


冥府黑莲香

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 162,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【病娇腹黑良x温柔坚韧堂】外甥x小舅，无血缘关系伪·强制爱伪·监禁占有欲极强，追妻火葬场不是灵异文“他是个什么东西，也敢往你身边凑。”周九良说道。你的身边儿只能是我。冥府路上，须有黑莲香为伴。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

周九良第一次梦遗是孟鹤堂住进周家的第一天夜里。

彼时周九良的外祖父母刚刚过世，他母亲不放心未及成年的Omega幼弟一个人在家，便做主把孟鹤堂接到了周家常住方便照顾。

反正周父情妇众多，常年在外流连花丛，周家大宅只有周九良与他母亲，现下便又多了一个孟鹤堂。

周九良始终记得那天下午他放学回家，被管家告知小舅舅搬来常住之后在客房半敞的门缝中看到的那一截随着上衣起伏若隐若现的白嫩后腰，微微凹陷的腰窝诱惑着周九良不自觉地向前半步，想把手嵌入其中。

当天晚上，孟鹤堂便入了他的梦，周九良在梦中如愿以偿。

 

周家是几代累积的军火世家，涉及黑白两道，同时给政府军与反政府军提供军火，无论卖家是谁，做生意全看利益。

周九良是周家这一代的长子嫡孙，他的父母是商业联姻，外祖父家国内首屈一指的首富，做正经的珠宝生意，周家从他父亲那一代就开始计划洗白。

孟鹤堂是孟家收养的小儿子，只比周九良大四岁，很小就分化成了Omega，从小绘画天赋惊人，却不喜社交，从不轻易出门，仅有小时候的几张被偷拍的照片流传出来，可以说是圈子里最神秘的Omega。没有人知道为什么孟家会收养孟鹤堂，不过全家都很娇养这个年幼的Omega。孟家这一代仅有一个女儿，孟歆堂，后来嫁入周家，后来又收养了Omega小儿子。

如今孟家二老已去，孟歆堂身患癌症，眼瞧着孟家就只剩下了一个孟鹤堂。所有人都盯上了这块香饽饽，琢磨着把孟鹤堂娶回家，好来个人财双得。然而他们却忘了，周家的太子爷，周九良。

 

“孟小公子，你瞧这胸针设计的如何？这是梵克雅宝的最新款，听说是著名设计大师的得意之作。不知你喜不喜欢？”一个油头粉面的二世祖凑在孟鹤堂旁边托着一个装珠宝的盒子，正在试图努力讨好孟鹤堂。

“郑少有心了，我很喜欢。”孟鹤堂喝了一口红茶，放下茶杯落在桌面上发出“咔哒”一声，他的目光望向远处，连一片眼角余光都没有施舍给身边的男人与精美的胸针。

“小公子不用与我客气，可否赏脸给我一个机会，晚上请你共进晚餐？”这位郑少不知是看不懂脸色，还是美人在前头脑发昏，还舔着脸想请孟鹤堂吃饭。

“多谢郑少，”孟鹤堂的手指抚摸着骨瓷茶杯的边沿，他的声音略微低沉显得十分冷淡，“抱歉，今天实在不方便，晚上有些事情。”

 

孟家的小公子曾经十分神秘，在父母去世常住周家之后才正式出现在社交圈子里，曾经只因为孟家家产而对他起心思的人更是惊为天人。从前他总不出现，还有人传说他又黑又丑上不得台面，谁能想到，孟家的小公子是何等的一位美人。

肤若凝脂，阳光下他白皙的皮肤几近透明，脸上细细的绒毛反着光，眼尾卧蚕总是有一抹微红，薄薄的眼皮湿漉漉的，眼波流转中却神情清冷，透出一股疏离与矜贵。

 

烈日炎炎，没有任何遮挡的草坪被阳光照得反光，唯一一座遮阳伞下的小茶桌旁边坐着孟鹤堂和那位郑少。

“啊，啊，”郑少从精心搭配过的衣服口袋里掏出手帕，擦了擦额头上的汗珠，有些急切的伸手想拉住孟鹤堂，“那小公子那天有空，我都……”

话没说完，就听远处破空声传来，一把箭矢高速旋转着飞来，“噌”的一声，贴着郑少伸出去的手的指尖钉在茶桌上，箭尾轻轻晃动。

孟鹤堂望向远处眉头微蹙仿佛有些恼怒，可嘴角却挑起一丝微不可查的笑意。

郑少被吓得冷汗热汗一起流下来，手立刻收回来坐好，顺着箭矢驰来的方向看去，只见远处周九良正冷着一张脸看向他，还保持着右手平举持弓的姿势，大臂肌肉隆起紧绷，显然这一箭是他射的。

即将成年的Alpha身量依然是成年男人的模样，肌肉结实有力，光裸的上身被晒成小麦色，汗水顺着肌肉与肌肉之间的沟壑留下来，然后滑过人鱼线隐没在裤腰下。

 

“抱歉，九良刚练箭不久，准头不好，让郑少受惊了。”孟鹤堂见周九良又面无表情的转身回去继续射箭，便毫无诚意的替他道歉，完全无视箭箭正中红心的靶子。

“没事，没事。”郑少灌下一大口冰水，在炎热的天气中却犹如置身冰火两重天。他可以肖想孟鹤堂，企图打动美人，获得他的青睐，却不敢招惹周家的太子爷。

“天气炎热，时候也不早了，”孟鹤堂半垂着眼皮，太热了，他有些不舒服了，“郑少请回吧，多谢今日探望。”

“应该的，应该的。”郑少唯唯诺诺附和两声，便大汗淋漓的跟着管家走了。

 

“他是个什么东西？别让什么阿猫阿狗都往你身边儿凑。”

闲杂人等走了之后，周九良也不射箭了，过来坐在孟鹤堂旁边，吩咐佣人换新茶上来。

孟鹤堂瞥他，口上不饶却半点不生气，极度纵容，“来者是客，你射箭吓唬人家就有理了？”

“哼，什么客，分明是对你和孟家心思猥琐。”周九良冷哼，仰头灌冰水，水从杯口涌出来顺着他随着吞咽起伏脖子和喉结流下，洇湿了他黑色的运动裤。

“知道就得了，反正我又不会答应他，”孟鹤堂探过身拿手帕给他擦身上，“你慢点儿喝。”

周九良一把握住孟鹤堂正擦他胸口的手腕，无意识的动了动喉结，顿了两秒才重新说道，“别擦了，我回去直接洗澡。”

孟鹤堂松开帕子扔给他，“裤子都湿了。”

周九良顺着他的手腕摸上去拉住他整个小臂，“回去吧，外面太热了。”

 

室内空调定在二十六度，一进门儿孟鹤堂就催着周九良快去洗澡，“快去，一热一冷容易感冒。”

“你呢？”周九良把弓扔给佣人，走了两步又转头问孟鹤堂。

“我也要洗澡呀，”孟鹤堂拍拍自己被晒得发烫的脸颊，“好热。”

周九良看他脸色不对，两三步走回来摸他额头，借着动作拇指隐晦的轻轻擦过孟鹤堂的微微发红的眼尾，“是不是中暑了？”

孟鹤堂无知无觉地随他动作，神情有些蔫蔫的，“可能吧，我去洗了澡睡一会儿。”

周九良脸色阴沉，侧头给跟着他的张九泰一个眼神儿，转回来又恢复了柔和，“嗯，吃晚饭我叫你。”

孟鹤堂点点头，推周九良，“你也快去，一身臭汗摸我一手。”

周九良身子一僵，裸着的上身被他柔嫩的掌心碰触，少年人的反应想来很快，随随便便都能硬一硬，更何况是他日思夜想的Omega的手心。

他咳嗽一声，快步回房了。

 

孟鹤堂是只比周九良大四岁的小舅舅，周九良从未当他是舅舅，从孟鹤堂搬进周家的那一天起，他就把孟鹤堂当成了他Omega，他的所有物。

一年又一年，随着长大，周九良的心思就像蔓草，欲念疯长。他不知道他还能忍多久，母亲病重，父亲缺位，孟鹤堂是唯一在他少年时光中全心全意关爱他的人，把一腔柔软的亲情爱意都给了他。可是周九良并不满足，他想要更多，不仅是亲情，还有爱情。

这四年来的日日夜夜，孟鹤堂白天天真懵懂，夜晚在他梦中妖娆妩媚，周九良已经分不清哪个才是真正的他。这两年明里暗里来对孟鹤堂示好求婚的人越来越多，周九良心中的戾气也越来越重，孟鹤堂是他的，孟鹤堂只能属于他，他不知道他还能忍多久，不过他觉得，那一天不会太远了。

 

“姐姐……”孟鹤堂跪在床前泣不成声，孟歆堂戴着氧气罩艰难的喘气，癌症已经将这个原本美丽温柔的女人折磨得枯瘦不堪，她细瘦的两只手分别死死抓着周九良和孟鹤堂，急促的呼吸声从氧气罩里传出来，闷闷的声音像是破风箱。

才四十多岁的女人，本该是优雅温婉，如今却只能在床上痛苦的挣扎，她用尽全力把周九良的手和孟鹤堂的搭在一起，“以后……你们要，要照顾……顾好彼此……”

周九良反手握住母亲和孟鹤堂的手，咬紧牙关，脖颈间青筋毕露。

孟鹤堂哭得惨白的小脸上布满水痕，深刻的双眼皮已经肿没了，眼周鼻头通红，水光用眼眶中涌出来顺着下巴尖滴在床单上。

手上的力气突然松了，孟歆堂的手从周九良和孟鹤堂的手中滑落，同时床边的监控仪器发出“嘀——”声，她终究抵不过癌症的折磨，留下她刚刚成年的儿子和幼弟在这个世界上，只能用尽最后的气力，祈求他们未来能平安喜乐。

 

卧室的房门被打开，周家的当家人，周九良的父亲，孟歆堂的貌合神离的丈夫，此刻站在门口，终于在她停止呼吸之后的一秒赶了回来。

周九良跪在床前，规规矩矩地给母亲磕了三个头，借着低头的动作遮掩嘴角的冷笑。这就是他的父亲，母亲到死都没留一句话给他。

 

周文迈步进来，皮鞋的鞋跟磕在实木地板上发出沉闷的声响，他站在结发妻子的床前一言不发，过了许久才低声道，“安排后事吧，要大办。”

跟着他的秘书回了声“是”便转身出去安排了。

他低头看看孟鹤堂，娇弱的Omega失去了从小教养疼爱他的长姐此刻正伤心欲绝，跪趴在床边的上半身蝴蝶骨突出。他眼中神色一暗，刚要开口却被周九良抢了先，“舅舅我带你去坐一会儿。”

说着半扶半包着孟鹤堂走到卧室的小沙发上坐下，蹲在他面前，小声说话。

周文心中冷哼，他的儿子，他最清楚不过了。什么也没说，出了房间安排了事情，这位家主便回了自己套间。这些日子他要留在家里住，主母大丧，他还要出面操持。

 

周九良蹲在孟鹤堂身前，掌心托着他的脸颊给他擦眼泪。孟鹤堂双手抚上周九良的脸，瘦削的脸颊棱角分明，平时少年人的锐利都换成了强忍难过的脆弱。

“不哭，”孟鹤堂轻柔的拭去周九良眼角滑出的一滴泪。

周九良都没注意到自己落泪了，握住孟鹤堂的手按在自己脸上，音色嘶哑， “我只有你了，不要离开我。”

“我怎么会离开你呢，”孟鹤堂道，“我会一直陪着你。”

 

丧事过后，周文又恢复了从前生活轨迹，孟歆堂的存在痕迹只留在了周九良和孟鹤堂的心里。周家大宅更加冷清了，只有周九良和孟鹤堂住，而孟鹤堂也在为开学做准备。

他今年二十二岁了，在全国最好的艺术学院学习绘画。其实以他的天赋学校已经不能教给他什么了，只是他还不想那么早离开校园，想给自己找点事情做。

周九良最近很忙，他正在全盘接手孟家的生意，之前很多事情他都已经在上手了，只不过那时候名义上的所有人还是孟歆堂。现在周九良正式掌权，自然要忙一阵子才能把事情彻底捋顺。

 

秦霄贤平稳地开着车，周九良坐在后座上闭着眼睛，如果不是时不时“嗯”一声回应，都没人知道他到底是醒着还是在听电话。

电话那边的刘筱亭正在跟他汇报孟鹤堂这一天的行程和见过的人。自从孟歆堂去世之后，周九良对孟鹤堂的掌控欲更上一层楼，而且更加明目张胆。他不再满足于每天在家通过和孟鹤堂聊天来了解他做了什么，开始派四个雇佣兵保镖跟着他出门，而且还有一个贴身助理刘筱亭随时跟他汇报孟鹤堂的实时情况。美其名曰，孟歆堂过世，他现在是孟家唯一的遗孤，有很多人都盯上他了。

孟鹤堂对他深信不疑，毫无意见的就接受了，反正保镖只是远远的跟着并不妨碍他的正常生活，刘筱亭也很会照顾人。毕竟是从小锦衣玉食娇养长大的小少爷，有人跟着伺候也并没有什么不对。

 

“把人打发走，保护好他，不要随便什么人都能靠近他。”周九良沉声道，“都有谁跟他说了什么晚上把背景查清楚发给我。”

秦霄贤打了个冷颤，偷偷摸摸地从后视镜里瞄了周九良一眼，又赶紧收回来老实开车。

周九良气压低得要命，秦霄贤觉得再待下去就快要窒息了。刚才刘筱亭在电话里跟他报告，今天有个学长给孟鹤堂送了一大捧玫瑰表白了，孟鹤堂礼貌地拒绝之后就上车回家了。

虽然毫不担心孟鹤堂会接受那个学长，但是听到有人这么明目张胆的跟孟鹤堂告白，周九良还是觉的心口气血翻涌，口腔里都泛出血腥气。

孟鹤堂那么美好，所有人，所有人都能光明正大的对孟鹤堂表达好感与爱意，可他们却连孟鹤堂万分之一的美好都没有了解到。只有他，只有他知道孟鹤堂的全部，孟鹤堂的所有美好，却只有他必须将汹涌的爱意掩盖在亲情和依恋之下。

周九良觉得自己很卑鄙，他利用外甥这个身份，以母亲去世为借口，骗孟鹤堂与他同睡。

夜夜同床共枕，呼吸交缠，好似恩爱夫妻。


	2. Chapter 2

六月，孟鹤堂毕业了。

他之前为了照顾孟歆堂办了一年休学，今年和下一届一起办毕业展，他是油画系的，作品被放在造型学院的展厅。展厅已经布置好了，他被分到了三面斜对着门口的墙面，挂了他最新创作了一组作品，一共五幅油画，都是一米六乘两米的尺寸。他的作品越来越大，小画幅已经彻底满足不了他了。

布展的事情他没自己动手，全是刘筱亭按照他的吩咐趁着还没有其他同学的时候指挥保镖挂好的。孟鹤堂在校四年一直很低调，没有人清楚他的家世和身份。

 

班长在班级群里发了晚上散伙饭的地点，孟鹤堂回复了会去。他也没办法，本来就已经很不合群了，这次散伙饭好几个同学轮番来劝他一起去，孟鹤堂脾气那么好，被磨得没办法，就只好答应了。

周九良却不高兴，“那我陪你一块儿去。”

“你去干什么呀？我去吃个散伙饭还要带孩子呀？”孟鹤堂反问他，他说话总是轻声细语的，温温柔柔的尾音都带着甜味儿。

周九良舔了舔上颚没说话，心想你哪里知道散伙饭喝酒喝得是最凶的，经常有喝进医院的呢，万一有人发酒疯可怎么办。

他也就是想想，他去不成的，晚上有个重要的饭局他必须出场，只能把孟鹤堂送到饭店门口，等结束了再来接他。

 

毕业典礼的时候周九良坐在下面，看着穿着学士服的孟鹤堂上台领毕业证，然后被校长拨穗。宽大的黑色制服套在孟鹤堂的身上，显不出半点身材，只有从衣领中伸出的一截莹白的脖颈，后颈上贴着抑制贴，半点儿味道都散发不出来。可是周九良却仿佛能闻到孟鹤堂信息素的味道，有点淡淡的檀木灰烬的味道里又带着点梨子的甜，身处其中便能感到孤寂与安宁。周九良夜夜伴着这个味道入睡，闭着眼睛都能准确地摸到孟鹤堂的腺体的位置，无数次他都想就这么咬下去，留下自己的牙印，把自己的信息素注入孟鹤堂的体内，让他的香味儿混上自己的酒味。

明明裹得一丝不露，可周九良坐在下面脑子里偏偏想的就是孟鹤堂只穿着这身宽大的学士服，而里面不着一缕，露出一双又直又白的小腿。

 

孟鹤堂的学士帽上的穗子一晃一晃的，周九良走在他旁边，身后是每天都跟着他的张九泰。刘筱亭和张九泰并排走在一起，他们两个职务一样，每天各种互通有无，尤其是刘筱亭要把孟鹤堂的事情汇报得清清楚楚。  
四个保镖混入周九良的保镖队伍里分散在来学校看毕业展的人群中，一路上但凡来跟孟鹤堂打招呼的同学，都被六个人十二只眼睛从上到下扫描过一遍。

展厅里人不少，周九良兴致缺缺地随便扫过别人的作品，走路带风直奔着孟鹤堂的画就去了。

他画的是孟歆堂和周九良。

五张画，都是一个女子带着一个男孩，从四五岁的小男孩一直到成年男人的身量。画中的人物都没有五官，但周九良知道，画的就是他母亲和他。

孟鹤堂以前都是画抽象的，他很少画人物，虽然这次也不算很写实，但是与以往相比也是完全不同的风格。

——他想以此纪念他的姐姐。

 

“怎么没有你呢？”周九良侧头问孟鹤堂，他认为这是关于家人的作品，那么理所应当就要有孟鹤堂。

“这是母爱啊，”孟鹤堂摇头，皱皱鼻子难得开了句玩笑，“我是舅舅，不是妈妈。”

周九良低下头，看起来算是认可了这个说法，孟鹤堂哪里知道他在心里想的是——你是老婆。

 

“诶！小孟儿！”突然间有一个梳着高马尾的女生蹿过来跑到孟鹤堂旁边，“快，我们来合个影！”说着也没看清楚，就把手机塞给了旁边的周九良，“同学麻烦你帮我们拍个照啊谢谢！”

周九良握着手里花里胡哨的手机，眉头一动又恢复正常，退后两步给女生和孟鹤堂拍了照，然后直接把照片airdrop给了自己。

“佳佳，你来了。”孟鹤堂等拍完照才和女生说话。

“嗯嗯，我特意来看你的作品的，画的真棒！”佳佳一脸开心的说道，“整体色彩的氛围特别好，虽然是暖色调却可以感觉到有些悲伤的情绪，没有五官的人物特别有代入感。啊，你好棒啊！”

“谢谢，”孟鹤堂微笑道，“你都说对了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我可是当年号称最懂你的画的佳佳呀！”佳佳得意一笑，她是孟鹤堂之前的同学，去年在孟鹤堂休学的时候毕业，之前一直和孟鹤堂在专业上很聊得来，画也画的很好。

 

周九良在看手机，孟鹤堂和同学说话他插不进去，他就抓这点时间看几个邮件解决一点公司里的文件。这个佳佳他是知道的，算是和孟鹤堂最聊得来的同学，身份背景早就查得一清二楚。她是个Beta，家境中等，父母都是大学教授，去年毕业之后自己开了一间小工作室，偶尔还简直教小孩子画画。

已经五点多了，孟鹤堂的散伙饭约在六点，周九良的应酬是六点半，不过他就算迟到也不会有人敢说什么。

周九良递眼神给张九泰，他立刻会意，让刘筱亭去提醒时间。

 

“已经五点多了。”刘筱亭不敢当着外人的面直接叫孟鹤堂小公子，只好把称呼含糊过去直接说事。

“唔，时间快到了，我要去散伙饭的酒店了，”孟鹤堂截住话题，“你接下来有什么事吗？”

佳佳大大咧咧的完全没注意到周九良等人的动作，“我没什么事儿，转一圈儿看看就回家了，今天主要就是来看你的啦。”

“那我们有机会再聊吧，我得赶紧走了，不然堵车就要走不动了。”

“那你快去快去，”佳佳跟他和周九良挥手，“拜拜！”转身前瞄了一眼周九良，然后对着孟鹤堂挤眉弄眼的，俨然是错把周九良当成孟鹤堂的男朋友了。

孟鹤堂假装没看见，保持着微笑和她道别，“再见。”

 

迈巴赫停在酒店门口，是个中档水平的川菜馆，寻常孟鹤堂和周九良是不会到这种地方来吃饭的。周九良目光嫌弃的打量了一圈，跟孟鹤堂说，“吃不惯就少吃两口，回家再吃点。”

“哪有这么娇气，”孟鹤堂给他整理衬衣领口，周九良一会儿那个应酬正式，他刚才上车就换了西装，车里空间小穿衣服不得劲，领口些不平整，“我挺喜欢吃川菜的。”

周九良微微仰头方便他动作，等孟鹤堂给他系好领带——他从不自己系领带，每次都让孟鹤堂给他系——又把胳膊递给他，让他帮自己戴袖扣，另一只手摸他后颈的抑制贴，“抑制贴要贴好，你包里还有三个备用的，千万别掉了。”

“知道了，你怎么又动我的包。”孟鹤堂给他戴好蓝宝石袖扣，嗔他。这个袖扣是去年周九良生日的时孟鹤堂送他的，极度纯净的蓝色，像头狼的眼瞳，他当时一眼就看中了。

“咳，”周九良握拳抵住嘴唇，“我怕你忘了带。”

“好了，我走了，”孟鹤堂拍拍他的手背，“晚上少喝点儿。”

“晚上我来接你，快结束了给我发信息。”周九良反手握住他的手，孟鹤堂的手又小又软，被Alpha骨节分明的大手完全包在手心，就像是被一手掌控。

和周九良的身体接触，孟鹤堂已经完全习以为常，感觉不到任何不对，这是周九良多年培养出来的成果，从他还是十四岁的时候就总是喜欢挨着孟鹤堂，抱着他的胳膊，玩他的指尖。

“好。”

等车门关上，周九良神色立刻冷了下来，从车窗中望着孟鹤堂带着刘筱亭走进酒店，直至看不到人影，周九良才吩咐秦霄贤开车。

 

在门口耽误了一会儿，孟鹤堂到的时候包厢里已经有不少人了，他们班上其实就十五个人，现在已经坐了十三个，加上孟鹤堂，就只剩一个人没来了。

刘筱亭给孟鹤堂开门，等他进去之后自己和保镖去了隔壁包厢。

“孟鹤堂来了，快坐，来坐着！”女班长热情地招呼孟鹤堂入座，那半边儿都是Omega，彼此相邻。孟鹤堂点点头坐下来，他平时走读，又是半路插班，其实和同班同学都不是很熟，没什么话题好聊，坐下了便只听不说。

绘画系总是男多女少，Omega多而Alpha少。他们班上十五个人，有十一个女生，五个Omega，剩下的大部分都是Beta，只有一个男生是Alpha，长得高大白净，也不像寻常Alpha那样压迫感逼人。

桌上已经摆了一多半的菜了，川菜红彤彤的热辣，地上是三箱啤酒和白酒饮料若干，等到最后一位男同学来了，就开始倒酒了。孟鹤堂面前也有一杯啤酒，大家都倒满了，如果他坚持不喝的话未免太过特立独行。

他总是一个温柔和善的人，从不喜欢把自己的好恶表现得过于与众不同。大家一起举杯，孟鹤堂略沾了沾唇就放下杯子，啤酒有一点苦味儿，他不是很喜欢。虽然他没有喝过很多酒，对酒也没什么专门的研究，不过在他看来，酒味就应该像周九良的信息素味道一样，醇厚又凛冽，像雪山之巅素白裹挟着如刀的寒风。

 

酒过三巡，菜过五味，包厢里的气氛已经非常热烈，开始喝酒划拳闹腾起来了。孟鹤堂专心低头吃菜，他喜欢吃鱼，水煮鱼和酸菜鱼的鱼肉都很新鲜，辣的下饭，他一口一口吃着菜，竟然比平时在家还多吃了一点儿。

——明天让厨师做个川菜吃好了。

这些同学其实都不太敢和孟鹤堂随意聊天，虽然孟鹤堂是个温柔有礼又好脾气的人，从没有人见过他生气发火。他总是神色淡漠，漂亮清澈如琉璃的眼珠瞳孔透出冷意，那不是他故意的，而是不自觉从身份感里带出来的。他身上的疏离感太强了，犹如高岭之花，让人觉得随意和他开玩笑都是亵渎了他，还显得自己特别low，更是没人敢灌他酒。

手机振动两下，周九良给他发信息了，问他喝酒了没有。孟鹤堂放下筷子打字。

【一杯。】

【什么时候结束？】

【还要一会儿吧，你那边呢？】

【我随时都能走，一群老头子，没意思的很，话里话外都是想让我再让10%的利。】

周九良故意跟孟鹤堂抱怨着撒娇，他算准了孟鹤堂会心疼他。

【那你来接我吧。】

果然，孟鹤堂一看他被老头子们缠住了，就送他借口，让他来接自己回家了。


	3. Chapter 3

大家都吃得差不多了，男生们提议去KTV续摊儿，一群人彼此推挤嬉闹着出了包厢，班长去前台结账。刘筱亭立刻从隔壁出来，落后孟鹤堂半步扶住他的胳膊。

他一贯莹白的脸色现在有些泛红，孟鹤堂天生酒精过敏，喝一杯就上脸。本来就因为皮肤过于白皙透明而透出一抹血色的眼尾更加红艳，他神色略微有些迷离，散桌前的最后一杯酒喝的猛了，激得他现在有些晕。

男生里唯一的Alpha——杨东——盯着孟鹤堂发呆，他暗恋孟鹤堂很久了，只是一直不敢表白。班里其他几个男生都知道他的心思，孟鹤堂那么好看，又有几个人会不动心。

酒壮怂人胆，再加上有人起哄，杨东酒喝多了上头，就凑到孟鹤堂身边儿想请他一起去KTV。他有小心思的，KTV里灯光昏暗，沙发又挤，到时候他坐在孟鹤堂旁边，挤挤挨挨的再告白，兴许就能成了呢。毕竟杨东长得不错，平时总被吹是校草，时间一长也真拿自己当棵草了。

 

“那个，你一会儿不和大家一起去KTV吗？”杨东问孟鹤堂。

刚才孟鹤堂在包厢里已经说过不去要回家了，再次被问他也只是依旧摇头，“不去了，家人来接我了。”

说着继续向门外张望，周九良怎么还不来？

刘筱亭收到了张九泰发来的信息，“他们堵在前面的一个路口了，那边在查酒驾，马上就过来。”

孟鹤堂点点头，继续看外面，半个眼神都没分给杨东。

 

所谓天之骄子总是有点傲气的，杨东平常被人捧惯了，如今碰到孟鹤堂这么不拿他当回事，登时心中恼怒。又因为心中暗恋却求而不得，酒精上头一时激动，双手拉过孟鹤堂的胳膊握得死紧，让面对自己。

“我，我喜欢你！和我在一起吧，孟鹤堂！”

说完就低头凑近孟鹤堂脸要吻他。

孟鹤堂也呆住了，瞪着一双大眼睛，他的胳膊被捏得生疼，完全挣脱不开。

 

就在还差一点的时候，杨东被人一脚踹飞，倒在地上在光可鉴人的瓷砖地面上滑出去好几米。周九良脸色阴沉得能拧出水来，把孟鹤堂搂进怀里，声音能牙缝里挤出来，“给我把他按住了。”

变故来得突然，刘筱亭还在打字回信息，举着手机惊得张着大嘴，四个保镖从后面冲上来，和周九良的人一起把杨东面朝下按在地上。他的脸贴着冰凉的地砖，整个五官都被挤变形了，脸上嗑得鼻血横流，还有刚才被周九良打出来的眼泪。捂着肚子蜷缩着，周九良那一脚没用全力，也至少有几十公斤的力量。杨东肚子疼的要命，胃里翻江倒海，没忍住一张口把刚才吃的东西全吐了出来。

一脸血污躺在一地污秽的呕吐物里面，在场所有人都惊呆了，周九良看向杨东的眼神已经犹如在看一个死人。

Alpha暴怒的信息素扩散出来压制全场，整个酒店大厅鸦雀无声，跟着周九良的人分散各处站好，所有人都不自觉噤声不语。

周九良见孟鹤堂脸色不好，便脱下西装把他裹起来，扣着他的后脑按进自己怀里，揽着他出门，边走边吩咐张九泰，“人带去码头，给酒店赔偿好。”

张九泰对保镖打了个手势让把人带走，几个保镖就跟拖死狗似的把杨东拖走了。和刘筱亭对了个眼神儿，张九泰去前台瘫赔偿和安抚孟鹤堂的同学了。刘筱亭一脸生无可恋，小公子在他眼皮子底下差点出了事儿，还被少爷撞个正着，刘筱亭觉得他可能看不见明天的太阳了。

 

把人安置在车里坐好，周九良绕到另一边，秦霄贤已经给他打开车门，周九良坐好之后，秦霄贤立刻火烧屁股似的打火着车，顺便把前后座的挡板升起来。

“疼不疼？”周九良拉过孟鹤堂的胳膊，就着车顶的小灯看，孟鹤堂的皮肤幼嫩，经常随便一碰便会青紫，刚才被醉酒的Alpha没轻没重的一抓，现在小臂上已经出现了两个手掌印。

“嗯……？”孟鹤堂只听到了周九良在说话，却没听清楚他问了什么，他觉得有些晕眩，杨东刚才离他太近了，Alpha没有收敛他的信息素，或者说他是有意在向孟鹤堂释放他的信息素。那个味道很强烈，猛然兜头罩住孟鹤堂，刺激得他本来就有些上头的大脑更晕了。

“怎么了？”周九良抚上他的脸颊，“不舒服？晕？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，无意识地蹭周九良的掌心。

周九良眉头跳了两下，鼻尖闻到一缕若有若现的焚烧之后灰烬和其中一点点甜味——孟鹤堂被刺激得被动散发信息素了。

从包里翻出新的抑制贴，周九良手疾眼快地撕掉孟鹤堂后颈那个已经卷边儿的贴纸。抑制贴刚刚完全离开孟鹤堂的后颈，信息素的味道便充斥着整个车厢后座，甜腻腻的，甜味儿已经压过了焚烧的味道。孟鹤堂神色迷离地靠在周九良怀里，温热的鼻息喷在他的衬衣领口，领针被孟鹤堂的脸颊压着，在他脸上形成一道边缘尖锐的压痕。

周九良深吸两口气，他的下面开始胀大，用最快速度把新的抑制贴贴在孟鹤堂的腺体上，他的动作很快，手很稳，但是心跳快如擂鼓。下巴抵在孟鹤堂头顶的发旋儿上，忍不住微微低头用嘴唇轻轻碰触他的发丝。

 

一路煎熬，孟鹤堂已经睡着了，秦霄贤把车开得飞快，二十分钟就到了家。周九良先下车，然后弯腰把孟鹤堂打横抱起来，孙九香已经打开了大门，等周九良进来之后便说，“小公子的卧室已经收拾好了，解酒汤温度适中可以入口，放在床头柜上，睡衣在床凳上。”

“嗯，你去联系九泰，我有事情吩咐他做，他会告诉你的，我来照顾他。”周九良脚步不停，抱着孟鹤堂一路走到他的卧室，吩咐孙九香去处理杨东。

“是。”

 

孟鹤堂卧室的色调整体是墨绿色的，墨绿色的壁纸，和丁香色的床单，还有两个亮黄色的单人沙发。黑色的睡衣在天鹅绒面儿的床凳上，周九良把孟鹤堂放在床上，动作轻柔的给他脱衣服。修长的手指一颗一颗的解开白色衬衣的扣子，逐渐露出下面被布料遮盖的锁骨，胸口，甚至是乳首。

周九良动作很快，他心里翻腾着，刚才在酒店里发生的那一幕极大的刺激到了他的神经。

——他是什么东西？

——他怎么敢？

孟鹤堂睡得深沉，他的脸色已经恢复正常，因为熟睡还略微有些粉红，微张着小口呼吸，胸口在周九良掌下起伏着。他毫无防备的睡得正好，全然不知正有一个觊觎他多年的Alpha此刻正不错眼珠地盯着他。

周九良着迷地看着他，被他蛊惑，孟鹤堂不经意间流露出的娇媚之气让他已经胀大一路的下面变本加厉。

鬼使神差的俯下身，周九良的嘴唇距离孟鹤堂的只有不到一公分，只要孟鹤堂稍微动一动头，四瓣唇便会相贴。周九良的呼吸喷洒在孟鹤堂的脸上，吹得他好像有点痒。孟鹤堂无知无觉地睡着，毫无防备的模样唤醒了周九良心中隐藏已久的凶兽。

仿佛受到蛊惑一般，周九良在孟鹤堂摇头想躲开他的鼻息的瞬间，贴住他的双唇。

 

时间就此静止。

 

双唇一触即离。

 

——甜的。

周九良舔着自己的嘴唇，忍不住又凑上去，这次他用了舌头，小心翼翼地含着孟鹤堂的下唇吸吮，描绘他的形状，然后慢慢地从他微张的小嘴里探进去，在滑嫩的口腔内壁里来回舔舐。

孟鹤堂的口腔里还带着啤酒的味道，舌头软软的任由周九良纠缠，同时手指隔着抑制贴揉搓着他的腺体，予取予求。

“嗯……”

孟鹤堂不舒服地轻哼一声，周九良顿时醒过神来。

他抬起头，侧身去摸床凳上的睡衣，孟鹤堂的双唇已经被他蹂躏得红肿不堪，紧闭的双眼溢出一滴泪水，周九良低着头忙着给他换睡衣并没有看到。换好睡衣之后，周九良给他盖上空调被，慌忙离开了他的卧室。

孟鹤堂翻身侧躺，把脸深埋进枕头里，被子下面的手颤抖着，呼吸不再平稳，而眼睛依旧紧闭着。泪水从眼角里溢出来便直接被枕套吸收，丁香色的丝绸枕套上出现一小圈深绿色，柔软湿润的真丝布料贴在孟鹤堂的太阳穴上，微弱的啜泣声细碎的响起，他还死死的闭着眼睛，就像是一直睡着没有醒。

 

从孟鹤堂的卧室一出来，周九良就打开手机看张九泰发来的信息和照片，照片显示杨东已经被带到他们家的码头上，破布堵嘴，捆住手脚被绑在木头椅子上。

【废了手扔下去吓唬吓唬，别弄死了。】

周九良吩咐张九泰，毕竟是孟鹤堂的同学，回头他问起来说弄死了不太好，就吓唬吓唬吧。他们家已经洗白了，不随便杀人的。

张九泰知道分寸，这种事他没少干，什么样身份的人该怎么吓唬，他心里都有谱。之前那个不长眼，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，害得小公子中暑的郑少也是他处理的。郑少从此以后再也不敢上门了。

 

秦霄贤还在车里待命，等周九良坐稳就开车直奔码头。

海边夜风呼啸，巨大的浪花汹涌而至。周家这个码头向海延伸得极深，浪头每次都会打在码头地面上。

被放在尽头的杨东已经被海水打得浑身湿透，先前粘上的污秽也被冲刷干净了。

周九良叼着烟侧头，张九泰拢着打火机上的火苗给他点着烟，他从不在家里抽烟，确切的是从不在孟鹤堂面前抽烟，孟鹤堂身上自己便有焚烧灰烬的味道，却最讨厌烟味。

单腿踩在凳子边儿上，周九良眯着眼睛凑近了看杨东，可惜他鼻青脸肿嘴里还塞着破布没什么好看的。

吐出一口烟圈喷在杨东眼睛上，周九良直起身，声色冰冷，“知道为什么绑你吗？”

杨东先前被吓傻了，从小生活在文明法制的社会里，哪里见过这样的场面。他不过是想趁醉告白，发酒疯企图一亲芳泽，谁知道会被一群荷枪实弹的保镖绑起来，还带到这种鬼地方，这分明是想送他下去喂鲨鱼啊！

“呜！呜呜……呜……”杨东又是摇头又是点头，拼命的晃着脑袋想说话。

周九良抬下巴，旁边一个身高将近两米的保镖上前把他嘴里的破布拿出来。

“救，救命啊！”没有堵嘴的布，杨东立刻开始大喊大叫。

周九良一脸厌烦地皱眉，就这样的货色，一点胆识都没有，还敢妄想孟鹤堂。刚才的保镖看到周九良的脸色，上前一步二话没说又把杨东的下巴卸了，世界重新清静了。

这是个难得有眼色会办事的，周九良多看了这个保镖一眼，记在心里没多说话，把张九泰叫过来，“你去，告诉他，让他做个明白鬼。”

张九泰凑近一脸癫狂的杨东，周九良看着他的神情从癫狂逐渐变为惊恐，冷哼一声。

 

“啊——！！！！！”

还是刚才那个保镖，解开杨东手上的绳子。一把军用小刀，带着极深的血槽，寒光一闪，手起刀落挑断了他的手筋。

杨东痛苦地大喊，周九良抽烟最后一口烟，单手插兜走过去，在他肩头摁灭了烟头，在他耳边低声说道，“记住了，这个世上不是什么人你都能招惹的。”

说罢，一脚蹬上椅子边儿，连人带椅一起踹进海里去了。

“下去捞上来，别真淹死了。”

周九良冷声道，转身回到车上回家，一半保镖跟着他回去，一半留下来跟着张九泰收拾残局。

 

“呃……少爷……”刘筱亭带着保镖站在客厅里等着周九良回来请罪，他们都跟着孟鹤堂，却竟然出了这么大的纰漏，如果不是周九良及时赶到……刘筱亭打了个冷战，不知道还能不能活命。

“自己去找九香领罚。”周九良眼皮都没掀起来，扯松领带扔到沙发上，“去，让人给我倒杯酒。”

 

他的心还在刚刚的那个吻上。

他第一次吻到孟鹤堂的唇，一如想象中的甜美，不，比他想象中的更加甜美。周九良摇晃着酒杯里的冰块，威士忌琥珀色的液体流转，他嘴角扯起一抹充满血腥气的笑意。

凶兽一旦出笼，就再也关不回去了。


	4. Chapter 4

自从孟鹤堂毕业典礼之后，所有人都像是闻着味儿了一样，各家的Alpha就跟狂蜂浪蝶似的变着法儿的约他出去，今儿看个画展，明儿逛个博物馆，后儿听哥音乐会，怎么高雅怎么来，殊不知孟鹤堂其实喜欢听戏。

孟鹤堂一如既往的好脾气，谁来约都给面子的去，除非是名声太烂的，就算周九良不拦着他也不会答应。不过最近一段日子，他外出的时间已经远远超过了在家的时间，偶尔还会晚归，毕竟音乐会散场至少要九点半以后了。

今儿个是容家老三约孟鹤堂，他和孟鹤堂是一辈儿的，确实容老先生的老来得子，今年刚刚三十岁，海外名校毕业，如今自己名下有公司，还在他大哥掌权的自家里公司里挂着个顾问的名头。算是青年有为，尤其还相貌堂堂，可以算是乘龙快婿的优质人选了。

 

手机在手里震动两下，周九良举杯示意对方要稍微离开一下，转身的瞬间打开手机，是孟鹤堂的信息，说要去看一个音乐剧，会晚回家。

周九良抿唇收敛下巴，暂时没有回复，缓步走到宴会厅角落的单人沙发上坐下，修长的手指有一下没一下的敲打着手机屏幕。屏幕灭了亮，亮了又灭，映着周九良神情晦涩的下半张脸。

他此时正在参加一个商务宴会，代表同时代表周家和孟家，他现在已经是孟家的家主，孟鹤堂是Omega还醉心艺术，完全不懂商业经营之道，顺理成章的不管公司。周家就更不用说了，他是唯一的继承人，名正言顺的太子爷，地位稳固，就算是母亲去世也没听说有哪个周文的情妇能上位的。

谁不知道周家老爷子过世之前把自己的心腹全留给了年仅十六岁的周小先生，中间正当壮年却不务正业的甩手掌柜周先生早就被架空了。所幸周文只是风流好色，又不是脑残，在关键的事情上还是拎得清的，起码到现在为止没搞出私生子来。

周九良心里厌烦，就算真搞出来也是弄死算完。

——大的小的一起弄死。

招来侍者又拿了一杯香槟，周九良去了二楼的独立休息室。他这个身份，在今天这个场合不是主角胜似主角，说实话，狂蜂浪蝶比孟鹤堂只多不少，圈子里的各家名媛贵女都盯着他，只要是个年岁相当的Omega都发着梦的想嫁入周家。

 

欧式风格的休息室，奢华的水晶吊灯折射着光线，米黄色的菱格壁纸和棕红色的实木家具相得益彰。周九良扯松领带，解开衬衣领口第一颗扣子，又把孟鹤堂的信息看了一遍。

后面来了新的信息，嘱咐他少喝酒，别吃冷的东西，他已经让孙九香吩咐厨房给他下了汤面，记得回家要吃。

絮絮叨叨的好似老母亲，依旧关心着周九良生活中的任何一个细节，却在日常中总是躲着周九良，每次出去约会都正好是周九良在家的时候。他自以为做的隐蔽，毕竟邀约日日都有，可是周九良何其敏感，尤其事关孟鹤堂。

每次孟鹤堂出去，刘筱亭都会把所有细节原原本本的汇报给周九良。他怎么会不知道，每次都看似开开心心的出门，高高兴兴的回来的孟鹤堂，在约会过程中总是心不在焉，甚至神色厌倦，连微蹙的眉头都难得舒展，倒是一副名副其实的冷美人模样。

 

“咚咚咚。”

有人敲门，张九泰打开门，门外站着一个托着餐盘的侍者，托盘上面有一杯酒，“先生您好，这是齐小姐让我送上来的。”

张九泰点点头，同时给站在门外的保镖使了个颜色，接过托盘，“谢谢，我那进吧。”

周九良正百无聊赖的翻茶几上的商业杂志，正好翻到采访林式集团董事长的那一页，“什么事。”

“说是齐家小姐让送来的酒。”张九泰俯身把托盘放在茶几的另一边儿，“要验一下吗？”

“嗯。”周九良不置可否，双手交叠 ，手背托着下巴，他心里已经有数了，不过送酒的到底是齐小姐还是谁家的少爷小姐，他可以慢慢的查。沾边儿的没沾边儿的，谁都跑不了，杀鸡儆猴，他已经做的很熟练了。  
这杯酒……倒是还能有点别的用处……

周九良嘴角向下，冷声哼笑，两根手指举高酒杯轻晃，琥珀色的液体中映射出水晶灯的光芒，硬挺的脸上尽是嘲讽，眼中却又混杂着一点兴奋的跃跃欲试与势在必得，而后突然愉悦地笑了，“告诉九香，等我到家就给小公子发信息，说我病了，让他快点儿回来。”

 

孟鹤堂收到信息是在九点整的时候，孙九香说周九良病了，还不让叫家庭医生，登时吓得手心冒冷汗。他正坐在剧院前排正中间的位置上看音乐剧，是最近很火爆的法国版摇滚莫扎特，不过此时他已经无心欣赏台上演员的表演，满心都是担心周九良。

关于生病这件事，周九良是又过前科的。还是他刚上高中的时候，有一次他打了球回来没注意吹了风，孟歆堂有事出国了，周文惯常的不着家，家里除了孟鹤堂没有别人。那时候孟鹤堂还不是特别会照顾人，周九良不舒服也不说，过了一天他还在高烧，孟鹤堂才发现不对叫了医生，从此以后就习惯性的盯着周九良，生怕他又生病了不说。

心中已经慌乱，孟鹤堂在座位上也坐不住，引得容闵诚转头问他是不是有哪里不舒服了。

孟鹤堂摇头，“不好意思，家里人给我发信息说九良病了，我……”

容闵诚十分善解人意地点点头，他看出了孟鹤堂心思已经不在这里了，不如做个顺水人情送他回家，还能显示自己的绅士风度，“我知道了，现在送您回去吧。”

“抱歉，”孟鹤堂焦急又感激地道，“实在不好意思了，感谢您今天的安排，还提前送我回家。”

“孟小公子不必和我客气，”容闵诚对他眨眨眼，“这是我应该做的，毕竟我是在追求您，不是吗？”

孟鹤堂脸色微红，有些不好意思的低下头，他还从未被如此直白的表达过。

低着头从无数条腿里面拔出来，容闵诚让司机开车到大厅门口来接人。

 

九点半，容闵诚的车在周家庄园的大宅门前停稳。

“多谢，”孟鹤堂从车上下来与容闵诚道别，“今天我很开心。”

“我的荣幸。”容闵诚从另一边下车，跟着孟鹤堂上台阶，把他送到大门口。

里面孙九香已经把大门打开了，孟鹤堂心中焦急，面上却还是一派悠然笑意，“那晚安，再见。”

“晚安。”容闵诚行了个夸张的欧洲绅士礼，“您是最美的月上珍珠。”

 

等容闵诚的车开走之后，孟鹤堂立刻转身，孙九香跟在他身后极有眼色地报告周九良的情况，“少爷从宴会回来就把自己关在房间里，不让任何人进去。”

孟鹤堂顾不上换下衣服，便急切地向周九良卧室走去，“那你怎么说他生病了？到底怎么回事？是不是发烧？”

连着三个问题问得孙九香一脑门儿的汗，周九良根本没病，现在出问题也是他自己找的，“其实……少爷不是生病……”

孙九香吞吞吐吐的语焉不详，孟鹤堂急道，“到底是怎么回事？快说！”

说话间两人已经来到周九良的卧室门前，孟鹤堂敲门，“九良，九良我回来了，你怎么了？”

 

“呃……”孟鹤堂鲜有这般疾言厉色的时候，孙九香按照周九良的吩咐演完了剧本，终于把最后一句台词背了出来，“少爷不是生病……是被人下了药……”  
“什么药？”孟鹤堂立刻转头盯着他，“那还不快叫医生！”

“不，不是啊小公子，是……是春药……”说到最后，孙九香的声音小得近乎耳语。瞧着孟鹤堂这般着急的神色，孙九香暗自咋舌，他的少爷哟，这可真是作了个大死。

 

闻言，孟鹤堂呆住了，敲门的手还保持着姿势放在门上，惊讶地盯着孙九香，过了好一会儿才满脸通红地试探道，“那，那怎么办……？给他……找个女人？”

这句话说的十分艰难，孟鹤堂心中有丝酸涩一闪而过，想到周九良要找个别人做那种事，他心里竟是十分的不情愿。心中烦乱，对周九良不小心中招又是恼怒又是担心，敲到一半的门也不知道是否该继续。

 

“进来。”

门里传来周九良的声音，孟鹤堂转头看孙九香，孙九香低眉顺眼地退走了，孟鹤堂深吸一口气，又摸了摸自己后颈的抑制贴，慢慢的转动门把手。

在门开的瞬间憋住气，孟鹤堂从窄窄的门缝儿里挤进去，防止更多的Alpha信息素外泄。

房间里的Alpha信息素浓郁得惊人，就算孟鹤堂有抑制贴，却还是被满室醉人的浓烈酒味撞得不由自主的后退一步。房间里只有一盏小灯，周九良正大张着四肢仰躺在床上喘气，他身侧凌乱地散落着西装外套和各种配饰，还有两个用过了抑制剂注射剂。

“九良……”孟鹤堂试探性的向前迈了一步，轻声呼唤周九良，他知道周九良还神志清醒，没有陷入被动发情。

果然，周九良原本闭着双眼的眼皮下的眼球动了动，懒洋洋得掀起来一般看向孟鹤堂。与他平日的神色全然不同，现在的周九良因为情动的关系面色潮红，眼球上布满红血丝，用抑制剂压制欲望的滋味并不好受，年轻且精力旺盛的Alpha的下面还是挺着的。

大概看清了来人是孟鹤堂，Alpha原本充满戒备的神情突然柔软了起来，周九良向孟鹤堂张开手掌，“小舅舅……”

“诶。”在多年肢体相亲的习惯性本能性，孟鹤堂连忙坐到床边握住他的手，瞬间忘记了一个中了春药的成年Alpha对他会有着怎样的危险性。

“难受……”周九良接着双手交握的力道，顺势整个上半身都躺到孟鹤堂的大腿上，随后把脸埋在他的腹部。

孟鹤堂的另一只手抚摸着他的小卷毛，“打了抑制剂还这么难受啊。”

周九良点头，脑袋抵在孟鹤堂的小肚子上一拱一拱的，像极了小时候的周九良在跟他撒娇，今天中了药，却好像回到了还奶声奶气的小时候。

Alpha信息素的味道愈发浓郁，周九良的味道是龙舌兰，而且是超过51%龙舌兰含量的特吉拉酒，是一种香味奇异，口感凶猛的酒。正如周九良的本性，在冷淡与克制之下，是一只凶猛的巨兽。

然后孟鹤堂丝毫不知，他被周九良的味道熏得也有了些微醺之感，身上开始热了起来，不过他只以为是两个人靠得太紧的缘故。

“怎么办？”孟鹤堂摸着周九良脸上的细密的汗水，拿出手帕给他擦汗，殊不知带着他的信息素味道的手帕对周九良是更大的刺激，几乎是瞬间，他的下体又胀大了几分，“要不我让九香给你安排一人？你想要男孩子还是女孩子？”

周九良抱进了孟鹤堂柔软的细腰，声音闷闷的从里面传来，“都不要，脏。”

“那怎么办？”孟鹤堂问他，他的脑子里一团乱麻，现在思维也有点不甚清醒，“难受的厉害吗？”

“舅舅，”周九良的声音软软的，自从他十七岁以后就没有再用这样的语调与孟鹤堂说过话了，“你帮帮我……”

孟鹤堂的脸从耳朵红到了脖子，他还在抚摸周九良头发的手一抖，不敢置信的问，“什么？”

“你帮帮我，不要别人。”周九良任性的道，语气中有不加掩饰的对别人的厌恶与嫌弃，他的声音纯良，仿佛真的只是在请求小舅舅帮他一个小忙而已。

孟鹤堂心神激荡，他磕磕巴巴地拒绝道，“不，不行，这种事我不能帮你……”

他受到了惊吓，周九良的信息素环绕着他，孟鹤堂渐渐感觉有点呼吸困难了，身体内部好像也有了一丝异样，说不清楚的感觉，好像有些空空的……

“为什么？”

孟鹤堂张了张口，努力地想着借口，“因为，因为我是Omega啊……”

“可你是舅舅。”周九良反驳道，仿佛有了这层辈分的掩盖，他们的性别关系就可以被伦理所无视，“舅舅……你帮帮我……”

“你，你可以自己来……”孟鹤堂想跑了，他想把周九良挪到床上站起来，可是周九良抱着他的腰把他箍得死紧，被Alpha信息素不断刺激的孟鹤堂双腿发软，他心里慌得不行，唯有一个赶快逃跑的念头。

周九良好似对他会使读心术，孟鹤堂一动他就看出了他的心思，直截了当的拉着孟鹤堂的手按在自己下面已经硬了好一阵子的阴茎上。Omega柔软的小手隔着西裤覆盖其上，孟鹤堂吓得浑身一抖，连忙向把手缩回来却被周九良握住动不了分毫。

“你放开我！”孟鹤堂急道，“你疯了啊！”

周九良却不管他说什么，执拗地拉着孟鹤堂的手往自己裤裆里伸，孟鹤堂急得眼眶一酸就哭了出来，带着哭腔的声音哀求道，“九良你放开我，这样不对……”

“舅舅……”周九良轻声道，“你忍心看我这么难受吗……”

孟鹤堂挣扎不出来，只能被迫握住周九良滚烫胀大的性器，成年Alpha的尺寸非常人可比，孟鹤堂的手很小，几乎一手握不住，坚硬的柱身上虬结的血管青筋突出，和心跳频率一致地跳动着。孟鹤堂手心被烫，好似心里也被烫了一下，他哭了起来。直接接触Alpha性器的Omega被信息素挑动情潮，眼含春意，却面如金纸，被伦理谴责的内心与现实将他割裂开来，泪珠顺着圆润细滑的脸颊滑下来，挂在下巴边缘上，随后又星星点点地落在周九良的脸上。

伸出舌尖把嘴角的泪水舔进嘴里，周九良带着孟鹤堂的手开始上下撸动，忍耐了许久的欲望终于得到了舒缓，Omega微凉的掌心刺激着周九良阴茎。周九良喟叹一声，他不敢起来看孟鹤堂的脸色，手上强硬地带着孟鹤堂动作，终于在过了十多分钟之后射在了孟鹤堂的手心里。

 

孟鹤堂哭得上气不接下气，他的手腕又酸又疼，被周九良捏的很疼，又运动的很酸。咬紧下唇不让自己发出丢人的声音，Omega的情潮已经被Alpha刺激了起来，孟鹤堂羞耻的感到自己的下面湿乎乎的，内裤被洇湿，凉凉的贴着自己的下体。他心中无比矛盾，羞耻感与空虚感缠绕着他的心，还有无比强烈的愧疚。他和周九良做了这样的事情，他不知道还要如何继续面对周九良，还怎么在这个家再待下去，可是这里是他唯一的家，周九良是他唯一的亲人。

他不该自欺欺人的，那天的那个吻……

微凉的精液顺着他的手指滑下来，孟鹤堂趁周九良还在高潮的余韵中抽出自己手，把周九良推到一边，胡乱擦掉眼泪，他跌跌撞撞地跑出去了。孟鹤堂几乎失去了全部力气，浅粉色的真丝衬衫被周九良揉搓得凌乱不堪，他只能扶着墙面，艰难的挪回隔壁自己的卧室。

大宅里静悄悄的，佣人们都回去休息了，孟鹤堂无比庆幸，不会人会看到他这个模样从周九良的房间里出来。孟鹤堂心中痛苦极了，他抓着胸口的衣裳，艰难地大口呼吸着，氧气像是被从肺部抽走，他感觉仿佛被一只无形的手扼住了喉咙。

挂在心口的玉观音硌得孟鹤堂的手心生疼，菩萨的神情依旧是无悲无喜，看着这世间百态。

 

房间里，周九良一脸饕足的仰躺着，孟鹤堂把他推成了一个及其别扭的姿势，可是他并不在意。不应期过去之后，春药的药效还没过去，他又硬了。举起沾满孟鹤堂信息素味道和自己的精液的手，周九良凑近闻了闻，抬腿把裤子和搭在小腿上的被子一起蹬下去，然后重新握住自己的阴茎，嘴角带笑的再次满足起自己。


	5. Chapter 5

自从上次那件事之后，孟鹤堂就一直没和周九良说过话。

一开始是周九良主动退让，怕逼得太紧刺激到他，孟鹤堂躲着他，他就去国外出差了两个多月，期间也没有多和他联系，就连刘筱亭汇报说孟鹤堂搬到他的studio去住了也没说什么。

孟鹤堂画画的studio在庄园后面一栋独立的小楼里，像个小仓库。挑高五米，整体二百多平米，除了一间休息用的小卧室之外，剩下的面积就都是开阔的空间，适合画画时使劲儿祸祸，颜料随便甩，蹭上哪儿都没事儿。

他现在就搬去小楼住那个小卧室了，把自己关起来每天画画，除了去佛堂念经就不再出门，周九良知道这是他的发泄方法，就给他空间和时间去平复心情。

 

唯独有一件事儿不能忍。

 

“听说先生最近新找的小情儿……”张九泰头一次说话吞吞吐吐的。

“说。”周九良眼皮都没撩一下，他那个爹还能给他多少惊喜。

张九泰咽了口唾沫，头皮发麻，他都觉得老头子是没事找事瞎作死，小声道，“听说，长得与小公子七八成相像……”

“啪！”

周九良手里的茶杯在地上碎成了好几片儿，茶水淌在实木地板上，溅起来的水滴沾湿了周九良的裤腿，他拿起桌上的毛巾随意擦了擦手又扔回去，冷笑道，“看来我的父亲，”顿了顿，“是真的不想过舒服日子了……”  
张九泰低头不语。

良久，周九良的声音在书房内响起，“把人安排下去吧，做的干净一点，去吧。”

说完便闭目养神不再张口。

张九泰躬身出了书房，深深吸了一口气，再吐出来，面色便恢复如常地去做事了。人早就准备下了，早就算好了会有这一天，现在不过是去按下执行的按钮而已，没什么难做的。

 

时间平稳地进入到了十二月，周九良和孟鹤堂之间的怪异搞得全家所有人都战战兢兢的，生怕一句话说错、一件事做错触了这二位的霉头。孟鹤堂还好说，一贯的脾气好，把自己关起来不出门儿；周九良就不是这么好伺候的了，加之孟鹤堂的态度几个月丝毫不见回缓，使他心里也很是浮躁。

两个人之间保持着微妙的安静平衡，像两个在同一空间中的陌生人，但两人之间的张力已经快要积蓄到顶，不知道哪天就会爆炸。

压倒骆驼的最后一棵稻草是一张美国知名艺术学院寄给孟鹤堂的录取offer。

 

自从七月底周九良的那次放肆，他们已经将近五个月没有说话了，期间周九良去南美了两个多月谈生意，剩下的时间里也是每天早出晚归的工作和应酬。已经是一家之主的Alpha没有和同龄人一样进入大学，从小他的课程都是由专门的高级家教教导，完全服务于他的需求，不需要普通的大学教育。

这五个月以来，周九良和孟鹤堂几乎没有见过面，周九良每天早上很早就出门去公司，晚上回来的也很晚。孟鹤堂基本上都是把自己关在studio里画画，只是每隔两天会去小佛堂跪经。

孟歆堂的牌位还供在家里的佛堂，等过世满一年后才会移入祠堂。

 

这天是冬至，周九良下午就从公司回来，羊绒大衣的肩膀上在从车上下来到进家门这短短几步路的时间里，就被落了一层细雪。进门儿把大衣脱下来扔给佣人，孙九香就拿了一个文件信封过来。

“今儿早晨刚到的，我就扣下了，没给小公子知道。”把信封递给周九良，孙九香接着道，“小公子正在佛堂里。”说完就给其他人使了个眼色，都到别处干活去，别再着挨周九良的眼。

UPS的信封，寄件人是学校，收件人是孟鹤堂。周九良打开信封，里面只有一张美国Letter尺寸的纸，纸上印着学校缩写的抬头，下面是正文。

【Dear Hetang, Congratulations. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Graduate Faculty Review Committee has accepted your application for admission to the Master of Fine Arts program in Studio Art at the……for the spring semester of 2019. 】

Spring和2019两个时间词刺痛了周九良的双眼，现在已经是2018年的十二月初了，春季入学最迟是转年的一月底。周九良捏着offer的手骤然收紧，他给孟鹤堂空间和时间是让他能够自己想通，而不是让他有机会能从自己身边儿逃走！

 

窗外，雪下得越发大了，寒风卷着大片大片的雪花打着旋，入眼所及已经是一片白茫茫世界。

所有人的手机上都接到了暴风雪预警，未来几天均会暴雪不断。

才下午四点钟，天色便已经阴沉的像是晚上，客厅里还没开灯，周九良身体前倾地坐着，双手交握撑着下巴，手肘抵在金刀大马的大腿上，offer被搁在他面前的茶几上。

点燃的烟头一点点微弱火在昏暗中半明半灭，烟灰从周九良指尖坠落，掉在offer的边缘上。周九良收紧下颌，眼球充血，他真想用手里的烟把这张纸点了。

 

小佛堂里燃着线香，檀香的味道飘飘荡荡，给昏暗的室内硬是营造出了一丝暖意。

孟鹤堂跪在蒲团上，双手转着佛珠，双眼微闭默念经文，面前神龛中的佛祖在阴影下，用细长的双目俯视着他，无悲无喜，普度世人。

圆润的红玛瑙十八子佛珠在孟鹤堂手中转动着，与他修剪整齐的指甲边缘彼此磕碰，金色的穗子来回晃动，蹭在他白色毛衣的下缘。

这五个月来他瘦了很多，去年的毛衣穿在身上显得空空荡荡，内心的羞耻愧疚与不能言说的异样感情日日夜夜的折磨着他。每当夜深人静，那一晚的场景总是会不受控制的出现在他的眼前，进入他的梦里。

孟鹤堂不敢睡觉，他在害怕，他怕一睡着就会梦到那天，甚至梦到更多……

 

周九良的信息素对他的影响始料未及的大，原本未标记的Omega只有半年一次的发情期被改变，这五个月里，孟鹤堂已经发情两次了，只有被标记过的Omega才会有规律的每月一次的发情期。孟鹤堂现在处于一个尴尬的中间，对他的生理和心理都是巨大的折磨。每一次都在提醒他，之前发生过什么，一想到他的发情期变化，孟鹤堂就被折磨的内心绞痛。

那天回房之后，孟鹤堂洗了很久的手，他哭得软在水台边的地上，冰凉的瓷砖贴着他滚烫的脸颊。Omega隐秘的入口还在恬不知耻地流着水，冰凉粘腻的感觉像蛇皮滑过，带起一阵毛骨悚然的颤栗。

那是从心底里泛起的寒气，迫使孟鹤堂直视一直以来掩盖在亲情之下的对周九良的禁忌之情。

紧闭眼睛，泪水是咸的，流进孟鹤堂的嘴里，苦涩。忍不住呜咽出声，孟鹤堂蜷缩着身子，把自己团成一团抱住小腿，拼命压抑着哭声。

 

室内与室外都安静极了，唯有北风卷着雪花呼啸的声音，仿佛天地空旷无边无际。

“南无阿弥多婆夜哆他伽多夜，哆地夜他阿弥唎都婆毗，阿弥唎哆悉耽婆毗，阿弥唎哆毗迦兰帝，阿弥唎哆毗迦兰多，伽弥腻伽伽那，枳多迦唎娑婆诃……”

孟鹤堂已经在佛前跪了一天了，此刻双手合十默念往生咒，祈求佛祖宽恕他犯下的贪爱之恶。

他的脸色苍白，一整天水米未进，嘴唇已经干裂起皮，不见一丝红润。他的神色是那样的脆弱，微闭的双眼干涩灼热。这些日子以来，他已经哭得太多，他申请了国外的学校，他决定离周九良远一点，他们不应该发生这样的事情。孟鹤堂甚至在期盼着，他走了之后周九良能和一个门当户对的Omega结婚生子，好好生活，而不是陷入悖德的地狱。

 

微长的发尾服帖在雪白的后颈上，佛龛前的长明灯闪着微弱的光，火光跳动，在孟鹤堂的发顶形成一小片橘黄色的暖光。

周九良已经在小佛堂的门前站了许久，天色已经黑透了，檀香燃烧的味道从门缝中溢出来，与周九良信息素的味道勾勾缠缠。

他在故意散发信息素，薄薄的offer被他捏在指间，孟鹤堂打的什么算盘他心里一清二楚，孟鹤堂会怎么想其实他也知道。这个人总是那么的温吞，想要一团和气，面上净光，却不管自己要咽下去多少苦，忍下多少痛。

周九良给过他时间和机会了。

既然孟鹤堂自己想不通，放不下，那就只能由他来动手。

周九良不可能放孟鹤堂走。

这辈子都不可能。

 

世间这么黑，地狱也许有光。

周九良从来就不是什么良善人，他是注定要下地狱的，孟鹤堂也注定了就是要陪着他。

冥府路上，须有黑莲香为伴。

 

沉重的木门被推开，孟鹤堂条件反射性地抖了下身体，他知道周九良在门外很久了，奇异凛冽的酒香味极具侵略性地从门缝中挤进来，刺激着他的身体。

后颈的腺体开始发烫膨胀，形成一个明显的凸起，孟鹤堂心慌意乱，这是发情的征兆。

周九良一步一步地走进来，鞋底接触地板发出清晰而尖锐的声音，每一步都像是走在孟鹤堂的心上。

 

燃香上香，周九良在孟鹤堂左边的蒲团上跪下，规规矩矩地俯身磕头，offer被他放在蒲团前面，周九良每一次磕头，额头都会碰到纸上的Hetang几个字母。

Alpha信息素被肆无忌惮的释放，前所未有的强势包围着孟鹤堂，挑逗着他的情潮。

孟鹤堂全身发软，几乎跪坐不住，被周九良强制开始的发情期来势汹汹，他对周九良的信息素毫无招架之力，仿佛天生一对，百分百的契合，只需一点，便能使他缴械投降。

咬着下唇，孟鹤堂在拼命抵抗发情期窘迫，股间已经湿润，体内的空虚感愈发强烈。可是周九良还在变本加厉的释放信息素，要的就是他陷入发情期，沉沦于肉体的欲望，从而直面和接受内心的渴望。

 

“你是认真的吗？”周九良沉声问道。

孟鹤堂知道他指的是那张offer，他要走的，早晚都会被周九良知道。周九良现在的做法，完全是被孟鹤堂要走激怒了，他要不择手段地留下他。

“是的。”

孟鹤堂听到自己的声音，喑哑，艰涩，长久的没有开口讲话，使他连嗓音都生涩了许多。

“孟鹤堂，”周九良道，他不再称他为舅舅，“我不想让你走。”

喉头泛起血气，孟鹤堂快速转动着手里的佛珠，“九良……那是不对的……”

“孟鹤堂，”周九良捡起offer，从中间整整齐齐地把它撕成了两半，“我爱你。”

 

窗外已是一片全白，大雪落满窗沿，整片天空都飞舞着雪花，晶莹剔透的纯白，落在一切能落的地方，等到明天，就会被无情地弄脏。

孟鹤堂彻底跪不住了，身子一软歪到另一边，发情的热潮折磨着他，“不……那是不对的……”

周九良把他拉进自己怀里，掐着他的下巴强迫他与自己对视，过近的距离是两人的双唇相贴，周九良伸出舌头舔过孟鹤堂干裂的嘴唇，带起一阵腰部发麻的颤栗，“这个世上根本就没有对不对，只有我要不要。”

孟鹤堂双目含泪，哀求的看着他，“不，你还小……你不能爱我……”

“不，”周九良坚定地望进孟鹤堂的眼中，“我能。”

 

小佛堂里想起Omega溢出嘴角的阵阵呻吟，孟鹤堂的衣服被随意地丢在一边，周九良把他抱在怀中亲吻，带着薄茧的掌心上下抚摸着他的后颈与肩膀。每次指尖擦过腺体揉搓，都会使孟鹤堂忍不住发出声音。

孟鹤堂的双腿被周九良的大腿顶开，分开两边坐在他的大腿上，股间的小口紧贴着周九良的裤子。有些滑腻的淫液洇湿了周九良的裤子，他小幅度的动了动腿，西装裤的布料与娇嫩的蚌肉摩擦，孟鹤堂禁不住惊呼一声。

他被热潮折磨的头脑昏沉，他开始无意识的磨蹭着周九良，身体小幅度的晃动着，企图满足自己。

以往总是亮晶晶的大眼睛现在愣怔怔的，被情欲灼烧的Omega开始散发起自己的信息素来回应Alpha。

 

灰烬的味道渐起，周九良凶猛地吻着孟鹤堂，扣着他的后颈迫使他向后仰头，用力舔舐着他的上膛，舌头滑过湿热的口腔黏膜，把口水渡过去，压着孟鹤堂的舌根强迫他咽下。

孟鹤堂上身还挂着一件穿在毛衣里面的衬衫，纽扣被解开了大半，领口被扯开卡在他的肩膀两边，露出纤细的锁骨和半片微微鼓起的胸口。

仰头的动作使他的胸锁乳突肌突出，露出色情的线条，无声地勾引着周九良。

“嗯……啊……”孟鹤堂喘息着，周九良的手在他的腰窝上画着圈，从骨头里泛出来的痒。

“不……”偶尔意识清醒的瞬间，孟鹤堂会用勾着周九良脖子的双手无力地推拒他，却毫无作用。

Alpha信息素的强势侵入强制Omega的陷入情欲与臣服。

 

周九良咬着孟鹤堂的脖子，正如狩猎者终于咬住猎物的致命点，他在孟鹤堂白皙的颈间留下点点红痕。鼻息的热气喷洒在孟鹤堂微凉的皮肤上，使他汗毛树立。

孟鹤堂软着身子，柔弱无骨的倒在周九良怀里，急促地喘息着。他全身烧得发红，下面又湿又痒，前端秀气的茎身挺立，吐出一点点半透明的淫液。

“你看，你根本没办法拒绝我……”周九良在他耳边低声说道，热气吹进他的耳蜗，舌头顺着耳廓的形状舔过，最终停在薄薄的耳垂上重重一吸。

孟鹤堂不由自主的挺腰，手指抓着周九良的上衣，面色绯红，神色迷离，被吻得红肿的小嘴微张着，“不，不是的……”。

周九良伸进去一根手指，逗弄着里面殷红的软舌。他的裤子已经湿透了一片，孟鹤堂还在流水，发情期的Omega自体润滑，已经为即将到来的性爱做好了准备。

周九良掐住两瓣肥厚如蚌肉的阴唇，未经人事的小口不自觉地收缩，却又因为突如其来的快感喷出一小股液体。原本藏在阴唇间的阴蒂肿大突出，露出头来。

“啊——”

阴蒂被大力揉搓的瞬间，孟鹤堂睁大了无神的双眼尖叫出声，整个人都绷紧了在周九良的怀里打挺。周九良趁机伸了一根手指进去，高热潮湿的穴壁立刻就缠上了他的手指，小穴开始自觉地吞吐着。

 

孟鹤堂哭了起来，不只是不是被欲望折磨得难受。周九良的阴茎硬得发疼，他抽出手来解开自己的皮带，被释放出来的硕大阴茎直接打在孟鹤堂的下体上。

周九良把他转过来压着他跪在香案前，香案的边缘压在孟鹤堂胸前的丰腴的软肉上，形成一道深深的凹陷，他向前塌着腰，臀部后翘。周九良的大手托着孟鹤堂的下颌骨，低声说道，“看，佛祖和母亲都要看着我操你了，舅舅……”

 

“不——！”

原本已经意识不清的孟鹤堂发出一声凄厉的哭喊，他疯狂的摇头挣扎，却被周九良反剪双臂握住手腕压在香案上，根本没有丝毫退路。他的身后就是周九良，细腻的皮肤被他的西装外套磨红，一丝不挂的Omega与衣冠楚楚的Alpha在佛祖与母亲的牌位面前，正在做这世间最下流无耻的媾和。

 

甥舅相奸。

天地礼法难容。

 

身体的灭顶快感与心理的极度痛苦将孟鹤堂割裂成了两个部分，他的肉体和心中的爱使他沉沦于肉体的快乐甚至是悖德的羞耻感，而道德伦理的教条同时是缠在他精神上的枷锁，使他背负着引诱外甥的罪恶。

大颗的泪水从孟鹤堂的眼中涌出，周九良直接操进了他的最深处，抵在Omega最为隐秘的生殖腔入口。

被填满的快感上涌，周九良插入之后面接连不断的挺腰，孟鹤堂被他撞得乱晃，泪水横流只剩下哭喊。周九良玩着他的硬成小粒的乳头，Omega柔软的胸肉上布满被大手抓出的红痕，周九良粗硬的手指握着沉甸甸白乳。平时孟鹤堂都会穿内衣把它们收起来，周九良还从不知道他竟然还有这么一对软乎乎的宝贝。

 

“你爱我。”周九良的语气不容置喙。

孟鹤堂呜咽着摇头，“不，我，我不爱你。”

“别骗你自己了，”周九良轻声诱哄他，“你是爱我的。”

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛不说话。

“你知道吗？我第一次见你的那天夜里就遗精了，梦见了你。”周九良继续在他耳边说道，色情的下流话像是毒蛇一般钻进孟鹤堂的耳中。

肉体诚实地给出了孟鹤堂的反应，穴壁不自觉地夹紧抽搐，更加用力的缠着周九良的阴茎。

“你知道我看见了什么吗？”周九良继续说道，“我看见你跪在地上收拾东西，露出来一截后腰，腰窝圆圆的……”

他边说边色情的掐着孟鹤堂的腰窝，描绘着两个微微凹陷的形状。

孟鹤堂被他摸得射了出来，他终于崩溃地哭出声，声音是那么绝望破碎，周九良打破了他一切美好脆弱的愿望。

原来他们是一样的。

一样的毫无廉耻。

 

佛祖依旧面容慈悲，神色平静，看着下面陷入情欲交缠的二人，走入属于他们的宿命。

佛祖不修今生，只修来世。

世间一切，自有因果。

而周九良宁入冥府不要来世，也要拖着孟鹤堂与他一同沉沦。

 

“不……我是你舅舅啊……”孟鹤堂哭道。

周九良嘴角噙着近乎缱绻的笑意，“是吗？你真的是我的亲生舅舅吗……？”

孟鹤堂抖了一下，没错，他是养子，现在他在和他养父母的外孙交媾，而且还在他姐姐的牌位面前。

他引诱了他养父母唯一的外孙，他姐姐的独子。

他是罪人。

 

“我们没有血缘关系，”周九良道，“你不是我舅舅，我也不是你外甥，我们可以在一起。”

 

香炉倒在晃动的香案上，还未燃尽的线香在孟鹤堂面前，他的头歪着，脸颊贴着香案的桌面，香炉里的灰烬洒出来，又被他的喘息吹走。

“不，不要，不要进去——”灰烬在眼前纷飞，孟鹤堂的嗓子哭哑了，快感还在堆积，终于，周九良不顾孟鹤堂的挣扎与反抗，撞开了他的生殖腔，强硬地顶开入口操了进去。

比穴壁更加高热的内腔紧紧包裹着周九良的阴茎头部，而进入孟鹤堂生殖腔的心理满足比生理快感更加强烈。这里是Omega孕育生命的地方，只要周九良标记孟鹤堂，在里面射入成结，孟鹤堂就一定就怀上他的孩子。

 

周九良啄吻着孟鹤堂的腺体，孟鹤堂还在微弱的挣扎，却完全无济于事。被操进内腔之后，Omega再也无力反抗。周九良低头，张开嘴用力咬破孟鹤堂的腺体，注入自己的Alpha信息素，同时在生殖腔中射精成结。一股股的浓精打在生殖腔娇嫩的内壁上，激得孟鹤堂尖叫，逐渐胀大的结卡在腔内，把原本很小的生殖腔入口撑大。

“疼……”孟鹤堂哭着，疼得全身抽搐，脚趾蜷起，跪在蒲团上的膝盖撑不住了，却被周九良顶在原处。

标记完成。

从此以后，周九良便不再是孟鹤堂的外甥，而是他一生一世唯一的Alpha。

 

周九良堪称温柔地舔掉孟鹤堂腺体上的血迹，那上面印着属于他的牙印。

线香燃尽了，空气中的檀香渐渐散去，凛冽酒气与灰烬中的梨花甜味开始融合，形成了一种奇异的香甜且凛冽的酒味，好似刚刚从温柔的红泥炉上端下，还有一丝灰烬的味道。


	6. Chapter 6

正式标记后的发情期持续了五天，在这五天里，孟鹤堂就被周九良钉在床上，猛烈的发情使他毫无反抗之力，只能一次又一次的被周九良拉进欲望的漩涡，被射得生殖腔内满是他的精液，小腹都因此鼓胀。

发情正式结束是在第五天的深夜，孟鹤堂在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他能感觉到他的信息素在逐渐收敛，空气中满是情欲的麝香味，他的味道正在渐渐消散，而周九良的酒味却依然顽固的缠绕在他身上。

这个味道不会散了，信息素被注入腺体，成为孟鹤堂身体的一部分，周九良标记了他，在他身上，从里到外的留下了自己的痕迹。

 

夜凉如水，暴风雪停了，窗外一片银装素裹，树梢儿都被积雪压得沉甸甸的。外面的世界静静的，每次雪停之后都会特别安静，周九良绵长的呼吸持续不断的响起，鼻息吹在孟鹤堂的额头上。他把孟鹤堂整个人都抱在怀里，手臂搂着上半身，大腿夹着孟鹤堂的两条腿，姿势亲密无间。

结合后的Alpha对自己的Omega有着无比强烈的占有欲，就如同Omega对Alpha的依恋一样，这是一种本能。

激情退去之后孟鹤堂的理智开始回笼，他意识到了事情已无转圜的余地，AO一生只能标记一次，从此之后，他们的性命就联结在了一起，是真正的生死同衾。

纵使孟鹤堂想不开，他也不舍得周九良跟他一起死，哪怕现在是周九良执拗地要拖着他一起下地狱。

 

放弃思考，体力被过度消耗之后，头疼开始迟缓地发作起来，孟鹤堂反手摸了摸后颈已经平复的腺体。不再是往日的一片平滑，触手可及是一圈坑坑洼洼的齿痕，有两颗犬齿咬得特别深。

把脸埋进被子里，孟鹤堂睡着了。

 

第二天醒来还是在周九良怀里，他的手被周九良握在手里爱不释手的来回把玩，动作轻柔珍重，仿佛是天下第一的奇异珍宝。

孟鹤堂呼吸一变周九良就发现了，他凑近了孟鹤堂在他薄薄的眼皮上落下一吻，孟鹤堂不自然的想往后躲，却被周九良强势的按住后背动弹不得。闭着眼睛承受了周九良的早安吻，听他用愉悦的语调说早上好，孟鹤堂有些恍惚，他已经很多年没听到过周九良这么开心的语气了。

故意不睁开眼睛，孟鹤堂企图逃避，他还没想好该如何面对周九良，身份的转变，佛堂的羞耻，在五天五夜似乎永无止境的狂恋性爱中一切都变得十分遥远。Omega的本能让他想亲近周九良，可是乱伦悖德的罪恶感就像是一条枷锁，把他困在其中，无法挣脱。

 

被窝里暖极了，Alpha的体温暖着孟鹤堂常年冰凉的手脚，这种温暖使孟鹤堂出现了一种近乎幸福的错觉。现在的周九良太过温柔，明明他做了那么过分的事情，孟鹤堂却想跟他生气都气不起来。

“我走不了了，对吗？”孟鹤堂轻声问道，他的声音轻极了，若不是周九良与他贴得这么近，他的声音就会消散在空气中。

“不，”周九良抱着他，脸埋在他的肩窝处，慢慢说，“是我求你不要走。”

我求你。

孟鹤堂心中一恸，周九良的感情似涨潮的海水一般汹涌而至，不由分说地淹没了他。

清晨，窗外的树上传来鸟叫声，孟鹤堂的心直直的沉下去，窒息于这名为周九良的大海之中。他哭得太多了，如今眼泪不知是已经干涸，还是在海水中，哭泣也会消失不见。

 

躺了许久，直到天光大亮，周九良掀开被子下床，赤脚踩在地毯上走到窗边拉开窗帘。冬日明亮却不够温暖的阳光从落地窗倾泻而入，一时间适应不了光线照射的孟鹤堂又向被子里躲了躲。他全身上下如同被机械拆除重组一般，每一个关节运转都十分生涩，肌肉酸痛无力，神色恹恹地躺在床上，一动不动。

周九良也不拉他起床，径直洗漱之后便拿来了孟鹤堂的洗漱用品，坐在床边给他擦脸漱口，然后拉着他的手，拿热乎乎的湿毛巾一根一根的细细擦他的手指。

指甲劈了三四个，孟鹤堂在过去五天的疯狂性事中胡乱地用力抓着各种触手可及的东西，周九良的后背和手臂上布满了红色的抓痕。孟鹤堂像一直提线木偶一样任由周九良动作，如果发情期不存在的话，他们好像又回到了过去，以往孟鹤堂每次生病，周九良都是这般无微不至的照顾他。

 

佣人敲门，进来送早饭，孟鹤堂神色一动，条件反射的想躲起来。

太难堪了，他没办法坦然地接受他和周九良这样病态的关系这样大喇喇的展示在别人面前。他不受控制地颤抖起来，眼神脆弱不堪，周九良连忙俯身抱住他安抚，“嘘——别怕，别怕，没有人看你，嘘……”

Alpha信息素在生理上有效的安抚了孟鹤堂的不适，但是他心理的恐慌感更胜，佣人面不改色的放下早饭退出了房间，好像没发现任何异样。孟鹤堂猛然侧头直视周九良的眼睛，眼睛里又深深的探究，第一次深刻的感受到他对这个家的掌控力，只要他想，在他的地盘上，真的可以颠倒黑白，指鹿为马。

 

“吃饭吧。”周九良把餐车推到床边，上面都是孟鹤堂平时爱吃的菜，都是他爱吃的菜里面口味清淡的，没有一点辣，油用的也很少。

周九良端着一碗银耳莲子羹喂他，“先喝这个。”

孟鹤堂转头躲过去，不想吃饭，他心里还是很堵的慌，没有大喊大叫地发脾气并不等于他不生气。

“你生我的气也别跟自己过不去，饭还是要吃的。”周九良举着勺子送到他嘴边，“吃一口？”

孟鹤堂闭上眼睛侧身面向床的另一边，明明白白的表示出消极抵抗的意思。

“不吃饭身子受不了，”周九良好声好气的哄他，“你跟我生气也别跟自己过不去。”

还有一条儿周九良没说，正式标记成结后的怀孕几率几近百分之百，孟鹤堂现在很可能已经有了他的孩子。他体质娇弱，平时精心娇养着还会时长不舒服，如今可能有了孩子，更要小心照顾。

躺着的人还是不理他。

周九良叹了口气，放下碗，“不吃饭也行，那就叫九熙来给你输营养液，你选一个。”

 

孟鹤堂不自觉瑟缩了一下，输营养液的滋味并不好受，冰凉滑腻的液体从针头流出被注入血管，冰得整条手臂都很凉。他很小的时候，有一年闹了胃病，吃什么吐什么，无奈之下父母叫来了医生给他输营养液。整整两周，那种如跗骨之疽的感觉便一直缠绕着他，给他留下了很深的阴影。

他生气地转回来怒视周九良，企图用目光表达他的怒火，可惜他烟波盈盈，如秋水剪瞳，眼中只有楚楚可怜的水波荡漾与一丝倔强。

“你怎么能这样对我？”

你瞧，就连他的指责，都是这样柔软，好似撒娇，他根本知道该怎么跟周九良生气。

 

“张嘴。”周九良再次举起勺子递到孟鹤堂嘴边，里面盛这一颗红枣。

狠狠地咬住勺子，好像咬住的是周九良的血肉，孟鹤堂嚼着煮的软烂的红枣，猝不及防被甜了一嘴。

“核吐出来。”嘴边伸过来一只Alpha骨节分明手，掌心的断掌纹清晰可见的，本该杀伐决断，如今却只来接他吐出的枣核。

孟鹤堂把核吐到他掌心里，侧头时露出一小节后颈上密密麻麻的红痕齿印，周九良逮着他的脖子啃起来没完，像头狼圈地盘一样，把他全身上下都舔了一遍。

 

日子就这样过下去，除了孟鹤堂正式搬入了周九良的卧室之外，好似与以往没有任何不同，所有佣人都是一副处变不惊的模样，没有一个人对他们关系的转变发出任何声音。

只有孟鹤堂羞于见人。

没有人再提出国留学的事情，孟鹤堂好像是认了命，接受了与周九良的关系，他能神色平静和与周九良相处，同吃同睡，做爱的时候也随周九良折腾，从不反抗。如果不是日渐消瘦，且时长难以入眠，周九良可能就要真的相信他已经得到孟鹤堂的心了。

 

爆发点是一个月后。

AO结合后Omega的发情期便会由半年一次变成一个月一次，除非怀孕，否则每个月Omega都会有发情期。

然而到一月份的时候，孟鹤堂的发情期没有来。

他怀孕了。

 

尚九熙从包里拿出化验单，昨天他被周九良叫来给孟鹤堂抽血，今年化验报告出来，上面清晰地写着【妊娠3周半】，加上验孕棒上的两道杠，怀孕是板上钉钉的结果。

都说周家大少少年老成，城府极深，一贯的喜怒不形于色，现在他却笑得见牙不见眼的。就算标记之前他就知道孟鹤堂会怀孕，但是到了真的得到结果的时候，初为人父的喜悦还是止不住的从心底冒出来，尤其还是他和孟鹤堂的孩子。

尚九熙是孟家的家庭医生，家里往上数几代都是，他父亲年纪大了退休之后就由他来接替。周九良不想把消息传出去，凡是关于孟鹤堂的事情，一律都用孟家旧人，就连现在周家大宅的佣人，大半也都被换成了姓孟的。

甭管姓什么，这个家是周九良说了算，他说姓什么就姓什么。

 

“我想打掉。”

周九良的笑容瞬间凝固在脸上，尚九熙见势不对赶紧拿上自己的出诊箱溜走，孟鹤堂坐在他的单人沙发上，珊瑚绒的居家服让他整个人都显得毛茸茸的。此刻他却说出了最冷酷无情的话，把这一个月以来将周九良沉浸其中的温情砸得粉碎。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”孟鹤堂直视着他，一字一顿地说，“我要打掉。”

周九良不可置信地看着他，捏紧拳头，压抑住怒火，尽量放轻声音，“为什么？”

孟鹤堂面如金纸，眼神突然破碎，再维持不住上一面的平静自持，“这个孩子是罪孽，他不应该存在在这个世界上，他是我们的罪证……”

“他是我们的孩子！”周九良忍不住打断他，他们的孩子，怎么会是罪孽。

“我们本身就是罪孽！”孟鹤堂睁着眼睛，泪水无声的滑落出来，他抬手捂住嘴巴，“这是不对的……我不要……你，你不能有一个罪孽的孩子……会有报应的……”

周九良抱紧了他，“不行，我不同意，我们的孩子不是罪孽，一定会来到这个世界上。”他把孟鹤堂按进怀中，“如果有报应就报到我身上来，是我要拉着你下地狱。”

 

和平的表象终于被撕裂，孟鹤堂不能接受自己怀了孩子，他执意认为这是乱伦悖德的罪证，他把自己封闭起来，不吃不喝也不再和任何人交流。直到有一天，周九良在他的手机浏览器的搜索记录中发现了如何堕胎……

一脚踢翻沉重的实木办公桌，桌面上的文件电脑水杯烟灰缸全都滑落摔在地上，巨大的声响吓得整个大宅里的人都惊了一跳。没人敢去触周九良的眉头，只有一直在书房里的张九泰还四平八稳的站在一边。

“去拿安全颈圈来。”

周九良压着嗓子低声说道，既然孟鹤堂真的不打算好好留下孩子，那他就只能使用强制手段了。

“少爷……”张九泰犹豫道，走出这一步，事情真的就没有缓和的余地了。

“去。”

周九良不再说话，他清楚孟鹤堂的脾气，这个人平时总是温柔大度，又格外通透，可凡是他认准的事情，他就能一条道走到黑，谁都拉不回来。

他动了这个心思，便不会轻易打消。

 

冰冷的铁质颈圈，上流社会专门为了控制不听话的Omega而设计投产的成果，只要Omega一戴上这个，除非他的Alpha亲自动手，否则谁都无法解开。戴上之后的Omega将会无条件服从于Alpha，再也无法反抗。

周九良拿着颈圈一进卧室孟鹤堂就看到了。

“你要干什么？！”

他一脸惊恐地看着周九良，不敢置信他竟然拿着这个东西，“不！九良……你不能……”

他连连摇头，一步一步地后退着，想要绕过逃开，可周九良将他一把拦腰抱起扔到床上，单手反握住孟鹤堂的双手手腕，膝盖顶进他大腿中间，身体下沉把人禁锢在床铺与自己之间。

周九良将颈圈贴在孟鹤堂的脸上，无机质的物体冰冷刺骨，孟鹤堂祈求地看着周九良，“不要，不要九良……”

“我不想的，”周九良缓声道，“可是你不想要我们孩子……”

孟鹤堂眼中含泪地看着他，“我……”

周九良知道了……

他说不出话来，他难道不痛苦吗，孩子就在他的腹中，那也是他的骨血；他难道不爱周九良吗，可是只有爱又有什么用呢？

他可以认命，和周九良在一起，可是他们的孩子以后要怎么办？外人会怎么看他，一定有人会说，瞧啊，这就是周九良和他舅舅乱伦生出来的孽种。

身为母亲的本能，孟鹤堂不想让他的孩子受到任何伤害，与其以后让他听到那些血肉刺骨的流言，还不如不让他出生。

“咔哒。”

颈圈的锁扣扣住发出的声音响起，上面红灯闪烁，在严丝合缝地贴合在孟鹤堂脖颈间的瞬间变成的绿色。

 

这个声音在孟鹤堂耳中犹如雨夜惊雷，他突然拼命挣扎起来，像一只脱水的游鱼，绝望地在岸边挺动身体，企图重回水中。

他哭得绝望极了，周九良强硬地掰过他的脸颊，亲吻他的唇角，舌头混着苦涩的泪水伸进去的瞬间就被孟鹤堂咬得血肉模糊。可周九良却不离开，仍旧凶狠地吻着他，孟鹤堂咬累了，两个人的口腔中满是铁锈般的血腥气，染红了双唇，混着血丝的唾液溢出，顺着孟鹤堂的下颌线滑到床单上。

孟鹤堂的挣扎逐渐失去了力道，在周九良与他撕咬中，他终于晕了过去。

无神的双眼闭上之前，孟鹤堂含含糊糊的从喉间溢出一声绝望的叫喊，脖颈用力后仰，黑色的颈圈与雪白的脖颈肌肤形成鲜明的对比。

 

“我恨你。”


	7. Chapter 7

时间一晃，到了过年的时候。

每年春节，即便是一年到头在外流连花丛的周文也要回家过年，周氏宗族各房旁支都要齐聚正房大宅。表面阖家欢乐，共度佳节，实际上为的不是一家团聚，而是年底分账。

明面儿上周文还是周氏族长，虽然他一辈子被干过一件正事儿，家里的生意也不在他的手上，单凭他的身份，过年的事儿还是需要他来当一当主事人。

人多眼杂，周九良提前让人把原先孟歆堂名下的一处度假用的小别墅打扫出来，大年二十九的时候将孟鹤堂送了过去。他知道孟鹤堂不想与周家的亲戚多做接触，更不想让别人看到他的样子。更何况周九良心里还有一笔账，他的好父亲，周文先生，之前找的小情儿模样和孟鹤堂像了八九成。

 

呵。

他们可真不愧是亲父子，连看人的眼光都一样。

周九良看着深夜中漆黑的庭院，冬日里光秃秃的树枝张牙舞爪的支棱着，相互拥挤倾轧，像极了穷图匕见的父子关系。

不。严格来说是周九良的单方面压制，周文并不觉得自己有何错处，可惜在他害得孟歆堂抑郁多年最终癌症去世的时候，就注定了他在周九良眼中已经是一个死人。

 

大年三十，周氏大宅灯光璀璨，金碧辉煌，两米来长的水晶吊灯呈螺旋形自上而下，折射出晃眼的光线。平日几乎从不来往的旁支子弟各个都穿得人模狗样的，不像是过年，倒像宴会，还要争奇斗艳。

周家这一辈儿里最有出息的当属周九良，所以周氏大权还牢牢的掌握在正房手里，旁支几家都是在公司里无功无过混吃等死。

周九良心里烦得很，他根本不想和这些所谓的亲戚有什么来往，一年见一回面儿都显得多余，有这个功夫还不如回去陪陪孟鹤堂和孩子。

 

一顿饭吃的没滋没味，周九良心里惦记着孟鹤堂，担心自己不在没人看着他，他就又不好好吃饭。心思不在，面儿上一贯的冷漠，可是就这样还有那不长眼的过来充大辈儿，上赶着要来给他介绍对象。

一会儿是谁谁家的掌珠，一会儿又是谁谁家的小儿，总之夸得天花乱坠，当真是天上有地下无。

周九良哼哼着应付两句，不想搭理他们，最后实在厌烦，直接一推二六五，“真要有这么好，您怎么不介绍给我爸呢，这才进门儿就是周夫人，我妈去了有一年多了，周家也该有个当家主母了。”

这话说得着实诛心，谁不知道周家是周九良说了算，当上少夫人才是真正的当家主母。

好不容易吃完了饭，也不用守夜，将各家人都送走，父子二人也各走各的，谁都不留下来过夜。

上午的时候张九泰过来汇报了，他们安排的人已经成功上位，如今和周文正是蜜里调油难舍难分的时候。在周文过来之前，张九泰通知那边儿一定要把人拖走，不要留在周家过夜。这个事简单，只要做足了撒娇卖痴的模样，周文立马就答应了。他是个惯会怜香惜玉的痴情种子，只不过这满身的多情却从未有一丝一毫放在孟歆堂的身上。

 

今年过年是一月底，孟鹤堂已经怀孕将近两个月，还没有显怀，只是原本平躺时略微凹陷的小腹上外隆起了一点点，皮肤绷紧，摸起来有些硬硬的。自从戴上了安全颈圈，孟鹤堂是真的绝望了，周九良是铁了心要留下这个孩子，罪恶感日复一日的折磨着他，妊娠反应来得十分迅猛，才刚刚两个月就开始吃什么吐什么。

这下可把尚九熙愁得团团转，孟鹤堂吐得厉害，吃什么都反胃，周九良天天逼着他想办法，可是他能有什么办法？如果真的有办法，那所有孕妇的孕吐反应早就都得到解决了。

无奈之下只能靠营养液吊着，同时又加深了孟鹤堂的精神压力。

不过孩子却很皮实，这么折腾都在妈妈肚子里趴得牢牢的，安安稳稳的，一点都没有流产的危险。

这让周九良着实松了一口气，他其实很担心孟鹤堂的身体这么弱，加上这么折腾，孩子可能会留不住，就算不故意流产，都很有可能会自然流产。如今听说孩子安稳的很，他心里很开心。

 

紧赶慢赶，周九良在十点之前进了家门，孟鹤堂已经躺下了，厨房里给他留了菜，孙九香悄悄过来告诉周九良，“是小公子吩咐让留的，说您晚上肯定吃不好。”

周九良的眉眼柔和下来，他就知道孟鹤堂心里总是心疼他的，“那你还不快端上来？他今儿在家怎么样？难受了吗？”

今天一大早儿周九良就出门儿了，那时候孟鹤堂还没醒，他们俩今天算是还没碰上面儿呢。

“还是老样子，不怎么说话，还在织毛线，吃的也不多。九熙下午过来了一趟，给开了个药膳方子，晚上厨房给炖了，我闻着味道不怎么好，小公子勉强吃了几口就撂下了。”孙九香事无巨细的汇报了孟鹤堂一天的生活。

周九良吃了几口饭，挥挥手让孙九香下去了，他把盘子碗往厨房水池子里一扔，进屋去看孟鹤堂。

 

孟鹤堂已经躺下了，盖着轻软却蓬松的羽绒被，整个人藏里面，如果不是露出了黑色的发顶，让人几乎看不见。他还没有睡着，周九良开门的时候，他有些害怕的抓住了枕头边缘。周九良的脚步声他太熟悉了，从他走进，一步步就像是走在他的心尖儿上，一点一点的加深他的恐惧。

周九良坐在床边儿，摸着孟鹤堂的头发，然后将手指埋进去贴在他的头皮上，轻柔地给他按摩。孟鹤堂最近多了头疼的毛病，可能是心理问题，尚九熙的建议是多按摩。于是给孟鹤堂按摩头皮便成了周九良每晚睡前的必修课，还颇有仪式感。

“今天又见了一堆没用的人，”周九良开口说着今天周家发生的事情，絮絮叨叨的，也不在乎孟鹤堂是否关心，有没有在听，“三堂叔那个老不死的不知道得了几家的好处，上赶着来给我介绍对象，一个接一个的，不知道还以为他是个龟公正拉皮条呢。”

他今天嘴巴毒的很，在孟鹤堂面前不加一丝掩饰。

孟鹤堂转过身来，沉静的双眼里黯淡无神，嘴上却说着杀周九良不见血的话，“我觉得挺好，门当户对，适合你。”

一句话将周九良气得双目充血，捏着孟鹤堂的下巴让他抬头，周九良危险得眯着眼睛，凑近他唇角亲吻，“与我最门当户对的难道不是你吗？”

还真是。孟鹤堂在心里嘲讽，抛开亲戚关系不太，单论家世，如果他和周九良是平辈儿，说不好又是一场万众瞩目的联姻。

可惜，不如意事常八九，他们的关系注定是见不了光的甥舅乱伦。

 

“大过年的，说这些没意思，”周九良摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊，都瘦的有些嘬腮了，他心疼得紧，“新年快乐，我的爱人。”

孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，任由他肆意亲吻。

 

转年春暖花开，四月份的时候北方柳絮飘扬，周九良怕孟鹤堂过敏便不让他去院子里散步，此时孟鹤堂已经怀孕五个月，肚子鼓了起来，之前的衣服都装不下他，只能换上专门的孕夫装。

全部都是手工定制，送来了图样有字典一样那么厚一本，孟鹤堂嫌麻烦，直接选了最方便的背带裤，能把他日益变大的肚子盖起来。还是周九良做主，又加了一些其他舒适又方便的款式，基本上都是浅色系的，浅粉浅紫浅蓝浅绿，条纹的，格子的，各种各样居家的样式。那些颜色就像是鲜艳的颜色被混入了牛奶，都透着一股奶味儿。

五个月已经有很明显的胎动了，孩子在孟鹤堂听胎教音乐的时候会跟着一起动一动小手小脚，有时候也会挺有力气的在里面踹他一脚。每当这个时候，孟鹤堂就会轻柔的在肚子上画着圈，然后戳一戳杵出来一个小鼓包的小手和小脚。

这些他都没和周九良交流过，他不愿意和周九良讨论任何关于孩子的话题。孩子是周九良强迫他留下的，如果可以，他一点都不想要这个孩子。

太痛苦了。

嘴上说着不要孩子，可是真的感受他一点一点的在自己肚子里长大，孟鹤堂心里也是不舍得的。但是他不能原谅周九良，孩子是无辜的，既然已经在他肚子里了，那他就努力把他照顾好，可是要他这么容易的就接受了这件事，他还做不到。

 

衣服做得了送到家里来，春节之后他们也没有搬回周家大宅，这个小别墅的布置要比周家大宅温馨很多，环境更加适合孟鹤堂养胎。

跟着衣服一块儿来的还有张九泰，他日常过来跟周九良汇报工作，现在周九良基本上把能搬到家里的工作都搬到家里，会议全部改成视频，剩下的一些零散工作就扔给张九泰，让他安排底下的人去干。他花钱养着那么多员工，不是让他们光拿钱不干活儿的。

 

张九泰坐在书房办公桌对面的椅子上，在上面坐不踏实动来动去的，这在这位周九良身边第一大秘，周氏大总管身上可是十分的不常见。

“说吧，”周九良放下签字笔，把文件归置到一边去，“有结果了？”

“有了。”张九泰咽了口唾沫，把手里的文件递过去。

周九良接过来打开随便翻了翻又放到一边儿去了，“尖锐湿疣，便宜他了。”

“这只是目前查出来的结果，”张九泰迈出了第一步，后面的话就好说多了，“还有艾滋……”

“哟，你这是上哪儿找来的人才？”周九良笑道，好像他亲爹得了性病之后还要得艾滋是件普天同庆的事情。

“这个，做检查总要验血的……”张九泰咳嗽两声掩饰自己的得意，他已经都安排好了，这种私密事肯定要找自家口风紧的家庭医生，那现成的人选，尚九熙就被送到了周文的眼前。

 

“好，大功一件，”周九良拿钢笔点点他，“年终奖翻倍，年假旅游报销，再奖励你一套房。”

张九泰赶紧危襟正坐，“多谢老板！”

“少来这套，”周九良笑骂他一句，“后面事情也安排下去吧，让该知道的人都知道知道。”

“是。”

 

不出两个月，在孟鹤堂怀孕七个月，站起来已经看不见自己脚尖的时候，外面突然疯传起了周文得了性病的消息。紧接着又有了他已身患艾滋的风言风语。

对此周氏没有做出丝毫回应，而周文本人也一直再没有公开露面。流言传了两个多月，直至孟鹤堂生产，也没有个彻底的定论。

 

阵痛是早晨起床之后开始的，正好孟鹤堂在吃早饭，周九良前几天连着早出晚归了好几天，准备把手头的事情都在孟鹤堂的预产期之前处理完。昨天刚刚告一段落，他今天难得在家陪孟鹤堂一起吃早饭，吃到一半的时候，孟鹤堂的勺子突然从手中掉到碗中。

“嗯……疼……”孟鹤堂弯下腰抱着肚子，手指用力抓着餐桌桌布上的流苏，他拧着眉头，一阵疼痛突如其来的就开始了，刚刚喝进去的一口粥在胃里翻腾着。

周九良吓了一跳，立刻将他打横抱起来，向产房跑去。

 

家里房间多，专门布置了一间出来做生产的手术室。为了安全考虑，周九良不打算再找别人，就把尚九熙塞进自家开的私立医院里的妇产科呆了两个星期，进行岗前培训，然后回来好给孟鹤堂接生。

虽然在医院培训了半个月，见过的产妇产夫没有二百也有一百了，可是尚九熙还是紧张的不行。现在生孩子的那个人可是孟鹤堂，要是万一出了一丁点儿事儿，尚九熙丝毫不怀疑周九良能让他跟着一块儿出事儿！

先拜了拜佛祖，又在胸前划了十字，尚九熙把脸一板迅速恢复镇定，换上无菌服，洗手戴手套一气呵成，就看周九良已经把孟鹤堂放在了床上。

手术室里有两张床，一张正常的双人床，一张产床。正式生产之前要经历漫长的阵痛期，在这个期间孟鹤堂还是能躺在正常的床上会舒服一点。

 

他疼的满身大汗，疼痛越来越密集，周九良也换好了无菌服跪在床边握着他的手，拿着毛巾给他擦汗。

孟鹤堂忍不住咬着下唇，周九良用手指撬开他的嘴巴，把自己的食指伸进去，“别咬自己。”

柔软的舌尖滑过之间，孟鹤堂已经疼得眼前一片模糊，他透过模糊的视线看着周九良着急得脸庞，用舌头把他的食指顶出去，“不要你……嗯……”

“那你也别咬自己。”周九良没听清楚，他以为孟鹤堂说的是“不咬你”。

阵痛开始失去间隔，尚九熙检查之后让周九良把孟鹤堂抱上产床，固定好他两条腿的姿势，尚九熙开始准备接生了。

 

身体很疼，孟鹤堂觉得自己正在被劈成两半，孩子在一点一点的向下走，尚九熙的手按着他的肚子，帮他把孩子推下去。

终于，在孟鹤堂力气耗尽之前，孩子出来了。

尚九熙托着刚从Omega生殖腔里挤出来还红彤彤血乎乎的小婴儿，“是个女孩！”

她的脐带还连在孟鹤堂体内的胎盘上，一条奇异的管道将母亲与孩子牢牢的连在一起。

周九良看着还没睁开眼睛，只有浅浅的一条缝的女儿，笑的十分开心，丝毫不觉得女儿长的像个小怪物。

 

汗水和头发粘在眼前，孟鹤堂累的睡过去了，以他的身体能撑着顺产实属不易，等孩子一出去，一直憋着的一口气就散了。

给孩子洗完澡裹上小包袱，周九良就已经取好了小名儿，女儿软绵绵的，就叫绵绵好了。大名儿不着急，总要慢慢想个好的才行，这是周九良与孟鹤堂的头生子，当然值得最好的。


	8. Chapter 8

绵绵被放在孟鹤堂身边儿，母女两个都睡的很沉，出生一个星期了，小姑娘长开了许多，皮肤变得光滑白嫩，眼睛睁开是大大的双眼皮，眼珠子亮晶晶的，谁出现在她眼前，她的眼神就追着谁跑。其实她还看不清楚东西，不过对移动的物体特别感兴趣。

满月宴是摆在家私人庆祝的，除了孟鹤堂和周九良，来的能勉强算作客人也只有张九泰刘筱亭和尚九熙何九华了，孙九香和秦霄贤，一个管家一个司机，都算不上是客人。一桌坐了八个人，都是周九良的嫡系。

 

绵绵满月礼的第一个礼物，就是她祖父的死讯。

周文终于在得知自己得了艾滋病之后再也承受不了，饮弹自尽了。周九良在得到消息后到了现场，对着他的两个肾分别补了一枪，红色的鲜血一股一股的冒出来，淌了一地，室内洁白的大理石瓷砖都被染红了。

 

孝子敛尸，周九良回来就给周文办了葬礼，通知发到各家，仪式却一切从简，周文到死都不明白自己为什么会如此短命。

周九良不想他，他像他祖父，杀伐决断，锋霜刀冷。

孟鹤堂得知之后没什么大的反应，在对于周文的态度上，他和周九良是一致的，“既然人已经走了，那就治丧吧。”

 

何九华是被尚九熙带来的，是给孟鹤堂准备的心理医生。自从绵绵出生，他的心理状态就不太对，起初总是一宿一宿的不睡觉，然后睁着眼睛发呆，后来拼死拒绝给孩子喂奶，就算涨奶涨得生疼，都流出来了也不给绵绵吃一口，只要把孩子放在他怀里他就哭，哭得撕心裂肺的能把自己哭抽过去，吓得周九良不敢再让他看见孩子，只能让孙九香抱走去喂奶粉。

“把她抱走！我不要看见她！”孟鹤堂坐在床上，双手环抱着双腿，将自己蜷缩在一起，他哭喊着让周九良把绵绵抱走，他的哭声和孩子尖锐的哭声合在一起，杀伤力成倍增长。

“你别哭，”周九良把他抱在怀里安抚，“嘘……嘘……别哭，抱走了，你看九香已经抱走了……”

孟鹤堂闷在他怀里痛哭，抓着他的上衣撕扯，“我不想看见她，我不想看见她！”

“好，不见绵绵，不见绵绵，”周九良轻轻地拍着他的后背，企图让他平复情绪，可是孟鹤堂一听到“绵绵”这个名字又开始使劲儿挣扎一起来，“绵绵！绵绵呢！你把绵绵还给我！”

Omega身为母亲的本能在和他矛盾的内心激烈的斗争着，巨大的心理压力使他不能清晰的分辨孩子与绵绵的身份。

泪水布满他苍白的脸庞，表情凝滞神色癫狂，他眼中有撕裂般的痛苦流露出来。周九良在他眼睛上轻吻，不忍与他对视。

 

“可能是产后抑郁症。”尚九熙犹豫着道，他知道孟鹤堂有心结，原本还在心理能够承受范围内的压力在生育之后可能会突然由于激素水平和身份的改变而改变，毕竟就算怀孕的时候知道自己将会生一个孩子出来，可是孩子一天没有真的存在在这个世界上，一天就没有那种实实在在的真实感。

孟鹤堂可能就是这种情况。

 

绵绵被抱到隔壁之后同样一直在哭，母女连心，妈妈的情绪影响到了小小的婴儿。她的哭声渐渐微弱下去，却一直不停，孙九香带着保姆想尽办法哄她都没有哄好。

尚九熙给孟鹤堂用了镇静剂，周九良把他放平躺好。

“你后悔吗？”尚九熙忍了又忍，最后还是没忍住问了出来。

周九良沉默半晌，最终坚定地道，“不后悔。”

如果他不踏出那一步，他和孟鹤堂将永远都没有可能。

 

孟鹤堂在睡梦中流泪，周九良在黑暗中抱着他。产后第六周的时候孟鹤堂开始出现了抑郁症状，绵绵刚出生的那几天他还能抱抱孩子，可是随着时间的推移，他对绵绵就表现得越来越抗拒。

周九良心中也很难过，可是他没有退路，他不能失去孟鹤堂，他也不能不要孩子。

“我知道，是我逼的你，”周九良低声说，“可是我能怎么办呢？我从十四岁就爱你，没有你根本活不成。”

 

少年时绝望的爱早已深种，周九良环顾四周，无论何处都是万丈深渊，只有孟鹤堂站在他触手可及的地方，那么如果要迈出一步跌入深渊，那他一定要带上孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂是他生命中唯一的光。

可是他把他的光逼得要灭掉了。

 

周文的死给周九良带来了一些麻烦事，旁支几家联合起来对他虎视眈眈，周文死的不堪，风月事最容易招惹是非。还是上次那个不安分的三堂叔，带着几个远房的亲戚，琢磨着想拼一笔大的。

如今正房凋零，周文死后只有周九良一个人，就算他如何再铁腕，也不过十九岁，总有被富贵眯了眼看不清形势的人想要欺他年少。上次拉皮条不成三堂叔还无所谓，不过转脸刚过大半年，周九良那边隐约透出消息来说他生了个女儿，还生母不详。

这下三堂叔可坐不住了，眼看正房有后，却是个生母不详的非婚生子，这周家主母的位置还能不能落到一个门当户对的Omega的手里，已经成了未知数。

既然与他有亲的人家都做不成周氏主母，那就干脆换一个当家人好了。

 

“天真，”周九良听完张九泰的报告之后冷笑，腮边的酒窝都盛着冰，“还愚蠢。”

“确实愚蠢。”张九泰附和道，“他找的就是咱们雇的那支兵团的头目，今儿一早保镖队长就跟我说和那边儿通过气儿了。”

“李鹤东？那是个人物。行吧，他想干一票大的，那就成全他，别到死都苟着，也过一把瘾。”周九良说道，他打算请君入瓮，再来个瓮中捉鳖，借这次机会把旁支里那些个不安分的人都清一清。

养花养草还需要经常修剪花枝，防止废枝吸收太多养分影响主支的发展，更别说一个家族了。周九良掌管着这偌大家业，也不是来做慈善供着一群狼子野心的东西，没事儿装废物花他的钱，有事儿就用那比瓜子仁儿大不了多少的脑子琢磨着造反的事儿的。

“不过既然要请君入瓮，是不是提早安排一下小公子和绵绵？”张九泰问道。

周九良也在考虑这个事情，“我一会儿去问问九华孟孟的精神状态怎么样。”

如果孟鹤堂的精神状态还是不好，而且没办法和绵绵在一起的话，周九良就要考虑把他送到一个安全的地方，他和女儿留下来，做这个局。

 

“情况并不太好，而且还在恶化，”何九华斟酌着用词，试图用温和一点的方式表达清楚意思，不太刺激周九良，“他心里对孩子还是很抗拒，如果一直和孩子呆在一个空间里，情况会越来越不好。”

“你有什么建议？”  
“嗯……我不确定你能不能接受这个治疗方案。”何九华道，孟鹤堂颈间的安全颈圈在绵绵出生之后就被摘了下来，可是何九华也不敢判断周九良是否能够放孟鹤堂离开自己的视线范围。

“有话直说。”周九良道，“我心里都有数。”

“我的建议是让他换一个全新的环境生活一段时间，”何九华顶着压力道，在周九良面前说让孟鹤堂离开他真不是人干的事，“可能是几个月，也可能是几年，这个要看他心理状态恢复的程度。”他顿了顿，觑着周九良的脸色，忧郁道，“在治疗期间尽量放松之前的经历对他的影响，关键刺激物最好更不要出现。”

周九良脸色铁青，他从下至上摸了把脸，反问道，“刺激物？我和绵绵？”

“呃……大概主要是绵绵……”

“你预计治疗过程需要多长时间？”周九良打断他的解释，他不需要苍白无力的安慰，这些事情其实他心里都很清楚。

“一到三年，这可能是你们唯一能缓和关系的机会了。”

周九良仰头靠在椅背上，整个人突然显得十分颓丧，“我想一想，你先出去吧。”

何九华看他这个样子，心中不忍，“你们好好说开了，别逼得太紧了……你也别怪他，他，他只是没转过弯儿来。”

“我知道，”周九良惨然一笑，“我知道，我怎么会舍得怪他呢。”

他一个人坐在书房里呆了良久，烟灰缸装满了三回。

 

午后阳光明媚，十二月的冷风吹掉了树上残留的零星枯叶，孟鹤堂半躺在床上，盯着窗外的天空出神。周九良进来的动静惊动了他，他警觉地坐了起来，还是屈膝环抱住自己，半张脸埋在膝盖上，眼神怯生生的盯着周九良。

去年的十二月周九良手段强硬的迫使他强制发情标记结合，让孟鹤堂留在他身边。如今整整一年过去了，这一年发生了两件动荡的事情，他们的女儿已经快两个月了，而周文已经住进骨灰盒中被单独下葬。

新生命的到来取代的旧生命的逝去，没有什么人会留恋逝去的周文，而对新到来的绵绵，也没有很多期许。

周九良温柔地孟鹤堂将散落在脸颊边上的碎发别到他的耳后，轻声的和他说话，“我送你去美国继续上学好不好？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头，不解地看着他，好似并不相信他说的话。

“我说的是真的，”周九良也踢掉鞋子上床，将他抱在怀里，下巴抵在他的头顶，一点一点的跟他说，“我知道你心里特别难过，接受不了我们的关系和女儿，所以九华建议我让你换个环境生活一段时间，不见我，也不见女儿。”

提到女儿的时候，孟鹤堂抖了一下，想推开周九良，不过刚轻轻推了一下又放下了力道。

周九良将他搂紧，“好了好了，别怕，”低下头轻吻孟鹤堂的发顶，等他平静下来，周九良继续说道，“之前的学校其实我给你办了延迟入学，等你好了就可以去注册入学。”

“真的……？”孟鹤堂歪着头看他，不敢相信周九良竟然给他保留了学籍，他还以为当时没有给学校回信，学校就自动默认他放弃offer了。

“真的，”周九良难过的有些鼻酸，他真的一点都不想放孟鹤堂走，“国外的环境比家里好，那边没有那么多乱七八糟的人，九熙九华和筱亭都会跟着你……我，我不在你身边的时候，他们也能照顾好你。”

“九良……”孟鹤堂从他怀里挣脱出来，拉着他的前襟让他低头和自己平视，然后便看到了周九良红着的眼眶。

 

周九良抖着唇亲吻他的眼睛，神情无比虔诚，“去吧，我已经都安排好了，三天后就送你走。”

“你呢？”孟鹤堂声音颤抖，艰难地挤出一句问句，话中有未竟之意——我走了，那你怎么办呢？

“我不走，九华说了你要好起来，就不能见到我，”周九良裂开嘴角露出一个苦涩又血腥的笑容，“而且我也不能走，还有事情要处理。”

“什么事？”

“不好的事。”周九良不愿意告诉孟鹤堂他又要杀人了，他的孟孟是那么善良，之前能接受周文的死也是因为他目睹了孟歆堂这些年的痛苦与煎熬，而对于别人，他却总是那么温柔，并且珍爱生命。

“什么事？”孟鹤堂盯着他，执拗地问道，“你告诉我。”

他一定要知道，他能感觉到周九良话中的血腥气与杀气。

周九良没办法，孟鹤堂执意要问，他没办法瞒着他，只能含糊道，“家里有人不安分了，我要修剪一下枝叶。”

“唔。”孟鹤堂应了一声表示知道了，就再没有说别的。

他心里还是向着周九良的，既然周九良说这些人需要被修剪，那就修剪吧。他从来不是一个真正善良的人，只有对周九良无害的人，才能得到他的温柔与慈悲。

只是他深陷苦海，佛祖却不度他。

 

事情安排的很快，尚九熙和何九华作为医生，跟着孟鹤堂一起去美国，照顾他的身体，刘筱亭还是生活助理，此外还有四个保镖，和一个保姆。保镖里有上次那个保镖队长的手下，多国混血，叫克里斯，跟了他很多年，是他亲自训练出来的。

周九良亲自将孟鹤堂送到机场，安排的是孟家的私人飞机。

机舱里只有周九良和孟鹤堂两个人，周九良给孟鹤堂盖上毛毯，絮絮叨叨的叮嘱，“飞机上空调会凉一点，毯子要盖好，吃的东西都准备好了，起飞之后先睡一觉，然后起来吃点东西。”

他忍不住把手放在孟鹤堂的脸颊上抚摸，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，要把这个人深深地记在脑海中，“到了那边要听九熙的安排，一定要养好身体，不开心了就和九华聊聊天，你就当他是个垃圾桶。”

孟鹤堂摸到周九良的手腕，周九良身子僵了一下，他以为孟鹤堂想把他的手拿开。而孟鹤堂却慢慢的将自己的手覆盖在他的手背上，然后保持着这个姿势不动了。

 

周九良鼻子一酸，几乎要落下泪来，神情卑微，他和孟鹤堂已经有整整一年没有过如此温情的时刻了。孟鹤堂柔软微凉的掌心贴着他的手背，就好像是一声宽恕。孟鹤堂维持着这个姿势，过了一会儿之后，他在周九良的手中轻轻蹭了两下。

周九良再也忍不住，一把将他抱在怀中，抱得紧紧的，一辈子都不想松手。  
孟鹤堂轻柔地抚摸他头顶的卷发，然后贴了贴他的脸，露出了一个十分浅淡的微笑。  
各种滋味，周九良心中酸涩难忍。  
“我处理好事情就来接你，”周九良趴在他肩上，轻吻他的脖颈，“我们还有一辈子。”


	9. Chapter 9

两年后。

Fairfax, Washington DC. USA.

 

清晨阳光正好，树影斑驳照，穿过玻璃投入室内，美国东海岸的气候与北方城市相近，却因为靠近南方而稍微温暖一些。法尔法克斯是华盛顿特区下面的一个小城镇，环境舒适，人少安静，非常适合居住修养。

三层浅黄色外墙的红顶小别墅门前的草坪修剪得整齐，正有一些邻居在开着修草机打理自家的花园。四月的鲜花盛开，很快就要到华盛顿一年一度的樱花节了，到时候一片粉色花海，春天的甘甜气息扑面而来。每家每户门前都有开得艳丽的鲜花与青绿色的草坪，看起来十分漂亮，却也给居民带来了许多额外的负担。政府对居民的家庭绿化有着标准规定，如不合格会被罚款。

樱花节是一个盛大的日子，会有花车游行，许多其他城市的游客都会慕名前来，而孟鹤堂在这边住了两年了，却一次都没有去过。

因为他过敏。

 

春天大概是孟鹤堂比较不喜欢的季节了，即便春意盎然与繁花似锦将世界从冬日的萧索与肃杀中拯救了出来，却也带来的无穷无尽飘散在空气中的花粉。华盛顿这边的花非常多，孟鹤堂自从来了之后会开始有了花粉过敏的症状，而且在逐年严重，今年就比去年要严重许多——能连续打三十来个喷嚏呢。

窗户只开着一条小缝儿，孟鹤堂慵懒地半躺在沙发上看书，欧式雕花的沙发上铺着刺绣精美的垫子，金棕色的天鹅绒上满是精致的枝叶藤蔓花样，缀满流苏的靠枕在他背后。他看的是维多利亚·D·亚历山大的《艺术社会学》，这本书脱胎自阿诺尔德·豪泽尔的《艺术社会史》，用一个文化菱形形象而详尽的阐释了艺术，创作者，分配者与买家之间的关系。

这是曹鹤阳推荐给他的书，是艺术学院的艺术史专业策展方向的必读书目。孟鹤堂最终还是没有去学校继续读研，他刚来美国的前半年精神状态还非常差，后来在何九华的开解下逐渐好转，但是还是一个需要静养的状态。而他本人其实也并不在意学历，能在家里自己创作也是很好的。

正巧曹鹤阳是他的邻居，正在艺术学院读艺术史专业的研究生，两个人名字里都有个鹤字，又是相似专业，十分难得的特别聊得来，孟鹤堂便找他要了书单，闲暇时多多读些专业书籍充实自己。

 

平静安详的生活给孟鹤堂注入了一点点活力，修复了他脆弱的心理状态，让他面对他人的时候能够恢复以往的那种闲适淡然，游刃有余，甚至还略微敞开了一丝心扉，真情实意的与曹鹤阳交了朋友。

他稍微胖了一点，脸颊有了略微圆润的萧条，不再是之前那样形销骨立。眼睛大而脆亮，面色白里透红，唇色血色充盈，唇珠饱满，微垂脖颈，真丝居家服的领口略微歪斜，露出一边纤细锁骨与肩头，宛如画中美人。  
敲门声响起，照顾孟鹤堂生活的保姆张妈去开门，门刚打开就听见曹鹤阳的声音从外面传来，“小孟儿在家吗？我来找他说说话。”

张妈连忙把曹鹤阳让进来，请他到客厅坐下，然后去厨房准备茶点。她从小照顾孟鹤堂长大，心疼自家的小公子从小到大都没什么贴心的朋友，好不容易认识了曹鹤阳很聊得来，张妈自然是欢喜他多来家里陪陪孟鹤堂的。

 

“四哥来了，快坐吧。”孟鹤堂把手里的书倒扣在茶几上，在沙发上坐起来，然后把腿上盖着的珊瑚绒毯子重新理理好，让曹鹤阳坐在他右手边的单人沙发上。

曹鹤阳坐下以后正好结果张妈端来的红茶与茶点，“谢谢张妈。”

“不用客气，你们聊。”张妈笑道，用眼神询问孟鹤堂中午要不要留饭。

孟鹤堂端起茶壶给曹鹤阳和自己分别倒了茶，春天新下的雨前龙井，茶树尖儿上一点点，唇齿生香，口有回甘，“四哥中午留下吃饭吧，厨房里有新送来的鱼和龙虾，张妈做个龙虾粥吧。”

“好啊，那我就留下蹭一顿饭。”曹鹤阳笑道，端起茶杯品了一小口，“好茶。”

“诶，我这就去准备。”张妈高兴地走了，有曹鹤阳在，总能带着孟鹤堂多吃两口饭，她真是巴不得曹鹤阳顿顿都能来她们家里吃。

 

“今天没有课了？”

“没有啦，春假回来之后把期中paper都交了，后面就是准备期末paper的presentation，暂时不用去了。”曹鹤阳道，拿了一块点心咬了一口，是中式的豌豆黄，张妈也很擅长白案点心，“好吃。”

“好吃就多吃点。”孟鹤堂把装点心的碟子往曹鹤阳那边推了推。

曹鹤阳嚼着豌豆黄摆手，“我吃一块就行了，还要减肥呢，你这瘦的都快没了的才应该多吃。”

“别瞎说，我胖了些了呢。”孟鹤堂故意掐住自己上衣的后腰，显出上半身的轮廓来，证明自己长胖了。

“是，终于不是餐风饮露的仙人模样了。”曹鹤阳吐槽道，他不知道孟鹤堂之前发生过什么事，不过他刚搬过来时那个弱不胜衣的样子，让人看着就心慌。

 

说了一会话儿，孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳又去家里的studio看了孟鹤堂新画的画。他把房子的车库改成了studio，这是国外艺术家很常见的做法。他的新画较之前在色彩上有了些的变化，表达的情感中的压抑之情要减少了一些，证明孟鹤堂的心情和心理状态确实在好转。去年他的画让人感觉还很痛苦，最近的新画已经平和的很多，有更多一点的温暖。

曹鹤阳不清楚他之前发生过什么事，不过看他身边有医生保镖，生活助理和保姆随行照顾，便能猜到孟鹤堂的身份不简单。普通人谁又能一下子买下两栋挨着的房子，一栋孟鹤堂、刘筱亭、张妈和两名保镖住，一栋尚九熙、何九华和另外两名保镖一起住。曹鹤阳从来没问过，他是真心实意和孟鹤堂交朋友，与他有什么样的家世背景毫无关系。

 

中午吃过了饭，曹鹤阳便回家了，孟鹤堂被张妈赶去卧室睡午觉。他的发情期又快到了，这两天就开始有些精神不好。这两年以来，孟鹤堂的发情期都是靠用周九良信息素的提取物做的抑制针剂度过的，把发情状态控制在一天以内，通常他就直接睡过去。

自从一年前，孟鹤堂在何九华的开解下开始可以和周九良视频，虽然在不能视频的时候该装的摄像头一个都没少装。最近半年，周九良尝试着跟他说一些关于绵绵的事情，孟鹤堂的反应也没有那么抵触了，两个人也能平和的因为绵绵成长中的一点零碎趣事说笑几句。

小姑娘今年两岁了，机灵的不得了，什么话都会说。在她两个月的时候孟鹤堂就离开了她，周九良又当爹又当妈的当奶爸把她带大，虽然家里有一大群佣人保姆，可是父母还是应该亲自教养孩子，孩子才能长的健康。在和孟鹤堂视频了几次之后，小姑娘明显很喜欢妈妈，每次视频都要骑在周九良的脖子上喊妈妈。

一觉睡到三点多，孟鹤堂顶着一头乱糟糟的头发从床上慢慢坐起来，脑袋晕乎乎的，闭着眼睛拉开床头柜的抽屉伸手进去摸出一片抑制贴，撕开反手贴在后颈上。在摸到腺体上的咬痕的时候，孟鹤堂的手像是被烫了一下。

算算日子，孟鹤堂这个月的发情期会在三天后来临。

 

客厅里，尚九熙、何九华跟刘筱亭正坐在沙发上吃水果，常见的芒果和草莓。美国这边的芒果是那种外皮红绿相间的脆芒果，就算熟透了都不会像寻常品种那样特别软，而且通常挺酸的，甜的很少。草莓也是又大又硬的品种，也比较酸。张妈把芒果削皮切成小块和草莓一起放在一个很大的浅口盘子里，何九华吃了几块就嫌酸不吃了，尚九熙有点上火，被酸的龇牙咧嘴的但是还是被按着补充维生素，刘筱亭倒是还挺喜欢。

“太酸了，怎么车厘子还不下来啊。”何九华歪在沙发里抱怨道，美国的水果大部分都酸，不好吃，只有夏天的车厘子又大又甜，2.99刀一磅，一顿能吃到饱。别说有钱人就不会过日子了，起码何九华觉得这个价钱和国内比起来真的很美好。

尚九熙皱着一张脸，“且等呢，怎么也得五月中旬才下来。”

车厘子的季节就是五月中旬到八月，其他时间是没得卖的。

 

见孟鹤堂出来了，刘筱亭举起手机，“孟哥，我买了电影票，咱们一会儿去看电影吧。”

孟鹤堂性格随和不喜张扬，在美国没有在家时规矩那般大，他就让跟着他的这些人都叫他孟哥。

“什么片？”他蔫哒哒的坐到沙发上，用牙签插了一块草莓吃，“好酸啊。”

“就新上映的，喜剧。”刘筱亭说，这是何九华给安排的，多带孟鹤堂看些爱情喜剧，帮助他恢复对爱情的信心。

孟鹤堂无所谓的点点头，出去消遣一下也好，“那晚饭在外面吃吧，给张妈放个假。”

张妈笑呵呵地道，“那我可去隔壁家打牌了。”他们这片还有几户华人家庭，一代移民二代移民的，有些老年人在家没事也聚会打个牌。

“去吧，输了算我的。”孟鹤堂对张妈眨眨眼，让老太太放心去玩儿。

“那不能够，看张妈把他们都赢了。”张妈叉腰大手一挥，显然是对自己的牌技相当有信心。

 

好莱坞老套路的爆米花爱情喜剧片，没什么太大的爆点，无功无过，不过演员好看，是孟鹤堂比较熟悉的面孔。看完电影正好六点，电影院所在的shopping center有家泰国菜，叫Authentic Thai Food，老板是泰国来的三代移民，虽然有些按照美国人口味的改良，但是孟鹤堂还挺喜欢吃的。

孟鹤堂点了Spicy Beef Noodle Soup，American hot，Thai hot太辣太刺激了，他受不了，吃完了要胃疼。何九华和刘筱亭点的都是Pad Thai，尚九熙要的是Pad See Ew，然后再要一个大份的冬阴功汤，appetizer是炸福袋，虾饼和海鲜沙拉。

 

吃完饭回家，车子在门口停下，门口停了四辆车，其中两辆孟鹤堂不认识的车，家里亮着灯，显然是有人在。

刘筱亭几人对视一眼，都知道这是周九良来了，最近几个月周九良开始隔三差五的来一趟，尤其是在孟鹤堂发情期的时候来陪他，不过这么兴师动众带这么多人的情况十分少见。

路上刘筱亭就接到张九泰的信息了，没想到来的还挺快。

 

家里的人听见动静出来开门，室内灯光温暖，孟鹤堂进门就看见坐在沙发上的周九良，还有躺在他怀里睡着的小姑娘。

绵绵的出现令他不由自主的向后退了一步，安安静静睡着的小姑娘好似洪水猛兽，他直接踩在了跟在后面的刘筱亭的脚，门口顿时乱成一团。

“嗷！”刘筱亭叫了一声便被何九华一把捂住嘴。

他们几个看看里面的架势，跟张九泰打了手势，便溜回隔壁了。

 

“都走吧。”周九良对张九泰和站在屋子里的保镖们说。

屋子里的人动了起来，孟鹤堂僵着身体躲开大门口给他们让路，霎时间客厅里就只剩下了一家三口。

“来。”周九良向孟鹤堂伸出一只手。

孟鹤堂仿佛像脚下生了根，被种在了玄关。

恰巧这时张妈端着一碗面从厨房出来了，她走过来对周九良说，“先生先吃饭吧，我带小姐去卧室里睡。”

是了，周文死了，周九良从少爷升级为了先生，再也不是别人口中的小先生。

说着便小心翼翼地从周九良手里把绵绵抱出来，穿着牛仔背带裤的小姑娘睡觉乖得很，被换了手也没醒，乖乖地被张妈抱上楼睡觉去了。

 

孩子走了，孟鹤堂僵硬的身体逐渐放松了下来，他长长地出了一口气，倚在玄关的鞋柜上，竟有些四肢脱力。

活动了一下被绵绵压麻的腿，周九良面色如常地走过来牵住孟鹤堂的手，带着他走向餐厅，好似刚才的一幕没有发生过。

“我飞了十三个小时过来，还没吃饭呢，陪我吃一点？”

被周九良温软的手牵着，孟鹤堂冰凉的左手开始回温，绵绵的出现对他的冲击出乎意料的大，原本以为可是视频应该已经无碍了，没想到见到真人还是不行。

大号汤碗里的牛肉面冒着热气，周九良按着孟鹤堂坐在他旁边儿的椅子上，然后左手握着他的手，右手拿筷子吃饭。

 

孟鹤堂憋了一肚子话想问他——你怎么来了，为什么带着孩子来，要呆多久——最终只化为了一句，“在飞机上怎么不吃饭？”

“没胃口，高温处理过的飞机餐多难吃。”周九良夹起一块炖得软烂的牛肉，送到孟鹤堂嘴边，“吃一口。”

“我都吃饱了。”孟鹤堂不太想吃，不过周九良依然举着筷子，他无奈的看了一看固执头顶的男人，勉为其难地张口吃下了牛肉，“就这一块儿。”

看孟鹤堂鼓起腮帮子嚼牛肉，周九良笑了，转头吃完牛肉面。刚一撂筷子，孟鹤堂就无比自然地拿过碗筷送进厨房里，有时候习惯真的很可怕，哪怕你心里再不想管这个人，你的身体都会不经过大脑自动做出反应。

孟鹤堂的手顿了一下，他在心里叹了口气，然后继续动作。周九良还坐在餐桌边上，算上飞过来的时间，他已经两天两夜没睡觉了。现在到了孟鹤堂身边，看着他的身影，闻着他的体香，困意一阵阵上涌。

 

“困了就上楼去睡吧。”

看他这个样子，孟鹤堂决定先让他睡觉，有什么话明天再说。

“嗯？”周九良一激灵从似睡非睡的状态中清醒过来。

“洗澡去。”

 

周九良搓了把脸起来上楼，迈步之前还不忘拉住孟鹤堂的手一起上去。客厅的灯被他顺手关上了，只剩下楼梯墙壁上的壁灯。周九良被孟鹤堂推进他的房间洗澡，绵绵被张妈带去她的房间睡下了。

昏暗中，孟鹤堂在张妈的卧室门口站了许久，直到浴室的水声停止，他才犹如从梦中惊醒，脚步慌乱地跑进卧室躲进被子里抱住枕头。

他的心脏还在咚咚咚的跳，也不知道在紧张什么。周九良犹带着水汽的身体掀开被子摸了进来，孟鹤堂被他握住肩膀转过身去。

“怎么了？”周九良带着睡意的声音含含糊糊的，他习惯性地把孟鹤堂搂进怀里，结果中间隔了一个大枕头。

眼睫毛被周九良的鼻息吹得有些痒，孟鹤堂揉揉眼睛，把眼眶中的一滴偷跑出来的泪水揉掉，轻声说，“没什么。”

周九良不疑有他，在孟鹤堂额头落下一吻，“睡吧。”

说完便睡了过去，他累极了，轻微地打起了鼾。


	10. Chapter 10

凌晨三点半，窗外一片漆黑，美国鲜少有路灯立在路边，更别提住宅区的小路，周九良因为时差醒了过来，昨天晚上睡得早，到现在他也睡了有六个小时左右，足够他恢复精神。

他拿起放在旁边充电的手机调暗屏幕亮度，处理了几个邮件，孟鹤堂还在睡，他睡着的样子十分稚气娇憨，卷着一边的被子夹在两腿之间，露出一条大腿在被子外面。小心翼翼地将被子从孟鹤堂怀里抽出来，周九良给他重新盖好，睡梦中的孟鹤堂好像被惊动了，他无意识地挥手打到了周九良的胳膊，然后翻了个身又睡了过去。

他睡得深沉，每逢发情期前后，他都会因为激素水平变化变得特别嗜睡，往往一觉要睡得比平时长和沉得多，而且白天也会困。

就着手机屏幕的一点光，周九良近乎贪婪的看着孟鹤堂的脸庞，看他眉目舒朗，睡颜安详。因为有周九良在，孟鹤堂后颈的抑制贴就摘了下来，他和周九良信息素的混合味道飘散在卧室中。

发情期还有两天就到了，周九良还没想好这次要让孟鹤堂怎么过。之前都是靠抑制剂，最近半年孟鹤堂能接受周九良本人出现之后，每次发情期都被周九良咬一口直接注入信息素。但他们没有上床，自从孟鹤堂来了美国，他们就没有做过了，连接受周九良睡在主卧都是上个月开始才有的待遇，一开始他是要睡客房的。

 

黑暗中也看不到什么，孟鹤堂睡觉不能有一点光亮，否则他就要睡不着。手机屏幕自动灭掉了，周九良把它放到一边，重新躺回去，抱住孟鹤堂打算再睡个回笼觉。

不过还没等他重新睡着，外面就传来了绵绵的哭声，边哭边喊着爸爸。一定是绵绵醒了，在陌生的环境里没找到爸爸害怕了。小姑娘昨天下了飞机在车上睡着了，一直睡到现在。就算周九良之前告诉过她，是带她来看妈妈，可是谁能指望两岁的小宝宝睡醒了看不到熟悉的人，还不会害怕呢？

怕吵醒孟鹤堂，周九良赶紧爬起来，孟鹤堂的主卧斜对面就是张妈的房间，绵绵的哭声正是从里面传来。

周九良敲门，压低声音道，“张妈，绵绵醒了给我吧。”

张妈赶紧过来开门，她怀里抱着正哭着打挺的小姑娘，绵绵之前在视频里见过张妈，不过一睡醒忘了。赶紧把孩子递给周九良，张妈道，“绵绵醒了就闹着找爸爸，我都哄不住了。”

“好了好了，绵绵不哭了，爸爸在这儿呢。”周九良单手抱着孩子轻声哄她，然后对张妈说，“没事儿张妈，我哄她吧，天还早您回去睡吧。”

张妈忍不住打了个哈欠，不过还强忍着问，“少爷您行吗？要不还是我来吧，岁数大了觉也少。”

“没事，在家也是我带她的，换地方了大概有点儿认生。”周九良道，“她可能饿了，我带她下楼看看有什么吃的。”

“我去蒸个鸡蛋羹吧。”张妈从小照顾孟鹤堂长大，周九良也是她看大的，一时没注意又恢复了从前的称呼，还不放心周九良带孩子。

“不用，我去弄，您快睡吧。”周九良推着张妈回去睡觉，抱着绵绵转身下楼了。

 

小姑娘一到爸爸怀里就不哭了，脸上还挂着泪珠，大眼睛红彤彤的，除了两条倔强的乱糟糟的眉毛，其他地方长得与孟鹤堂如出一辙，不过小嘴巴却是像周九良小时候那样总是撅得鼓鼓的，下巴用力绷出一个小肉坑。两条小短胳膊抱着周九良脖子，屁股被周九良托着稳稳地坐在他的小臂上，瞬间获取的无限安全感。

“爸爸我们在哪里呀？”她奶声奶气的问着周九良，小脑袋转来转去的打量着这个不认识的地方，可惜整个房子乌漆墨黑的，只有楼梯间亮着壁灯的地方能看见一点点淡金色壁纸上的百合花。

周九良打开厨房的灯，把她放在椅子上，“这里是妈妈家呀，来之前爸爸不是告诉你，我们来看妈妈吗？”

“没看到妈妈，爸爸骗人。”绵绵噘着嘴，两条小腿悬空着晃来晃去。

“是你睡着了才没见到妈妈啊，”周九良打开冰箱拿出一个鸡蛋，“现在妈妈在睡觉呢，等妈妈睡醒你就能见到妈妈了。”

“真的吗？”绵绵怀疑地问道，“爸爸肚肚饿。”

周九良拿了碗把鸡蛋磕开打散，“爸爸肚肚不饿，是绵绵肚肚饿。”边搅拌边缓慢加入温水，然后撇掉浮沫，盖上保鲜膜用牙签扎空，上蒸锅。

“绵绵肚肚饿。”

“鸡蛋羹一会儿就好了。”周九良坐在女儿旁边把她抱起来放进自己怀里，“绵绵想不想见妈妈？”

“想。”

绵绵只在视频里见过妈妈，从她记事起妈妈就不和她生活在一起，爸爸说妈妈生病了要在国外治病，等妈妈病好了，就会和绵绵一起住了，每天都在一起。

绵绵喜欢妈妈，妈妈特别漂亮，虽然不经常笑，可是有时候微笑的样子简直让和周九良一脉相承颜控孟鹤堂的绵绵觉得妈妈是天下第一好看的人。

“那你要乖乖的，”周九良摸着女儿的小辫子道，“妈妈现在病还没有好，你要听话不要惹妈妈生气，知道吗？”

乖乖的点头，绵绵是个很讲道理的小姑娘，只要周九良跟她把道理讲通，她就都会听。

 

鸡蛋羹蒸好了，周九良从锅里拿出来，倒上一点点生吃酱油和香油，捣碎之后吹凉喂绵绵吃饭，“张嘴，啊——”

绵绵特别好喂，从不挑食，每次吃饭都乖乖吃完，她现在饿了，很快一大碗鸡蛋羹就吃掉了一大半。周九良估摸着她平时的饭量，看差不多了就不给她吃了，“吃饱了吗？”

“饱了。”绵绵摸摸自己有点鼓起来的小肚子，摇头不吃了。

周九良把剩下的一点儿倒进自己嘴里，放下碗，看着绵绵犯了愁。张妈已经回去睡了，其他人也在睡觉，他又不能把绵绵抱去孟鹤堂的卧室。

 

“爸爸我想看动画片。”绵绵吃饱了也不害怕了，开始想玩了。

“不行，其他人都在睡觉，你看动画片会吵到大家的。”周九良拒绝道，夜深人静，四点多正是人们睡得最沉的时候，如果被吵醒会非常难受。

“那我要妈妈。”眨巴着大眼睛，聪明的小姑娘开始谈条件，不让看动画片就要找妈妈。大约是遗传了周九良的八核大脑，她很会看时机和撒娇，每次用和妈妈如出一辙的大眼睛这样看着周九良，爸爸总是会拿她没办法。

犹豫了几秒，周九良知道孟鹤堂每次发情期都会睡得很沉，“那你乖乖的不许吵醒妈妈，爸爸就带你去和妈妈睡觉。”

“嗯。”绵绵重重地点头，她要和妈妈睡觉觉啦。

“说好了啊，不许吵妈妈，等张奶奶起床了就带你下楼看动画片。”

绵绵继续点头，小脑袋点得头发都甩起来了，她直直地伸出两条小胳膊，让周九良抱她起来。

 

尽量安静地打开房门，周九良抱着绵绵悄悄地进来，孟鹤堂还在睡着，胸口规律地起伏，没有要醒来的迹象。

绵绵用小手捂住自己的嘴巴，周九良把她放到床上，她自己一轱辘就滚到了孟鹤堂的怀里，还没忍住咯咯笑了两声，吓了周九良一跳。

“嘘——”周九良在嘴唇前竖起食指，让绵绵安静，用口型比划，“不许出声。”

绵绵重新捂住嘴巴，把自己缩进孟鹤堂怀里。

——妈妈好香啊。

第一次闻到母亲的信息素味道的小姑娘想到。

其实母亲的信息素对孩子有精神安抚作用，小孩子哭闹不止经常妈妈一抱就好了，就是因为母亲的味道安抚了孩子的不安。

绵绵第一次体会到这种感觉，刚刚睡醒还有些亢奋的精神被安抚了，她的小身躯躺在柔软的大床上，紧紧地贴着孟鹤堂的身体。信息素的香气一阵阵传来，绵绵的小手捏着孟鹤堂的柔软的衣角，又睡着了。

 

周九良看着这一大一小两个身影，母女分离后的第一次重逢竟然不是在绵绵的睡梦中就是在孟鹤堂的睡梦中，不过只有这样，这对母女才能有片刻共处。

睡梦中，孟鹤堂无意识地抱住了绵绵，拢着小姑娘在自己的怀里，手还在她的小背脊上轻轻拍着。周九良心中一动，这次他重回主卧之后就发现孟鹤堂睡觉添了个新毛病，总喜欢抱着点什么，睡着了手也会偶尔动几下拍一拍怀里的枕头。

如今看到绵绵嵌在他怀里被拍着睡觉的样子，周九良还有什么不明白了。这大约是作为母亲的本能。他的爱人，就算用尽全身上下的力气拒绝着他和孩子，说着不要，可是在内心的最深处，依旧藏着对他们的无限爱意。

周九良也躺下了，变相阖家团圆的画面填满了他的心，让他感觉常年冰封的心脏被泡进了热水中，真的过分熨帖美好了。

 

早上八点半，孟鹤堂醒的比平时晚了半个小时，他慵懒地在被子里翻了个身，就被周九良抱住了。

“醒了？”

六点多的时候，张妈起床过来把绵绵接走了，现在正在隔壁跟尚九熙他们几个玩，尚九熙有一硬盘的动画片，足够吸引住两岁的绵绵了。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地哼哼一声，他还是有点困。

“困就再睡会儿。”周九良哄他。

“几点了？”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，一双漂亮的大眼睛里还带着朦胧雾气，眼神涣散不聚光，视线飘飘荡荡，落不在点上。

周九良按亮手机屏幕，“八点半。”

“唔……”孟鹤堂揉眼睛，光重新在他琥珀色的瞳孔里聚拢，“不睡了。”

“那起来吃饭？饿了吗？”周九良用手梳理着他乱蓬蓬的头发，孟鹤堂的头发又长长了一些，天生的自来卷打着弯，每天睡醒都是支楞巴翘的，显得格外软萌。

“不着急，”孟鹤堂醒过来，想起昨天睡前没来得及问的事情，“你怎么来了？”

“你还有两天就到发情期了。”周九良陈述事实，顺手把孟鹤堂揽进怀里，让他趴在自己胸口上。

孟鹤堂推了一下没推开，便自暴自弃地趴下了，他总是推不开周九良，“那……呢……？”

他含糊着问道，中间两个叠字被他极快速地带了过去。

 

周九良带绵绵过来也是没办法，“过几天我要去中东谈生意，可能要去几个月，把她自己放在家里我不放心。”

“去中东？还这么久？”孟鹤堂紧张地问道，中东可是除了南美与非洲以外最乱的地方了，各种雇佣兵军团和恐怖组织都聚集在一些中东地区的小国。

“对，必须我亲自去谈，”周九良正色道，“所以这几个月，我想把绵绵放在你这……”他斟酌着词句，努力尽量不刺激到孟鹤堂，“顺利的话，不出三个月我就回来了。她很乖的，让张妈照顾她就行了，你不用管太多，她如果不听话闹了，你就给我打电话。”

让他带绵绵三个月，孟鹤堂心里乱的很，他还没做好心理准备见到女儿，昨天的猝不及防便让他失态，如果是三个月，他真的不知道该怎么办。

他的沉默让周九良心中打鼓，他也拿不准孟鹤堂会有什么反应，不过他要出国这么久，除了孟鹤堂，把绵绵交给谁照顾，他都不放心。

他观察着孟鹤堂纠结的神色，不出声打扰他，不管孟鹤堂做什么决定，他都同意。

 

手臂反着盖在眼睛上，孟鹤堂沉默良久，然后问道，“有危险吗？”

“说不好。”

被子里手抓住床单，孟鹤堂回想着何九华曾经劝慰他的话，爱情并不可耻，他努力地做着心理准备，克服内心的惊惧与障碍，最终他轻声说，“我知道了，注意安全。”

周九良一直提着的心落了下来，他低头轻吻孟鹤堂的细长的手指，轻声道，“谢谢。”

 

谢谢你愿意照顾我们的女儿，谢谢你愿意尝试迈出通往新生活的一步。


	11. Chapter 11

早餐是寻常的小笼包和白粥，美式田园的碎花壁纸使餐厅的气氛温馨了许多。大概是因为周九良在身边的原因，不管孟鹤堂愿不愿意承认，昨天晚上他都睡得很好。

生活规律没有被周九良的到来打破，他在尽他所能的尊重孟鹤堂的日常生活，跟随他的计划。过度和谐的相处，使孟鹤堂产生了一种他们只是寻常夫妻的错觉。

“我想去看一个画展，”孟鹤堂收到曹鹤阳的信息，今天晚上他的一个同学在downtown的画廊办画展开幕式，“六点开始。”

“太晚了，我陪你去。”周九良道，他依旧在处理着邮件，还有去南美的准备工作。

孟鹤堂抿嘴，他还没准备好和周九良一起出席公共场合，万一被问起来是什么关系，那要怎么说……

周九良看出他的心事，没有说什么，这件事总是要面对的，让孟鹤堂自己想明白走出第一步，后面就会容易许多。何九华说孟鹤堂已经快要到想通的临界点了，他相信何九华。

 

早上就这么相安无事的度过了，孟鹤堂坐在沙发上发呆，周九良在他旁边办公。家里多了周九良就等于多了许多人，光是张九泰，在周九良处理工作的时候就要一直呆在他旁边。

十点多的时候绵绵回来了，小姑娘爽朗的笑声从门外传来，孟鹤堂一下子紧张起来，女儿的笑声对他来说仿佛是。他慌张地寻找周九良，大大的眼睛里有着掩饰不住的惊慌，周九良握住他的手，轻轻地拍他的后背，“没事，不要怕，勇敢一点。”

孟鹤堂跟着周九良深呼吸了几下，狂跳的心脏慢慢平稳下来，门开了，刘筱亭带着绵绵在门口的玄关换鞋，小姑娘马上就要出现在孟鹤堂的眼前了。

 

母女相见，竟如此艰难。

 

何九华先一步进来了，他在孟鹤堂旁边的单人沙发上坐下，声音平缓坚定，“那是你的女儿，你是爱她的，你不会伤害她，也没有人能伤害她。”

绵绵被刘筱亭牵着手出现了，小姑娘像花瓣一样娇艳的脸庞与孟鹤堂是那么的相似，穿着浅蓝色背带裤的小身影就这样站在孟鹤堂眼前，和他隔着一个茶几的距离。

“妈妈。”绵绵一点儿都不认生，她以前和妈妈视频过的，现在终于见到妈妈了，简直高兴坏了。

但是她记得爸爸说过的话，她站在另一端不敢过去，就这样眼含泪花，怯生生的看着孟鹤堂。周九良看着这一幕，心中感叹，真是精明似鬼的小丫头，才两岁就会跟亲妈装可怜，博同情，真不愧是他的亲闺女。  
孟鹤堂的心被击中了，这是他的女儿，这么柔软，这么天真，她什么都不知道，却要承受没有母亲的生活。对女儿的愧疚瞬间达到了顶峰，孟鹤堂忽然从心底升起一股勇气，让他敢于伸出手，对女儿说，“绵绵到妈妈这来。”

 

周九良惊得坐直了身子看向孟鹤堂，客厅里安静极了，所有人都下意识地屏住了呼吸，连大气都不敢出。只有绵绵像是乳燕归巢一般，跑过来投入了孟鹤堂的怀抱，将自己的小身子紧紧地嵌在孟鹤堂怀里。

小姑娘小小年纪就是个会顺杆爬的主儿，被孟鹤堂抱住之后就不老实地爬上他的腿，把自己安置在孟鹤堂的腿上，特别会找位置，“妈妈好香。”

昨天晚上她就想说了，不过她时刻记得爸爸的叮嘱，不可以让妈妈知道昨晚一起睡的事情。

 

小孩子轻轻的，坐在孟鹤堂的腿上也没有多少分量，他忍不住爱怜地看着小天使一般的女儿。她的头发微微打着卷，拢在松松的麻花辫里，头发浓密却不够乌黑，带着点儿小孩子的奶香味。她就这样软软的靠在孟鹤堂怀里，小手抓着他的衣摆，黑亮的大眼睛看着他，里面闪着孺慕的光。

孟鹤堂心软了，他抱住了绵绵防止她掉下去，表情似悲似喜。绵绵的出现击溃了他长久以来给自己设置的防线，在他已经能理智面对和周九良之间的关系的今天，他没有办法去拒绝不爱自己的女儿。

他张了张口，心中有千言万语却说不出口，他已经错过了女儿两岁以前的人生，谢天谢地她还愿意亲近她，没有因为母亲的抛弃而变得愤懑与孤僻。孟鹤堂转头看向周九良，试图像他求助，该如何与女儿相处。

 

“绵绵，”周九良接收到孟鹤堂的信号，对绵绵说，“妈妈累了，到爸爸这儿来。”

可是小姑娘刚刚得到妈妈的温软的怀抱，一点都不舍得松开，她磨蹭着不想动，撅着嘴巴不看周九良。

“到爸爸这儿来。”周九良加重了语气又说了一遍，一般这种时候，绵绵就会知道必须要听爸爸的话了。

看着父女二人，孟鹤堂有些不知所措，他看看大的又看看小的，绵绵赖在他怀里已经有些眼泪汪汪，小姑娘两只小手拧在一起，特别小小声的带着哭腔叫了一声，“妈妈……”完了还偷偷瞄周九良。

周九良简直想给她喝彩，他闺女真是比他还会演，天生就知道如何戳中孟鹤堂的软肋，骗取他的同情来达到自己的目的。

他故意板起脸来，为女儿再添一把火，“周蕴茗，我数三下你就从妈妈身上下来，一——”

绵绵的大名叫周蕴茗，她这一辈从蕴从草，孟鹤堂喜欢喝茶，周九良索性就给女儿起名为茗。

“二——”

绵绵开始抽搭鼻子。

“三——”

父女俩的卖惨苦肉计配合的天衣无缝。

 

“好了好了，”孟鹤堂终于狠不下心来，抱住绵绵摸她的脑袋，“妈妈不累了，妈妈抱绵绵。”

周九良简直想大笑三声。

“妈妈……”绵绵立刻仰头够孟鹤堂的脖子，抱着他撒娇不松手，“妈妈最好了。”

 

客厅里没有其他人了，在绵绵扑进孟鹤堂怀里的时候何九华就带着所有人出去，把空间留给他们一家三口。

 

“爸爸就不好了？”周九良冷哼问道。

孟鹤堂偷偷踢他一脚，跟孩子较什么真儿。

“爸爸坏，”绵绵奶声奶气地说，“爸爸以前都不带我来找妈妈。”

孟鹤堂闻言一愣，他顿时口中苦涩，不是周九良不带绵绵找妈妈，而是他身为母亲却不敢见孩子。周九良还要费尽心思哄绵绵相信妈妈是爱她的，只是妈妈病了。

“周蕴茗，爸爸告诉过你什么？”周九良用他和绵绵才明白的语气说着话，警告小姑娘不要得意忘形乱说话。

绵绵顿时捂住嘴巴，然后哼哼唧唧的跟孟鹤堂撒娇，“妈妈我想吃那个。”

她指着茶几上摆着的果盘，里面是张妈洗好的青提子。

“她能吃提子吗？”孟鹤堂问周九良，他没带过孩子，不知道两岁的孩子能不能吃这些水果。一想到这个，他对绵绵的歉意更深，有哪个母亲会在孩子已经两岁的时候还不知道什么东西是孩子能吃的，什么是不能吃的，竟然还要询问孩子的父亲。

“能吃，”周九良点头，“别给她吃太多。”

孟鹤堂把果盘拉进，挑了一个小一点的，用水果刀切成两半，挑出里面的籽，然后喂给绵绵，“吃吧，只许吃三个。”

绵绵嗷呜一口吃掉了提子，抿嘴嘴唇，嘴巴一鼓一鼓地嚼着，听话的点头。

“甜哒。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他好像适应了绵绵的存在，Omega天性里对孩子的爱意占据了上风，让他止不住的想爱护他的小女儿。他又那个一颗想切开，却被周九良握住手，抽走了刀，“我来吧，你喂她。”

周九良看他抱着绵绵不方便，主动替他挑籽，一家三口第一次如此温馨和谐的在一起，周九良心中慨叹，这一天竟然真的实现了！

 

到了中午，绵绵的时差开始发作，小孩子耐不住困，喂她吃了点东西就哄她入睡。

小东西得寸进尺，抓着孟鹤堂不松手，非要妈妈哄着睡。

人一旦超越底线，大约就堕落的很快，孟鹤堂现在已经不怕绵绵了，甚至开始享受带孩子的乐趣。他的女儿这么乖，他对她亏欠了这么多，母爱泛滥恨不得对她加倍的好。

 

主卧的大床上，绵绵被换上自己的碎花小睡衣，躺在大床中央，左边是爸爸，右边是妈妈，她一手一个拉着两个大人的手。

她到底还只是一个两岁小孩子，就算遗传自周九良，天生就会利用自己的优势获得好处，但她开心的时候，她还是一个单纯的小孩子。

孟鹤堂的信息素是最好的幼儿助眠剂，躺了没一会儿，绵绵就睡着了。周九良侧躺在床的另一边，与孟鹤堂隔着孩子对视，良久，他撑着上半身越过绵绵，在孟鹤堂的额头上落下一吻。

 

压过来的身体裹挟着Alpha信息素的味道，奇异的酒香蛊惑了孟鹤堂，让他闭上双眼。周九良受到了鼓舞，他向下移动，捕捉到了孟鹤堂的双唇。

他的手托着孟鹤堂的下颌，拇指抚摸着他光滑细嫩的脸颊。

孟鹤堂支撑不住软到在床上，而周九良却不打算放过他，他跨过绵绵，来到孟鹤堂这边，整个人覆盖住了孟鹤堂，伏在他正上方。

“绵……”孟鹤堂想提醒周九良注意孩子，可话没说完，周九良就压下来吻住了他。

舌头直接顶开孟鹤堂微张的双唇，伸进去细致地描绘他的口腔。周九良宽厚的舌头在柔美的口腔中搅动着，发出湿哒哒黏糊糊的水渍声，他用自己挺立的鼻头蹭着孟鹤堂秀气精致的鼻尖，呼吸交缠间吮吸他的下唇。

 

“唔……”

孟鹤堂被吻得全身发软，大脑因为缺氧而迷离，他后颈的腺体开始发烫，发情期即将来临，他想推开周九良却没有力气。

最终还是周九良主动放过他，他在孟鹤堂红肿的双唇上啄吻，双唇分离时拉出的银丝被他重新亲到孟鹤堂的唇上，又再度吻走。孟鹤堂急促地呼吸着，他有些羞恼地看了一眼周九良，眼神娇嗔，媚眼如丝，似乎是在责怪他当着孩子的面吻他。

周九良还压在他身上不下来，头在他颈间锁骨相连的地方动来动去，不住地舔舐啃咬，手还不老实地捏着他腰间的软肉玩，孟鹤堂怕痒，忍不住笑起来，抖得全身乱颤。双手软软的推着周九良结实的胸膛，“停下，快停下，痒……”

乱动中对上周九良带着笑意的双眼，孟鹤堂慌忙移开目光，他感觉到周九良硬了。

那个曾经同时带给他极致的痛苦与极致的快感的东西，Alpha硕大的阴茎。

孟鹤堂瞬间回忆起那佛堂雪夜，他不自觉地抖了一下，还带着笑意潮红的秀美面庞迅速褪色成苍白。

 

“别怕，”周九良撑起身体坐起来，“你不同意我就不动你。”

他坐在床边，试探地去握孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂眼带惧意的飞快地瞥了一眼他那里，又快速移开眼睛。但他没有拒绝周九良的手，任由他握着。

“不过你得想想发情期要怎么过。”周九良提醒道，他可以做一个人形抑制剂，也可以做更多。

正在撑着身体从床上坐起来的孟鹤堂动作有一瞬间停顿，只有一秒他又恢复了自然，他坐起来，与周九良面对面地直视他，试图从Alpha眼中察觉出一丝一毫的端倪。

周九良坦荡地与他对视，神色中无半分淫糜欲望，有且只有深重爱意，直白而沉静地告诉他，只要他不愿意，周九良就就不动他。

洁白贝齿咬住下唇，想到刚才才被周九良吻过，孟鹤堂又失措地松开，他竟像一个一无所觉的猎物，再次陷入了周九良构建的名为爱情的捕网。

 

卧室里，孟鹤堂与周九良沉默对视，他内心挣扎万分，竖起高墙，却依旧抵挡不住来势汹涌的爱意执念。

女儿睡着的呼吸声近在咫尺，在睡梦中依旧要拉着他的衣角，和轻声呢喃一声，“妈妈……”

周九良神色微动，“绵绵一直很想你，”他望向窗外郁郁葱葱的百年老树，美国的树总是长得格外粗壮，随便一棵便有数十年的树龄，“从会说话就磕磕巴巴地问我为什么妈妈不在家，是不是不要她了。”

沉默一会儿，周九良继续说，“我告诉她，因为妈妈病了，妈妈去养病，等病好了，妈妈就会回来了。”

孟鹤堂深吸一口气抿紧嘴唇，鼻子与眼眶一起酸涩，真实的愧疚达到顶峰，他看着Alpha瘦削且棱角分明的侧脸，鼻峰挺直，坚毅有力。他完完全全是个成熟的Alpha了，孟鹤堂想，他看着周九良从一个青少年一路成长，可是他的心理就从不曾转变，一直固执地认为周九良还是当初那个十四岁的少年。

正因如此，他更加没有办法直面他对周九良的爱意。他怎么能，他又怎么敢，去坦荡直白，无所畏惧地爱他养姐的独生子。他的一切都是孟家的，他又有什么资格去引诱孟家的继承人，犯下这不可饶恕的悖德之罪。

这是他的错误，他的天真与逃避造成了他们如今的局面，可是前路黑暗，他又该去往何方。


	12. Chapter 12

两人相顾无言，周九良又开始处理工作，现在周孟两家全都要归他管理。周九良坚持保持孟家的独立性，要和周家分开运营，大约是想保留母家的净土与孟鹤堂的独立身份。孟鹤堂发呆想着心事，他心里乱糟糟的，周九良的问题很现实，发情期可能在今夜到来，他要选择如何度过。

他蜷起身体双臂抱膝，侧头枕在自己膝盖上，时间久了，白皙柔嫩的脸颊上有了一块圆形的红痕。微微卷曲的刘海滑落，垂在眼前，孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，看一会儿窗外的蓝天白云，又看一会儿专注工作的周九良。

周九良换了个姿势，他侧坐在床边，面向孟鹤堂，右腿曲起搭在床沿，左手还握着孟鹤堂的手不放开。他工作的时候神情认真严肃，眉头微微拱起，好似对手机屏幕上显示的内容分外不满意。

 

绵绵睡沉了，突然翻身因为床铺一侧被两个大人的重量压的下沉而滚到孟鹤堂身边，小脑袋直接顶到了孟鹤堂的臀侧。孟鹤堂被她吓了一跳，又失笑重新给她翻正身体，摆好睡姿。

他轻柔的抚摸着绵绵头顶的软发，遗传自他和周九良的自来卷在小姑娘的头顶显得格外娇憨可人。她的发质粗硬且浓密，虽小孩子的头发还算不上乌黑，却也十分倔强。

冲破了心理防线之后，身为母亲的天性使他对女儿充满爱怜，他怎么能不爱女儿呢，怀胎时她在自己肚子里调皮地动手动脚时，他也曾从心底生出喜悦，也有那么一刹那期待着她的到来。可是道德伦理这沉重的枷锁禁锢着他，让他无法正视他与周九良畸形的关系，以及绵绵这个畸形关系的产物。

 

不。

他的女儿不是畸形的产物，孟鹤堂在心中谴责着自己。

 

何九华的工作着实卓有成效，在他的开解下，孟鹤堂内心深处的恐惧与巨大压力获得了相对的释放。他逐渐能够直面他与周九良的真实关系，寻找到一个心理上的平衡点。

——他和周九良没有血缘关系，如果不是被孟家收养，他们之间也不存在伦理关系。

其实这个道理十分明显，只是孟鹤堂多年在一定的思维定式里挣脱不出来，而周九良又逼得太紧，绵绵也来得太快。终于，再温柔坚韧的内心也抵挡不住产后生理与心理的双重折磨，产后抑郁来的一点都不意外。

 

孟鹤堂的手机响了，他缓慢放平双腿想去拿手机，可是身体保持一个姿势太久了有些僵硬。手机被周九良递过来，孟鹤堂解锁打开，是曹鹤阳的信息，提醒他快到出门的时间了。孟鹤堂这才想起来，晚上还要去画展的opening。

“四哥给我发信息说要出发了。”孟鹤堂回复好信息，跟周九良说。

“四哥？是隔壁的那个Omega吗？”周九良状似无意地故意问道，他当然知道曹鹤阳是谁，任何一个出现在孟鹤堂身边儿的人早就被他查得祖宗八代都清清楚楚，他怎么可能肯放任孟鹤堂和一个背景不明的人交朋友。

“是啊，这次画展就是他的学长。”孟鹤堂道，“晚上去看看就回来。”

 

按照周九良的私心来讲，他是不愿意让孟鹤堂去的，发情期即将到来，现在Omega其实不适合出门。可是看着孟鹤堂亮晶晶的眼睛里闪着的神采，他没办法说出拒绝的话，最终只能妥协道，“好，我陪你去。”

孟鹤堂抿唇，他知道这是周九良最后的让步了，如果没有他陪着一起去，他肯定出不了门。

 

曹鹤阳坐在车里看着孟鹤堂家门口站着的墨镜保镖发呆，烧饼捣鼓完车窗的问题，捅捅他，“你看什么呢？”

“你看见没有，他们都有枪。”曹鹤阳咽了口唾沫，特别小声的跟烧饼咬耳朵，生怕被听见。

“哎呀，咱关着车门窗户了，他们听不见。”烧饼被他吹的耳朵痒痒的要命，赶紧拉开点儿距离。

“你别嚷嚷！”曹鹤阳扑上来，扒住他的胳膊，“瞎嚷嚷什么！诶，你说小孟儿家到底是干什么的？怎么一下来这么多保镖？”

上个月周九良来的时候，曹鹤阳正好不在，他还是第一次看见这种阵仗。

“我上哪儿知道去啊，反正不是普通人。”烧饼大大咧咧的，虽然也有点好奇，不过没有曹鹤阳这么紧张兮兮的，总之别人家和他们的关系不大。

“废话，我早知道他不是普通人，”曹鹤阳抽打他的后背，死老爷们儿一点儿脑子都不走，“他一个Omega自己带着佣人医生住在着，我看他后颈有咬痕，已经结合了，却从没见过他的Alpha……”

说不得，曹鹤阳已经脑补了一出虐恋情神，富家少爷被抛弃受情伤的狗血天雷情节了。

“你别瞎想了，这么多保镖，肯定是有人来了，”烧饼被他打的龇牙咧嘴的，“兴许就是小孟儿他老公呢。”

曹鹤阳翻了个惊天大白眼儿，“那感情好，我可得好好瞧瞧这个绝世大渣男是什么模样儿。”

 

还没见面儿，周九良就已经被曹鹤阳定义成了绝世大渣男。

瞧瞧他刚认识孟鹤堂时，那人是什么模样吧，小脸儿还没有烧饼的巴掌大，身上瘦的一掐一把骨头，还有抑郁症。孟鹤堂如果有老公，不是渣男才怪了。

 

话音刚落，曹鹤阳就看见孟鹤堂和一个陌生的Alpha从门里出来了，他连忙拽烧饼的胳膊，“看！那是个Alpha！”

两人出来的时候，周九良习惯性的揽着孟鹤堂的腰，护着他下台阶，被曹鹤阳看见了，立刻就定义了他俩的关系。

降下车窗，曹鹤阳装作若无其事的和孟鹤堂打招呼，好像周九良不存在似的，“小孟儿出来了，那咱走吧。”

周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的后腰，让他去和孟鹤堂说话，自己站在车旁边儿等他。

走近烧饼和曹鹤阳的沃尔沃，孟鹤堂露出一个略带尴尬与腼腆的笑容，“饼哥四哥，那是我……”他还是不知道该怎么介绍周九良。

“诶，我知道我知道，”曹鹤阳看出他不自在，连忙打断道，“行了，咱走吧，再不走要堵车了，你快上车。”

见他没有询问周九良的身份，孟鹤堂松了一口气，对他们点点头。周九良在车边，见他过来，牵过他的手护着他坐进车里，然后自己绕到另一边上车。

 

烧饼和曹鹤阳的沃尔沃开在最前面，后面跟着一辆迈巴赫和一辆大SUV，显得前面的沃尔沃格外突兀。

开上高速一小会儿，曹鹤阳突然瞪大了眼睛，“我想起来了！”

他一惊一乍地拍了一下烧饼的大腿，“我说刚才看那个Alpha眼熟！好像以前在新闻里见过他啊！”

“啥玩意儿？”

“就，就是那个周氏的老板！周家大少爷！”曹鹤阳结结巴巴地道，“不对，他爹好像死了，卧槽……”

后半截话被他吞回了肚子里，如果那个Alpha真的是那位周家的掌权人，那孟鹤堂……

曹鹤阳惊疑地与烧饼对视一眼，两个人都被猜测的可能性震惊了，“我的老天爷……”

他俩没有再继续谈论周九良和孟鹤堂的身份，直到到达画廊参加opening，都一直装作不认识周九良一般，只单纯的当他是孟鹤堂的Alpha，当然，这没有任何问题。

 

上车之后，周九良升起了与驾驶席之间的挡板，他握着孟鹤堂的手，仔细地描绘他指尖的轮廓。一时间有些安静，孟鹤堂拿不准周九良会怎么写，他试探地屈指勾住周九良的手指，然后立刻就被大手裹住整个手掌。

“刚才那就是烧饼和曹鹤阳？”周九良问道。

“嗯，”孟鹤堂轻声道，“他们很照顾我的。”

周九良垂眸看着孟鹤堂被他包裹住了柔嫩手掌，“我知道，人不错。”

孟鹤堂嚅嗫唇边，他有心提一提怎么介绍周九良的事情，可是周九良却好似不在乎似的，一直在带着他说些别的话题。

仿佛受到了蛊惑，孟鹤堂脑子一热突然倾身过去给了周九良一个吻。蜻蜓点水的一触即离，让他脸颊绯红，耳根滚烫不已。周九良低头，肩膀振动，从喉咙里溢出阵阵浅笑。孟鹤堂总是这样，一点点退让就能够获得他的垂怜。

 

这一手周九良从十五岁起就玩得炉火纯青，孟鹤堂的心理状态一直把控在他手中，不破不立，这是一个必经的过程，他所依仗的，便是孟鹤堂爱他。

是啊，孟鹤堂那么的爱他。

总有一天他会承认的。

 

画展没什么可说的，自从来了美国，孟鹤堂一直深居简出，偶有外出也一直有人陪护，去一些人少清净的地方，像这种画展开幕有很多人聚集在一个室内空间的情况几乎没有。

画展开幕也是酒会，画廊展厅灯光筹措，巨大的油画挂在洁白的墙面上，中间的空地上还摆放着装置艺术品。矜贵清冷的东方美人的婉约与柔美的神秘感对西方人有着一种致命的吸引力，比抽象的油画更吸引人想来解读，孟鹤堂一出现就被各种目光聚集，画展主角也上前来问候。如果不是周九良一直冷着脸站在孟鹤堂身旁，早就会有人前来搭讪留下自己的联系方式。

艺术圈也有名利场，每个人都在各种场合上竭力寻求机遇与赏识，不过这些和孟鹤堂都没有什么关系。他看了看正在给他拿香槟的周九良，觉得他像个神兽一样，护卫在他身边，驱赶一切可能靠近他的人。

 

明明以前还没有这样的……

那是自然，以前的周九良身为外甥不能做的这么明显，不过现在，身为Alpha的天性就是要展示自己的所有权，把占有欲表现到极致。

“有喜欢的吗？”周九良凑到孟鹤堂耳边，轻声询问。

“一般般，”孟鹤堂兴致缺钱，他来是因为曹鹤阳的极力推荐，不过亲眼看到之后感觉展出的这些作品并没有他想象中的那么有张力，“没有特别喜欢的。”

“那就算了，”周九良揽住孟鹤堂的细腰把他带到一边的座椅上休息，新做的缎面西装做得极贴身，显得孟鹤堂的腰身极细，不盈一握。周九良的手贴在他的腰侧，光滑的缎面在掌心滑动。

当着这么多人面，过分亲密的姿势让孟鹤堂有些不自在，他拉住周九良的手想把他拉下来，却被周九良搂进怀里，抚住脸颊掰过头来面对他，“别动，你发热了。”

 

孟鹤堂倏然睁大眼睛，周九良一句话提醒了他，可能是周九良的气息一直环绕着安抚他，他自己都没发现，发情期的前兆已悄然来临。

“别怕，”周九良在他唇上印下一个轻吻，安抚他，“别怕，我们现在就回家。”

孟鹤堂点点头，紧张地拉着周九良手不松开，他被周九良扶着腰背站起来，找到曹鹤阳，尽量若无其事地和他道别，“四哥，我们先回去了，我有些不舒服。”

“怎么了？”曹鹤阳关心道，“发烧了？”

他看孟鹤堂的脸颊微红，便以为他可能发烧了，伸手探向他的额头想试一试温度。

 

“没事，我这就带他回家。”周九良带着孟鹤堂略微动了一下位置，避开了曹鹤阳的手。

旁边烧饼拉住曹鹤阳，道，“那你们回去早点休息，过几天等小孟儿好了我们再去看他。”

曹鹤阳担心地还想多说两句，却被烧饼拉走了，只能边走边回头跟孟鹤堂挥手，说回去路上小心点。


	13. Chapter 13

回家的路上孟鹤堂便一直靠在周九良的身上，他开始真切地感受到身体在发热，后颈的腺体已经肿大，被周九良咬了一口之后获得了一些缓解。

孟鹤堂面色绯红，吐气如兰，他的头倚在周九良的肩膀上，被西装挺括的肩线硌出道道红痕。他轻而短促的喘息着，额头上布满细密的汗水，被周九良一点一点地吻掉。

情潮上涌，孟鹤堂仰头望着周九良，眼神中是他自己都不曾察觉的祈求。忽然，他被周九良掐住腰身直接抱到了自己的腿上，孟鹤堂分开两腿坐在他的大腿上，下身的穴口便紧贴在周九良的大腿上方。

 

迷离间，孟鹤堂与周九良唇齿相接，他像是干渴的旅人，在周九良口中汲取着清凉的汁水。亲吻分离后，孟鹤堂的双唇上一片水光，他轻咬下唇看着周九良，Alpha好整以暇地坐着，双手虚在他腰间，眉眼柔和不带一丝攻击性，正在等待他的垂青。

孟鹤堂攥着周九良的衣领，领针硌手，他清醒了起来，下身的微凉让他倍感羞耻。他想从周九良身上下来，却不得动弹，扭腰试图多挣开周九良的手，却因为情潮来袭，声音都带着甜软娇嗔，“放我下来。”

周九良的手从他的腰窝顺着脊背上移，手指揉搓他后颈肿大的腺体，两下就让他软了腰，主动倒进自己怀里。他凑近孟鹤堂的耳边，姿态亲昵无间，问道，“想好回家怎么过了吗？”

他状似将主动权交到孟鹤堂的手中让他自己选择，却笃定孟鹤堂一定会做出符合他心意的选择。

 

一路无话，周九良没有催孟鹤堂立刻做出决定，只是在他咬住他的腺体给他注入一点Alpha信息素，以缓解发情的灼热。

车子在家门口停下，孟鹤堂撑着后座坐直身体，他的内心还在激烈的挣扎，这不仅仅是发情期如何度过的选择，而是一个是否原谅周九良的信号。

 

原谅周九良，和他正式在一起。

孟鹤堂心底陡然生出一股不甘心，凭什么要原谅他，他想起以前何九华跟他说的，“你就拿他当个人形按摩棒呗，反正发情期总是要过，别跟自己的身体过不去。”

他自暴自弃地闭了闭眼，伸手拽过周九良的领带，两个人脸挨得极近，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，孟鹤堂故意恶狠狠地道，“只是过发情期。”

——你不要以为事情就这么过去了。

周九良笑着啄了一下孟鹤堂的下唇，道，“听你的。”

 

提前安排清场了，现在家里静悄悄的一个人都没有，连绵绵都被张妈带去隔壁哄睡觉了。

厨房冰箱里准备好了三到五天的食物，保证周九良和孟鹤堂在发情期的正常摄入。

孟鹤堂一进门就觉得自己被算计了，人都清走了，他气鼓鼓的瞥了一眼周九良，却因为眼角泛红的春意而毫无威慑力，反而把周九良瞥的下身胀硬。他撇下周九良径直扶着楼梯上楼去洗澡，周九良跟在他后面，结果被孟鹤堂无情的关在了卧室门外。

 

热水从花洒里流出来，洒在孟鹤堂的头顶，他皱着眉头忍受着水流砸在身上的疼痛。发情期使他的肌肤变得格外敏感娇嫩，寻常一点轻微碰触的感觉都会被放大数倍。

他的衣服随意地扔在地上，内裤已经湿了，上面沾着滑腻的体液，他依靠在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，试图降低身体的温度。后颈腺体肿大，刚刚被周九良咬出来的新鲜伤口，还在一跳一跳的隐隐发痛。

门开了，孟鹤堂精绝地看向门口，周九良推门进来，边走边脱衣服，等到浴缸旁边的时候，他已经把自己扒干净了。周九良的阴茎已经勃起，硕大的柱体向上翘着，下面两个沉甸甸的卵蛋随着他走动的步伐微晃。

“我锁门了……”孟鹤堂条件反射地后退着，想找个什么东西盖住自己赤裸的身体，却脚下一滑险些摔倒，被周九良一把拦腰抄起来捞进怀里。

肌肤相贴的亲密，让孟鹤堂软了身子，周九良的信息素味道扑面而来，孟鹤堂有种不胜酒力的微醺感。

“外面挂着钥匙啊，”周九良在孟鹤堂耳边轻吻，含住他的饱满软厚的耳垂吮吸。

孟鹤堂惊喘一声，被他一下子吸得头皮发麻，如果不是周九良抱着他，他几乎要站立不住。他软着手推着周九良的胸口，软声哀求，“先洗澡……”

他的头发已经被打湿了，水流顺着一缕一缕的发梢经过眼睫从他的脸上滑落，他的整个人都变得湿漉漉的，喘息也湿滑甜腻。孟鹤堂微张双唇，神情不自觉流露出一股痴态，周九良在他颈间胸前逡巡着，留下一个又一个让他觉得刺痛的吻痕。

 

细密洁白的泡沫裹在身上，周九良真的在认认真真地给孟鹤堂洗澡，水声打在浴缸内壁上发出噼里啪啦的声音，水汽氤氲，孟鹤堂站不住了，软着双腿滑坐在了浴缸里。

周九良顺着他的力道一起坐下，就着水流给他冲洗头上和身上的泡沫，孟鹤堂被他揉搓着，每当周九良的手指揉捏他胸前的软肉时，他的下身止不住地溢出水来，与泡沫混合在一起冲走。腺体发烫，只要周九良的指尖划过，他都会忍不住轻呼出声，然后掐住周九良的胳膊。

水渐渐满了半缸，孟鹤堂全身粉红，他仰头靠在墙上，被热水熏得眼尾通红。周九良抚摸着他的全身，如同在膜拜一件传世的珍贵艺术品，他的大手因常年练箭而粗粝，掌心指腹都带有薄茧，随着他手掌的所过之处，孟鹤堂的身上泛起阵阵酥麻。

他们在水流下接吻，孟鹤堂白皙瘦弱的小臂被周九良按在墙上把玩，青紫色的血管因热水的刺激清晰凸起，如枝蔓般缠绕在肌肤之下。周九良一手向下，滑过轻微凹陷的腰窝，略微用力揉搓孟鹤堂臀缝上方的腰椎。

 

“嗯……疼……”他娇气极了，周九良还没用力就开始喊疼，下身的小嘴饥渴地张着，却没人来照顾它。周九良的手指还在他的后腰与臀缝间流连，偶有前移，掐两下他微微隆起的会阴。

孟鹤堂难耐地扭腰夹腿，却被周九良卡主大腿根部，他咬着唇，还有一点殷红的舌尖露在外面，眼睛湿漉漉的看着周九良。仰头露出一段脆弱的脖颈，与脖颈连接的软肉微微凹陷，显露出清晰的下颌线，他细小的喉结随着喘息上下移动着，引诱着周九良去吻他。

喉结被周九良宽厚的双唇含住，舌头重重舔舐，让孟鹤堂挺腰尖叫出声，周九良趁着他的腰椎向前拱起，露出下身花瓣时，掐住他前面肿大凸起的阴蒂。

指尖捻动，如同在转玩一颗莹润的红珠，孟鹤堂双目失神，快感太过强烈，让他下半身犹如失禁般涌出大股淫液。浴室天花板的灯太亮了，他抬起手挡在眼前，周九良坚硬的阴茎顶在他的大腿内侧，龟头滚烫灼热，比热水的温度还高。

殷红的阴唇张开，露出里面层层叠叠的软肉，一张一缩好像有意识般，每当周九良的手指擦过，里面的软肉就会痉挛般收缩。

 

手指插入的瞬间，孟鹤堂嘤咛出声，周九良带着他的手握住自己，一只手在小穴中抽插，一只手带着孟鹤堂柔弱无骨的小手在自己的肉棒上上下撸动。

孟鹤堂从嗓子里溢出压抑不住的细细哭声，混杂着娇吟与喘息，他无意识地跟着周九良进出的频率晃动腰臀，在水波荡漾间，玉体横陈，与墙上砖红色的瓷砖形成鲜明对比，晃眼刺目。

周九良粗喘着，忍耐着他的欲望，孟鹤堂一腿搭在浴缸的边沿上，一腿被他夹在肩上，双臀悬空，唯有脊背上半部依靠在墙壁上。双腿大张，予取予求的姿势令周九良双目充血，他又加了一根手指进去，在里面撑开湿滑的内壁，让热水流进去。

 

“啊——烫……”孟鹤堂害怕地缩了缩身子，热水流进体内的感觉很不好，他有点害怕被烫到。

“去，去床上……”

浴室里水汽蒸腾，太热了，他有些难以呼吸，孟鹤堂的脸颊滚烫通红，整个身体都被热水烫发红，这一切对于他在发情期过分娇嫩的皮肤都太刺激了。

“好，”周九良从善如流的将他从浴缸里抱出来，顺手扯过架子上的浴巾裹住自己和孟鹤堂。

他赤脚踩在米白色的地毯上，留下一串深色的水痕，孟鹤堂被他正面托着臀部和大腿根抱在怀里，然后被放在主卧大床深色的丝质床单上。

丁香色的床单被洇湿，瞬间变成深紫色，衬得孟鹤堂的胴体愈发莹白，卧室没有开灯，只有浴室的光线从门缝间流淌出来。

 

黑暗中，周九良的头埋在孟鹤堂两腿之间，他按住孟鹤堂微微凹陷的小腹，张口含住他阴阜的蚌肉，舌头灵巧地钻进去舔弄里面的高热软肉。孟鹤堂一手抓着周九良头顶的卷发，一只手抵在唇边，他咬着自己的手腕，强忍不发出过于浪荡的声音。

前端玉茎挺立，却可怜兮兮的无人照料，孟鹤堂沉溺于周九良唇舌，快感堆积，酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨一路向上直至大脑。周九良双唇夹住前面的小果实，抿紧它之后用力吸着，孟鹤堂忍不住惊喘出声，“啊——”

内壁里的软肉抽搐着蠕动，一大股淫水从深处涌出，直接喷到了周九良的脸上。无人照料的玉茎也射了出来，稀少的白浊星星点灯的散落在孟鹤堂的腰腹间。

他双眼无神的急促喘息着，无意识地发出小猫一般的哼吟，周九良来到他的正上方，俯身亲吻他唇，用舌头送了一口略带腥气的液体压着他的舌根让他咽下去，“自己的味道好不好？”

 

孟鹤堂简直要被羞耻的哭出来，他眼角挂着溢出来的生理性泪水，鼻子却发酸，周九良这个不要脸的流氓，惯会得寸进尺。

“呜……你，你怎么这样……”孟鹤堂软在被子里，毫无威胁力的瞪了周九良一眼，不仅没把他瞪怕，反而这一样让他更加血脉喷张，下身硬挺。

他抓着孟鹤堂的手握住他硕大的阴茎，重新回到他的双腿间，掐住孟鹤堂的大腿根夹在自己肩上，就要扶着下面送进去。

“等，等等！不要——”孟鹤堂突然挣扎起来，双手乱动推开他。

周九良一手制住他的两只胳膊，压在他胸前，“怎么了？”

“不要，不要孩子……”孟鹤堂断断续续地说道，他忽然想起来发情期成结的怀孕几率几乎是百分之百。他刚刚能尝试着接受绵绵，但是再来一个孩子……

周九良俯下身亲他，“别怕，”他从床头抽屉里取出一只针剂，“打了这个就不会怀孕了。”

科学发展到现在已经有了完全安全无害且有效的避孕药剂，周九良打开针头，在孟鹤堂的大臂上方进行肌肉注射，微凉的针头没入肌肉的瞬间，孟鹤堂抖了一下，不过不会怀孕的承诺令他安下心来。

药剂被推进身体，周九良拔出针头，俯身亲吻孟鹤堂胳膊上留下的细小针孔，随即伸手转过他的头，露出后颈腺体，在阴茎插入进去的同时一口咬下，注入Alpha信息素。

 

“啊——”孟鹤堂睁大双眼，用力抓着周九良结实的背肌，紧张的肌肉起伏着，形成虬结的沟壑。

粗大阴茎的冠状头部在孟鹤堂娇嫩的内壁中摩擦，除去阵阵快感之外还有被剐蹭的疼痛，他抽噎起来，内壁酥麻酸痒的感觉逼得他想扭腰尖叫，让周九良更加用力，可是他的教养和矜持内敛的性格不允许他做出那样的荡妇行径。

大眼睛红彤彤的看着周九良，黑暗中他只能借由卫生间的余光看清周九良的一点轮廓，看他的下巴绷得紧紧的，眼中闪着黑亮的光。欲望上头让他的额头布满汗水，一滴一滴的掉落在孟鹤堂的脸上，他痴痴的探出舌尖，舔掉落在他唇角的汗珠，没等收回去，舌头便被周九良叼回口中，吮吸舔咬。

呼吸交缠间，孟鹤堂的信息素向外扩散，本能的激发着周九良的情欲，他快速的挺腰，顶得孟鹤堂抱不住他的身体，一耸一耸的差点要撞到床头板。周九良抬手护住他的头顶，由于身体向前直接干到了最深处生殖腔的入口处。孟鹤堂哭叫着高潮了，前端的喷发与穴内的潮吹同时进行，过分刺激的快感使他眼前一片空白，短暂地失去了意识。

 

周九良暂时抽出自己，将孟鹤堂向下拉，然后摆成侧躺的姿势。孟鹤堂被他干得已经有点神志模糊，生理泪水糊了满脸，他的胳膊垫在脸下，左腿被周九良重新抬起来放在肩上，膝窝正好卡在他的肩头。双腿间的穴口布满湿漉漉的体液，肥厚肿大的阴唇上亮晶晶的，前端和会阴的稀疏毛发打着卷，有些团在一起，湿哒哒地贴在会阴和大阴唇两侧。

周九良拨弄了一下两片唇肉，柔软的阴唇红艳而敏感，因为周九良的碰触微微收缩，穴口汩汩地向外流着淫液。

孟鹤堂躺在手臂上，只有一小半侧脸露出来，乌黑的头大散落在他的脸颊上，周九良将他的头发向后拢起，露出他饱满的额头与圆润的颧骨。他的面色潮红，与轻薄眼皮下的眼角红痕连城一片，双唇微肿，比平时的颜色更加红润，整个人都如被欺辱的圣子一般显得颓靡而艳丽。

 

将孟鹤堂的大腿掰开到极致，几乎形成了九十度角，周九良再度插入自己的，抚摸着孟鹤堂的大腿，大开大合的专注撞击他的生殖腔。

孟鹤堂在灭顶的快感中醒来，他只觉腹腔酸胀，周九良低头舔含他胸前的乳头，嫩粉色的乳头硬成小粒，因为没有哺乳过还是小巧的一个。他的乳晕同样小巧，只是小小的一点，被周九良吻住就能全部遮住。

生了绵绵之后他胸前的乳肉长大了许多，当初因为拒绝喂奶，胸口涨奶疼痛，最终奶水都被憋了回去，导致他的胸部比之前大了不少，周九良一手都有点握不住。

生殖腔在持续不断的撞击之下终于臣服于快感张开了一条小缝，周九良直接挺进伸出，将自己送进更加灼热的内腔。孟鹤堂崩溃地哭出声来，在周九良的身上抓出血痕，周九良将他压入床里，死死地抵住。他的阴茎被高热的生殖腔夹着，他粗喘着，俯身与孟鹤堂接吻，舌头在空气中纠缠，拉扯出晶莹的银丝。

 

低吼一声，周九良在生殖腔内射精成结，同时咬住孟鹤堂的腺体，逐渐膨大的结死死的卡在生殖腔内，孟鹤堂疼得挣扎起来，每次成结的感觉对他来说都过于恐怖，每一秒都有自己将要被胀破的感觉。

抓着床单的手被周九良的手抓住，换成十指相扣的姿势，周九良将孟鹤堂抱起来，自己躺在床上，让他趴在自己身上。

孟鹤堂意识迷离，还在断断续续地哭着喊疼，周九良揉着他的腺体帮他缓解下身的紧张感，一起等待着结的消退。

 

发情期短则三天，长则五天。在这些天里，孟鹤堂被周九良翻来覆去，从里到外吃了个透彻，一副要将过去两年错过的日夜都要弥补回来的架势。

到了最后一次的时候，孟鹤堂已经哭哑了嗓子，哭肿了眼睛，前端射无可射，被周九良掐住，只凭小穴就能获得灭顶的高潮快感。

发情期总算在第四天的白天结束，孟鹤堂已经累得连一根手指都动不了，被周九良抱着去浴室洗澡，还没洗完就睡了过去，一连睡了整整一天一夜。期间绵绵偷偷溜进来来看了他几次，他都没有醒过来，反而吓得周九良赶紧叫张妈带绵绵到别处去玩，等孟鹤堂醒了再来看他。


	14. Chapter 14

室内昏暗，遮光窗帘尽职尽责地工作着，大床上的被子严严实实地盖着下面的人人，看不出昨天还是一片狼藉凌乱。穿着浅黄色睡衣的孟鹤堂呼吸清浅，发情期过度的消耗使他疲惫不堪，同时生理上的满足也带来的一丝愉悦。

几近半透明的眼皮下的眼球微微转动，孟鹤堂从枕头的一边转过头，纤长的眼睫颤动，他醒了过来。卧室里只有他一个人，这两天习惯了周九良的存在之后，现在显得过分空旷。

周九良已经启程登上了飞往中东的飞机，孟鹤堂隐约记得在他朦胧间，周九良在他耳边与他道别，然后他便又一下子坠入了黑暗。

 

周九良信息素的味道还残留在枕头上和空气里，这也是孟鹤堂能睡得很沉的一个主要原因。全身酸软无力，孟鹤堂睁着眼睛盯着天花板上的吊灯发呆，过了好一会儿才动作迟缓地掀开半边儿被子。光是这一个简单的动作，就让他喘着气又休息了几分钟，终于一鼓作气踹开被子，翻身下床。抬腿的瞬间他“嘶——”了一声，两腿之间有些异样的微痛，让他腿一软差点跪在地上。

孟鹤堂揉着后腰去卫生间洗漱，每走一步被摩擦的不适让他的眉头越皱越紧——天杀的周九良。

偏着头露出侧颈，孟鹤堂看着镜子里从脖子到前胸全是斑驳红痕的自己，思考着在四月份的天气里，能穿上一件什么样的衣服遮盖住——天杀的周九良。

好歹强撑着洗漱完，孟鹤堂又坐回床上，周九良走了，绵绵要他来照顾了。他踌躇地给自己做着心理建设，那是他的女儿，还那么小，像天使一样，既不可耻，也不是错误。

反复几次，孟鹤堂撑着床沿，低头看脚下的一片地毯，两只光裸的脚踩在地毯上，他青白色的脚背上的血管明显，脚趾圆润可爱，有一点不符合身材的肉呼呼。

 

木质结构的房子普遍隔音不算好，砖房的年龄都有百年，孟鹤堂不喜欢住旧房子。坐在卧室里，孟鹤堂也能听到楼下绵绵的声音。小姑娘没有在笑，只是在跟何九华一来一回地说着话。他们说什么孟鹤堂听不清，隐约听到有“爸爸”之类的。大约是周九良走了，绵绵不开心了吧。她从小跟着周九良长大，小孩子依赖爸爸也没有错。

说来孟鹤堂真的觉得挺不可思议的，在他眼里，其实周九良自己还是个没长大的孩子，但是他竟然真的能成为一个尽职尽责的父亲。他还记得几年前，孟歆堂刚刚确诊癌症的时候，周九良跟他说他对周文的恨，以及对于父亲这一身份职责的认识与检讨。

他真真切切的做到了，在孟鹤堂失职缺席的时光里，他真的做到了一名非常优秀的父亲，把自己曾经缺失的、渴望的、期盼的全部都给了绵绵。让小姑娘在母亲缺席的情况下，依然成长的很好。

 

三个月，未来的三个月孟鹤堂都要带着绵绵一起生活了，他必须学会和女儿相处。

楼梯脚步声传来，随之而来的还有绵绵与何九华说话的声音。

“——妈妈醒了吗？”

“——应该差不多了吧，咱们偷偷看看。”

“——妈妈没醒，我可以和妈妈睡觉吗？”

“——你不想看动画片了？”

“……”

 

声音越来越清晰，孟鹤堂可以分辨声音的远近来判断他们已经站在了主卧的门口，与他仅有一墙之隔。

掌下的床单被抓出褶皱，孟鹤堂想起来先去开门，却被绵绵抢先，门把手被很缓慢很安静的转动，门轴转动发出轻微的声响，一点一点的打开了。

绵绵抱着何九华的脖子，和他脸对脸一起食指竖在唇前，比了个“嘘——”的手势。小姑娘动动身子，让何九华放她下来。

 

探头探脑的走进主卧，孟鹤堂从衣柜镜子里可以看到绵绵的小身影，小姑娘蹑手蹑脚的，也不知道周九良都教过孩子什么，让一个才两岁的孩子就能有这么多心思。一般的小孩子在这个年纪可能还什么都不懂，只会顺着自己的心意乱跑乱叫，得不到满足就哭喊吵闹。

绵绵乖巧的让人心疼。

孟鹤堂的心霎时间柔软，他故意动了动发出声音，换了个姿势靠在床头上，让绵绵听到，知道他醒着。

果不其然，绵绵加快脚步跑了过来，从进门的转弯处转过来，看见孟鹤堂正穿着睡衣靠在床上。

“妈妈……”小姑娘停在床边，双手扒着床沿，仰着红扑扑的小苹果脸儿，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛看着孟鹤堂，瞳孔是与周九良一样的漆黑，怯生生的喊孟鹤堂。

“来。”孟鹤堂的心已经被女儿化成了一滩水，他张开双臂，敞开怀抱，让女儿上床到他的怀里来。

绵绵趴在床边小短腿蹬地，但是爬不上去，何九华凑过来托住她的小屁股向上一抬，绵绵便扑到了孟鹤堂的怀里，被抱了个满怀。

小姑娘抓着孟鹤堂的睡衣向上爬，抱住他的脖子把自己埋进妈妈的颈窝安置好，便不动了，和她亲爹一模一样的动作。孟鹤堂和何九华对视一眼，相视一笑。

 

“你哄她吧，让我解脱一会儿，下午和九熙出去。”何九华对孟鹤堂眨眨眼，走了。

“好啊，你们快去约会吧。”孟鹤堂抱着绵绵软乎乎的小身体，对她说，“跟何叔叔说再见。”

“何叔叔再见。”绵绵拧巴着上半身扬手跟何九华拜拜。

“绵绵再见。”何九华和他挥手，金棕色的头发都透露出他轻松的心情。

 

房间门被带上，孟鹤堂和绵绵大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑，最终绵绵喊了一声“妈妈”才把孟鹤堂叫回神儿。

“嗯？”他条件反射地应道，等着绵绵说话。

“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“妈妈……”

“怎么了？妈妈在这儿呢，喊妈妈干什么？”孟鹤堂看着女儿逐渐泫然欲泣的表情，不知道她怎么了，也开始慌了，连忙问道。

绵绵两只小手抓着他胸前的衣领，大大的眼睛里含着一泡泪水，小声问道，“妈妈是不是不喜欢绵绵……？”

 

孟鹤堂哑然，突然心痛得不敢呼吸，他半张着红色菱唇，看着绵绵湿漉漉的小脸蛋儿，好半晌儿才找回自己的声音，没有底气地说，“没有……妈妈，妈妈怎么会不喜欢绵绵……”

“妈妈不和绵绵睡觉觉。”绵绵撅着小嘴道，小孩子很直接地说出了自己的感受，用自己的方法来判断父母对自己的爱。

“妈妈也不理爸爸。”绵绵低下头抠着孟鹤堂睡衣的扣子说。

看着女儿头顶的发旋儿和翘起来的乱毛，孟鹤堂犹豫片刻，低声问道，“绵绵喜欢爸爸吗？”

绵绵重重地点头，“喜欢。”

她从出生就跟着周九良，是周九良不假他人亲手带大的，怎么可能和父亲的感情不深厚。

“那喜欢妈妈吗？”

“嗯！”绵绵还是点头，“妈妈漂漂又香香，我想有妈妈。”她的声音逐渐变小了，“大家都有妈妈……”

那种不能呼吸的感觉又来了，好像肺管被截断卡住，孟鹤堂觉得胸腔里面钝痛不已，不由自主地开始屏住呼吸。

 

直到脸颊有濡湿感，绵绵将布满泪水的小脸儿贴在孟鹤堂的脸颊上，他连喘了两三口气，感到氧气重新在肺部充盈，喉管也不再感痛。

绵绵的小手摸上孟鹤堂的脸颊，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，原本便不算整齐的小辫子已经被蹭得乱七八糟，却依旧执拗地要抱着孟鹤堂的脖子。

大颗大颗的泪水涌出眼眶，眨眼间绵绵肩头的衣服就湿了一片，孟鹤堂紧紧地抱着女儿无声地哭泣，他压抑到极致的哭声使整个身体都在剧烈震动。他的女儿，小小年纪身边却没有母亲，他难以想象他的女儿看到别的小朋友都有母亲疼爱时的心情，是羡慕还是难过。

——这都是他的错。

——这是周九良和他的罪，不应该惩罚到他们的女儿的身上。

 

小姑娘被母亲突如其来的崩溃大哭吓坏了，也跟着一起哭了起来。一时间，卧室里，一大一小母女两个抱着一起大哭。

嗅着绵绵身上的奶香味儿，孟鹤堂灼热的眼眶开始缓解，哭了一阵子之后他喘着气慢慢停了下来。用手不断地抹掉绵绵脸上的眼泪，孟鹤堂和女儿脸贴脸，不住地亲吻她苹果般的小脸，边亲边哽咽道，“绵绵有妈妈，绵绵不会没有妈妈的。”

他闭着眼睛在女儿的额头落下虔诚的一吻，“妈妈爱你。”

“妈妈……”绵绵还在哭，哭得打嗝，却还要坚持说，“想要妈妈和爸爸一起。”

孟鹤堂咬紧下唇说不出话来，他可以爱女儿，可以爱周九良，他承认，但是和周九良在一起……

“不哭了，不哭了。”他抱着绵绵起身去浴室洗脸，将绵绵放在洗手台的台面上坐好，用热气腾腾的毛巾给她擦干净脸。

绵绵既像孟鹤堂又像周九良小嘴巴抿得紧紧的，大眼睛里还含着水光，要哭不哭的。孟鹤堂用毛巾包着手，一点一点地给她擦脸，热敷眼睛，将贴在脸颊额头的碎发拢好别到耳后。

“妈妈……”绵绵拉着他袖口，伸着小手去摸他发红的眼尾，“妈妈不哭。”

“诶，”孟鹤堂挤出一个略带苦味的笑容，“妈妈不哭，绵绵也不哭。”

 

母女俩收拾好之后重新回到卧室，孟鹤堂抱着绵绵躺在床上，绵绵哭完之后累了，眼皮开始打架。窝在孟鹤堂的怀里，她小声地跟孟鹤堂说着和爸爸在家里的事情。

爸爸不给吃糖啦、爸爸不让看电视啦、爸爸给喂饭饭啦、爸爸哄觉觉给穿衣服啦、生病爸爸让医生叔叔给打针啦、爸爸在家里给她建了一个游乐园啦，里面还有旋转木马、小城堡和碰碰车。

简单直白的童言童语，描绘周九良这两年是如何悉心照顾绵绵，不假他人之手，绵绵所有的一切都是他亲力亲为，除了必要的工作时间，剩下的全部都是照顾和陪伴女儿。

听着听着，孟鹤堂发现的不对的地方，“家里的花园有一个小天使雕像？”

“是呀，还会喷水水。”绵绵仰头看孟鹤堂，不明白妈妈为什么突然问起这个。

 

那是孟鹤堂小时候最喜欢的雕像，是个圣婴小喷泉，在孟家后院的草坪上，自从父母去世搬到周家之后，他很久都没有见过那个喷泉了……

“家里的院子是不是还有一个小湖里面有莲花？”

绵绵想了想，“有的，但是爸爸不让我去看。”

闭了闭眼睛，孟鹤堂把鼻腔中的酸涩咽回去，绵绵描述里的家，是孟家。他再也没想到，周九良竟然带着绵绵回到孟家老宅生活，那里是他从小长大的地方，是他最后的港湾。

“绵绵在家里和爸爸一起开心吗？”孟鹤堂忍不住问。

“不开心，”绵绵撅着小嘴巴，嘴唇上面还有点湿漉漉的反着光，“家里好空空，只有绵绵和爸爸，”她将脑袋埋在孟鹤堂的胸口，“想要妈妈一起。”

困得眼皮直打架的小姑娘终于熬不住了，说完这句话就陷入了睡梦，没有等到妈妈的回答。

孟鹤堂轻柔的抚摸绵绵的后背，神色哀伤晦暗，流露出的脆弱与难过几乎要填满整间卧室。绵绵的呼吸均匀而轻快，小孩子的心跳呼吸比大人要快一些。

听着女儿的心跳声，他紧攥观音玉坠，玻璃种正阳绿的观音相在他柔嫩的手心留下红痕印迹，他在心中默念，祈求观世音菩萨能救他于困苦之海，免除种种苦痛烦恼。


	15. Chapter 15

接下来的一个多月，孟鹤堂和绵绵都相处的颇好，他跟着张妈学习如何照顾小孩子，白天带着绵绵活动，晚上娘俩儿一起睡觉。躺在一个被窝里，被妈妈抱在怀里拍拍哄睡觉，绵绵过上了亲爹周九良都不能拥有的神仙日子，不知道周九良知道后会不会嫉妒。

有时候孟鹤堂会带着绵绵去他的studio看看画，不过不能长待，自从绵绵来了他也没有画画。油画颜料有毒，不适合小孩子长时间呆在有颜料的空间内。虽然绵绵很懂事，但是她终究还小，孟鹤堂很怕她在自己没留神的时候把颜料塞进嘴里。

五六月份天气好温度不太热的早上和傍晚，他也会和张妈还有其他人一起带着绵绵去社区附近的公园玩，有附近邻居家的小朋友，绵绵能和同龄人一起玩儿一会儿。虽然没什么娱乐设施，胜在原生态，环境非常好，树木植被繁多，还有跑来跑去的大尾巴灰松鼠。

 

曹鹤阳依旧时不时来串门，从第一次见到绵绵惊得呆若木鸡的样子到极度溺爱，仅仅过了半个小时，甚至觉得绝世大渣男周九良也不是一无是处，立场极为不坚定。

这天，曹鹤阳又来看孟鹤堂。

“小宝贝儿，”孟鹤堂现在在曹鹤阳眼里已经失宠了，他一进门儿就找绵绵，“快来看看四舅舅给你带什么好东西了。”

声音宠得都能掐出水儿了。

 

“四舅舅~”绵绵吧嗒吧嗒地从房间里跑出来迎接曹鹤阳，一楼的一间小卧室改成了游戏室，现在已经差不多快被曹鹤阳填满了。

“看看这是什么！”曹鹤阳拎起一个大袋子给绵绵看，是一套乐高新出的霍格沃茨城堡。

“哇！”绵绵张着小嘴儿看着眼前的大家伙，她还没看过哈利波特，只是觉得这个玩具真挺大。

“四哥你又给她买什么东西，”孟鹤堂端着水走过来，指着客厅沙发周围地毯上的一圈扔得乱七八糟的玩具，“你看看这都多少玩具了，一个屋子都不够她祸祸的了。”

曹鹤阳抱起绵绵一起坐在沙发上，强词夺理，“玩具玩完了就不好玩了，当然要经常买新的了，旧玩具多没意思，我们绵绵怎么能没有玩具玩。”

孟鹤堂被他说得词穷，摇摇头将水杯放到他面前，绵绵看见妈妈来了，立刻便从曹鹤阳怀里出来，爬进孟鹤堂怀里。

气的曹鹤阳跑她屁股，“小叛徒，你妈一来就不要我，你妈可不给你买玩具。”

绵绵一头扎进孟鹤堂怀里，小短手抱着他的腰，咯咯咯地坏笑起来。

“还不谢谢四舅舅，快哄哄他，不然他下次就不给你买玩具了。”孟鹤堂摸着绵绵的后背，将她抱起来坐在自己腿上，正对曹鹤阳。

“谢谢四舅舅，四舅舅真漂亮，四舅舅是四漂亮。”绵绵龇着一嘴残缺的小白牙，笑眯眯的哄曹鹤阳，小甜嘴儿哄得曹鹤阳眉开眼笑。

“哟，这小嘴儿是抹了蜜啊。”曹鹤阳掐了一把绵绵的小脸蛋儿，笑道，“下午带你去买漂亮衣服。”

“漂亮衣服和四舅舅一样漂亮吗？”绵绵靠着孟鹤堂，歪头问。

孟鹤堂低头浅笑，一边整理绵绵蹭乱的衣服，一边听这一大一小的童言雉语。

“对啊，”曹鹤阳对绵绵煞有介事的点头，“有了漂亮衣服就和四舅舅一样漂亮。”

“要去！”绵绵拍手，仰头看孟鹤堂，“妈妈我们去吧……”

“你不是都决定好了？”孟鹤堂微笑着问她，“现在才来问我干什么？你都答应四舅了，妈妈还能不同意吗？”

“嘻嘻。”

孟鹤堂轻轻戳了两下绵绵的脑门儿，“下次先问妈妈再答应别人，知道吗？”

“知道啦。”绵绵乖乖点头。

“去找张奶奶吃点心吧。”孟鹤堂把她放到地上，看着她自己摇摇晃晃地跑去厨房找张妈。

 

等绵绵进了厨房，曹鹤阳忽然感叹，“绵绵和她爸爸真是一点都不像啊……”

——不像就出鬼了，孟鹤堂在心里翻了个白眼儿，默默地想。

这些日子他也发现了，绵绵其实精明的很，小姑娘有着一种天生的，近乎于本能的趋利避害、利用自己的优势获取她想要的东西的能力，比如孟鹤堂的母爱、曹鹤阳的宠爱。所有人都觉得绵绵是个天真可爱的小姑娘，她总是能让人心甘情愿地对她好，得到她想要的东西。孟鹤堂不敢想象，假以时日，等她长大，她会成为一个多么老谋深算的猎人。

简直和她亲爹一模一样，周九良从小就是这样一步一步占据了孟鹤堂的心，让孟鹤堂再也看不见任何人，一颗心满满当当的全是他。爱的、恨的、开心的、难过的、欢愉的、痛苦的，永远只有周九良一个人能带给他全部的情感。

 

“哪里不像了？”孟鹤堂问。

“你看绵绵多软萌多可爱啊，长得和你多像，”曹鹤阳理所应当地道，“虽然我跟她爸爸不熟吧，但是上次看见，一看就是个很霸道说一不二的人。”

——又是一个上当的。

自从上次一别，发情期后曹鹤阳来看他，孟鹤堂跟他大概解释了一下他和周九良的事情。毕竟绵绵是个绕不过去的存在，两岁的女儿在家里，模样儿和他几乎一样，任谁一看就知道是他的女儿。

 

孟鹤堂但笑不语，绵绵也就是长得像他，内里就是周九良的翻版。这也没什么不好，孟鹤堂觉得，这样的人才能在这个世界上活的好。

他岔开话题，“下午真的要带她去逛街啊？”

“对啊，我都想好了，咱们去Westfield和Bloomingdale’s逛逛，换季也该买衣服了，然后晚上吃个饭再回来，”曹鹤阳数落着，“绵绵来了一个来月了，都还没去downtown逛过吧？”

确实没有，到这边的头几天周九良还在，又赶上孟鹤堂的发情期，后来孟鹤堂自己一个人也不敢带着她出门，就只在附近转了转。

“烧饼出差了，我刚交了期末paper正想出去放放风，”曹鹤阳喝了口水，“把九熙九华也叫上一起呗。”

他跟尚九熙何九华也混得很熟了，他们俩都是很好玩的人，何九华温柔，而且因为职业关系十分会聊天，尚九熙更是个宝藏男孩，总是能逗得人哈哈大笑。

 

“诶，绵绵她爸什么时候回来？”曹鹤阳突然问，倒不是他故意要打探什么周氏家主的行踪，只是孟鹤堂这个月的发情期又快到了，他希望孟鹤堂能有Alpha在身边照顾。

孟鹤堂手里摆弄着客厅茶几上的玫瑰，早上张妈在院子里新摘下来插好的，上面带着水珠，朵朵娇艳欲滴，“还要一个多月吧，他说要去三个月。”

“唔，”曹鹤阳担心，他凑近孟鹤堂小声说，“那你这次的发情期怎么办啊？”

“以前怎么办就还怎么办。”孟鹤堂无所谓道，他本不是重欲的人，发情期性事程度对他来说其实有点过度了。

“哎呀，总这样挺着对身体不好。”曹鹤阳着急道，“违反自然生理总是对自己不好的。”

“我知道，我知道，”孟鹤堂按住曹鹤阳的手安抚他，“我就是心里……”

“哎，”曹鹤阳想起他和周九良之间复杂关系，哑然叹气，只能干巴巴地道，“……想开点儿，人活着不是为了跟自己过不去的。”

“诶。”孟鹤堂又何尝不知呢，他只是没有足够的勇气迈过去而已。

 

午饭后打发绵绵去午睡，小孩子要多睡觉才能长的快，孟鹤堂总遗憾自己小时候不爱睡觉，现在才长得不高。

等绵绵睡醒了，拿粗齿的梳子给绵绵梳通头发，孟鹤堂手指灵巧地给绵绵编辫子。这一个多月，绵绵的头发又长长了一点，可以编出来整齐的麻花辫儿了，不像之前，编着编着就会有一撮短的从辫子股里支出来。

“好啦，”梳好辫子，孟鹤堂顺手摸了两把，又把掉下来的碎发给绵绵拢好，“真漂亮。”

“妈妈也漂亮，”绵绵转过来扑到孟鹤堂怀里撒娇，“妈妈亲亲。”

说完嘟起小嘴巴，孟鹤堂笑着低头和她碰碰嘴巴，又在她脸颊一边儿亲了一口，“好乖。”

 

司机开车，几个人坐一辆车，后面跟着一车保镖，去DC downtown的shopping center。

一楼就有童装店，进了童装店绵绵可兴奋坏了，小女孩已经懂得爱美了，看见各式各样的小裙子就走不动道。

可是周九良是个糙Alpha，对于穿衣服从来不上心，要是没人管他，一条裤子能穿了洗洗完再穿，穿一个季节。要不是家里有佣人专门负责打理他的衣服，给他搭配，以前还有孟鹤堂逛街时看到了就会给他买衣服。照着他的性子，大概没几天就能被八卦传出周氏即将破产，家主只剩一条裤子的小道消息了。

被周九良带大的小姑娘，虽然衣服多的穿不完，却从来没有体会过逛街的感觉，而且衣服多是小短裤、背带裤之类的中性风格。

 

“果然Alpha带孩子就是不靠谱。”曹鹤阳看绵绵那么高兴，撇撇嘴跟孟鹤堂小声吐槽，就算大牌高定上门服务，也不能失去享受逛街的乐趣。

尚九熙跟何九华去隔壁游戏店买新游戏去了，孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳在带着绵绵试衣服，孟鹤堂帮绵绵拉好小裙子的拉链，小声道，“绵绵可能也会分化成Alpha呢。”

曹鹤阳惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“真的？”

他又仔细看了看绵绵，一脸难以置信，这么软萌的小姑娘怎么可能会是Alpha？

孟鹤堂站起来道，“嗯，九熙给我看过检测报告，绵绵长大后应该会分化成Alpha，也挺好的，Alpha自由一些。”

孟鹤堂真心觉得很好，虽然现在这些年来，社会AO平权逐渐实现，不过还是有一些看不见的规则会束缚Omega，而且Omega自身娇弱的体质也很大程度限制了他们自身的生活。而这些烦恼Alpha都不会有，他们天生就是食物链顶端的人群，孟鹤堂希望他的女儿能不受任何限制，过自己想过的生活。

“说的也是啊……”曹鹤阳想想，尤其是在权力的顶端，Alpha们有天生的优势。

 

绵绵拉着小裙子转了个圈圈，紫色的蕾丝公主裙衬得小姑娘肤白胜雪，麻花辫子随着她的动作晃来晃去，像两只围着她翩然起舞的蝴蝶，“妈妈，四舅舅，我漂亮吗？”

两个大人看向她，小姑娘简直就是个小精灵，孟鹤堂到她面前蹲下身，眼神中爱意流露，他看着快活的绵绵，心中再次感激在他缺席的时光里，绵绵没有因此而影响成长。

“我的女儿最漂亮。”


	16. Chapter 16

阳历九月，正是七月流火的时节，气温又重新降回到不冷不热的舒适范围，此时距离周九良的预定回程日期已经晚了小半个月。

仅有的消息便是在预定回程时间的前一天，周九良发来了一条【计划有变，推迟归期，一切安好，勿念。】

没有具体的回家时间，在此之后就再也没有了新的消息。等了小半个月之后，孟鹤堂不免有些焦躁担忧。

这天上午，孟鹤堂正抱着绵绵坐在游戏室的地上认识字卡片，两岁半的小姑娘说话已经很利索了，正好周九良给她带来的行李里又一套识字卡片，孟鹤堂就开始教她认一些简单的字，不过是她自己的名字和上大人孔乙己之类的。

 

“这个是人，这个是大，这个是天，”孟鹤堂把三个卡片依次放到绵绵身前让她看，“人加一横就是大，大再加一横就是天。”

“为什么？”

“因为天在我们的上面呀。”孟鹤堂指指外面的蓝天白云，瓦蓝的天空上飘着团簇的白云，每一朵看起来都十分绵软。

 

微风吹过窗外的树梢，大片的正在由绿变红的枫叶发出簌簌之声，偶有掉落的红叶在地上被吹踉踉跄跄地卷起跑着，阳光穿过树叶的间隙，在窗台和米白色的地毯上映出斑驳光影。

小孩子快速跳动的心脏在孟鹤堂怀里响着，绵绵拖着长音跟着他念自己的名字，“周——蕴——茗——”

这几个字有点复杂，她还不太能记住，孟鹤堂一点一点的给她讲，凉风穿过纱窗吹过孟鹤堂卷曲的发丝，他的发尾轻轻晃动，绵绵的零星碎发也随风而动。

“这个是妈妈的名字。”孟鹤堂在卡片中找到自己名字的三个字，摆在周蕴茗三字旁边。

“孟——鹤——堂——”绵绵奶声奶气地念着，随机转头仰脸儿看孟鹤堂，“咦？和奶奶的名字好像哦……”

 

孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，脸唰的一下就白了，心道，来了，他要怎么和女儿解释这个问题。还没等他想好要说什么，孟鹤堂突然觉得一阵心悸难忍，紧接着肺部开始尖锐的疼痛，冷汗瞬时布满额头脸颊，刚刚发白的脸庞完全失去了血色，连嘴唇都褪色成灰白。

他一手抓着胸口的衣服，一手勉强撑着地面，手指用力抓抠着地毯的绒毛，肺部剧烈尖锐的疼痛让他难以呼吸。

“呃——”孟鹤堂试图大口喘气，短短十几秒他就已经撑不住完全倒在了地上，突如其来的疼痛，宛如被一枪打中。冷汗流到地毯上，他的耳膜鼓鼓作响。

 

“妈妈——！”

耳边传来绵绵喊妈妈的尖叫声，孟鹤堂疼得忍不住咬紧下唇，不让自己叫出声来，他拼尽力气勉强抬起胳膊握住绵绵的小手，他的手冰凉得吓人，手心中全是滑腻的冷汗。

蜷缩着身子，孟鹤堂紧皱眉头，艰难地翕动唇瓣挤出几个断断续续的字安抚绵绵，“别，别怕……啊——”

小姑娘看见妈妈突然这样吓得直哭，“妈妈——”

 

终于，绵绵的哭声穿过门板惊动了外面的人，张妈第一个冲过来打开门，看见孟鹤堂倒在地上，吓得也是脸色发白，赶紧跑进来跪在孟鹤堂旁边，一边叫保镖赶快去隔壁喊尚九熙过来。

“怎么了？这是怎么了？”张妈吓得六神无主，她跪在孟鹤堂身边，不知道是什么问题也不敢动他，只能将绵绵抱在怀里，哄受惊的小姑娘，又一连声地催促保镖赶快去叫人，“快去啊！都愣着干什么！”

“不哭啊，绵绵不怕，”张妈挡住绵绵的脸不让她看孟鹤堂，自己拿手帕给他擦掉脸上的冷汗。

孟鹤堂见到张妈，有人能照顾绵绵，终于撑不住一口气，陷入黑暗，疼得晕了过去。

尚九熙被保镖扛着送进了游戏室，入目所及便是孟鹤堂倒在地上的背影，凑近一看他整个人都已经如从水中捞出来一般，冷汗湿透了全身的衣裳。

 

再次睁眼已经是傍晚时分，橙色的晚霞将天空调成灰蓝色与粉紫色的渐变色，太阳已经沉没于地平线以下，之余一抹橙光流连。缓慢地抬手摸了摸心口，孟鹤堂什么也没有摸到，突如其来的疼痛仿佛没有出现过一般地消失了。

他刚一睁眼就惊动了守在床边的尚九熙，他赶紧站起来给孟鹤堂检查身体，“你怎么样？哪里不舒服？”

便携检测仪扫描了一圈，和之前的结果毫无分别，孟鹤堂的身体没有一点问题。

孟鹤堂轻轻摇头，他现在除了有些虚脱的累之外没有其他不适的感觉，“我怎么了？”

“不知道啊，”尚九熙挠头，来回颠倒着摆弄手里的仪器，“检查了好几遍都显示没事，这破玩意儿不是坏了吧？”

“那应该是没事吧。”孟鹤堂心里隐约有一丝不祥的预感。

“嗯……”尚九熙犹豫着说道，“我之前看过一些资料，都是现代医学和生物学上没有试验根据的理论，据说有的天生匹配度高的Alpha和Omega在结合后会出现一种精神联结，对彼此有一种特殊感应，当对方处于危险之中的时候便会有相似的反应，如果一方受伤，另一方可能在相同的位置会有同样的痛感。这和AO标记后同生共死是一个道理，只是在对方受伤的情况下也能感应到，相传只有灵魂伴侣才会有这种能力，俗话说就是天生一对的soulmates……”

 

莫非是周九良……

孟鹤堂不敢再想下去，他抚着心口，这只是个没有科学依据的传说，现代生物学根本没有专业论文可以证明。他默默地劝自己冷静，心中却止不住的忧虑，周九良已经半个多月没有音信了，上周发过去的信息也没有回复，这是从来没有过的事情。

尚九熙秃头，“当然这个精神联结是不是真的还有待商榷，你的身体没有任何器质性的病症，大概是植物神经紊乱导致的吧……”

他没底气地说道，头一次对自己的业务水平产生了怀疑。

 

“绵绵呢？”孟鹤堂想起他晕倒前，女儿受惊哭喊的样子，问道。

“九华哄着呢，刚给喂了饭。”

尚九熙摆弄了一会儿便携扫描仪，最终无果地放弃了，他把东西整理好放回包里，然后扶孟鹤堂半坐起来靠在床头，“来喝口水，”将水杯递给孟鹤堂，“我去把绵绵抱过来，孩子吓坏了。张妈熬了粥，你先喝水，一会儿吃点东西。”

“嗯，”孟鹤堂喝了几口水，又重新躺回被子里，他现在全身无力，连抬胳膊的都费力。

 

“妈妈——”

绵绵人未到，声先到，带着哭腔的声音委屈极了，还夹杂着一丝惊惧。上午孟鹤堂发作的模样实在吓人，当时在场的又只有绵绵一个人，眼看着妈妈好好的突然就倒在地上，再机灵的孩子也被吓得害怕不已。

她被何九华抱着，进了卧室看见孟鹤堂就松开了原本抱着何九华脖子的手，伸手探着身子够向孟鹤堂。

何九华连忙快走两步将绵绵放进孟鹤堂怀里，一挨上孟鹤堂，绵绵就抱住妈妈不松手了。

 

孟鹤堂赶紧抱住她摸摸脑袋又摸摸后背，亲亲随周九良的大脑门，“不怕啊不怕啊，妈妈没事了。”

“妈妈，”隔着被子，绵绵一头扎在孟鹤堂怀里，哭得惊天动地，“妈妈，哇——呜呜呜……”

“不哭啊，不哭了，”孟鹤堂心疼地哄着绵绵，女儿被吓成这样他也慌了起来，“妈妈没事了，绵绵别怕。”

“妈妈，”绵绵挂着泪珠儿的小脸蛋儿蹭着孟鹤堂的侧脸，湿漉漉的，她吧唧一口亲在孟鹤堂的脸上，然后小手在虚空中一抓，又向着窗户做了个扔东西的动作，小声道，“妈妈不要疼，通通飞走啦。”

这是何九华刚刚教给她的，说只要她亲妈妈一下，妈妈就不会再难受了，因为痛痛就飞走了。她还很小，何九华这么说了，她便信了，一丝不苟的照着做，希望妈妈能够不再难受。

孟鹤堂的心软成一片，费力抱着绵绵重新半坐起来，轻轻摇晃身体，“痛痛已经飞走了，妈妈好了，都是绵绵的功劳。”

“真的吗？”绵绵抽搭着小声问。

“当然是真的了，”孟鹤堂擦擦她哭花的小脸儿，让尚九熙去拿个湿毛巾来，“哎哟，妈妈的绵绵都哭成小花猫儿了，来擦擦脸吧。”

 

往后又过了几天，孟鹤堂的身体恢复了正常，看起来已无大碍，只是在自己知道，每晚夜深人静的时候他总是止不住的心慌，睡眠越来越差，一闭上眼睛便是兵荒马乱的梦境，连绵绵翻身的动静都能把他惊醒。

在第五天的深夜，浅眠中的孟鹤堂突然惊醒，凌晨三点，他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，隐约听到大门外传来几辆车急刹车时与地面摩擦产生的刺耳声。他惊醒地坐起来，先看了看绵绵，见小姑娘睡得熟便悄悄下床，走到窗边，隔着窗帘听外面的声音。

果不其然，外面传来了连续的车门开关的声音，然后响起好几个脚步声，孟鹤堂小心翼翼地在两片窗帘之间的小缝中向外看，惊讶地看到了张九泰和一群穿着黑色作训服端着冲锋枪的人，每个人都身材高大壮硕，荷枪实弹。

紧紧地捂住嘴巴，防止自己叫出声来，孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，看着一队人眨眼间跟着张九泰进了院子，同时传来了大门打开的声音。

 

孟鹤堂连忙跑到门口打开卧室房门，客厅的吊灯被打开，照的一室明亮。住在一楼卧室的保镖也都起来站在门口，两方人马呈对峙状态。

“九泰，”孟鹤堂站在二楼的楼梯间，“怎么回事？”

吊着一只手臂的张九泰看到他完好无损猛地松了一口气，他挥挥手让雇佣兵放下武器，“小公子，快带上人跟我走，先生出事了，刚刚抵达城郊的安全屋，让我来接您和小小姐。”

孟鹤堂心中一跳，“九良怎么了？”他想起之前他突然心脏疼痛的事情，颤抖着声音问，“受伤了……？”

“是的，不过没有生命危险，您别担心，”张九泰打了个手势让人去隔壁叫尚九熙跟何九华，“带上九熙就行了。”

孟鹤堂喘了一口大气，心提得高高的，周九良到底是受了多严重的伤才会让张九泰来接他而不是亲自出现。孟鹤堂不敢问，只好暂时相信张九泰的说法。

 

“少说废话，时间不多了，赶紧走！”一个介于少年与男人之间的声音想起，冷淡锐利，还带着一丝变声期的喑哑。

孟鹤堂这才发现雇佣兵队伍里还站着一个少年，看起来十四五岁的模样，瘦削挺拔的身材带着少年人的青涩与单薄，虽然身量已经接近成年男人，不过仔细看来，脸上还犹带一丝婴儿肥。他戴着战术手套的手里端着一把M16，又圆又大的杏眼中却闪着寒光。

“小公子，我们先走，路上我在和您解释。”张九泰道。

他们说话间，张妈也出来了，老太太站到孟鹤堂身边，接收到孟鹤堂的眼神，立刻进卧室收拾了几件他和绵绵的衣服，然后抱着还在熟睡的绵绵出来了。

 

三辆改装过的越野悍马停在门口，黑色外壳在月色下泛着寒光，孟鹤堂抱着绵绵和张九泰坐在中间第二辆车里，少年坐在副驾驶，当所有人都上车之后，驾驶席上的佣兵一脚油门，悍马便飞驰而去。

孟鹤堂因为惯性撞在座椅靠背上，他抱进怀里的绵绵，小心护着孩子。

“到底怎么回事？”孟鹤堂小声问道，“不是说三个月就回来吗？怎么完了这么多天？九良到底怎么样了？”

张九泰盯着手中的手机，一刻不停地处理着信息，发送完一条指令之后，他对孟鹤堂道，“先生这次是跟国安局合作，去给中东战区的政府军送军火的，我们假扮成普通军火商入境，一开始都很顺利，只是没想到在交易完成之后当地的反政府极端宗教组织盯上了我们，也想要货，为了和他们周旋才耽误了将近半个月的时间。”

“先生原本打算与他们虚伪与蛇，然后趁机撤回，没想到我们在去机场的路上被围堵了，对方不知道从哪里得知了我们是和政府军交易的，当时便改变主意要杀了我们。”张九泰继续道。

孟鹤堂倒吸一口凉气，他紧张地攥进了拳头，指甲在柔软的掌心留下几个白痕，只觉得眼前天旋地转，“然后呢？”

 

“然后我们的人赶到了，打了一仗，赢了。”坐在副驾驶上的少年冷不丁地开口道，他的声线很凉，说出的话没有什么起伏与温度，好像永远都是一个语调。

“对，”张九泰点头，“李鸾玺所在的「逖」组织在千钧一发之际赶到救了我们，”他停顿了一下，觑着孟鹤堂的脸色道，“不过……”

“不过什么？”孟鹤堂追问。

张九泰一闭眼，“不过我们几乎全军覆没，只有我和少数几个保镖幸存，我手臂和腿部中弹，而先生肺部中弹，整个前胸还有一道刀伤，现在还高烧不退。”

“什么？！”孟鹤堂忍不住惊呼，然后又连忙压低声音，看了看绵绵没有醒过来才继续道，“你不是说九良没有大碍？！”

“是的，先生的伤并不算很重，子弹很快就取出来了，伤口也缝合了，只是当地没有足够的抗生素，所以才高烧不退。”张九泰连忙道，“您别着急，只要打了抗生素就没问题了，九熙的药很全。”

 

孟鹤堂的心里跟灌了铅一样，初秋的深夜他的手脚冰凉，小孩子睡觉沉，这么大的动静绵绵都没有醒，孟鹤堂抱紧女儿，感觉大脑嗡嗡作响，张九泰的声音逐渐远去，只余下周九良重伤高烧几个字在脑海中盘旋。

这一刻，孟鹤堂体会到了从来没有过的恐惧，周九良可能要离他而去的念头一冒出来，就让他整个人像被扔进了最苦涩最绝望酒液里。过去种种在眼前闪过，孟鹤堂口中苦涩，极力压抑着自己，强作镇定。

 

夜凉如水，悍马快速的飞驰在乡间小路上，孟鹤堂的心沉沉地坠到胃里，随着车里的离心力左右摇晃。小路两侧的树林里发出诡谲的声音，深夜猫头鹰的叫声凄楚，孟鹤堂一直担心的事情发生了，他前些天突然生病果然是因为与周九良AO联结。

本来结合Alpha与Omega的生命便联结在了一起，只有同生共死，一个死了另一个绝不能独活。而周九良对于孟鹤堂深重的执念与爱意，大约是他们产生精神联结的原因。相对的，孟鹤堂对周九良的爱也是同样的。  
这一刻，孟鹤堂终于直视了这个事实——他爱周九良。

无从辩驳。


	17. Chapter 17

临近凌晨五点的时候他们到底了目的地，入秋之后，天亮得越来越晚，此时还没有光亮。漆黑的悍马在森林中穿行，最终，车队在林子深处的一所看似平平无奇的木屋门前停下，如果被发现，外观看起来全木质结构的房子就像是某些有着奇怪趣味的有钱人的度假小屋。等进了房子，孟鹤堂才发现，里面全是钢筋混凝土的结构，结实无比。

“这里是当初您来美国时先生让建的安全屋，现在我们今天刚刚从中东回来，入境之后便直接来了这里。”张九泰趁着停车下车的功夫快速地跟孟鹤堂介绍情况，“现在安全屋的安保工作已经全面由「逖」组织接手，安全毋庸置疑。先生昏迷之前的最后一道命令就是让我去将您和小小姐接过来，现在家里已经不安全了，只有所有人都撤到这边，先生才能安心。”

孟鹤堂抿紧嘴唇，点点头，问，“筱亭在九良身边呢？”

他想起周九良走的时候将刘筱亭也带走了。

“是的，”张九泰道，“「逖」组织的首领也在，是他带着手下一路护送我们回来的。”

 

雇佣兵组织「逖」常年在中东及非洲地区活动，其首领名为李鹤东，绝对可以称得上是位传奇人物。他的早年经历在圈内广为流传，孟鹤堂也曾听说过一两句。相传他是当年的外交部高官之子，双亲在政治斗争中被政敌杀害并伪造成被境外恐怖组织刺杀，后来他的兄长进入国安局试图查清当年父母死亡的真相，却也被构陷暗杀伪造成自杀。

失去亲人的李鹤东背负满门血海深仇，从小在特殊部队被训练长大，十七岁作为维和特种战士被送到非洲战场，不到一个月就因其兄长的冤案一同被下达格杀令。

腹背受敌的李鹤东在战场上设法甩掉了一整队奉命调转枪口追杀他的队友才得以逃脱，进入中非境内后，当即被判定为叛国出逃，同时登上国安系统内部的秘密通缉令榜单。

他在被抓到濒死之际，被当时的「逖」组织首领捉住，被迫成为一名无国籍雇佣兵，效命组织。而不到十年时间，他亲手手刃旧首领，将其取而代之后上位，成为「逖」的新任首领，并迅速扩张势力范围，带领组织成为世界排名第一且单兵作战能力最强的佣兵团，出没于世界各大战场，为金主效命。

而在他成为首领之后，有关于他的传闻便逐渐销声匿迹，没有人能打探到一丝一毫，留下了只有这个男人背后堆满尸身火海的赫赫声名。

 

房子客厅里站着一名男子，他身量瘦削挺拔，小麦色的皮肤显得他带有一丝彪悍的野性，一道刀疤从眉毛斜着贯穿过整只右眼，直抵到鼻梁。他的眼睛圆大且鼓，叼着烟眯起来看人的时候有流露出些许苍凉与万事不入眼的意味，饱满的唇瓣间是一支细长的七星烟，深蓝色的烟头一如他发丝中隐藏着的一缕幽深。

同样通体黑色的作训服穿在他高挑的身上显得他整个人冷若出鞘刀锋，尽管脸庞圆润细腻，但腰间不离身的手枪与战术刀都带着刻意收敛过的满身杀气。看起来三十多岁的年纪，成熟风韵之下满是战火的硝烟味道，孟鹤堂嗅到了一丝若隐若无的玫瑰香气，隐匿在炮火之下，娓娓动人。

 

——这一定是个杀过人的人，也许杀过很多人，孟鹤堂看到他的瞬间脑海中就出现了这句话。

 

“妈。”少年喑哑的声音在孟鹤堂身后响起，李鸾玺从后面蹿出来，两三步到了那男子面前。

男子对儿子露出一个堪称温和的微笑，仿佛刚才的冷锋都不复存在，拍了拍少年单薄的肩膀，“做得很好，去吃点东西休息吧。”

孟鹤堂这才发现，这名男子竟然是个Omega，还是李鸾玺的母亲！

 

“这位就是「逖」组织的首领，李鹤东先生，”张九泰给孟鹤堂介绍，“这次全靠李先生及时赶到，我们才能全身而退。”

孟鹤堂惊讶地看着他，没想到一个享誉全球可以号称最强佣兵团的「逖」组织的首领竟然是个Omega！

“多谢您。”他稳住心神礼貌地道谢，李鹤东并不多说话，只是微微向他颔首。

随即孟鹤堂问张九泰，“九良呢？他在哪里？”

“先生在房间里，”张九泰道，“二楼右边的第二间卧室。”

“九熙，”孟鹤堂转头看向尚九熙，示意他快去给周九良医治。

 

“九芳，带医生上楼。”李鹤东对他身后一名看起来刚刚二十出头的少年道，被锡纸烫过的头发蓬松的顶在他的头上，娃娃脸少年应了一声，带着尚九熙上楼了。

他的声音温润清亮，并不过分低沉，还有些轻快的尾音缭绕。

 

张妈把绵绵从孟鹤堂怀里接过来，进了张九泰安排的房间去安置好小姑娘让她睡舒服了。

孟鹤堂活动了一下手臂，因为抱了绵绵太久现在酸痛不已，他担心周九良，来不及与李鹤东寒暄，只是又点了个头，便上楼去看周九良了。

 

主卧里，尚九熙已经给周九良挂上了消炎药，孟鹤堂推门进去之后就看见在床上躺着的Alpha。已经四个多月没见了，临走时精神奕奕的男人，现下因为失血过多与高烧不退，导致面色苍白憔悴，却还因高热而两腮不正常的潮红，嘴唇灰白皲裂，有死皮翘起。

原本健康饱满的脸颊如今凹陷，连续几天没有进食，周九良开始迅速的消瘦。

他紧皱眉头躺在床上，脸色绷得死紧，颧骨与额头上有零星擦伤与淤青，胸前的绷带被尚九熙拆开，正在重新缝合开裂的伤口。一道长达二十厘米的刀伤横在前胸，孟鹤堂捂着嘴看着那外翻着的皮肉伤口，几乎深可见骨。强忍住眼泪在眼眶中打转，孟鹤堂轻手轻脚地坐到尚九熙旁边的椅子上，不敢打扰尚九熙处理伤口。

周九良的呼吸在药物的作用下逐渐恢复平稳，孟鹤堂忍不住轻触他的眉间，想将他皱出来的川字纹揉平。

“你拿棉签沾点水给他。”尚九熙正在缝合伤口，羊肠线在周九良的皮肉中穿梭，将外翻的肉红色重新缝在一起。

床边的小桌上有水，孟鹤堂端起来轻抿一口尝了尝温度，然后沾湿棉签，擦在周九良的嘴唇上，又多沾一些水，渗进他牙关紧咬的唇缝间。

微弱起伏着的胸口除了刀伤还有一个子弹的伤口，已经被处理好盖上了纱布，孟鹤堂看不见伤口的样子，不过他认出那个伤口的位置，与他那天疼痛的是同一个位置。

 

房间里只有尚九熙处理伤口发出的声音，孟鹤堂将自己的手塞进周九良的拳头里，摸到他掌心的断掌纹，用指尖来回描绘。

等伤口缝合好上了药之后，尚九熙对孟鹤堂道，“孟哥你帮我把先生抬起来一下，我给他包扎伤口，纱布要绕过后背。”

孟鹤堂依言站起身，等尚九熙用纱布覆盖住伤口一层之后将周九良的上半身托离床铺，让纱布绕过。缠了几圈之后，尚九熙在侧面打好结，又调整好点滴流速，对孟鹤堂道，“这个液应该能挂三个小时，现在已经都处理好了，如果恢复情况好的话，明天先生就能醒了。”

 

“我知道了，你在这里等一下，我去看看绵绵，一会儿就回来。”孟鹤堂轻声道，他的目光聚焦在周九良的脸上，轻柔给他揩掉额头鬓边的冷汗。

尚九熙点头，收拾着手里的东西。

 

绵绵的房间就在周九良的隔壁，孟鹤堂轻轻地推开门，就见女儿很乖的和张妈睡觉，床边留着的台灯在最低亮度下散发着一点微弱的黄色光晕。孟鹤堂走进去看小姑娘的睡颜，张妈年纪大了觉轻，折腾了一晚上再也睡不着了，此时还醒着，便轻声问孟鹤堂周九良的情况。

“没大碍了，九熙已经处理好了，您放心。”孟鹤堂不想让老人家跟着担心，没有详细说周九良的伤势，只说了现在的结果，“九熙说他可能明天就能醒了，您明天给他做点好吃的吧，好几天没吃饭了。”

“诶，”张妈人老但心不瞎，都是她从小带到大的孩子，情分自然不一般，心疼地红了眼眶，又忍不住劝孟鹤堂，“少爷不容易，张妈就希望你们能好好儿的……哎……”

孟鹤堂也眼眶发酸，差点失去周九良的恐惧在他心底翻腾着，到现在他的手都一直在颤抖，“嗯……您睡吧，我去看着他。”

 

回到主卧，孟鹤堂简单地洗漱之后换上从家里带出来的睡衣，坐到床的另一边，认真且深刻将周九良的脸仔仔细细地看了一遍。他挺直的鼻峰在脸上留下分界线一般的阴影，凹陷的脸颊形如刀削，孟鹤堂摸着他冒出来的青色胡茬，小声对他说，“快点好起来吧。”

关上台灯，孟鹤堂缩紧被子里，面向周九良侧躺着，蜷缩着身子抱着他的手臂睡下了。

 

他睡得很不安稳，睡梦中血色冲天，周九良在一片枪林弹雨中孤身而立，身上布满伤口。他一瘸一拐地向孟鹤堂走来，伸出还在流血的手掌抓住孟鹤堂双手手腕，眼神凶狠冷肃，带着求而不得的执拗与决绝。但是很快，他的神色转变为哀伤，充满悲伤的祈求与渴望，从眼底深处流出汹涌爱意如海啸一般势不可挡地向孟鹤堂袭来，顷刻间便将他淹没，将他冲得丢盔卸甲。

烟雾中，孟鹤堂除了周九良看不见其他任何事物，耳畔响起巨大的爆炸声，远处好似火光一片。周九良衣衫褴褛，手工定制的西装已经坏成了破布条，他立在孟鹤堂的身前，握住他手腕的力道之大，让孟鹤堂瞬间出现一片淤痕，腕骨都开始咯吱作响。

周九良是那样深情绝望地看着孟鹤堂，立在他身前的强壮身影挡住了重重炮火，孟鹤堂看到第一泪自他的左眼中滑落，经过脸上的刀口带下一丝血色的泪痕。

突然一颗手榴弹从不知名的远处袭来，孟鹤堂被周九良猛然扑倒在地上，地面上散落的石砾弹壳硌得他后背生疼。突然，一口血从周九良口中涌出，喷了孟鹤堂的半张脸，孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着不断咳血的周九良，手忙脚乱地捂住他的嘴，却被鲜血染红了双手，洁白的衣袖瞬间变成红色。还带着周九良体温的温热鲜血流经孟鹤堂的掌心，仿佛如火山喷发出来的岩浆一般灼热，几乎将他烫伤，留下伤疤。

 

“九良——”

孟鹤堂猛地从床上坐起来，他睁大眼睛，迷茫地摸着自己满脸的泪痕，一时间有些分不清现实与梦境。

梦中的场景过于骇人，他的心脏还在疯狂跳动。他神经症的抓住周九良的手，看着他开始恢复正常的脸色，与还在起伏的胸口，泪水夺眶而出。

体会一次失去太过痛苦，孟鹤堂重新躺回去，依偎在周九良身畔，他的心像是被活生生地挖掉了最中间的部分，触目所及便是满目疮痍与鲜血淋漓。

将头靠在周九良的右肩上，孟鹤堂的泪水还在无声地簌簌滑落，打在周九良光裸的上臂肌肉上，沾湿了上面的绷带。


	18. Chapter 18

再睁眼时已是天光大亮，孟鹤堂撑起身子探向周九良的额头，手下的温度以不再是滚烫。他松了一口气，温度降下来证明抗生素起了作用，周九良的身体开始逐渐好转。

他起床给周九良擦脸喂水，然后去洗漱打理好自己，之后重新回到床边，惊讶地发现周九良的眼睛半睁着，“九良……九良？你醒了？”

周九良没有反应，好似没有醒来一般，孟鹤堂轻轻推了两下他的肩膀，他并没有被那点力气推动，同时也没有一点反应。

“九良……？”孟鹤堂继续喊了他几声均没有回应，周九良的呼吸平稳没有变化，看起来像还在睡觉，唯独半睁着眼睛。

 

孟鹤堂赶忙去找尚九熙，隔壁客房的门板被他敲得哐哐响，尚九熙翘着一头乱发出来之后就被他拉回了主卧，“九良睁眼了，但是我怎么叫他，他都没反应。”

尚九熙瞬间就清醒了，手忙脚乱地跟着孟鹤堂进了主卧，何九华张九泰刘筱亭也听见动静跟过来，一时间主卧里呼啦啦跟着孟鹤堂进来了好几个人。

 

“滴滴滴——”便携检测仪响起检查结束一切正常的提示音，尚九熙放下仪器又翻开周九良的眼睛用小手电照他的瞳孔检查，无果，他无奈道，“他没有醒，昏迷中睁眼只是简单的生理条件反射，意识还没有清醒过来，”他关掉手电塞进何九华手里，“孟哥你别太担心，下午应该就醒了。”

孟鹤堂失望地点点头，他给周九良重新整理好被子，又看着尚九熙将新的输液瓶换好，打发他们几个去吃饭，“都快九点了，你们都下去吃饭吧，我昨天嘱咐张妈准备好吃的了。”

“小公子您别操心，这边这么多人，厨房除了深夜都有人盯着一直不断火了，”张九泰道，“我们这就去，需要让人给您送上来吗？”

“不用了，”孟鹤堂摇摇头，“你们吃完上来两个人守着九良，我带绵绵下去吃。你们去吧。”

 

众人帮尚九熙收拾好东西就下楼了，孟鹤堂去卫生间重新打了湿毛巾，回来一点一点的给周九良擦身。

从下颌到脖子开始，躲开包扎的绷带，孟鹤堂将周九良上半身擦干净，中间洗了两次毛巾，又开始擦手臂。他跪在床上，一手托着周九良的手掌，一手拿着毛巾细细他修长有力的手指。周九良的指尖有些长了，长出来了一点白色的边缘，他的指甲从来都是修剪整齐，将将好与指尖一齐。

孟鹤堂擦好后将他的手臂放回被子里，打算先带绵绵去吃饭，回来再给周九良修剪指甲。

等尚九熙跟何九华吃好饭上来之后，他便去隔壁房间看绵绵。

 

绵绵已经被张妈打理好了，正站在床上伸着胳膊让张妈帮她穿衣服，小姑娘不知道夜里发生了什么事，发现换了个地方醒来还有些好奇与新奇。看到孟鹤堂之前还稍微有些放不开胆子的惴惴不安，现在看见妈妈了，便欢喜地什么都不在意了，只朝孟鹤堂伸着小手喊着妈妈要妈妈抱。

孟鹤堂过去将她抱起来让她坐在自己的小臂上，轻声细语地问她，“睡的好吗？饿不饿？”

“饿。”绵绵摸摸自己的小肚子，老实地点头。

“妈妈带你去看看爸爸，然后吃饭饭好不好？”

绵绵眼睛一亮，“爸爸回来了？”

“对呀，”孟鹤堂走到主卧门口将手放在门把手上，“不过爸爸受伤了，现在正在休息，绵绵看看爸爸但不能吵醒爸爸好不好？”

绵绵懵懵懂懂的，还不太明白爸爸受伤是什么情况，只理解为爸爸在睡觉，于是乖乖点头。

孟鹤堂转动把手推开门，抱着绵绵快步来到床边，他问尚九熙，“怎么样？”

“体温又下降了一些，现在37度2，已经可以算作退烧了。”尚九熙道。

孟鹤堂松了一口气，坐在床边，双手扶着绵绵的身子，让她前倾近距离看看周九良，“绵绵看看爸爸，下午爸爸可能就能醒了。”

“爸爸，”绵绵喊道，可惜周九良还在沉睡，没能回应她，小姑娘并不气馁，继续喊爸爸，连着喊了好几声都不见爸爸答应，这时她才有点急了。

伸出小手试图拍醒周九良，孟鹤堂一把抓住绵绵的手握在自己的掌心里，将她抱回自己怀里，对她说，“不是告诉你爸爸在睡觉吗？好了，等爸爸睡醒了再和绵绵玩，妈妈带你去吃饭饭，绵绵刚才就饿了是不是？”  
绵绵果然被转移了注意力，乖乖的被孟鹤堂抱下楼吃饭去了。

 

现在已经十点多，家里大部分人都吃过饭了，孟鹤堂被以为餐厅里没有人，没想到李鹤东正坐在吧台边上的高脚凳上，一边吃饭一边戴着耳机和看面前的pad。

在孟鹤堂还没有走近的时候，李鹤东已经抬头看向他，锐利的目光直直地钉在孟鹤堂的身上，只于半秒便恢复正常，孟鹤堂有些尴尬地向他挥挥手打招呼，李鹤东扯下一边耳机，“还没吃饭？厨房里有做好的，还热着。”

说完又戴上耳机自顾自地吃东西。

孟鹤堂和绵绵做了个鬼脸，不敢打扰李鹤东，将绵绵放在餐厅的椅子上，嘱咐她坐好不要乱动掉下来，然后才去厨房拿吃的。

正巧张妈正在厨房里给周九良熬鸡汤，见孟鹤堂进来赶紧从蒸锅里端出给他留好的饭菜和绵绵的儿童餐，嘴上还抱怨着，“美国这鸡催的太肥了，鸡皮下面撕下来整整一层脂肪才能勉强炖个汤，给少爷喝点好鸡汤都难，”抬头看用来定时的表，“哎哟，都这个点儿了，您快和绵绵吃饭吧。”

 

跟着张妈从厨房出来，孟鹤堂绕过餐桌从吧台后面经过的时候看到了李鹤东的pad屏幕，里面是一大一小两个男人，大的那个斯文白面，戴着一副金边眼镜，梳着背头，衬衫扣子扣到最上面，正在说着什么；而坐在他身边的少年与昨天见到的李鸾玺长的一模一样。

原来是在视频，孟鹤堂不经意间扫到屏幕，便赶快转头坐到桌前照顾绵绵吃饭了。

李鹤东戳着盘子里还没吃完的饭菜，有一搭没一搭的和视频对面的人说着话，偶尔笑几声，心情很好的样子。

等喂饱绵绵之后，李鹤东挂了视频，起身收了盘子去外面了，孟鹤堂抓紧时间吃完，然后抱着绵绵回了房间，交给何九华。安全屋里生人太多，现在外界情况不明，绵绵还是呆在固定的地方被人照顾才能放心。

 

何九华现在已经成为带绵绵专业户了，除了爸爸妈妈，绵绵最喜欢的就是他，其次是尚九熙，因为他有一硬盘的动画片加持。

孟鹤堂从绵绵房间里出来，就看见李鹤东叼着烟站在门口的走廊里，见他出来摘下唇间的细长纸烟，对他一挑眉，“聊聊？”

疑惑一瞬，孟鹤堂不知道这位佣兵团首领有什么事情是需要和他聊的，不过出于礼貌他点头答应，“好的，找个地方坐？”

李鹤东侧身抬腿，冲孟鹤堂一偏头示意他跟上，便径直下楼。孟鹤堂跟着到回到餐厅，坐到吧台边上。只见李鹤东吸了两口剩下的烟，吐出几个圆形的烟圈，将烟摁灭，隔着烟圈看着孟鹤堂，并不开口说话。

 

“您想跟我说什么呢？”孟鹤堂忍不住问道。

“介意吗？”李鹤东从裤子口袋里拿出烟盒抖出一颗新的，问孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂一般情况是不喜欢有人在他面前抽烟的，不过也要分人和场合，“您随意。”

打开打火机，李鹤东眯着眼睛低头点烟，他微微半侧着头，利落的短发在孟鹤堂眼前滑过，一只手习惯性护住火苗，待烟点着后深吸一口，随后又从鼻腔里散出缥缈烟雾，“别紧张，我虚长你些年岁，叫我东哥就好。”  
烟丝燃烧的纯正味道冲向孟鹤堂的大脑，有一丝焦香酣甜，李鹤东单手夹烟曲肘放在吧台台面上，手背反手撑着头，沉吟半晌，终于开口。

 

“本来不应该由我来说这些话的，”他带着温和笑意的眼睛看着孟鹤堂，“别紧张，不是什么打打杀杀的事情。”他俏皮地对孟鹤堂眨眨眼，“我知道你是个艺术家。”

“要不是周九良这个臭小子求着我来跟你说一说，我才不管你们俩的事儿。你可能好奇九良跟我们的关系，其实他小时候也被送来我的师门一段时间，只是没多久就回家去了。小兔崽子从小就不听话，轴得很，认准了一门儿就不回头。”他抱怨着，可口气却有些无奈又好笑，“你知道了，我是个Omega。”

孟鹤堂点头，他暗自猜测着李鹤东要找他说些什么，竟然还是受周九良之托。

“刚才视频的画面你看见了？”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂脸微红，对于看到别人的隐私有些不好意思，“抱歉。”

李鹤东摆摆手，拿起茶壶给他倒水，“没事，你知道视频对面是谁吗？”

“那个少年是您的儿子吗？可是他不是在这边吗？”孟鹤堂不解问道。

“啊，那是我大儿子，在这边的是我的二儿子。老大谢琅，老二谢玦，他们亲爹叫谢金，所幸就叫个玉名儿，好显得不那么俗气。”李鹤东道，“那个戴眼镜儿的就是孩子他爸。”

孟鹤堂着实惊讶了，“竟然是双胞胎啊……诶？令公子不是叫李鸾玺吗？”

李鹤东动作轻快地弹烟灰，“这不是跟着我混战场么，跟我姓方便，老大也有个随我姓的名字，他爸非要给起的，叫李鸾珖。”

恍然大悟地点头，孟鹤堂不再发问，继续听李鹤东说。

 

“嗯哼，”李鹤东叼着烟给自己倒水，“我这么跟你说吧，这次九良去中东的交易替我男人去的，他现在跟国安局合作，需要他去跟那边接触打前站。”

他叼着烟，导致声音有些含含糊糊的，“所以我才出人一直负责他的安全。”

“原来是这样。”

“所以我来找你，是因为这次我没看好他，让他受伤了，是我欠他的。”李鹤东道。

孟鹤堂连忙摆手，“您别这么说，如果不是您及时赶到……”

李鹤东抬手截断他的话，“如果不是我们的疏忽，周九良就不会受伤。你静下来听我说。”

“好的。”

 

“你和周九良的事情，他跟我们说过，”李鹤东见孟鹤堂的神色有些难堪尴尬，劝他道，“你不用难堪，或者背负什么思想包袱，这就是我要对你说的。”

他继续道，“我的Alpha你在视频里见到了，他叫谢金，是我的师爷，”他停顿一下给孟鹤堂一个消化的过程，“我从小被送进武术师门中习武，在我们师门中，师徒如父子是比天还大的规矩。”

说着说着，李鹤东便又笑了起来，他的脸上带着畅快与洒脱，也许还有与世道作对的快意与对流离命运的报复，他对孟鹤堂一摊手，“可那又怎么样呢？我还不是照样和我师爷睡一被窝儿？两个儿子都十五岁了。”

 

孟鹤堂不自觉地张开了嘴巴，这段话的信息量对于他来说过于刺激了，这等隐秘的事情，却被李鹤东光明正大的放到台面上来说，不惮任何人知道他与谢金的关系，而他们的儿子也成长得非常优秀。

“这个世上，只有绝对的权力才是真的，一切的流言蜚语和别人的看法都是假的。什么伦理道德，我们是什么样的人你心里真的没有数吗？是，我知道你一直干干净净没有接触过军火、战场、政治斗争这些黑暗的事情。但是你花的钱，住的房子，享受的一切优渥的生活是建立在什么条件之上的，你心里真的不清楚吗？”

“你忘了周文是怎么死的了吗？有人敢说一句话吗？”

“我们已经是站在黑暗中的人，这个世界不讲道德伦理，只讲弱肉强食，看中了就要抢到手，不然就来不及了。你瞧，我和谢金的事情谁敢多嘴？连师门都没有一个人敢多说一句。”他戳戳孟鹤堂的心口，“你自己想想你到底想要什么，是一辈子困在虚伪伦理牢笼里不出来，辜负周九良，辜负自己吗？只要周九良的权势够大，不管他怎么样，都没有任何一个人敢说敢做他不想听不想看的事情。这，就是这个世界的规则。是我们的，也是你的。”

“你以为你能逃得掉吗？不，你是属于这里的。”

 

孟鹤堂哑口无言，李鹤东的话像一把巨型炸弹，暴力拆除了他潜意识中建立起的围墙。他捧着水杯的手微微颤抖，滚烫的热茶在杯中摇晃，茶叶在淡褐色的茶汤中舒展着枝叶，热气氤氲。

是啊，他一直觉得他与那黑暗的世界无关，殊不知他一直便身在其中，从来没有离开过。

其实他花的每一分钱上都是带着血色的，他有什么立场站在道德的制高点来指责周九良的行为呢？他又有什么资格认为自己纤尘不染，是与这个黑暗世界不同的白色，若说他的信息素味道是莲花香，那他也是一朵黑莲。

 

——孟鹤堂，你凭什么祈求佛祖来度你，观世音来解救你？

——你理应下地狱。

 

“我就问你一句话。”李鹤东道，“你看着我认真回答。”

孟鹤堂打了个激灵，从沉思中抬眼瞧他，心神激荡之下只能跟着李鹤东的指令动作。

“你害怕失去周九良吗？”李鹤东的问题十分尖锐，直指孟鹤堂内心深处最害怕的痛处。

“怕。”孟鹤堂抖着唇，他真的很怕，这次周九良受伤让他意识到他真的没有他原本想象的那么坚强，切实的体会到周九良重伤，他真的害怕了。

李鹤东不再说话了，站起来怜惜地摸了一下孟鹤堂的头，转身走了。

 

初秋正午，孟鹤堂呆坐在高脚凳上，直到手中水杯里的热茶变冷，他才恍惚间被冷水冰到一般，慌忙灌下一口冷茶。苦涩的味道在他口中蔓延，一瞬间孟鹤堂仿佛能同周九良感同身受，冰冷的、阴郁的、霸道的、失控的、温柔的、克制的，一切的一切都归结为少年时求而不得的绝望爱意，化为凶狠的猛兽。


	19. Chapter 19

脚步慌乱地上楼，孟鹤堂靠在主卧门前的墙壁上喘气，他的背贴在墙壁上，没有贴壁纸的粗糙墙面阴凉，寒气从接触面渗透进入他的脊椎骨缝中。

孟鹤堂心乱如麻，他心中长久以来固守的认知被李鹤东用推土机推得一干二净，完全打破了他的自我认知，将他拉回到残酷的现实中来。

他的世界并不是纯白一片的阳春白雪，只是父母姐姐甚至是周九良将他保护得太好了，以至于他产生了不应该产生的错觉。他从不在意家中的生意，一心一意做一个单纯天真的艺术家，殊不知他能衣食无忧不为生计所累的资本，都是来自那黑暗世界。

孟鹤堂从不无辜。

他只是在装成一个聋子，一个瞎子；闭上眼睛，堵住耳朵，不看不听，不闻不问，便以为自己与之无关。

 

李鹤东的一席话震耳发聩，孟鹤堂霎时间换了一种思维方式，从前一直囚禁他的牢笼就这样轻而易举的碎成粉末。

其实他只是需要一个理由，一个能够带领他从樊笼中解脱的借口，他自己深陷其中无法打破，必须要有一个外力。李鹤东的出现正是孟鹤堂一直渴求却遍寻不到的契机，终于，他心上的道德枷锁被扯掉捏碎了锁头，释放了他的双手与头颅。

 

仰头看着深灰色的天花板，安全屋没有室内装修，完全是一副钢筋水泥的模样，孟鹤堂望着头上不平整的顶部与射灯，突然，嘴角绽出一朵清浅的笑意。他微笑着，带着从未有过的惬意与轻松，甚至还有些许他自己都未曾察觉的恶意。

与李鹤东有零星相似，都带着一丝对这世界报复的狭促。

孟鹤堂咧开嘴角，无声地笑了几下，复而用手背揩掉脸上笑出来的泪水，只觉得往事如烟波清荡，逐渐远去。

他甚至在这一瞬间理解了周九良当初为什么会那样手段激烈强硬地逼迫他。如果不逼他，他们根本不能在一起，他们两个总有一个人要先动手，当那个更坏一点的人，迈出最先堕落的第一步。

周九良做了选择。

 

房间里，尚九熙正在给周九良拔针头，孟鹤堂进来的时候正好是他收拾完输液瓶，准备给周九良换药的时候。

“需要帮忙吗？”孟鹤堂快步走进来问。

尚九熙摇头，“没事。”

刘筱亭也在，张九泰去外面处理事务，何九华在照顾绵绵，他便过来给尚九熙帮忙。

孟鹤堂坐在床边握着周九良的手，看着他们给周九良换药。忽然感觉手心里周九良的手指动了两下，随即发现他的眼球在眼皮下来回转动，“九熙，你看看九良是不是要醒了？我感觉他的手动了。”

尚九熙利索的三两下赶紧给绷带打好结，翻开周九良的眼皮观察他的瞳孔，“好像是真的快要醒了。”

孟鹤堂紧张地盯着周九良，心跳如擂鼓，双手握着周九良左手，随后将脸埋在他的掌心中。

 

说话间，周九良当真醒了，他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，尚九熙便抄起手边儿的便携检查仪给他从头到尾扫了一遍，没有任何问题之后才松了一口气，瘫坐下来。

周九良睁着眼睛，眼神还有些呆滞，过了将近半分钟才猛然用力反手握住孟鹤堂的手，“你……”

孟鹤堂站起来凑近他，“你怎么样？有没有哪里疼？”

“我……没……事……”周九良清醒过来了，习惯性地对孟鹤堂露出一个安抚的微笑，却扯动了脸上的伤口，他“嘶——”了一声，高烧几天的声音嘶哑，一说话就嗓子疼。

“喝点水。”孟鹤堂示意刘筱亭拿水来给周九良，插上吸管塞进他嘴里。

 

喝了水之后，周九良完全醒了过来，他躺了几天身上都糖僵了，让尚九熙跟刘筱亭将他扶起来半躺，靠坐依在床头板上，“我没事了，你们出去吧。”

他的手还握着孟鹤堂的手，趁着他没留神还换成了十指相握的姿势，孟鹤堂一颗心都在关心他醒来的身体情况，就这样让他拉着，等尚九熙他们走了都没发现。

 

大拇指摩挲着孟鹤堂的细腻的手背，周九良垂下眼眸，低声道，“对不起，回来晚了……”

话没说完，一滴泪水就滴在两人交握的手上，从手指间的缝隙流进掌心，孟鹤堂忧心焦虑了大半个月与被周九良重伤惊吓的害怕终于因为他的清醒而放松下来，他必须再强忍眼泪，他终于哭了出来。

“别哭……”周九良见他哭了，赶忙侧过身子抬起右手给他擦眼泪，却挤压到胸前的伤口。

“你别乱动！”孟鹤堂眼中脸上还挂着泪水，鼻头红彤彤地吼周九良，将他推回去坐好，凶巴巴的念叨，“受伤了就不要乱动，还想不想好了！”边说还边抽搭鼻子，扭过脸去看右边的墙壁，粗暴地用袖子擦脸，“我才没有哭！”

周九良躺回去，还捉着他的手不放开，几次想开口解释，又都忍住了。

 

房间里没人说话，只有两人的呼吸声，过了一小会儿，孟鹤堂才转过身儿来，挣动一下被周九良拉住的手，有些娇气地道，“松开我，热。”

手心儿都出汗了。

“我不想松开你，”周九良不松手，“差一点儿就回不来了……”

孟鹤堂听他这样说也是心中一阵后怕，心一软便由着他去了，只是略带着些委屈地道，“耽误了这么多天，一点儿消息都没有，还是带着一身伤偷偷摸摸的回来，你是想吓死谁？就想让人担心你是不是？”

“你担心我？”周九良眼睛一亮顺杆儿就爬。

“呸！”孟鹤堂使劲儿瞪他一眼，啐道，“鬼才担心你。”

周九良开心地笑起来，孟鹤堂对他一贯是别别扭扭又口是心非的，越是这样越证明他担心的不得了。

“我知道你是出了意外才晚了，”孟鹤堂道，“九泰都告诉我了。”

周九良沉默，他不想告诉孟鹤堂太过详细的内容，怕吓着他，只是轻描淡写地一笔带过，“只是个小意外，已经没事了。”

“真的没事了吗？”孟鹤堂从来不是个傻子，从安全屋的安保配置，到将他和绵绵都要接来的准备，只怕危险还没有接触，“外面站着那么多人，屋子里藏着多少武器，你真当我是个傻子？”

周九良有些尴尬的咧了下嘴，没有说话。

“到底怎么回事九泰已经都告诉我了，你不用骗我，怕吓着我，我还没有那么脆弱。”

他从前只不过是故意掩住耳朵不想听而已，以为不听就没有事情发生一样，是何等愚蠢的掩耳盗铃。

周九良没有办法，只迅速转变，“衣帽间的墙角有个保险柜，你帮我把里面的东西拿出来，密码是你的生日。”

 

疑惑地看了他一眼，孟鹤堂依言走向衣帽间，再出来时手上拿着把COP袖珍枪。

银色的枪身泛着寒光，只有十四厘米的枪身，孟鹤堂一只手就可以握住，拿在手里有些分量，说明里面是满弹状态。他回到床边，将手枪递给周九良。

利落地打开枪管，周九良检查过里面的四发子弹之后又合上，袖珍手枪没有弹匣，直接在枪管里装弹，一共四发。

他将手枪重新塞到孟鹤堂手里，“既然你知道了，那拿好这把枪，别担心，只是以防万一留给你防身而已。”

 

这不是孟鹤堂第一次摸枪了，以前周九良训练射击的时候他也曾去看过，还打了几枪，没什么准头，连续三枪脱靶，只有一枪误打误撞打上了八环，结果还被后坐力震得手臂发麻，便失去的兴趣。

“这把枪被誉为微型版沙漠之鹰，威力很大，后坐力很大，如果要用一定要做好准备。”周九良面无表情地继续道，仿佛是在教孟鹤堂用个什么新的电子产品，而不是能取人性命的手枪。

“体积很小，放好了就不会被人发现，”周九良手把手带着孟鹤堂握住枪柄，对着床对面的墙壁，“手臂抬直，和眼睛保持水平，瞄准前面的目标，然后，啪！”

孟鹤堂手一抖，差点没握住抢砸到床上，随即又在手中牢牢握紧。周九良将他的手指掰开，把枪拿出来，“别紧张，只是防身，不会有事的。”

“我不怕。”孟鹤堂道，“哪有这么娇气，这么大个屋子里，有谁没开过枪？”

周九良绷住脸，严肃道，“有我在，不会让你有开枪的机会。”

 

想通了的孟鹤堂见他这副样子开始心疼，这两年他和周九良称得上是相互折磨，甚至是他在单方面折磨自己和周九良。

叹一口气，孟鹤堂妥协般地轻声道，“刚才东哥找我聊过了。”

周九良神色一动，挣扎着坐直了紧张地盯着孟鹤堂，不由哑声道，“我，我没有别的意思，只是想求东哥……”

“我知道。”孟鹤堂的声音带着鼻音哭腔，“我知道，是我不好。”

“不是，”周九良大声道，将他拉进自己怀里，丝毫不顾伤口，将孟鹤堂紧紧地压在自己身上，“不是你的错，是我的错，都是我的错。”

孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛却依旧阻止不了泪水溢出，周九良轻吻他的头发，“怎么又哭了，是我不好，我不应该跟东哥说我们的事情，是不是不高兴了……”

 

他说着说着，孟鹤堂从他怀里起来，眼尾一片绯红，晶莹的泪珠挂在略有些圆润的下颌尖上，悬而不坠。

就这样定定地看着周九良，孟鹤堂深吸一口气，语带忧虑地问道，“我们还回得去吗？”

周九良神色变幻莫测，拿不住孟鹤堂究竟想得到什么答案，只能实事求是的摇头，“回不去了。”

孟鹤堂点点头，继续问道，“绵绵会好好长大吗？”

“会的。”周九良答道，他的女儿值得全世界最好的。

孟鹤堂再继续问，这次他的声音变得很小，兴许还带着些不自信与不确定，“那未来还会好吗？”

周九良睁大双眼，他脸上带着战场上留下的擦伤，从不轻易言痛的Alpha一瞬间露出了不敢置信的眼神，他抓紧了孟鹤堂的双手，坚定不移地道，“会很好。”

 

在周九良的漆黑的瞳孔中，孟鹤堂看到了自己的脸庞，周九良的眼中从十四岁第一次见到孟鹤堂起便永远都映着他的身影，他的喜怒哀乐，他的嬉笑怒骂，和他的心。

孟鹤堂抽抽鼻子，忽然说道，“我的发情期好像又要到了，”他侧过头翻下领子，将后颈送到周九良唇边，“你咬我一口。”

“——啊？”周九良难得手足无措地发出一个疑问音，他不禁有些怀疑自己是不是伤到了耳朵和眼睛，还是伤到了脑子产生了错觉。

眼前的白皙后颈上有一枚经年的牙印痕迹，是初次正式标记时周九良留下的，以后每次都咬在同样的位置，只有第一次咬的最深、最狠。

这样拧着脖子的姿势很不好受，孟鹤堂没一会儿就累了，他侧脸用眼角儿瞥了周九良一眼，霎时间含羞带怯又有些娇嗔的意味从他的眼角眉梢中流出。

周九良忽然福灵心至，低头咬住孟鹤堂的腺体，注入Alpha信息素。

 

卧室的空气中，奇异酒香与焚烧莲花的味道融合在一起，不再相抗，彼此缠绕交融，合为一体。

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛承受着，黑暗中他的眼前闪过从前种种，后颈上传来Alpha信息素注入身体的感觉，觉得一切都不真实了，只有陷入他皮肉的犬齿是真真切切存在的。

 

“我们会一起下地狱吗？”孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手臂问道。

周九良贴着他的唇与他顶着额头对视，深深的望进他浅琥珀色的眼中，斩钉截铁地道，“会的，我们一起。”

孟鹤堂单手轻触周九良侧脸上的刮伤，然后贴在他的脸颊上，微笑道，“好，我们一起。”


	20. Chapter 20

又过了几日，待周九良可以下床走动的时候，尚九熙来给他拆线。伤口已经愈合，剩下的就要靠肉体的自我修复。Alpha拥有野兽般的恢复力，短短几天能从重伤到愈合，已经是非人的速度了。

孟鹤堂一直守在床边照顾他，自从两人说开之后，甜蜜的气场就一直笼罩着他们，只要有第三个人在场，就会对自己为什么要存在在这个世界上产生疑问，除了绵绵。

拆掉线重新上好药，周九良合拢衣襟，系上扣子。尚九熙端着换药托盘飞快逃走，不想在主卧里再多待半秒。

 

孟鹤堂给周九良调整好枕头的位置，然后坐在床边，不敢看他狰狞的伤口，“还疼不疼？”

“早就不疼了。”周九良笑道，“不打紧。”

孟鹤堂在新闻中看过那些极端ZJ组织有多残暴，他们不只是杀人，还经常在网络上发布斩首异教人的视频，又火烧馆藏千年历史文物的博物馆图书馆，造成的损失不计其数，实属丧心病狂。

如今周九良被他们盯上，孟鹤堂心中担忧，总是担心他的安慰，又气恼他怎么偏要去中东这一趟，招惹到这样大的麻烦。

 

“都是师爷让我去给他扛活，你不高兴了，回头帮我去骂他。”周九良嬉皮笑脸地逗他，还撒娇拉着孟鹤堂靠在他身边儿。

他可真高兴啊，打从心底里高兴，孟鹤堂解开心结和他在一起，曾经只有在梦里才会出现的场景，现在终于实现了。

就算老谋深算如他，在孟鹤堂没有真正迈出来这一步之前，周九良也不敢断定，他要等到什么时候。

孟鹤堂靠着他的肩头，身上的香气飘飘散散，“别瞎说，干了活就不要抱怨。”

周九良偷笑，孟鹤堂总是这样正经地担心他，“好，我不乱说了，让你放心。”

他亲着孟鹤堂的额头，两个人依偎在一起，享受午后时光。

 

当周九良的伤口结痂时，李鹤东便提议尽早回国。

“刚收到的消息，那边的ZJ恐怖组织有动作了，要送人入美国境，保不齐是来找你报复的。他们如今视你为眼中钉肉中刺，欲除之而后快，一群都是狗鼻子，总能闻到味儿追过来找到你，在美国不够安全，还是赶快回到大本营才好。”

周九良也同意，他的势力范围主要还是在国内，美国这边没有多少可以利用的资源，真要交锋起来容易吃亏，“东哥说的有理，我这就让九泰安排回国的事情。”

李鹤东吐出一口烟，“把你安全送回去，我也算是功德圆满了。”

 

他们说话的时候，周九良怀里还抱着绵绵。四个月没看见爸爸，自从周九良能下床了以后，绵绵就黏在他身上不下来了，到哪儿都要跟着。这会儿听见要回国，绵绵问，“爸爸我们要回家了吗？”

周九良举着她的两只小爪子上下抓来抓去，“是啊，绵绵想家了吗？”

“还行吧，”小姑娘故作深沉地叹了口气，“妈妈和我们回家吗？”

“爸爸也不知道呀，”周九良笑道，孟鹤堂跟他和好了之后，他最近这些日子简直都要美上天了，温香软玉佳人在怀，周九良总算是过上了神仙日子的家庭生活，“你去问问妈妈好不好？”

“嗯！”绵绵板着小脸儿，一脸严肃地点头，然后从周九良的大腿上出溜到地上，哒哒哒地跑去找孟鹤堂了。

 

李鹤东夹着烟指他，摇头嘲笑道，“你可真是……我都要心疼小孟儿怎么招上你这么个心眼儿成精的玩意儿了。”

周九良咧嘴一乐，故作痞态地耸肩，“那没办法，跑不了了。”

“倒霉德行！”

“你和我们一起回去，这次能多待些日子和师爷团聚了吧？”周九良问道。

李鹤东缥缥缈缈地吐着烟雾，“谁知道呢，那群老不死的还看我不顺眼呢。”

周九良嗤笑，“他们老的老死的死，剩下这么两三个人还想怎么着，黄土都埋到人中了，你还怕他们？”

“啧，忒烦人。”

“那也是师爷的事儿了，”周九良来回滑动pad屏幕看文件，“师爷现在可谓一手遮天，老不死的翻不起浪来。再说，鸾珖还在国内呢，你不想儿子？”

“你今儿废话忒多，什么时候轮到你来管我了？”李鹤东夹着烟指他，“小兔崽子，老子帮你搞定了老婆，别上老子这儿来显摆招欠。”

周九良冲他笑出一口大白牙，眼神里都透着志得意满。

 

此时，孟鹤堂正在厨房看张妈做晚饭，周九良好转之后开始处理工作，他在安全屋这边没有书也没有画画的材料，每天除了跟李鸾玺练一小时枪以外，其他时间便是带绵绵玩，和研究烹饪。

他并不动手的，只是看一看就觉得很有乐趣。

张妈正在熬猪骨汤，老一辈儿人还是奉行以形补形，俗称吃哪儿补哪儿，老太太因为周九良受了重伤，便换着花样儿的给他熬鸡汤、骨头汤、还学着广东那边儿要放海参，然后被尚九熙拦住了。海鲜是发物，不能给周九良吃。

孟鹤堂觉得很有意思，以前他没进过几次厨房，也没什么食欲，从不在意吃的东西，现在看着张妈搞一些营养搭配，和各种做菜的方法，感觉和画画差不多，都是这里调一点那里加一点，最后调出一幅色彩完美的作品或者一盘色香味俱全的菜肴。

 

受伤修养的这几天，周九良的工作已经堆满了案头，就算有张九泰帮他处理了一大部分，但还有很多是需要他亲自处理的。周九良倒是很想亲自教孟鹤堂打枪，无奈没有时间，他必须尽快把工作都处理好，只好委托李鸾玺来教孟鹤堂。

不要小看李鸾玺还是个十五岁的少年，他从小跟着李鹤东在佣兵团中长大，会走路就会摸枪，小小年纪便已经混迹中东战场名声斐然。让他来教孟鹤堂，着实是大材小用了。

孟鹤堂这次练得很认真，固定靶已经能打得很不错了，当然这个不错是和他自己比较，而他身边的其他人都不是正常人的水平。

 

练了几天枪之后，孟鹤堂和绵绵就都和他混熟了，表面上看起来冷酷的少年，实际上还有着这个年纪的青涩与害羞，习惯了从小身边都是冷硬凶悍的Alpha，唯一接触到的Omega就是他母亲李鹤东——一个比Alpha还要凶残的非典型性Omega——李鸾玺第一次接触到如此温柔的Omega和小孩子，显得十分笨拙。孟鹤堂还记得，他第一次被绵绵缠住要一起玩的时候，一直板着脸，十分严肃的少年变得无比慌乱，手足无措的样子。

 

绵绵吧嗒吧嗒地跑到厨房，抱住孟鹤堂的大腿，“妈妈！”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂弯腰把她抱起来，在她红扑扑的小脸蛋儿亲一口，“你怎么来找我了？不要爸爸了？”

便问，孟鹤堂便抱着绵绵走到餐厅里，厨房里油烟大不适合小孩子。

李鸾玺正在餐厅里吃东西，十四五岁正是半大小子吃死老子的年纪，他每天的运动量又巨大，所以更加能吃，每天下午和晚上都要加餐。

“哥哥！”绵绵喊道，她喜欢这个漂亮哥哥，她从小没什么朋友，自打见到李鸾玺，就很喜欢拉着哥哥陪她玩。

李鸾玺正在大口吃饭，嘴里含着吃的没法儿说话，只能朝她拜拜手。他扒拉着盘子里的炒饭，吃完了一盘，端着空盘子跑去厨房，找张妈要第二碗。

 

“找妈妈干什么，想妈妈了？”孟鹤堂把绵绵放到自己腿上问她。

绵绵抓着孟鹤堂的衣服，“爸爸说我们要回家了，”她看着孟鹤堂，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，“我来问妈妈一起回家吗？”

孟鹤堂在心里啐周九良一口——臭不要脸的，就知道拿孩子来做筏子，“爸爸让你来问的？”

“嗯，”绵绵点头，“妈妈和绵绵回家嘛。”

小姑娘熟练地撒娇，她已经知道爸爸妈妈和好的事了，心里可盼着妈妈能一起回家，以后她就能每天都和妈妈在一起了。

“这么想让妈妈回家呀？”

“妈妈回家嘛~~~”绵绵在孟鹤堂身上腻歪，跟扭股糖似的扭来扭去的。

孟鹤堂被她扭的受不了了，“好了好了，回家，妈妈跟你回家。”

“耶——”绵绵高兴得立刻就从孟鹤堂身上蹦下来，边喊边跑去找周九良，“妈妈跟我回家啦——”

孟鹤堂看着她欢快的背影微笑，暂时也不去想回国究竟会是个什么情形，打算晚上再跟周九良算账，能先让绵绵高兴就是值得的。

 

书房里，周九良听见绵绵的笑声，笑着摇摇头，继续在手里的文件上签名，然后交给张九泰收好。

膝窝卡在扶手上，支棱着长腿横躺在他对面的椅子里李鹤东不想看他这副小人得志的样子，从椅子里起来，抄起跑进来的绵绵，“小宝贝儿，走，伯伯带你出去玩。”

周九良嘲笑道，“什么伯伯，从师爷那儿赁您应该是我闺女的太奶奶嘿。”

“你给我滚蛋！”李鹤东笑骂，然后抱着绵绵出去了。

 

正巧李鸾玺吃饱了从餐厅出来，看见他妈抱着绵绵要出门，便跟上来，“妈，你们去哪儿？”

“我带绵绵出去玩儿，你来不来？”李鹤东懒洋洋地问他，绵绵趴在他肩头伸手拉李鸾玺，“哥哥来玩。”

“好吧。”李鸾玺点点头，他刚吃饱，确实可以出去转一转，顺便看着他妈不要带着绵绵去做些不靠谱的奇怪的事情。

知子莫若母，李鹤东敲他脑门儿，“你那是什么眼神？嗯？”

李鸾玺绷着张天生严肃的脸，熟练的转移话题，“您怎么不跟周叔说事儿了？”

“他今天太烦人，把我惹烦了，我就把他闺女拐走。”李鹤东故意恶狠狠地道。

 

树林里大片的绿色开始变成黄色，秋日气息愈发浓烈，枫树叶热烈的红着，火烧般的要燃尽夏日最后的一丝热情。

绵绵被放在地上，她踩着土地上的落叶与枯枝，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

打远处走来几个人，李鸾玺眼力好，“是九芳哥，还有Alex他们几个。”

“他们干嘛去了？”李鹤东从口袋里掏出烟盒，看着绵绵的背影，想了想又塞了回去，捅捅儿子，“给妈块口香糖。”

李鸾玺塞给他一盒，无奈道，“你少抽点儿烟吧，回头我爸又数落我，说我看不住你。”

李鹤东扔了两块进嘴里，边嚼边说，“你不告诉他不就完了，离得八丈远还要管我。”

瘦削的少年仰天翻白眼，有一个过于社会的妈，当儿子的也不好过。

 

转眼间，孙九芳就到了三人面前，他蓬松的头发随着走动在头顶一晃一晃的，手里抓着只兔子的耳朵，兔子蹬着腿儿——还活着。

“兔兔！”绵绵在故事书上见过兔子的图片，指着孙九芳手里的兔子喊道，“兔兔怎么不白白？”

小姑娘看的兔子图片是白色的，故事书里也都是小白兔，便以为全天下的兔子都是白色的，可是孙九芳手里的杂毛儿兔子是黑灰相间的，灰的多，黑的少。

“兔子也有这个颜色的，去和兔子玩吧。”李鹤东道，又问孙九芳，“哪儿来的兔子啊？”

“前面儿地上有个洞，这傻兔子掉进去了，被我捡了个便宜，晚上加餐。”他把兔子递给李鸾玺，让他带着绵绵玩，“小心点儿，别让它跑了。”

 

李鸾玺抓着兔子，让绵绵摸它的毛，兔子身上脏兮兮的，蹭的好多土，绵绵摸了小手也脏脏的。

李鹤东无聊开始跟绵绵撩闲，“绵绵，你看兔子像不像你妈妈？”

绵绵瞪着大眼睛，认真端详着兔子，然后一脸嫌弃的摇头，“不像，妈妈白白。”

“诶，兔子也有白的啊，”李鹤东笑道，“你看你妈总是软乎乎的，是不是很像兔子。”

“不像。”小姑娘撅着嘴摇头，在她小小的心里，妈妈是世界上最漂亮的人，才不像兔子那么丑。

“哎……”李鸾玺叹气，他妈离开战场在这儿可真是无聊透了，逗个两岁小孩都能这么有来到趣儿的。

快点儿回家让他爸还收拾他妈吧，他快扛不住了，日常想爸想哥。十五岁的少年心中也有小小的烦恼，对付自己的亲妈比上战场和敌人拼命还令人头大，真不愧是世界顶尖的单兵作战专家呢，一个人就拥有干翻一支队伍的恐怖战斗力，搞死一个被誉为明日之星的李鸾玺也是绰绰有余。


	21. Chapter 21

周九良终于在晚饭前处理好的工作，晚饭后他和孟鹤堂一起陪绵绵玩了一会儿，然后到了八点哄绵绵睡觉。

绵绵还是跟着张妈睡，周九良正在给她讲故事，孟鹤堂侧躺在床上拍着绵绵的后背，红蓝相间的格子睡衣柔软，包裹着小姑娘的小身体。天气渐渐开始冷了，晚上给绵绵换上了厚一点的被子，在周九良的故事声中，绵绵睡着了。

她今天白天过于兴奋了，因为知道妈妈要一起回家，又被李鹤东带到林子里玩了一圈儿，不知道去和哪里小猪打了个滚儿，回来的时候衣服和鞋子上都是泥，头发也散了，白净的小脸儿也变成了小花猫儿。

孟鹤堂把她洗刷干净，再到吃完饭，就已经困的睁不开眼睛了。

关上台灯，只留下门口墙边的夜灯，周九良拉着孟鹤堂从房间里出来。大部分人都聚在地下的娱乐室里打牌看球，剩下的早早回了房，现在二楼走廊里空荡荡的，只有他们两个人。

周九良牵着孟鹤堂的手，回到主卧他们的房间。

“你准备回国了？”孟鹤堂问道。

“嗯，东哥说那边有动作，派人来了美国，这边现在不安全了。”周九良扶着孟鹤堂坐到床边，说道。

“什么！”孟鹤堂一下子紧张起来，“他们派人来杀你吗？”

周九良嘲讽一笑，捏了一把孟鹤堂的下巴，“那可没准儿，兴许是吧。”

他说的云淡风轻满不在乎的，舌头顶着腮边转了一圈，挑着嘴角笑得痞里痞气的，“怕不怕？”

孟鹤堂打掉他的手，瞪他一眼，“没正形儿的，这么大的事儿你也不早跟我说，还让绵绵来哄我。”

“能有多大事儿，”周九良揽着孟鹤堂的肩膀，带着人往床上一倒，抓着他的手指头玩，“他们还弄不死我。”

“是，弄不死你，但能把你弄得一身伤。”孟鹤堂掐他，“伤成这样被送回来，你是想吓死谁？”

他对周九良这次伤的这么重一直耿耿于怀，他到现在还没完全康复，刀伤和枪伤都还在结痂恢复。

“我的错，别生气了。”周九良亲孟鹤堂的手心，舌头在上面滑来滑去的。

“痒，”孟鹤堂被他弄得手心特别痒，想把手抽出来却没有周九良的力气大，“别闹，跟你说正事呢。”

“说呗，”周九良放过他的手心，将脸埋在他脖颈边上，闻他身上的香气。

孟鹤堂动动脖子，想躲开周九良的呼吸，“既然要回国了，我想明天回房子里拿点东西。”

“什么东西？”周九良开始舔他的脖子，在孟鹤堂的肩膀上轻咬，“嗯？宝贝儿你发情了。”

“——什么？”孟鹤堂一愣——不该是今天啊——他反手捂住后颈的腺体，已经开始肿大了，“提前了……”

周九良的手从孟鹤堂的指缝间揉搓他的腺体，让他一下子就软了身子，发出一声甜腻，“嗯——”

他将孟鹤堂的头转向另一侧，先一口咬上肿胀的腺体，注入信息素，孟鹤堂因为Alpha信息素的入侵开始脸色潮红，急促地呼吸着，手抓着床单乱揉。

周九良吻上他的唇，含湿他的下唇，随后舌头伸进去勾着孟鹤堂的软舌到自己口中，他翻身伏在孟鹤堂的正上方，居高临下地俯视他的爱人。唇瓣分离间拉出几道银丝，周九良看着孟鹤堂气喘吁吁的湿润红唇中柔软的小舌，又俯下身吻他。这个吻较刚才那个要凶狠不少，长舌直抵孟鹤堂的喉管，压着他的舌头将唾液送入他口中，强迫他吞咽。

 

“唔——”

孟鹤堂难耐地抓着他的衣服在他身下乱扭，从令人窒息的吻中挣扎出来，喘着气道，“不，不行，你还没好呢……”

周九良单手撑在孟鹤堂身侧的床上，向上撸了把头发，扯开领口，下半身已经蓄势待发。

他挺腰压上孟鹤堂的小腹，压低嗓子问他，“那怎么办，嗯？”

他的唇在孟鹤堂的脖颈间逡巡，像士兵巡视自己看守的领地，所过之处，留下朵朵红痕。

孟鹤堂脸色绯红，耳垂与脖子红成一片，眼睛湿漉漉的，咬着下唇，露出难耐又委屈的模样。他向上往着周九良，眼神中欲说还休，道不尽的万种风情，天真与情欲混合，勾魂摄魄。

 

“还做不做？”周九良伏在孟鹤堂的耳畔，咬着他的耳廓，舌头伸进耳蜗伸出，模仿着性交的动作进进出出。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂溢出一声喘息，喘着气咬了周九良的肩膀一口，他的腰被周九良掐住，手从后腰与床铺的缝隙挤进去顺着中间脊椎的凹陷，在他的腰窝和尾椎骨打转。

“就一，就一次。”他扯着周九良的领子道，周九良襟口大开，衬衫扣子已经散开，只有衣摆还扎在裤腰里，胸肌与腹肌若隐若现。孟鹤堂眼尾泛红地瞧了他一眼，伸出食指勾住边缘，将周九良衬衫从裤子里抽出来。

他难耐地蹬了蹬腿，股间已经湿了，泊泊地流着水，周九良的手向下，五指深陷在他臀缝间，揉着他挺翘的臀肉。

微微抬起腰臀，配合周九良脱下裤子，孟鹤堂的下半身光裸，莹白细长的双腿接触微凉的空气，忍不住缩了缩腿。

周九良强硬地卡在他大腿之间，牵着他的手拉开自己的裤子拉链，他三两下踢掉裤子，扔掉挂在身上的衬衫，露出结实的肌肉与深褐色的硬痂。

孟鹤堂轻轻地在硬痂上抚摸，仰头亲吻，粗糙不平整的表面硌在他娇嫩的双唇上。周九良其实感觉不到什么，只是他微凉的双唇接触到他皮肤的一小部分和他的动作，给了周九良极大的刺激。

 

孟鹤堂身下的床单湿润了一小块，他用力收缩着下面的小口，两瓣蚌肉肥厚，肿大，甚至疼痛。

他突然推开周九良，然后自己翻身坐在他身上，下身娇花正正好贴在周九良勃起的粗硬阴茎上。

“想在上面了？”周九良仰躺着，双手在孟鹤堂的腰臀与大腿处流连，挑眉道。

孟鹤堂害羞得不敢睁眼看他，偏过头盯着床单，却还是道，“你的伤口还没长好呢……”

周九良抚摸过他的小腹，在他翘起的前端揉了两把，弄得孟鹤堂又喘了几声，随后向上握住他胸前的软肉，指甲捏住红珠拉扯抠弄。他撑起上半身，带着孟鹤堂向后退，半靠在床头上。动作间，他的阴茎反复摩擦孟鹤堂的穴口与阴唇，硕大龟头的冠状沟在阴唇内侧的嫩肉上剐蹭，弄得孟鹤堂撑不住腰肢，软倒趴在他怀里喘息。

 

周九良挺腰，直接操了进去，孟鹤堂呜咽着哭了两声儿，生理泪水从眼眶中溢出，被周九良的舌头卷走。

他揉着孟鹤堂的腰窝，拍他的屁股，弹性十足的臀肉被打得荡出波浪，周九良挺腰动了几下，然后停下来，“不是要在上面自己动吗？来，自己动。”

孟鹤堂从他身上起来，抖着胳膊撑在周九良的前胸，他前后晃了晃腰，感受到周九良的阴茎想锥子一样钉在自己体内，因为坐姿进得特别深，直顶到他的生殖腔入口。

生殖腔的入口蠕动着，好似急不可待地欢迎着周九良进入，孟鹤堂直起身，反手撑着周九良的大腿，上下起伏。

 

晶莹的汗水顺着他凹陷的后腰弧度留下，周九良对那里爱不释手，反复大力揉捏，留下青紫色的手指印。

孟鹤堂反向弓腰，起起伏伏，上下套弄着周九良的阴茎，他前端的玉茎随着动作晃动，被周九良握在手中安慰，不一会儿便射了他一手。周九良将手心的白浊抹在孟鹤堂平摊的小腹与鼓胀的胸肉上，尤其重点描绘两颗红珠，在暖黄色的灯光下好似上等的南红玛瑙。

内壁紧紧地包裹着阴茎，孟鹤堂起伏的动作不够大，周九良的阴茎只是在里面小幅度的抽插，来回撞击穴心和生殖腔入口，不会儿就将入口顶出了一个小缝。

“啊——嗯……你，你动一动，”孟鹤堂实在累的不想动他，他趴回周九良身上撒着娇，头发贴在汗湿的额头，信息素的味道充满卧室，发出娇吟的口中吐气如兰的，味道直往周九良鼻子里钻，勾引着他的Alpha信息素。“我好累……”

 

昏暗的室内，大床上，周九良翻身将孟鹤堂重新压在身下，被子被踢到床尾，床单凌乱的褶皱堆在孟鹤堂的身侧。他跪在床上，手臂支撑不住上身趴着，脊椎中间的凹陷在灯光中阴影晃动，整个逐渐向上翘起，腰窝塌出一个诱人的弧度。

周九良压在他身后，大开大合地进出着，囊袋打在孟鹤堂的会阴与大腿内侧的嫩肉上，发出啪啪声。他一下又一下的撞击着生殖腔，可怜的小口张大，楚楚可怜地含住硕大的头部。

孟鹤堂尖叫着，他不再矜持羞怯，忍不住大声呻吟，发出变了调的哭声。

缓慢又大力地闯进生殖腔，更加高热的内腔热情地包裹住周九良，让他发出一声满足的叹息。生殖腔中更加湿润，到处都是粘腻汁液，孟鹤堂的水滴得到处都是，随着周九良抽插的动作发出扑哧扑哧的声音，快速的动作将淫液又带回粘在穴口绷紧的阴唇与会阴嫩肉上，连臀缝间的褶皱都不能幸免。

 

周九良用一根手指来回抚摸着孟鹤堂臀缝间那朵嫩粉色肉菊的褶皱，故意使坏，“我们还没用过这儿呢。”

他轻微地抠挖着褶皱，试图向里面伸进一根手指，吓得孟鹤堂睁大原本迷离的双眼，“唔——不行——”

“为什么不行？”周九良舔吻他的后腰，一路来到他的臀尖，咬了一口，留下牙印，“试试不就知道了。”

孟鹤堂不住地摇头，有些害怕，周九良在性事上其实想尝试很多，但是孟鹤堂太害羞了，他有好多想法都不能实施。

孟鹤堂可怜巴巴地看着他，拧着上半身拉住他的手，从鼻腔里发出哼哼声，小声求他，“不要，我不想用那里……”

他一这个样子，周九良就不忍心再逗他，俯下身和他接吻，下身重新开始在生殖腔中抽插。

几十下后孟鹤堂就受不了了，内腔和穴道一起抽搐，深处涌出来一股淫水，冲过周九良的阴茎，被他堵在里面流不出来。孟鹤堂喊了一声，高潮刺激得他双眼放空。周九良咬住他的腺体，同时在内腔中射精成结。

 

胀大的结卡住生殖腔入口，在里面撑大，一股一股的微凉精液打在柔嫩娇弱的内壁上，激得孟鹤堂又哭了起来。眼泪流了一脸，他无力地倒在枕头上，双眼无神，浅琥珀色的瞳孔泛着台灯的光，纤长睫毛无意识地抖动，双眼皮湿漉漉的。

周九良亲他的眼睛，又咬他挺翘秀气的鼻尖，孟鹤堂不满地哼哼。他被周九良抱在怀里，高潮的余韵褪去后身体有些冷，周九良身上还是高热的温度。就着成结的连接，他们接了一个长长的吻，在快感逐渐褪去后，更多的是心理上的满足与快乐。

 

顾及周九良的身体，孟鹤堂坚持只做一次，发情期后面的情潮被抑制住。躺在床上温存着，等结消下去之后，周九良抱着孟鹤堂去浴室洗澡。

“你出去，我自己洗，你的伤口不能碰水。”孟鹤堂坐在浴缸边上推周九良。

水流哗哗地从水龙头里涌出来，不一会儿就灌满了半个浴缸，周九良将孟鹤堂放入水中，又拿了干毛巾来打湿，“我也出了一身汗，擦擦总行了吧。”

他赤身裸体的站在浴缸边上，下半身的大家伙正恬不知耻地正对着孟鹤堂，还跃跃欲试地要再站起来耀武扬威。

孟鹤堂将身体下沉，半张脸浸在水下，一双眼睛活灵活现像是会说话，眼尾瞥到周九良，一眼过去他半边儿身子都麻了。

“你小心一点，不要碰到伤口了。”他轻声细语地说，皙白的手撩着水淋在肩膀与脖颈处。

肌肤还很敏感，温度正好的水对他而言现在都有些刺激。入浴剂化开，水变成了奶白色，漂浮着一层细密的泡泡，将孟鹤堂布满青紫红痕的身体遮盖在下面。

 

周九良草草地擦了身，想起之前没说完的话，“你想回去拿什么东西？”

“……嗯？”孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地，他靠在浴缸里，水波荡漾，快要睡着了，“没什么，就是些平时用的东西和速写本子。”

“唔，困了？”周九良将他抱出来，擦干身体，“明天安排好时间就带你去拿，回去睡吧。”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂懒洋洋地靠在他怀里，双手抱住他的脖子，不忘避开不压到他的伤口，任由周九良将自己抱回床上，睡着了。


	22. Chapter 22

第二天，孟鹤堂在绵绵的抚摸中醒来，绵绵趴在他旁边，小手在他的脸上胡乱摸着。

“妈妈！”见孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，绵绵欢快地喊他。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂还有些迷糊，半睁着眼睛没办法完全睁开，“……几点了？”

绵绵还不会看表，自然不能回答他的问题，小姑娘歪着头瞧他，“妈妈起床了。”

挣扎着伸出胳膊去摸床头的手机，看到身上的睡衣孟鹤堂一激灵醒了一点，幸好周九良还知道给他穿上睡衣，否则他满身吻痕让女儿看到可怎么办。

 

已经十点了，周九良不在卧室，孟鹤堂顺手把绵绵揽在怀里，“爸爸呢？”

“爸爸看书。”绵绵不高兴地跟妈妈告状，“不陪我玩。”

正好被进来的周九良听到了，“小坏蛋，一大早就跟妈妈说爸爸坏话。”

“咯咯咯，我没有。”绵绵笑起来，钻进被子里躲在孟鹤堂怀里不出来。

“醒了，饿不饿？身上难受吗？”周九良俯身亲吻孟鹤堂的额头。

孟鹤堂对他笑了一下，抱住绵绵把她从被子里掏出来，“还好，拉我起来，我去洗漱。”

说着将小告状精递给周九良，父母对付孩子总是站在同一条战线上的。

 

周九良扛着绵绵，让她坐在自己肩膀上，双手握住她的脚腕，叮嘱绵绵，“坐好，抱住爸爸头。”

绵绵骤然坐到了高高的地方，视野和平时完全不同，开心的大笑，她抱着周九良头，催促道，“爸爸再高高。”

“不行，再高就不安全了。”

孟鹤堂在卫生间洗漱，看着他们父女嬉闹，又担心道，“你快把她放下来，这样太危险了。”

“没事，”周九良颠着绵绵，搞得小姑娘兴奋得尖叫，“让她玩一小会儿就放她下来。”

 

原本计划孟鹤堂早饭后就过去搬东西，结果在周九良陪他吃饭的中途，谢金打来了远程会议通话，把周九良、李鹤东和张九泰都叫去紧急开会了，一开就是一整天。半截儿还把刘筱亭叫去过跟着打下手，整理材料，连午饭都是送进去在里面吃的。

谢金在国内，已经是深夜，这个会议整整熬了一个通宵，事情的紧急程度可想而知。

孟鹤堂只好等他们开完会再说，他还像平常那样，带着绵绵认一认字，讲讲故事。识字卡片都落在家里了，他便在纸上写下来，教绵绵认字。

李鸾玺和孙九芳也过来凑热闹，他们经常在国外，母语说起来没问题，但是读写就有些困难。

李鸾玺还好，每半年回国一次，被谢金压着跟些老学究念书，还会学些之乎者也的古文。孙九芳就不行了，小时候就被人贩子卖出国，混迹战场，直到被李鹤东捡回来才开始读书认字，学的也多是英语和中东当地的土语、阿拉伯语和希伯来语之类的，中文没有环境好好学习，便一直学不好。

 

孟鹤堂教他写自己的名字，告诉他“芳”是有香味的，美好的意思，比如芬芳、芳草、芳名。搞得李鸾玺大声嘲笑他的名字女里女气的，孙九芳被嘲笑得脸都憋红了。

“好了，不要笑话九芳，”孟鹤堂笑道，“这是个很好的字啊，还能比喻美好的德行和名声，比如千古流芳，九芳的名字很好的。”

“那我的呢？我的名字是什么意思？”李鸾玺好奇地问道，冰山少年的冷漠假面被孟鹤堂融化，虽然总是严肃着一张脸，不过和孟鹤堂相处的非常好。

孟鹤堂总是有办法能驯服温暖这些满身冷硬，带着厚重躯壳的少年人。

“鸾玺的名字也很好的，‘鸾’是鸾鸟，是传说中凤凰一类的鸟；‘玺’是玉玺的玺，是皇帝的印章，很贵重呢。”孟鹤堂在手机中找到字典，给李鸾玺看每个字的解释。

李鸾玺继续问道，“我哥叫李鸾珖，我们还有一个名字，谢琅和谢玦。”

“‘珖’也是一种玉的名字，还有玉笛的意思。”孟鹤堂在浏览器的搜索框里打着字，“你们兄弟俩的名字都是玉呢，都是很好的寓意。‘琅’是洁白华美如玉的意思，还形容清朗响亮的声音；‘玦’是一种佩戴的玉器，圆形中空有缺口，”孟鹤堂在纸上画出玦的形状，“是这个样子的。”

 

“妈妈，绵绵呢，绵绵呢？”

孟鹤堂给孙九芳和李鸾玺解释了半天，绵绵被冷落在一旁，小姑娘不开心了，开始追问自己的名字。

“绵绵是小茶叶啊，”孟鹤堂笑着把她抱到怀里，“绵绵是蕴字辈的，茗就是茶叶的意思。”

“爸爸说，妈妈爱喝茶。”绵绵臭美地说道，“妈妈爱我。”

孟鹤堂笑。

 

直到晚上，周九良他们才从书房出来，随之溢出的还有满室烟味，孟鹤堂无奈地看了他们一眼，让刘筱亭去开窗通风，“以后应该在家里的书房装一个强力排风扇。”

周九良举着双手装无辜，“我可没抽烟，都是东哥抽的，师爷都说他了。”

李鹤东叼着烟正在打火儿的动作一顿，拿下嘴里的烟扔周九良，恼羞成怒，“去你妈的！”

 

“吃完饭去拿东西吧？”周九良蹭到孟鹤堂边儿上小声跟他说，“今儿实在是出了点儿急事儿，都没时间陪你。”

“没事的，什么时候拿都行。”孟鹤堂把绵绵递给他，“想你一整天了，快抱会儿吧。”

“哎哟我的宝贝闺女，”周九良抱过绵绵，双手卡着她的咯吱窝晃悠，甩得绵绵尖叫，“这么想爸爸啊？”

“爸爸！跟我玩！”

“爸爸带你玩飞飞啊。”周九良举着绵绵来回小跑，小姑娘被举得高高的，感觉像飞起来了似的。

“慢点儿，别扯着伤口，摔了她！”孟鹤堂在厨房里喊，让周九良带绵绵玩，错眼儿不见就这么刺激过头。

孙九芳和李鸾玺也过去凑热闹，三大一小闹得客厅里都是声音。

 

天色黑压压的，远处有大片的乌云飘过来，晚上吹起了的大风，孟鹤堂穿着风衣，一出门衣领就被吹得翻了上来。他竖起衣领挡住半张脸，周九良护着他上车。

李鹤东站在门口送他们，“多带点儿人，九芳跟着一块儿去，不要过多停留，拿了东西就回来。”

孙九芳带着一支五人小队上了后面的悍马，张九泰开车，刘筱亭跟着周九良和孟鹤堂。因为孟鹤堂说东西不多，便只开了两辆车去，绵绵在家里被张妈哄睡了。

“早去早回。”李鹤东叮嘱道，“完事小心。”

中东人已经入境，丧心病狂的洗脑之下谁也不能预测到他们会做什么，尤其美国政府在资助他们是所有人都心知肚明的事情。

“知道了。”周九良比了手势，升高车窗，“走。”

 

黑夜中，两辆车像离弦的箭一般飞驰，穿梭在树林中，车轮碾过布满地面的枯枝，惊起飞鸟与夜巡的猫头鹰。林间没有一丝光亮，只有车灯的光芒照亮前路，张九泰怕半路撞到天黑出没的野鹿，将车灯调成了远光灯，LED车灯的光线直直的射向前方。

车速过快，路面颠簸，孟鹤堂被晃得有些晕车，他靠在周九良怀里，两人十指相握。

“那天夜里，”他轻声说，抚摸着周九良掌心的断掌纹，“我就是这样坐着车被接到这里来，路上九泰告诉了我你受伤的情况。”

“让你担心的。”周九良有些歉疚地道，受伤真的是个不在计划内的意外。

“塞翁失马焉知非福，九熙没跟你说吧，你受伤的那天，我的肺部也出现的疼痛。”孟鹤堂枕着周九良的肩膀，轻笑道，“九熙说可能是没有被论证究竟是否真实存在的精神联结呢。”

周九良骤然握紧了孟鹤堂的手，他一时间竟有些不敢置信，张了张口，都语无伦次了，“真，真的吗？那是，你，我，我们——”

“傻样儿，”孟鹤堂笑他，抬头在他侧脸轻啄一下，“我还没有告诉过你吧，就是你想的那样。”

周九良抱紧了孟鹤堂，紧得几乎要将他勒进自己的身体里，他的眼眶湿润，内心陈年的空洞终于被填补上了一块，最甜美的血肉。长久的渴望终于获得了回应，孟鹤堂的一句话，胜过世间无数风景如画。

 

等车子开上平稳的高速路之后，孟鹤堂短暂的睡了一小会儿，靠着周九良过于温暖了，搞得他有点想睡觉。

两个小时之后，终于驶入了熟悉的街区，昏暗的小路上之后每家每户门前的小灯照明，两辆车在门前熄火。几天没人在家打理，院前的草坪便疯长出了荒草，秋风瑟瑟，绿色的草坪开始变成枯黄，野草凌乱，相互倾轧。

房子里一片漆黑，孙九芳带着人先下了车在周边警戒布防，巡视一圈确认安全之后才过来让他们下车。

刘筱亭拿着钥匙去开门，周九良和孟鹤堂随后进去，这几天习惯了冷硬粗糙的室内风格，乍一回到温馨柔软的正常家居，孟鹤堂一瞬间有种恍如隔世的感觉。

 

“你们在这里等吧，我去工作室收拾一下，东西不多就是些本子和纸。”孟鹤堂对他们说。

孙九芳安排了三个人在外面巡逻，张九泰在车里没下来，剩下两个人进到室内等着帮忙搬东西。

“我陪你去。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂，率先走向车库的位置。

 

工作室里弥漫着Neo Megilp和Gamsol的味道，挤出来没用完的颜料干在调色盘上，“都干了，真可惜，忘记盖上保鲜膜了。”

还没画完的画立在墙边，颜料干了一层正等待着上第二层第三层，只可惜孟鹤堂已经没有时间去继续了。

巨大的工作台上散乱着各种草稿纸和速写本，孟鹤堂看都没有看，只是径直走到墙边的柜子前，从里面抽出一个巨大的画夹，拉开拉链检查了一遍里面的东西，又将柜子里的几个本子拿出来，放进夹子里，转身对周九良说，“好了，我们走吧。”

 

他话音刚落，突然啪的一声，灯全部灭了，一瞬间整栋房子陷入黑暗，紧接着巨大的爆炸声在耳边响起，一颗火箭炮直接打穿了墙体，在房子里炸开。

“别动！”周九良快步跑到孟鹤堂身边抱着他蹲下，听见上面一层一片慌乱中孙九芳正在喊人。

孟鹤堂抱着画夹，双手冰凉，硝烟味飘散过来，爆炸的震动让他跌坐在地上。周九良一手搂着他的腰，一手从后腰中掏出枪来，飞快地上膛。

“妈的！来的这么快！”

“怎么回事？我们怎么办？”孟鹤堂急促地喘息着问道。

 

轰隆一声，天空中惊雷炸响，远处滚滚闷雷声传来，转眼间，豆大的雨点落下来，从被轰开大洞的房顶穿过，浇在爆炸的火堆上。

上层传来激烈的交火声，烟雾报警器发出刺耳的警报声，防火系统开始喷水。灰黑色的水蜿蜒流淌，周九良和孟鹤堂藏身于半地下车库的角落里，“别出声，孙九芳在上面应该能挺得住。”

这时张九泰发来信息，说对方有十个人，火力较强，让他们在下面呆着别上来。

电光火石间，孟鹤堂背后的窗户炸开，他吓得尖叫出声，被周九良一把捂住嘴带到墙边。

砰砰砰——

周九良抬枪点射，心中暗骂，张九泰信息有误，从窗户里进来的人数看对方就不止十个人。他的枪法还算颇有准头，一枪一个，带着孟鹤堂且战且退，向门口撤去。

 

孟鹤堂被他抄起来扛在肩上，胃部被他坚硬的肩膀顶着，腰上铁臂尽箍，头朝下视线晃动，只觉得天旋地转，恶心想吐。

慌乱间，画夹的拉链开了，画纸和本子从里面掉出来散落在地上，交火间爆炸的火势还在燃烧，周九良无意间瞥见那一张张鞋印泥泞凌乱的画纸上画的都是他的身影——或坐或站、皱眉笑颜，还有他夹着烟的手指与尾指上的家徽戒指。

“我的画——”

孟鹤堂挣扎着想要下来，却被周九良按住动弹不得，格洛克17一共10发子弹已经打空，周九良退到门外，将孟鹤堂塞进楼梯拐角的洗衣房中，低声说，“你在这儿别动，我去上面。”

“你别走！”孟鹤堂拽住周九良不松手，他大脑充血，眼前一片金光什么都看不清楚，缓了几秒之后才恢复视力。

子弹连发出膛的声音还在哒哒哒的不算想起，玻璃被打成碎渣，客厅已经被两发火箭炮轰得塌了一半，沙发和茶几已经变成了碎片，天花板上的吊灯倒在地上倾斜，一块一块的水晶和地上报警器和水管中呲出来的水混合在一起。

周九良背对着楼梯口，孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，恍惚间好像看到他背后仿佛有一个鬼魅的身影，“小心——”

这一幕多么像那一夜他的梦境。

他想都没想直接将周九良拉过来，抬手闭着眼一枪打过去，没想到正中那人的脖子——是之前周九良给他的那把COP袖珍枪。微弱的火光中，那名高鼻深目络腮胡的中东人瞪大双眼，捂着不停喷血的脖子，口中发出“嗬嗬——”声，死不瞑目的仰天轰然倒地。

 

孟鹤堂的心脏狂跳，他闭着眼睛不敢睁开，握着枪的手剧烈的抖动，再也握不住。周九良将枪从他手中拿出来，抱着他亲他的头发，将他冰凉的双手合在自己掌心，“别怕，别怕，他死了，你把他打死了，你做的很好……”

他出了一身冷汗，不住的发抖，磕磕巴巴地道，“我，我没事。”

他挣开周九良，跪在地上去捡散在楼梯口的画纸，将仅有的完好的几张捡起来，小心翼翼重新装进画夹里放好，珍而重之地抱在怀里。

外面的交火声停下了，世界重新恢复了一片寂静，张九泰带着人冲过来，见周九良和孟鹤堂都没事，松了一口气，“先生，已经清场完毕。”

“通知东哥，带上所有人直接去机场，我们在机场汇合。他们能找到这里，一定少不了美国政府暗中提供情报，安排飞机，联系师爷接应回国，东哥身份特殊，我们去缅甸，从那边入境。”


	23. Chapter 23

防弹车的外壳上布满坑痕，是子弹留下的痕迹，周九良像抱孩子一样托着孟鹤堂的大腿，让他坐在自己的手臂上，将他直接塞进车里。他一脚蹬着车门底边，不顾雨水打湿身上的衣服，看着孙九芳招呼所有人一个不落全部上车之后，坐进车里，“走！”

整片街区更加寂静，没有一个人敢出来看热闹，剧烈的交火声让他们知道已经不是普通的社区枪击案，一定有大事出声。

孟鹤堂缓过劲儿来之后，抓着周九良的手臂，急切地道，“四哥……”

“嘘——”周九良轻声安抚他，“冷静……他不在家，不会有事的，你放心。”

“我们直接去机场？绵绵呢，绵绵怎么办？”孟鹤堂惊慌地问他，杀人的恐惧已经被紧张与担忧取代，他没有过多的精力去思考他刚才开枪杀了一人，转而更多的是庆幸他杀掉了那个人，保护了周九良，现在他开始担心起女儿来。

“放心，东哥在，他们那边很安全。”

 

另一边，安全屋。

李鹤东接到消息之后立刻安排人去准备直升机，吩咐李鸾玺，“去将所有人叫起来，拿好东西待命，我们去机场。”

“是！”李鸾玺并拢两指在额前一挥，跑去通知其他人了。

狠狠地点火儿，李鹤东深吸一口烟，眼神阴鹜冰冷。

三两口吸光一支烟后，他将烟头踩灭，亲自上楼去抱绵绵。

树林深处的一片空地上，黑色的直升机大门敞开，李鹤东敞着怀，露出作战服里面的战术背心，绵绵趴在他怀里一动不动，他一条腿踩在直升机上，问绵绵，“怕不怕？”

他们身后跟着人打伞，暴雨声中，小姑娘的声音脆生生的，“不怕！”

李鹤东快意地大笑一声，举枪朝天空开了一枪，“出发——”

直升机的螺旋桨高速旋转，升高的过程中将周边的树叶从枝头卷进风旋中，又和雨水一起被甩出去，带起一片惊鸟。远处月光凛凛被乌云遮盖，整片天空宛如被罩进了黑暗的幕布之下，前方晦暗，杀机暗藏，蠢蠢欲动。

 

众人在机场回合，私人专机已准备就绪，航线已经上报批下，直飞缅甸南坎。

一见面儿，孟鹤堂便从李鹤东手里把绵绵接了过来，小姑娘坐了一回直升飞机还挺兴奋，跟孟鹤堂说里面声音好大，伯伯给她戴大耳罩。

“已经联系师爷了，咱们从河内入境，一路向西北方向，经玉溪到瑞丽，师爷会带人在边境线上等咱们。”周九良跟李鹤东说道，“六个人都回来了，没有受伤。”

几人从直升机上下来后，径直登上飞机。机场不会有人来拦住他们，是走是留各凭本事，美国政府会给中东人送情报，同样的，他们要走也不会拦。

“我知道了，有话上去再说，先走。”李鹤东将周九良推上飞机，随后招呼人登上悬梯。雨点滴在黑色的伞面上，发出噼里啪啦沉闷的响声，雨水顺着伞面的弧度滑落，又与天空中的水线融为一体。

李鹤东望向远处的指挥塔，突然抬手举枪，他手中是刚才从李鸾玺那里拎过来的AUG A2，对着虚空一点做了个瞄准的动作。

 

“砰——”

他叼着烟的口中模拟出子弹出膛的声音，烟头掉落，瞬间被雨水冲下悬梯，消失于风雨之中。他突然有些索然无味地嗤笑一下，将枪反手扛在肩上，一摇三晃地进了机舱。

悬梯缓缓上升，直至机身完全合拢，充当机长的雇佣兵通知所有人系好安全带，按下几个按钮，推拉手柄，飞机在巨大的气旋与轰鸣声中起飞。

 

在起飞的颠簸中，孟鹤堂抱着绵绵靠在休息室的床上，回想将近三年前，他离开周九良来到美国，逃避一切痛苦的现实。如今，在这个风雨交加的夜色中，他怀抱着娇儿稚子，与他终于放下心结坦然面对的爱人，启程回家了。

周九良坐在一边的座椅上，正在一张一张地翻阅着残存下来的画。只有散碎的十来张纸与两个速写本，每一张上都是他。周九良嘴角含笑，并不去问孟鹤堂为何画他，或者都是什么时候画的；也不去再次确认画他是否等于爱他。这些事情他们彼此都已明了，无需多言。

耳边是绵绵的童言童语与孟鹤堂絮絮叨叨哄她睡觉的声音，平凡而温馨的家庭生活是周九良前半生最求而不得的，曾经的温暖与关爱都是孟鹤堂带给他的，现在的温馨与平静也是孟鹤堂带给他的。

孟鹤堂是周九良黑暗世界中的一束光，照亮了他原本一片漆黑不见天日的前路，而周九良就像是沙漠中渴水旅人与湍急河流中溺水将死之人，抓住着一束光便再也不敢放手，哪怕自己将要堕落，也要执着地拉着光与他一起。

好在孟鹤堂同样爱他，愿意与他共赴地狱，甘之如饴。

 

“妈妈我们去哪儿？”

“我们回家呀。”孟鹤堂抱着绵绵轻轻地摇晃身体，他有些精神不济，这一晚上经历对于他过于刺激了，到了安全的环境中他又回想起了开枪那一瞬间的感觉，那个中东人捂着脖子喷血的场景在他眼前闪现，还有爆炸时飞起的木屑与玻璃，各种画面轮番在他的脑海中，如同幻灯片一般，循环播放。

他开始头痛，想坚持一下哄睡了绵绵之后再睡，床边凹陷下去一块，周九良坐到他身边将绵绵抱过来，“很晚了，快睡觉，要坐十七八个小时飞机，睡醒了再和你玩。”

 

好不容易将绵绵哄睡着，孟鹤堂也快睁不开眼了，周九良将绵绵放在床的一边，让孟鹤堂躺在中间，自己躺在另一边。孟鹤堂将头埋在他怀中，抓着他的前襟，声音颤抖，“我杀人了……”

周九良和他接吻，含住他抖动的双唇，吮吸冰凉的下唇，粗糙的指腹揉搓着孟鹤堂后颈的腺体，安抚他紧张的神经。

“没事了，没事了，你杀的是个坏人，不要怕。”他轻声说。

孟鹤堂摇摇头，仰头看着周九良，“我不是怕杀了他，我是怕丢掉你。”

他声音哽咽，眼睛湿润，眼眶又红了起来，鼻尖也变成粉色，“你不知道，看见你受伤的那天夜里，我做了一个梦，梦中战火纷飞，我们像是置身于某个正在激烈交火的战场……”

周九良抱着他拍他的后背，“梦中都是假的。”

“可是它好真实，我梦到有一颗手榴弹飞过来，你扑倒我挡住了，自己却被炸得吐血，滚烫的鲜血喷了我一脸，你还在咳血，咳得我满手都是……”他哭了出来，滚烫的泪水滑落，紧紧地抱着周九良脖子，“我好怕，你在我面前咳血，血好烫，把我的手都烫伤了……”

他哭了伤心欲绝，周九良只能抱着他安慰，孟鹤堂被他吓坏了，梦中都是他出事的场景。

“我不害怕杀人，如果我不杀掉他，他就要杀掉你，杀掉我，甚至杀掉我们的孩子。”孟鹤堂轻却坚定地说道。

这是他第一次如此肯定的说出“我们的孩子”这五个字，这不仅仅是对绵绵的指代，还是对他们两人血脉结晶的认可。

“我不后悔。”他说道，随后呼吸逐渐平稳，慢慢睡着了。

周九良倾身到他后颈处咬住他的腺体，注入少量信息素，平稳他的体内激素，让他能放松下来，睡得更安稳。

 

一路上昏昏沉沉，孟鹤堂睡得头脑发胀，中途被周九良叫起来吃了几次东西，喝了些水，在短暂的清醒过后又迅速地睡了过去。

孟鹤堂有些低烧，风雨天气加上精神紧张，身体出现应激性反应。周九良叫尚九熙过来看了之后，得到的结论也只是让他多睡觉，这是他精神原因导致的，并不是病症，没办法吃药解决，只能靠身体的自我修复力，等他睡醒了应该就没事了。

绵绵醒了之后就被张妈抱走了，原本来赖着不走想要孟鹤堂，不过出去之后就被李鹤东用各种小玩意儿吸引走了注意力。

 

飞行十分顺利，在入夜时分，飞机停在了缅甸与云南的边界线附近，“不能再靠近了，前面是一片热带森林，树木茂密，飞机进不去，只能靠直升机和汽车。”

李鹤东已经调来了直升机，“不能开车，这边有大毒枭盘踞，误入他们的地盘可不好脱身，坐直升机走，不要给自己找麻烦。”

周九良点头，孟鹤堂裹着风衣站在他身旁，周九良一直扶着他的腰支撑着他站立，热带国家的温度明显高了很多，可孟鹤堂还是浑身发冷，低烧不退。

再度登上直升机，众人分乘两架，李鹤东给谢金打卫星电话，确定见面的位置，“我们正在往西北方向前进，即将进入文安县，然后进入河口瑶族县，你发给卫星定位给我，我们直接到地点回合。”

 

电话挂断之后，李鹤东拿着手机过来，单手扶着顶部置物架的栏杆，反转手机给周九良看。手机屏幕上闪烁着两个红点，在动的那个是他们，不动的就是谢金的位置。

“到了之后我们坐船过河，河对岸就是云南了，谢金就在河边等我们。”李鹤东在直升机巨大的轰鸣声中扯着嗓子喊道，收起手机从口袋里掏出两块口香糖塞进嘴里，在飞机上二十来个小时不能抽烟，他烟瘾犯了难受的厉害。

周九良听他说完话就把降噪耳罩扣回去，点头示意知道了。孟鹤堂在手机上打字给周九良看，问他，【我们怎么回家？】

【到国内就没事了，去白云机场坐飞机走。】

孟鹤堂舒了一口气，这一天一夜太过惊心动魄，转念一想这刀口舔血的生活就是周九良的一部分日常，猛然间认识到李鹤东说的是对的。人生短暂，转眼即逝，何苦囿于世间伦常，他们的世界，本就不是寻常人间。

 

乘坐直升机不是一件舒服的事情，孟鹤堂还在低烧，脸色发黄很不好看，绵绵此时很乖的被张妈抱在怀里。小孩子时差紊乱更不好倒，周九良让她多睡觉，绵绵就很听话的睡觉。

“对了，你的伤口怎么样？让九熙给你看看。”孟鹤堂扒着周九良的衣服领子往里面看，这一天一夜的，之前在家里遇袭，难保伤口不会出问题，不过好在没有添新的伤口。

周九良攥住他的手，“我没事，都已经结痂快长好了，不会裂开的。你放心，大家都累了，休息一会儿，很快就到了。”

 

周九良所言不假，他们很快到了定位地点的附近，直升机开始准备降落，过程中螺旋桨打落无数茂密的树枝。南亚潮湿闷热的森林中植被蛇虫茂盛，李鹤东让他们都把衣袖和裤腿扎紧，尽量不露出过多的皮肤，防止被蛇虫蚂蟥等叮上。

直升机在河岸边降落，一行人鱼贯而出，李鹤东打头儿，随后是周九良和孟鹤堂，李鸾玺跟在他们后面，此时他的身份还是「逖」的成员，而不是一个即将见到父亲的少年。

“哟！”李鹤东出来后向河对岸的人很随意地挥了下手就算是打过了招呼，并不正眼瞧对面的人，扬起的手臂在空中划了一圈来到脑后，改成挠头发的姿势。

对岸的男人身量极高，一身浅色的西装笔挺，戴着一副金边眼镜架在鼻梁上，他的头发向后梳得一丝不乱，脸上是一贯温和有礼的笑意。三十六七岁的年纪，眼尾已有细微的纹路，并不显老态，更有些位高权重的气场，让人一瞧便知是久居高位之人。

看到李鹤东这随意的姿态，谢金只是略带无奈地笑了一下，孟鹤堂知道他们的关系，眼睛一晃竟瞧出了些许宠溺意味。

他身边也跟着一名少年，与李鸾玺相差无几的长相，这便是谢金与李鹤东的长子——李鸾珖了。

或者说，谢琅。

 

他们之间的小河窄得吓人，说是国境线还以为是闹着玩儿似的，不过岸边真的插着界碑，河岸这边是缅甸，那边就是国内。

谢金早已给他们准备好了渡河的小船，佣兵们都一脸无奈，这样窄的河，几步就跳过去了，竟然还需要坐船。

“都给老子上去。”李鹤东朝众人抬抬下巴，压低声音说道，随后偏着头点燃一颗烟，自己踩着踏板站到一条船上。


	24. Chapter 24

“师爷辛苦。”

渡河上岸，周九良下船后先向谢金道了辛苦，被斯文儒雅的男人按住肩膀，“跟我还客气什么，要不是我让你走这一趟，也不会让你惹上这种麻烦。”

“做事嘛，在所难免的。”周九良一笑，并不多言，转身对孟鹤堂道，“这是谢金师爷，国安局长。”

孟鹤堂脸色一红，跟着叫了声“师爷”。

谢金笑道，“嚯，我是不是该掏个红包？”

孟鹤堂更加窘迫，耳根发烫。

 

“给什么红包啊，他们俩还没给我掏谢礼呢。”李鹤东单手揣兜，从船板上跳下来，晃悠到谢金身边儿。

“阿东，这不是做长辈应该的么。”谢金十分自然地从他嘴里抽出烟扔到地上踩灭，顺手牵住李鹤东的手。

“去你的，我才不要平白充大辈儿。”李鹤东虚虚地作势踢他小腿肚子，顺手搭上大儿子的肩膀，放松身体半靠在少年身上，站没站相。

“妈。”李鸾珖有些无奈地喊了一声，又与周九良和孟鹤堂打招呼，少年人很是精明，叫了周九良叔叔之后，竟然对着孟鹤堂面不改色喊了声婶婶，弄得孟鹤堂手都不知道往哪儿摆。

随后被李鹤东呼噜了一把脑袋之后就去船边等李鸾玺下船。

“哥！”李鸾玺从船上蹦下来，见到双胞胎哥哥十分雀跃，小兄弟两个半年多时间没见，抱了一下之后一起回来到父母跟前，“爸爸。”

“鸾玺做的很好，去跟你哥上车吧。”谢金打发儿子们去后面的车上，几个大人凑在一起上了头一辆车。

 

孟鹤堂转头找绵绵，看着张妈抱着她坐好之后才坐好身子。

到了国内，仿佛所有人都一下子放松了下来，没有人明说，只是每个人周身的气场所营造的氛围较之前完全不同，至少孟鹤堂是这样的，周九良的坐姿更为放松与惬意，他靠在七人座SUV的单人座椅上，双腿自然前伸，胸前横着安全带，松开扣子的衬衫领子外翻，懒散的搭着。

“这一路车马劳顿，我看大伙儿精神都很紧张，”谢金说，“天不早了，先到前面的县城修正一晚，明天出发去昆明。”

李鹤东原本靠着车窗闭目养神，忽然道，“转弯去趟瑞丽，来都来了，去摸把石头再走。”

瑞丽是出名的赌石之城，这边与缅甸交界，玉石生意兴盛，赌石之风盛行，缅甸翡翠的原石与籽料多会被运到瑞丽进行第一次销售。许多玉石爱好者纷纷慕名前来，只为切那一刀定生死。

“一刀穷，一刀富，一刀当内裤，东哥，小心赔光家当，师爷就要为了养你收受贿赂了。”周九良转头跟他开玩笑，被李鹤东打了几下。

“你少咒我，说不好明儿我就开出个极品帝王绿！”

 

孟鹤堂眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，额头搭上了一只手，周九良在摸他的体温，他抚上周九良的手背，“没事，就是低烧，睡一觉就好了。”

周九良有些忧虑，孟鹤堂身体素质不好，前几天的发情期又强行匆匆结束，长时间奔波劳累，他怕孟鹤堂吃不消。

“睡一会儿吧。”他解开安全带，让孟鹤堂侧躺在旁边的双人座椅上，尽管蜷缩着身体不甚舒适，但好歹能躺一会儿。

脱下外套搭在孟鹤堂身上，周九良给他整理好衣服，才回去坐好。

 

月光在云后半遮半掩，疾行几小时后，他们终于摆脱十万大山的苍茫树海，进入了有现代工业文明烙印痕迹的小县城。相较于城市的繁华与文明，这破旧小城仿佛被冻结在旧日时光中，青石板地独木桥，背靠大山吊脚楼。少数民族风情独特，蓝底白花的扎染粗布迎风飘荡，在月光下犹如鬼影重重。

民居极为简陋，甚至近乎粗鄙，不过条件有限没什么好挑剔的，孟鹤堂难得睡的熟，周九良没有叫醒他，直接将他打横抱起来进入房间。

这里是国安下情报网的一个站点，伪装成不景气的民宿，偶尔也会有些自驾游的驴友前来光顾，周围四邻见到有人来，并没有大惊小怪。

 

房间里的木板床很硬，周九良只能又让人去拿了两床被子给孟鹤堂垫在下面。

收拾好之后，尚九熙拎着便携检查仪来了，他也是一脸的困顿，全身上下都不太舒服。强撑着眼睛打开仪器对着孟鹤堂扫了一圈，尚九熙瞪大眼睛，又对着孟鹤堂的小腹重新检查一遍，转头看向周九良，反手举着扫描仪给他看上面的结果——妊娠期4天。

“恭喜。”尚九熙干巴巴地说道，语气里是对自己未来生活与有又要重操接生婆旧业的沉重。

右手握拳抵在唇边，周九良咳嗽一声掩盖自己的笑声，不过终究嘴角还是勾起了笑意，连眼睛都眯了起来。

室内灯光很暗，破灯罩的里面还有趋光的小虫子，尚九熙耷拉着肩膀坐在凳子上，说，“幸亏之前没让他吃药，不然可就麻烦了，看来低烧跟怀孕也有关系，他身体虚弱，回家之后要好好保养，”尚九熙又翻了翻药箱，拿出两片综合维生素，“也没什么别的能补，吃两片维生素，聊胜于无吧，没什么事儿我就回去了。”

点点头，周九良松了一口气，托着孟鹤堂的后颈将药给他塞进去，幸亏是吞咽型维生素片。孟鹤堂睡得深沉，只是眉头紧蹙，他又摸到孟鹤堂的额头，指腹轻柔的给他按摩头皮。

他们有第二个孩子了，这次这个孩子即将在双亲的爱中被孕育成长。

 

转天清晨，孟鹤堂果然退烧了，他肿着眼睛醒过来，双手十指肿胀，双腿也很肿，难受得要命，尤其是两条小腿，硬邦邦的，全是乳酸堆积的反应。过度紧张之后，他的身体出现了各种不良反应，他是被木板床硌醒的，侧睡的姿势让他的胯骨顶着床板，孱弱的身体很瘦，没有脂肪保护的胯骨直接和床板接触，撩起衣服一看，赫然是一块青紫。

他一动，周九良就醒了。

“好疼啊。”孟鹤堂娇气的撒娇，他全身上下哪里都不舒服，“床好硬，手肿了，腿也肿。”

他举起十个手指头到周九良眼前给他看，自己觉得十指都变成了胖萝卜。

“我给你揉揉。”周九良坐起来，将孟鹤堂的小腿放进自己怀里，大手施力揉捏紧绷的小腿肌肉。

此时才刚刚六点中，清晨薄雾轻绕，西南边陲湿气重，窗户玻璃上有一层薄薄的雾气。

 

“哎，疼！”

“忍一下，揉开就不疼了。”周九良按住孟鹤堂乱动的小腿，不小心蹭到晨勃的下体，孟鹤堂也感觉到了，放下腿不再乱动。

周九良边揉边说，“昨天晚上你睡着时九熙来检查了一下。”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂翻身趴在周九良身上，床板实在太硬了，硌的他难受。

“我们又有宝宝了。”周九良的语气里情不自禁地带上欢欣。

孟鹤堂呆住一瞬，双手放在自己的小腹上，“真的？”

“当然是真的。”周九良吻他。

“怎么，怎么会？”孟鹤堂有些羞怯的低下头，嚅嗫道，“之前不是打针了吗……？”

“那个，有效期是三个月。”周九良轻咳一声，说道。

“唔……”孟鹤堂摸着肚子，沉思着。

周九良紧张起来，担心孟鹤堂还是不想要孩子，“你……不愿意？不想要？”

当初绝望之下为了留下绵绵他用了强硬的手段，如果这次孟鹤堂还是不想要的话……周九良想，他大约不会再逼迫孟鹤堂了。

“不是的，”孟鹤堂摇头，动了动身子，将自己依偎进他怀里，“我没有不想要孩子。”

 

回想起上次怀绵绵时惨烈，一时间两人都有些感慨，孟鹤堂犹豫着，沉默半晌才问周九良， “绵绵会不会不高兴？”

“为什么？”周九良皱眉，显然没想过这种可能性。

孟鹤堂清清嗓子，“绵绵会不会觉得有人来抢爸爸妈妈？”

“怎么会？”周九良继续给他按腿，“我们引导好她就好了，你这是怎么了，大多数人家里都不只一个孩子的。”

自然是因为他对绵绵心里有愧，之前一直没有好好照顾关爱她，如今刚刚回国，孟鹤堂正打算好好补偿绵绵，没想到又来了一个孩子。

“我们又不是不爱她了，多了一个弟弟妹妹，以后也是多了一个人爱她啊。”周九良低声道，手放在孟鹤堂还平坦的小腹上，“也给我一个机会好好照顾你。”

孟鹤堂喉间一酸，想起上次怀孕的惨烈，心下凄然，他反手回抱住周九良，“嗯。”

 

七点的时候起床吃早饭，饭桌上绵绵想让孟鹤堂抱，被周九良拒绝了，抱在自己怀里不让她靠近孟鹤堂的肚子。

李鹤东神色了然地对他俩眨了眨眼睛，弄得孟鹤堂耳根发烫。

云南当地的特色早饭，孟鹤堂吃的不是很习惯，草草吃了几口炒鸡蛋便放下了筷子，周九良担心他会低血糖，“再喝一碗粥，吃的太少了。”

孟鹤堂又勉强喝了两口，实在没胃口，便抿着嘴摇头，“吃不下了。”

周九良见状也不再劝他。

 

一桌子饭菜，样式不多却量大实在，白米粥、炒鸡蛋、炒蔬菜、自家腌的咸菜和腊肉，即使孟鹤堂吃不下什么东西，也有两个十五岁正能吃的Alpha少年在，一顿饭能吃掉寻常三个人的分量，这一桌早饭着实不够看。

李鸾珖是个比李鸾玺温和一点的少年人，看起来不太有攻击性，他的冷漠是高门大少的自矜与持重。大约是常年跟在谢金身边与政要相交练出来的本事，周九良眼睛毒，一眼就能看出来这小子表面上待人圆滑，手腕高超，实际温和表象之下是目空一切的不屑。

这是建立在他身份之上的，他有这个资本。

李鸾玺相对而言就要单纯一些，常年跟着李鹤东出入战场，习惯直来直去的打发，对于政客间的各种利益交换与互相妥协并不是很感冒。

兄弟两个一个性子像谢金，一个像李鹤东，双子星一般闪耀。

 

因为孟鹤堂有孕，周九良决定直接回家，不去瑞丽。

他们与李鹤东告别，谢金安排了飞机将他们直接送回天沽，两家人随即分开。临走前，周九良转了三千万给李鹤东，“东哥帮我也收点儿石头呗，给你未来的重孙儿开块好玉出来做长命锁。”

“呵，敢嘲笑老子，你等着，我开出极品来都给小孟儿和孩子们，就不给你。”李鹤东一脚踹在周九良大腿上，留下一个灰色带泥的鞋印。

“有他们的份儿就成，我要那个干什么。”周九良嬉皮笑脸的拍裤子，掉下来一小堆土块，还有一些湿泥粘在上面。

“快擦干净，一会儿就都干在裤子上了。”孟鹤堂从绵绵的小杂物包里拿出湿纸巾，抽出来两张递给周九良。

 

就此别过，绵绵还挺舍不得李鸾玺和孙九芳的，尤其是一觉睡醒看见两个鸾玺哥哥，更新鲜了，非要找人家玩。

结果吓得李鸾珖不敢动弹，他也是个性格严肃的少年，常年跟着谢金见各种高官领导，端的是见多识广，待人接物一丝不差。然而偏偏没有和这么小的小朋友交流的经验，比已经和绵绵混熟多日的李鸾玺差远了。

 

一路辗转，如今终于坐上了直飞回家的飞机，孟鹤堂忽然有些近乡情怯，还有几个小时就要到家了。

周九良坐在他旁边，摸到他紧绷的肩颈，和细微颤抖的身体，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

“唔——”孟鹤堂脸色一白，弯腰抱住肚子，他觉得肚子有些疼，下身好像还有东西流出来，“好疼——”

他吓得一下子抓住周九良，“九良……我，我肚子疼……”

 

“九熙！！！”

不用周九良喊，尚九熙在前座已经发现不好了，他赶紧跑过来，给孟鹤堂检查，“不好，有先兆流产的迹象，你抱他去平躺，我这里有点药可以救急，等下了飞机一定要尽快配药输液。”

周九良抄起孟鹤堂将他抱到休息室里躺好，绵绵害怕地缩在张妈怀里，两只手捂着眼睛，又从指缝中偷看，不知道妈妈突然间怎么了。

“刚才不是还好好的，怎么突然就有流产的危险？！”周九良急得满头大汗，孟鹤堂也疼得出了许多冷汗，裤子下渗出血迹，好在不算很多，只染红了周九良几根手指。

“可能是胚胎着床不稳，这两天太刺激又波折巨大，对他的身体和精神都有很大负担，”尚九熙的语速极快，从药箱里翻出注射剂，熟练地拆开包装纸，装好针头，“把他的袖子撸上去，他本来就体质弱，孕初期有症状也是正常现象，不要慌。”

做好消毒，尚九熙将药推进去，孟鹤堂还是拧着眉头攥紧拳头，周九良展开他的手掌，让他扣住自己的手。

抬手抹掉头上的汗水，尚九熙松了口气，“一会儿应该就见效了，让九香准备家里的急救车在机场待命吧，下飞机就输液。”

“你去办吧，我在这陪着他。”周九良道，“让张妈把绵绵抱进来，还没告诉她要有弟弟或妹妹了呢。”


	25. Chapter 25

张妈抱着绵绵进来的时候，孟鹤堂已经不疼了，他平躺着，紧张地拉着周九良的手，另一只手和周九良一起放在自己的小腹上，仿佛这样就能保护住孩子。

“妈妈。”绵绵被放到床上，凑到孟鹤堂身边，摸他的脸。

孟鹤堂的额头全是冷汗，周九良递给绵绵一块手帕，“给妈妈擦擦汗。”

绵绵乖巧地给孟鹤堂擦汗，把手帕叠了几折，她的小手还没有太好的控制力，只是将手帕盖在孟鹤堂的额头上，胡乱地擦着。

“爸爸，妈妈生病了？”绵绵歪着头问周九良，孟鹤堂脸色苍白地躺在床上，小姑娘见过这样的妈妈，上次妈妈生病的时候也是这样。

周九良将绵绵抱过来，“妈妈不是生病了，妈妈是怀了小弟弟，或者小妹妹。绵绵想要弟弟还是妹妹？”

“啊，”绵绵张着小嘴发出一个感叹音，倒是没有孟鹤堂想象的会有抵触情绪，“弟弟！”

“你知道什么就要弟弟。”孟鹤堂没那么难受了，拉着她的小手笑话她。

“就要弟弟。”绵绵噘嘴，“我是女孩子，弟弟是男孩子，爸爸妈妈有我一个女孩子就够了。”

周九良和孟鹤堂被她逗笑了，没想到她人不到，小脑瓜倒还真挺机灵，而且还挺有逻辑。

 

“那如果是妹妹怎么办？”周九良故意问她。

闻言，绵绵皱起了两条有点乱糟糟的小眉毛，一脸严肃认真地道，“那就把她变成弟弟。”

周九良笑得肩膀都颤了，一把将绵绵塞进自己怀里，他的闺女怎么这么可爱。

孟鹤堂忍住笑意，他不敢真的笑起来，震动腹腔，无奈地问绵绵，“你明白是怎么回事了吗？妈妈肚子里又有小宝宝了，明年你就要做姐姐了。”

“我知道，”绵绵一本正经地说，“爸爸告诉我，我小时候也在妈妈肚子里住过，小朋友都是这样来的。”

“对。”孟鹤堂诧异地看周九良一眼，没想到他竟然这样和孩子解释她是怎么来的这个问题，“就是这样，现在小宝宝住在妈妈肚子里，过段时间妈妈的肚子就会变大，因为小宝宝在长大。”

“我知道了，我会保护好妈妈的！”绵绵说道，从周九良怀里跑出来趴到孟鹤堂身边，抱住他的脖子，还知道不压到他的肚子。

感觉真的完全不一样了，上一次怀孕时他满心的绝望与悔恨，这次却可以充满爱意和温暖的期待这个孩子的带来，而且还多了一个绵绵爱他，爱即将到来的宝宝。

 

飞机降落后，孟鹤堂被直接转移到急救车上输液，尚九熙给他抽血做检查，等结果出来之后证明是孕酮过低，需要输液补充和卧床静养。

 

一路回家，当车子开进孟家老宅的雕花铁门之后，孟鹤堂有一种强烈的恍如隔世的感觉。眼前尽是熟悉又不熟悉的景色，在分别多年之后以一种与过去似像非像的模样重新展现在他眼前，许多小时候的记忆在脑海中回放。

如今庭院里的喷泉花池还是老样子，后院却与先前有很大的不同，九月中旬尚且还绿着的草地上多加上了一个旋转木马，还有还有小城堡滑梯和游乐园。

孟鹤堂在坐在客厅里，一眼望出去便可以想象绵绵每天都能玩的有多开心。

家里的家具被更换一新，之前沉闷厚重的暗色调欧式风格的家具全部被换掉，改成了柔软有弹性的材料，边角硬朗尖锐的家具上都包裹着海绵，防止绵绵被磕碰。除了怕甲醛超标对身体不好，不敢将室内装修全部拆掉重换新的，周九良已经将家里能换的东西全都换了一遍。

色调也变得明亮而轻快了起来，从前那种压抑感与疏离感都不见了，取而代之的是温馨与自在。

非常适合孩子的成长，各种细节足可证明周九良对绵绵的用心。

 

家里的佣人也都换了一批，只有孙九香还在，胖乎乎的憨厚管家看到孟鹤堂回来的时候，还没忍住哭了一鼻子，“小公子，您可算回来了。”

“九香怎么还哭上了。”孟鹤堂苍白着脸笑道，不愿见他这般感伤，找借口岔开话题，“我渴了，快给我点水喝。”

孙九香便乐颠颠的去给孟鹤堂端水了。

 

转眼到了十二月，圣诞节快要到了，已经三个月的肚子稍稍显出了一点弧度，绵绵每天睡醒了都跑到主卧里来跟妈妈和弟弟打招呼。她执着的认为孟鹤堂肚子里的孩子是个男孩子，并且坚持叫他弟弟。

最近周九良的工作非常忙，他在和谢金筹办新的兵工厂，为官方供应军火，时不时便要去京城一趟，早出晚归，要到很晚才能到家，往往这个时候，孟鹤堂早就已经睡着了。

起初孟鹤堂是想等等周九良的，可是他怀孕之后变得极其嗜睡，每天都要睡至少十个小时，白天的时候还会躺着躺着就睡着一小会儿。

尚九熙不让他下床，只能每天散步一小会儿，其余的时间都要在床上躺着保胎。

 

随着周九良的回归，圈子里一些关于他的流言有重上云霄，连带着还有关于绵绵的小道消息。因为孟鹤堂下飞机被急救车送回来的动静有些大，有心人已经打听到了周九良带了一个怀孕的Omega回家的消息，于是纷纷猜测，他去了趟美国是不是带回了一个相好的。

而这个Omega又身怀有孕，直接入住现在的周家大宅，眼看着就是要登堂入室成为当家主母的架势，那原本生母不详的小公主绵绵岂不是要迎来后妈，地位岌岌可危。

流言越传越凶，最后传到周九良耳朵里都走样儿的不像样子了，孟鹤堂对此一笑置之，这种小道消息一向编得越离谱越有人爱看。

反倒是周九良十分介意，“要不我们办婚礼吧？”

孟鹤堂斜着瞥他，“你也是说胡话，我这个样子，动都不能动，怎么结婚？过几个月肚子就要大起来，更不好看了，再说，你求婚了吗就结婚？”

这下周九良可精神了，翻身就跪在床上，不知道从哪儿变出来一个首饰盒，瞧着跟戒指盒似的，唬孟鹤堂一跳。他打开盒子，转过来给孟鹤堂看，是个黑钻耳钉，“本来是想圣诞节送给你的，现在提前拿出来当求婚礼物凑个数吧，”他清清嗓子，郑重地问，“孟鹤堂先生，请问你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“连戒指都没有就想求婚，”孟鹤堂戳他的脑门，周九良配合他被戳得东倒西歪的左右乱晃，“只有我这么傻才会答应你。”

 

周九良笑嘻嘻的，“你才不傻，你是爱我。”

他拿出耳钉，给孟鹤堂戴上，孟鹤堂被他弄得耳垂痒痒的，“好多年不戴了，不知道耳洞长死了没有。”

“左边的还在，右边的长死了，所以我只定做了一个。”周九良道，孟鹤堂身上的每一寸他都摸的清楚得不能再清楚，连耳洞是不是长上了都知道，比孟鹤堂自己还要了解他的身体。

黑钻耳钉被钉在白嫩的耳垂上，反射着耀眼的光芒，周九良轻吻他的耳垂，在他耳边用气声说道，“周太太，你好。”

 

孟鹤堂听到这个称呼有些不自在地羞红了脸，他抱住周九良的脖子，将自己埋进他的脖颈间，不与他对视，“有点沉。”

周九良内心喜不自胜，抱着孟鹤堂在床上轻轻摇晃，他面上克制，实际内心激动，孟鹤堂答应他的求婚，他几乎要落下泪来。粗粝的手指捻动着孟鹤堂绯红一片的耳垂与后颈，周九良喟叹道，“我真开心啊。”

“我也开心的。”孟鹤堂换了个姿势，将自己的手塞进周九良的掌心里，让他攥住自己，“别松开我。”

 

最终，周九良对外宣布了孟鹤堂回国的消息，一时间众人竟有一种果然如此的感觉，仿佛就该是孟鹤堂回来，而不是周家迎来新任主母，毕竟从没听说过周九良与哪个Omega走近过。

周九良继续去忙碌，有时候连着两三天被谢金扣住开会都回不来家，反而李鹤东显得发慌，带着赌石得来的玉上门来看望他。

别说，周九良的三千万还真没白花，李鹤东运气不错，开出来两块高水种，和一块高冰种，这种水头和通透度，几乎于玻璃种了。两块水种是飘蓝花的，很轻盈的感觉，孟鹤堂很喜欢；冰种那块更稀奇，是块紫翡，相当的稀罕。

而且三块料子个头儿都不算小，一块水种的就可以给绵绵做一个镯子、两个耳坠和一个吊坠，一整套首饰等她长大了戴。另一块偏小的正好给没出生的弟弟做一个佛牌。

剩下的那块紫翡，李鹤东让孟鹤堂自己留着，“这个好看，颜色也衬你，回头让九良找个好师傅，给你做个好看的吊坠和戒指。”

 

“好，谢谢东哥，”孟鹤堂笑着收下了，又让绵绵道谢，“谢谢伯伯呀，看伯伯给你这么好的东西。”

“谢谢太奶奶。”绵绵奶声奶气的，还像模像样地给李鹤东作了个揖，不过说出来的话把孟鹤堂惊得眼睛都瞪大了，也把李鹤东也给气了个仰倒。

——他虽然承认他睡了他师爷，但是也别原地就给他长辈分儿啊！

——还说他给自己生了俩师叔，我看你们也是瞎了心了，想吃枪子儿就直说。

“谁教你的呀？不许这样叫，叫伯伯。”孟鹤堂摸着绵绵的小脑袋瓜问她，不用想，一定是周九良使得坏。

“爸爸。”绵绵说道。

果然，就是周九良闲的没事，净教孩子这些乱七八糟的。

李鹤东把绵绵抱到自己怀里，他难得没有穿作训服和迷彩服之类的衣服，而是一身休闲装，薄毛衣和牛仔裤，衬得他看起来愈发年轻了几岁。

“小宝贝儿，等你爸爸回家之后你告诉他，”李鹤东拉着绵绵的小手跟她说，“下回他再让你喊我太奶奶，就让他到我跟前儿来，跪着给他奶奶我捶腿。记住了吗？”

“记住了。”绵绵点头，孟鹤堂摸着肚子看他们笑。

 

客厅里的挂钟响起了音乐，四点了，尚九熙的信息准时在孟鹤堂的屏幕上弹出来，孟鹤堂扶着后腰小心翼翼地从沙发上站起来，“到点儿了，我该回去继续坐牢躺着了。绵绵去让九香带你玩吧，可以在游乐场里玩一个小时。”

绵绵欢呼一声，迈着小短腿儿去找孙九香带她去玩了。

“慢着点儿，”李鹤东扶着他，慢慢走向卧室，“你现在可是金贵人儿，为了孩子再忍几个月吧，不然遭罪的还是自己。”

“也是。”

主卧被周九良搬到一楼来了，他担心孟鹤堂上下楼梯不方便，万一踩空了摔倒了都是危险，直接搬到了一楼原本的一间客卧里，等孟鹤堂生了再搬回去。

 

重新躺会床上，孟鹤堂也长长地舒了一口气，对李鹤东说，“你瞧我，躺着的时候觉得浑身不舒坦，骨头缝儿都躺酥了，想站起来走走。站起来之后再躺回来，反倒觉得还是躺着最有安全感。”

“这是你自己心里也害怕。”李鹤东毕竟也是怀过孕生过孩子的，就算他比一般的Omega强壮很多，身体素质强上百倍，但是怀孕的时候也是十分脆弱 的。尤其是他当初孕初期的时候并不知道自己有了，还在战场上四处打游击，李鸾玺和李鸾珖兄弟俩能活下来真是全靠自己生命力顽强。

“别太担心，有时候心理作用又很大影响的。”李鹤东宽慰他，“尚九熙不是说了只是孕酮过低么，补回来就好了。”

其实他也不是很懂，他怀孕的那时候根本没有医生照料，全凭自己硬抗，没病没灾的怀了七个月，早产生下了一对双胞胎。那时候在中东和北非的战场上流窜，连个正常接生的大夫都找不到，生怕一不留神就让医生给孩子或者自己顺手做了割礼，还是谢金亲自给他接生的。

 

“这个耳钉挺好看的，新买的？”李鹤东换了个话题，不让孟鹤堂总琢磨自己的肚子。

“好看吧，”孟鹤堂微微偏过头去给李鹤东看完整的耳钉，“九良新买的。”

“挺好的。”李鹤东摸了一下，入手的分量有些不对，经验丰富地立刻猜出了里面可能暗藏玄机，不过他没有说出来，这种事还是让他们小两口自己说比较好。

“你不知道，他那天晚上因为前些日子外面的风言风语生气，脑子一热就说要结婚，我就说连求婚都没求，结什么婚？他就把这个拿出来了，还说本来是圣诞礼物的，先拿出来凑个数。”孟鹤堂道，想起来那天晚上那场非常不正式的求婚还挺开心的。

“哈！”李鹤东大声笑了，嘲讽周九良，“他还有这种时候，你还答应他了？”他恨铁不成钢地摇头叹气，“连个求婚戒指都没有，他也就能哄得了你。”

孟鹤堂却笑，“他早就将一颗心都给了我，有没有戒指又有什么关系呢？”

腻歪的李鹤东一脸倒牙的表情，“我算知道了，你俩可真是什么锅配什么盖，绝配！”

他给孟鹤堂比了个大拇指，绝了！

“我出去抽根烟，憋死我了。”李鹤东借机烟遁，来了半天为了孕妇和孩子的健康他都忍着没抽烟，可憋坏了。

“少抽点吧，回头师爷连我也一块儿数落了。”孟鹤堂眨眨眼，用李鸾玺的遭遇笑话他。

李鹤东翻个白眼，叼着烟在唇间，也不点上，揣兜儿晃出去，走到门口转身回来指指孟鹤堂，“你们这些大人一个两个都坏的很，我去找我的绵绵小宝贝儿玩儿。”


	26. Chapter 26

还有两天就是圣诞节，今年下雪早，昨天晚上睡觉之前天色就阴沉沉的的，早上起床一看，外面已是一片银装素裹，万籁俱寂间连晨间的鸟叫都没有了。

绵绵从被子里钻出来，昨天周九良没来得及赶回来，绵绵就跑来跟孟鹤堂睡了，她自己睡在大床的一边。小姑娘睡觉挺老实的，不会压到孟鹤堂的肚子。

醒了先找妈妈要了香香，然后又钻进被子里去香弟弟，掀开孟鹤堂的睡衣下摆，自己的脑袋钻进去，亲两口已经微微凸起的小腹才算完成了起床的仪式。

通常这个时候孟鹤堂也已经醒了，和绵绵一起赖一会儿床，就带她起来吃早饭。今天早上周九良不在家，显得家里格外空旷，周九良在家的时候一个人总是能显出有三个人的气场，孟鹤堂会觉得家里热闹许多。

 

外面还飘着雪花，早饭后孟鹤堂继续带着绵绵认字，还放着胎教音乐。孟鹤堂最近开始有一点出现妊娠反应，早上起床会恶心，不过没有怀绵绵时那么严重，不会影响到吃饭。只是脸上开始长出了一点孕斑，尚九熙看了十分没有科学依据的说，这一胎有可能是男孩子。

这可把绵绵给美坏了，天天抱着孟鹤堂的肚子喊弟弟，恨不得弟弟现在就从妈妈肚子里蹦出来。

 

“昨天教你的字还记不记得？这个是什么？”孟鹤堂把昨天用过的识字卡片拿出来，正面朝下扣在桌子上，只拿出一个来问绵绵。

“嗯……”绵绵伸手抓抓脸，“是月！”

“月是什么？”孟鹤堂继续问。

“是月亮！绵绵喜欢月亮！”

“那太阳是什么？”孟鹤堂又拿起“日”的那一张给绵绵看，“这个念什么？”

“念日。”绵绵很快答对了。

“很好，”孟鹤堂又翻出一张，“这个是什么？”

这次把绵绵难住了，她好像认识，又好像不认识这个字，“是……大？不是。”

“不对，”孟鹤堂摇头，“昨天教过你了，红色的，热热的，不能摸的东西是什么？”

“是，是火！”绵绵想起来了，昨天妈妈说火会烧坏她，不能摸。

“对啦！”孟鹤堂开心地亲她一口，母女两个抱成一团。

 

冬天，家里的地暖烧得很热，可是又怕太热的会上火，本身北方的冬天就寒冷干燥，所以温度只控制在二十四五度左右，每个有人经常活动的地方都放上了加湿器和空气净化器。

雾霾越来越严重了，可不开窗通风也不行，只能二十四小时开着空气净化器，效果聊胜于无吧，求个心理安慰。

最近孟鹤堂让佣人翻出了他上次怀绵绵时的孕妇装，拿去重新洗一遍等月份大了好穿。不过周九良却觉得上次的衣服已经旧了，而且那时候他们两个之间感情有问题，觉得那些衣服晦气，让人都扔了回头再买新的，反正也不差那一丁点钱，一堆衣服也没有孟鹤堂耳垂上的黑钻的零头多。

现在孟鹤堂的肚子只是微微隆起，穿寻常宽松的居家服就可以，他今天穿了一件嫩粉色的珊瑚绒套装，粉色衬得他的脸色白里透红，十分可爱。绵绵也是和他同款的亲子装，一模一样的缩小版，加上和孟鹤堂如出一辙的长相，只要不是瞎子，亲眼见到母女一起出现，都会猜到他们之间有血缘关系。

有时候遗传真是件奇妙的事情。

 

游戏室里地毯铺得厚厚的，绵绵坐在上面玩玩具。在回国几天之后，孟鹤堂便联系了曹鹤阳，跟他说他们一家一起回国了，因为怀了宝宝。关于那天夜里发生的事情，和房子为什么被毁成一片废墟，孟鹤堂只是含糊带过，好在曹鹤阳十分善解人意，并没有过多询问，只是关心他的身体，说过年的时候回国来看望他。

这让孟鹤堂松了一口气，他不想告诉曹鹤阳曾经有那么危险的时候发生得离他那么近，曹鹤阳是一个普通人，他不应该接触这些打打杀杀的事情。孟鹤堂有些担心，他是不是将曹鹤阳带入到了一个危险的世界。

他曾忧心忡忡地问周九良，“以后我是不是应该减少和四哥联系？总觉得他因为我会陷入危险。”

周九良宽慰他，“没有人是处在绝对的安全中的，没关系，等我们搞得那群中东人没空盯着我的时候，就不会有危险了。再说，你好不容易有一个朋友，怎么能说放弃就放弃呢。”

这话说到孟鹤堂心坎儿上了，他确实很珍惜和曹鹤阳的这份友谊，不想失去这个朋友，却又担心他的安危。

“别怕，烧饼也没有那么弱，他们家自保是没问题的。”周九良道，给孟鹤堂削苹果，然后切成小块儿放在盘子里给他吃。

 

他最近很喜欢做这种琐碎的生活小事，从各种小细节里亲力亲为地照顾孟鹤堂。冬天了，水果种类不是很丰富，橘子上火，周九良不敢给他多吃，梨也不行，是寒性的，只能多吃苹果了，吃的孟鹤堂身上隐隐约约都有了苹果香。

绵绵也跟着一块儿吃，小嘴巴抿着一鼓一鼓的。孟鹤堂最近看了一些育儿的科普书籍，开始锻炼绵绵吃硬一点的东西，好让她的牙齿发育好。

 

识字卡片扔了一地，还有各种乐高的碎片，之前曹鹤阳给绵绵买的霍格沃茨城堡没有带回来，之前都没开始玩，小姑娘可想它了，孟鹤堂就又在网上给她买了一套。现在已经把底座拼出来了，一多半是周九良拼的，一小半是绵绵拼的，而且还是乱品。她好像不喜欢按照图纸的样子来，比较喜欢自己自由创作的作品。

孟鹤堂坐在窗边晒太阳，下雪日里藏在云层后面的太阳一点点微弱的热力根本传递不到他身上，只是想象着在晒太阳心情好而已。

尚九熙抱着一桶冰淇淋晃进来了，他现在又恢复了常驻孟家的日常，每天工作就是看着孟鹤堂，现在基本上已经很平稳了。

连带着，何九华也搬进来了，总不能让人家尚九熙工作，就拆散人家小两口吧。正好绵绵喜欢何九华，于是心理医生摇身一变成了baby-sitter，拥有儿童心理学专业资质，真是再优秀不过了。

 

庄园外的大门前，一个穿着白色貂绒大衣的Omega领着一个小男孩从车上下来，小男孩看起来三岁多一点的样子，长相还算精致可爱，可神情却呆呆傻傻的，被年轻的Omega拉着走得跌跌撞撞。他穿着一件有些脏的蓝色羽绒服，虽然牌子不错但看起来有些过于肥大，仿佛并不是符合他身材的衣服。

他们下车的位置距离大门口还有一段距离，雪花飘下来，落在两人的肩头，一边走，Omega还在一边对小男孩说，“一会儿我一拉你你就哭知道吗？你哭得越惨他们就越可能给咱们钱，妈妈就能有钱带你吃好吃的了。嘶——怎么这么冷，听懂了没有，啊？！”

他疾声厉色的，小男孩被他尖利的声音吓得缩了缩脖子，两眼无神地点点头，表示明白了。

Omega咬牙切齿地盯着孩子看了几秒钟，突然恨声道，“我是造了什么孽才鬼迷心窍生下你这个拖油瓶！”

 

说话间，他们来到了大门前，被在门口站岗的保镖拦住，“私人领地，访客请出示邀请函或联系管家。”

Omega窘迫地踌躇一阵，脸上神情变幻莫测，他裹进了身上的貂绒，突然闭眼大喊道，“让我进去！我要见这里的主人！告诉他我带着他弟弟来了！”

他一把将小男孩拽到眼前，“这是周文的遗腹子！我是来要抚养费的！你们快放我进去！”

 

他嚷嚷的声音很大，幸亏这片区域都是孟家的，方圆两公里内没有其他邻居，不然以他的音量，不出十秒，周家上任家主的小情儿带着遗腹子上门讨要抚养费的消息就能传遍整个上流圈子。

保镖不敢擅专，赶紧联系孙九香问他怎么办，暂时将人安置在门房里，等待孙九香过来接人。

“别推我！我自己会走！”Omega打掉保镖为他引路的手，拉着小男孩快步走进门房，他的心脏突突突地跳着，速度可能要直破150。坐在门房内的凳子上，他两只手的掌心全是冷汗，脸色涨红，内心无比忐忑。

这是他唯一能做的了，如果要不到抚养费，那他就没有钱维持体面的生活。瞥了一眼小男孩，孩子他也养不起了。他的内心在纠结，是要了钱带着孩子走，还是把孩子扔给周家。他还年轻，找个Alpha结婚不算是难事，不想带着一个拖油瓶过一辈子，可是周家，真的会接受这个孩子吗……

终归还是自己身上掉下来的肉，Omega神经质地咬起了指甲，被美甲上面镶的水钻硌到了嘴唇，他心里有些拿不定主意。

他本就不是一个多有脑子有主意的人，甚至于，这次壮着胆子上门来要抚养费都是听了旁人的劝。他太蠢，甚至不清楚周家到底做的是什么生意，还当是普通有钱的豪门，爱惜颜面，可以让他狠敲一笔竹杠。

 

孙九香得到消息的瞬间脑壳就大了，这都叫什么事，赶紧让保镖先安抚住那个Omega，然后他自己跑去请示孟鹤堂。

同时心中叫苦不迭，怎么就赶上今天了呢？周九良不在家，只有孟鹤堂主事，可是周九良必然会不高兴让孟鹤堂知道这种污糟事。

 

正在孟鹤堂给周九良发信息问他今天回不回来的时候，孙九香敲门进来，一脸为难的对孟鹤堂说，“小公子，门口来了抱着孩子Omega，说，说那是故去老先生的遗腹子……”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂手一抖，字没打完就发出去了，赶紧又补了几个字，他从躺椅上坐起来，问孙九香，“怎么回事？”

“我也不清楚，一个Omega抱着孩子来的，是个男孩，瞧着快三岁了，比咱小姐好像还大一点。他现在在门口闹着要进来，如果真是老先生的遗腹子，那岂不是先生的……您说放不放？”

“嘿，我想起来了，”尚九熙把勺子怼进冰淇淋桶里，“老头死之前是有过一个Omega小情人儿来着，怎么着，竟然怀孕了？这是要来上门碰瓷啊。”

“总堵在大门口闹也不像样子，让他进来吧，我去见见他，”孟鹤堂扶着腰站起来，尚九熙赶紧去扶他，“万事等九良回来再说，九熙准备着做亲子鉴定。老先生有没有遗腹子我们不清楚，但九良不需要一个幼弟。”

 

一瞬间想清楚了事情的利害关系，孟鹤堂也发起狠来了，为了周九良和整个家族的稳定，这个孩子都不能是周文的遗腹子。

 

“走，我们去会会他吧，如果他这么想当老先生的未亡人的话，也要看看老先生愿不愿意。我听说，老先生去之前，陪在身边儿的并不是他，不是吗？”

“确实不是他，”尚九熙更清楚这里面的事情一点，后期都是他和张九泰操作的，具体怎么换人勾搭上周文的他不知道，但是最后周文身边儿的确实不是他。他在周文身边儿时间并不长，那时候忙着推进计划，没人关注到他，没想到他竟然怀孕，还生了下来。

周文一辈子风流，竟然死了还不让人消停。

孟鹤堂心里也恨他，如果不是他这样的人，姐姐也不会生病早亡，常年情绪抑郁导致的癌症爆发，归根究底都是周文的错。


	27. Chapter 27

来到客厅，孟鹤堂被尚九熙跟扶老佛爷一样似的扶进来，生怕他一脚没站稳摔着了或者磕了碰了。

一个年轻的Omega坐在沙发上，身边坐着一个三岁多一点的男孩子，小孩子穿的很朴素，收拾的也不是很干净的样子，手和脸上都有些脏兮兮的，还挂着一点青鼻涕。

而那个Omega就不同了，全身上下都散发出一种精心雕琢后的精致，十分刻意与装腔作势，却没有与之匹配的气质，好似用奢侈品作为盔甲，从头武装到脚。他周身有些瑟缩着，却强装着一副趾高气昂的样子，坐在宽大的沙发上，听到脚步声竟有些犹如惊弓之鸟般打了个激灵，看起来并不像是有胆子在周家大门口大闹的人。

孟鹤堂坐下了，尚九熙站在他身后，像个护法一样，尚九熙故意做了个挤眉弄眼的怪相，孟鹤堂好笑地看了他一眼，他没有与那个Omega交谈，只是吩咐佣人去上新茶来。

 

金骏眉泡好了被端上来，被分别放在Omega和尚九熙的身前，小孩子和孟鹤堂的是牛奶。

正好到了孟鹤堂该喝牛奶的时间，他并没有先开口，只是一口一口地喝着热牛奶，有求于人的人总是先沉不住气，孟鹤堂就是故意晾着他，瞧着这个年轻的Omega也是没什么城府的样子。

他认真端详了一下，心里突然泛起一阵恶心，这个Omega仔细看起来眉眼和他有些相似，尤其的低头垂眼时的角度，与他竟有七八成像。他心口有些堵，瞥了尚九熙一眼，尚九熙一脸无辜地点点头，又做手势在脖子上划来划去——不然周九良怎么就突然下狠心弄死周文呢。

 

孟鹤堂一直不理他，客厅中的空气仿佛凝滞，其他人都很自在，唯有他如坐针毡，他是走投无路没办法了才壮着胆子找上门的，依仗的也不过是身边儿的孩子，只不过他傻，殊不知孩子也可能是他的催命符。

他给自己壮了壮胆子，装作一副理直气壮的样子，“我是来要抚养费的，这孩子是你们家老爷子的种，我知道你们肯定不想认私生子，我也不图他能认祖归宗，但是抚养费总要给吧，我一个单身Omega养孩子不容易。”

“你贵姓？”孟鹤堂放下杯子问道，不接他的话茬。

Omega楞了一下，然后不情不愿地做了个自我介绍，“我叫陈斐，你是谁？”

他看见孟鹤堂的脸，也意识到问题的存在了，自己仿佛就是眼前这个人的低配版，哪怕他穿着一身可笑的粉色居家服，但气质高华与自己之间如有云泥之隔。

“你不用管我是谁，只要知道这里我说了算就可以。”孟鹤堂道，故意看手机不看他，周九良回信息了，说还有十五分钟到家，孟鹤堂打算随便拖拖时间，等周九良回来就把这恶心人的事儿扔给他办。

 

“那你给我抚养费。”陈斐的目的很明确，就是要钱，他伸手拉过儿子，“你瞧瞧，这可是你们家老头子的种，你总不能眼看着他饿死吧？养小孩，吃饭穿衣上学读书哪样不花钱？我也没什么本事，以前周先生留给我的钱已经花完了。”

他话是这样说，可是孟鹤堂瞧着他的衣着打扮，和孩子身上的衣服与教养，便知道他对这个孩子一点儿都不上心，半分身为母亲该做的都没做到。他只在乎自己过得好不好，甚至于来要钱，也大约是没有钱供他挥霍了。

也是，躺在钱上不干活，大手大脚惯了的人，又怎么可能重新去过一般的日子呢。

 

“找什么急呢，先来说说你的事，你是怎么怀上孩子的？”孟鹤堂把手机放在身边，录音开着，“我听说你跟着老爷子的时间并不长，为什么留下这个孩子？而且他都这么大了，你才找过来，前些年都干什么了？”

其实孟鹤堂并不是很关心这些原委，只是随口问问而已。

那孩子呆呆傻傻的，坐在陈斐旁边，对着桌子上的巧克力和糖果流口水，陈斐也不管他，只是一味地盯着孟鹤堂想要钱。

孟鹤堂有些厌恶的皱起眉头，觉得实在上不得台面儿。

 

“我，我当初鬼迷了心窍，听了我一个小姐妹的话，听说周太太去世了，就想借个孩子进门儿。”他说着说着还哭了起来，“谁成想，没发现怀孕我就被甩了，后来发现时，孩子已经太大打不掉，我就只好生下来，再后来他就死了。听说换了新家主，那个节骨眼儿我也不敢来，”他抽了张面巾纸捂在脸上擦眼泪，“我如果不是走投无路了，绝对不会找过来的，呜呜呜。”

就差指天画地了。

他哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，看起来悔不当初的样子还像模像样的，带得孩子也跟着一块儿哭，孟鹤堂有些不耐烦了，“别哭了，再吓着孩子。这孩子叫什么？”

“叫陈明明。”陈斐说，算他还有点脑子，没敢大咧咧地说姓周。

“小关，带明明去那边儿吃点儿东西。”孟鹤堂喊了一个女佣过来，把陈明明带走。

“诶。”陈斐拉了一把孩子的胳膊，想拦下来。

“这种事你好意思当着孩子的面儿讲，我也不好意思，孩子去那边吃点心，不会有事的。”孟鹤堂微微蹙眉，慢慢摸着肚子，他被陈斐弄得心烦，感觉有些不舒服。

 

他给周九良发信息，怎么还不回来，手机还没放下，周九良就进门了，直奔孟鹤堂，连个眼角儿都没留给陈斐。

孟鹤堂舒了一口气，对他说，“交给你了，我有点不舒服。”

“怎么了？肚子不舒服？”周九良连忙问，手放在孟鹤堂的小腹上。

“不是。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，抬起下巴示意他看陈斐，周九良随意瞥了一眼，就明白是怎么回事儿了。

心疼孟鹤堂，他亲亲孟鹤堂的额头，“这事儿你不用管，我来处理。”

“嗯，”孟鹤堂点头，“我去看看绵绵，顺便让厨房准备午饭。”

“去吧。”

 

孟鹤堂走了之后，周九良的周身气场一冷，面无表情地端起孟鹤堂的杯子喝了一口牛奶，才侧头吩咐尚九熙，“去准备做亲子鉴定。”

尚九熙点头走了。

周九良这才看向陈斐，他大刀金马地坐在沙发上，双手前臂随意地搭在膝盖上，右手转着一串紫檀木的十八子念珠，笑容玩味而眼神冰冷，“我再给你一次机会，希望你能想清楚，然后认真回答，那个孩子真的是老头的种吗？”

陈斐在他压制下，周身克制不住地抖如糠筛，却还结结巴巴地坚持道，“当，当然，是。”

眯起眼睛，周九良难得认真地打量着这个胆小怯懦同时又胆大包天的Omega，良久，“哦……”尾音上扬，仿佛认为他说的是假话。

 

他的反应激怒了陈斐，年轻浅薄的Omega表现得仿佛受到了侮辱一般，急赤白脸地解释，要证明自己的清白，“您这是什么意思！孩子当然是周老先生的，难道我会做脚踩两只船的事情吗？！我，我当初是一心想嫁进门的，如果不是他亲生的，我怎么可能有机会进门！再说，当初我也算是和令尊自，自由恋爱的……”

他边说边哭，端的是唱作俱佳，可惜演技不行，又过于急切，声音在周九良的逼视下越来越弱，到最后嚅嗫双唇闭上了嘴巴。他知道现在周氏的这位当家人，在周九良当初还是大少爷的时候，他就不止一次的听别人说起过他是如何年轻有为，青出于蓝而胜于蓝，手段品性都胜过乃父数倍。

陈斐是个眼皮子很浅的人，他也没有真敢给周家大少当后妈的心，更没有扶持自己儿子取而代之的胆，他只是想母凭子贵，嫁入豪门，能享荣华富贵。

可惜一朝失算，落得算盘空响。

要怪，就怪他这张脸，这张脸与孟鹤堂有相似；再怪，就要怪周文瞎了心，动了不该动的肮脏心思。

周九良一朝杀心起，他势必就见不到明天的太阳。

 

张九泰几乎有些怜悯地看着眼前这个愚蠢的Omega，谁会关心孩子究竟是不是周文的，是与不是都不过是周九良的一句话而已，而周九良问他，也是给了他最后一次活命的机会。

可惜他并不懂得。

只要陈斐一口咬定陈明明是周文的儿子，那等待他的命运就一定是活不过明天。

周九良不可能允许这个世界上有这样的不安定因素。

周家不需要一个上代家主的遗腹子。

周九良已经有了自己的继承人。

他更加不可能允许有人在将来会威胁到他自己的孩子的地位。

 

捻动几下佛珠，周九良垂下眼眸，“等亲子鉴定结果出来，九泰安排一下他。”

说完他便起身去看孟鹤堂了，把人扔给张九泰处理。

“是。”张九泰走到陈斐身边，“陈先生，请跟我这边来。”

陈斐抠着沙发坐垫，有些慌张地望着周九良走远的背影，又惊恐不定地看着张九泰。张九泰还是一副四平八稳，温和有度的样子，立在他旁边，等他站起来。

陈斐孤立无援，心中更加拿不准周九良是什么意思，只能顺着自己的心意，认为亲子鉴定结果出来，证明陈明明是周文的儿子，他大概就能拿到钱了吧。

“你要带我去哪儿？”

张九泰道，“带您去客楼休息，等待亲子鉴定的结果。”

“哦。”陈斐站起来，走了几步又要往小客厅的方向去。

张九泰伸手臂拦住他，“您要去哪儿？”

“我，我找我儿子。”陈斐抓着张九泰的手臂道，陈明明是他的护身符，他得时时抓住了才行。

“现在不行，先生吩咐去做亲子鉴定，需要采集陈明明的血样，”张九泰将手臂从陈斐手里抽出来，“请您稍安勿躁，最迟今晚就会有结果的。”

陈斐还要什么，却被两个保镖一边儿一个，抓着肩膀架走了。

 

小客厅里，陈明明懵懵懂懂地被小关哄着吃点心，三岁多一点的小孩子，没有大人好生教养，吃相并不好看，吃的满脸都是，衣服前襟与桌面掉得都是点心渣子。

——绵绵从来不会这样。

“采集血样吧。”周九良对坐在桌边玩手机的尚九熙说。

“好嘞。”尚九熙把手机放下，东西已经准备好了，“小关快给他擦擦。”

做DNA检测，其实血液、毛发、唾液都可以，不过既然家里有医生，又不需要偷偷摸摸的，直接采集血样就好。

“先采我的吧。”周九良道，袖子卷起两折，将手放在桌面上。

 

做亲子鉴定的意义其实并不在于证明陈明明到底是不是周文亲生的，而是要展示一份没有血缘关系的结果给外界。

陈斐这样的人，能找上门来绝非是他自己能有的主意，他也没这个胆子，背后一定有人怂恿他，想借陈明明的身世做什么文章。背后的人以为周九良会因为血缘关系或者周文的关系被掣肘，却不知他从来就不会给自己留下威胁。

一力降十会。

亲子鉴定这种事的结果，他说不是就不是。

而不管是不是，陈斐和陈明明都不能留。

说白了，这母子二人也不过是被送来试探周九良的棋子，利用完了，就没有价值了。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑心良和黑心莲生出一只黑心绵，一家三口要黑得整整齐齐

采完血之后，周九良就去看孟鹤堂，他回到了绵绵的游戏室，还躺在窗边的罗汉床上闭目养神。

“爸爸。”绵绵还坐在地毯上玩乐高，见周九良进来，从地上爬起来去抱他的小腿，被周九良抱起来坐在手臂上。

周九良刚刚决定了一个三岁孩子的生命，此刻抱着绵绵，内心忽然泛起一丝不常有的柔软。只是一秒，他收拾好情绪，笑着问绵绵，“妈妈说中午吃什么菜了吗？”

“没有。”绵绵抱着他的脖子摇头。

“那绵绵帮爸爸去看看好不好？”周九良说道，让站在一旁的女佣小梅看着绵绵，“陪小姐去找张妈。”

 

“把孩子支走想说什么？”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛懒洋洋地问。

外面的雪停了，拨云见日，正午的阳光还有些微弱的热力，透过窗户洒在孟鹤堂的身上，给他的轮廓镶了一层金边。

“你会不会觉得我太狠了？”周九良难得地有些心软，大约是又要做父亲，孟鹤堂的身体又弱，他总是不由自主地多想一些，他摸着孟鹤堂的肚子，“是不是该给孩子积点阴德……”

“你什么时候信起这个来了？不是满天神佛都奈何不了你么？”孟鹤堂打趣他，随后神色一冷，说，“你留着他才是不给孩子积阴德，我从不认为你心狠，你只是能做到杀伐决断，做出正确的选择。”

他坐起身来，右手贴上周九良的脸颊，“这个孩子本来就不应该存在，送他走，对他自己也好，不然跟着这样的母亲……”他厌恶地皱起眉，“不是一件好事。”

周九良将他揽进怀里，孟鹤堂懂他，知道他的用意，明白他的苦心。

他周九良得此一人，夫复何求。

 

“瞧你，跟我撒撒娇就好受了？”孟鹤堂摸他的鼻子，周九良的鼻峰十分挺拔，整个侧脸横看成岭侧成峰，手掌抚上去，孟鹤堂乐此不疲地感受掌下的山峦起伏。

周九良所幸躺下，拉着孟鹤堂的手扣在他脸上，亲吻他的掌心，一边儿念叨最近他在忙的事情，“快办妥了，昨天忙了大半夜，总算是弄得差不多，今天早上师爷才放我回来。剩下的建设部分不用我管，等地方建起来了再说。”

他的眼下确实有一片青黑，可见昨天熬夜有多凶，而且孟鹤堂能闻到他身上的烟味。困得实在厉害了，抽烟能够提神，就算周九良不抽，也会有其他人抽，必可避免地会沾染上一些味道。

 

孟鹤堂也躺回去，和他并排，头自然地靠在他肩头，拉着周九良的一只手伸进衣服里摸肚子，被他手里的念珠硌到，拿出来握在手里转圈把玩，笑他，“拿着念珠就觉得自己能念佛了？”

“也是。”周九良自嘲一笑，抛开了那些奇怪的思绪。

周九良的手很热，摸在肚子上很舒服，孩子三个月了，到四个月的时候就会有胎动，孟鹤堂想让周九良能多和孩子接触和交流，所以每天都要有固定时长的摸肚子时间。昨天晚上周九良没有回家，欠下的债今天要补上。

夫妇二人躺着说闲话，气氛静谧安好，仿若寻常人家话家常，“上次东哥拿过来的玉，你看是不是找个手艺好的匠人做起来，我看有一块还带皮，应该能做出不错的样子。”

“好，一会儿让筱亭去找人，这些年我也没心思弄这些，”周九良侧过来躺着环住孟鹤堂的腰身，轻吻他的鼻尖，“以后收藏这类的事情就要拜托你了，周夫人。”

原本这种事情就是当家主母的分内之事，周九良算是光明正大的偷懒。

孟鹤堂笑着拍他，“又没正形儿了。”

 

另一边，陈斐被张九泰带到了庄园的另一幢小楼中，佣人打开客房，“已经收拾干净了。”

张九泰点点头，对她说道，“按时送饭，有事情听陈先生的吩咐。”

“是。”女佣后退一步站在旁边。

从外面走过来，陈斐穿着貂绒大衣，可还是被开始化雪天气冻得手脚发木，连同躯体也像冻僵了似的。陈斐站在门口，惴惴不安地看着两边的保镖，和小楼外面把守的人，这哪里是客房，分明是牢房。

“请吧。”张九泰又说了一遍，他心里已经开始有些不耐烦了，许多年都没有见过这样蠢笨的人，也不知道老头子是什么品位，真是有张脸就能带上床。

陈斐已经快被吓到破胆，不敢再作妖，走进房间关上了门。

 

房间里，孟鹤堂和周九良还在说着话，孟鹤堂问道，“过两天就是圣诞节了，是不是要过一过？”

“你想怎么过？”周九良问。

“我这个样子，也不好轻易挪动，也闹不起来，就清净一点，自家人过一过吧。”孟鹤堂道，“我想请东哥和孩子们过来，只是不知道师爷有没有空。”

“那我去问问，”周九良道，“师爷很可能没空，不过东哥大概会很乐意把儿子们扔过来。”

他对孟鹤堂眨眨眼，坏笑。

 

正说着话，小梅有些慌张地跑过来，“先，先生，小姐到小客厅去了……”

原本她抱着绵绵去找张妈，可是张妈正在厨房里做饭，说油烟太大，让她带小姐去别处玩一会儿，她做完这个菜就来。可就是这一会儿的功夫，绵绵就跑到小客厅去，还和那个陈明明搭上了话。

而且就是这么寸，尚九熙采完血样也走了，陈明明好不容易被点心哄得不哭了之后，被扎了一针之后又开始哇哇大哭，还喊着找妈妈，可是陈斐也不再，小关哄不住他，急得都冒汗了。

绵绵就是被他的哭声引来的，她是个不爱哭的小朋友，除了几次因为爸爸妈妈生病吓到了之外，从缅甸一路回来她都没有哭一声。如今听见一个哇哇大哭的，不免有些新鲜，顺着声音就寻了过去。

小梅拦不住，也不敢拦，看见绵绵进去了，便只能跑回去告诉周九良。

 

进去便看见一个脏兮兮的小男孩，哭的很丑，绵绵嫌弃地瞧了他一眼，顿时失去了兴趣。不够她很有主人翁意识，问小关，“这是谁？”

小关本来就被陈明明哭得头大，现在被绵绵一问，感觉头都要炸了，圆胖的脸都快青了！她要怎么说？跟小姐说这是您的……叔叔……？她是嫌自己死的不够快吗？

“他是谁？”绵绵皱着眉头。

小关不敢接话，吭哧半天也说不出来什么，“小，小姐，您……”

绵绵等不及，自己走到陈明明旁边，问他，“别哭了，你是谁？来我家做什么？”

陈明明哭得打嗝，听见绵绵的问话也不知道说什么，他虽然三岁多了，可是话还说不利索，陈斐根本没有用心教养过孩子，一切都扔给保姆。

 

“绵绵。”周九良和孟鹤堂过来了，站在门口喊她，不欲她与陈明明多做接触。

“宝贝儿，过来。”孟鹤堂朝她招招手。

被妈妈呼唤，绵绵果断抛弃了那个哭的丑兮兮的小男孩，乳燕投林般张着小手跑向孟鹤堂，“妈妈。”

周九良怕她撞到孟鹤堂，把绵绵抱起来，也不说别的，只是说，“走了，去吃饭了。”

 

饭后，卧室里。

孟鹤堂和绵绵每天都要午睡，周九良昨天没休息好也需要补觉，一家三口躺在床上。绵绵还不肯睡，拉着周九良求爸爸陪她再玩一会儿，昨天没看见爸爸回家，有点粘人。

本来拉着周九良给她梳辫子，突然又想起来刚才的事了，“爸爸，那个小孩是谁？来我们家干嘛？”

“你觉得呢？”周九良觉得是个机会，也是时候要教给绵绵一些事情了，便开始循循善诱。

“我不知道，但是我不喜欢他。”绵绵在父母面前表达心情一向很直白。

“为什么？”孟鹤堂问。

“他哭的真丑，”绵绵道，“只有傻子才会哭成那样。”

“你还知道个傻子。”孟鹤堂笑她。

陈明明看着确实不太聪明，孩子的智商绝大部分取决于母亲给予的体细胞，可以说母亲的智商决定了孩子的智商，而陈斐的智商，自不必说。

“如果我说，将来有一天，等你们长大了，他可能是一个会抢走你的东西的人，但也可能不是，你会怎么做？”周九良问道，对绵绵说话的语气里难得有些严肃。

 

孟鹤堂拉拉他，有些担心，绵绵才将将三岁，这么早就问她这种事情真的好吗？

周九良微微摇头，他有分寸。

是时候了。

这是身为父亲应该教给孩子的。

周九良小的时候是由祖父亲自教养的，也许是对儿子失望透顶，周老先生便把全部希望都寄托在了孙子身上，而周九良也确实天生早慧，有一双能看透人心的眼睛。

他是这样的人，他知道，他的女儿也是。

 

果然，绵绵晃晃小脑袋，很随意地说，“那就让他不能抢啊。”

她完全是凭天性给出的答案，根本没有考虑还有“可能不会抢”这一可能性。凡是有可能的，就要将哪怕只有0.1%的可能性扼杀在摇篮里。

“怎么才能让他不能抢？”周九良继续问。

“让他消失不就好了。”绵绵道，说完好像还被自己逗笑了，带着稚童天真的残忍，“我知道，用枪，砰！”

这是她跟李鹤东学的，在安全屋上直升机时，李鹤东在她面前向天空打了一枪。

她说得是那么的理所应当，仿佛天经地义一般，谁想抢她的东西，谁就去死。

周九良笑了，果然是他的女儿。

 

“不过你要记住，杀人不是目的，而是手段，我们只是有时候需要用枪来达到目的，而不是为了杀人而杀人，知道了吗？”周九良最后对绵绵道，“至于枪，等你再长大一点再让你玩。”

绵绵还一脸受教地点头，“知道了。”

 

这番对话，孟鹤堂丝毫不怀疑绵绵是懂的，把绵绵搂过来，嗔了周九良一句，“不要乱教我的女儿，六岁以前不许给她摸枪，小姑娘家家的还是文静一些的好。”

说完周九良又说绵绵，“你，不许玩了，让你爸抱你去躺好。”让周九良把绵绵抱进她的小床里，孟鹤堂道，“闭上眼睛，快睡觉。”

周九良吹着口哨给绵绵盖被子，父女两个倒是统一战线，绵绵对周九良做了个鬼脸儿，小声说，“妈妈生气啦。”

“对呀，你还不赶快睡觉，不然一会儿妈妈就要骂爸爸了。”周九良假装可怜，“快说你乖乖的，求求妈妈不要骂爸爸。”

“妈妈，我很乖，快骂爸爸，”绵绵坏笑，说完就自己把头蒙起来，“我睡觉啦。”

“小叛徒！”周九良佯怒地拍她小屁股。

 

大床上，孟鹤堂看这父女俩，恍然间觉得从前的自己是多么的天真又可笑，他们的世界就是这样，连他不满三岁的女儿都无师自通，天生骨血里就带着这样的血色。而赋予女儿一半生命的他，又怎么会是真的无辜善良呢。

等周九良躺到他身边，孟鹤堂凑上去抱住他的脖子，在他唇角留下一吻，“你是个好父亲，这是给你的奖励。”

“那我要求再多给一点儿。”周九良捉住他的双唇，顶开他的牙关，深吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周哥的心也有柔软的时候，他是一个一体多面很复杂的人，并不只有一种性格特征，有狠厉也有慈悲，有多个面才是一个完整的有血有肉的人。


	29. Chapter 29

因为有自家的医院，都不用等到晚上，在周九良午睡起床的时候，尚九熙就传回了消息。检测结果证实，周九良与陈明明确实有血缘关系，与同父同母的兄弟姐妹DNA相似度略低。这就够了，不用再多说别的。

周九良坐在床上，双腿自然微曲，左手手肘抵住膝盖，左手扶额，右手拿着手机看上面的消息。

他一动，孟鹤堂就醒了，坐起来靠在他身上，看他的手机屏幕。

“你打算怎么动手？”他摸摸周九良的鬓角，又捏住他的耳垂玩。

“九熙会带着一份没有关系的证明回来，”周九良抓住孟鹤堂的手，拉到唇边亲了一下，“明天让他们离开，后面的事会有人去做的。”

“我们动手还是别人？”孟鹤堂也猜到了，陈斐能找到这里来，绝不是靠他自己的本事，他的背后一定还有别人。

“一击不中，这颗棋就已经废了，看看他能不能钓出幕后的人，能借刀杀人是最好不过的，”周九良道，“也顺便看看是谁，到底有没有脑子。”

聪明人会出手处理掉陈斐和陈明明两个废物，而周九良就可以趁机查到到底是谁在暗中布局，究竟有什么目的。而蠢人会认为陈斐已无用处也无威胁，但陈斐一定心有不甘会找上门去，捞些好处，至少幕后的人一定曾许诺过陈斐些利益。蠢人当然更好对付。

不管是哪一种，一切都在周九良的掌心中，只要暗中的人有动作，他就能抓住那条狐狸尾巴，看看是谁的胆子又肥了，敢做下这种事。这两年他手段较之以往相对宽和，真当他是菩萨心肠，再不动刀兵了吗？

 

“你心里有数就行了，”孟鹤堂勾住他的手指，“你有没有想过，背后的人可能是因为我的缘故，才想试探一下。”

“嗯？怎么会这么想？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂换了个姿势，窝在他怀里靠得更舒服些，右手摸着肚子，“我突然带着孩子回来了呀，如今周孟两家合同一体，我虽不是亲生的，在法律上却有同样的继承权。”

他顿了顿继续道，“按照正常逻辑来讲，现在周孟两家全都握在你的手里，而我一无所有，这时又跳出一个你的同父异母的弟弟，等于又多了一个人分这杯羮，会打破你我之间的平衡。为母则强，你说他们会不会认为这是个可乘之机，觉得可以挑拨你我的关系，让我们反目成仇，从而两家分裂，他们好从中渔利？”

“嗯，有道理。”周九良一琢磨，还真是不无可能，“毕竟这个世上贪婪且愚蠢的人很多。”

“没错，人只会看到自己想看到的东西，所以他们一定会认为，我会为了我肚子里的孩子争夺财产。”孟鹤堂露出一个恶作剧的笑容，故意对周九良说道，“尤其是个父不详的孩子。”

周九良捏住他的脸，狠狠吻住他，“父不详？我这就让你详一详。”

 

晚饭前，尚九熙带着检测报告回来，进门交给周九良，然后打开冷冻保温药箱，略带兴奋地往周九良面前一摆，“能用的药剂都在这儿了，你想选哪个？砷，就是砒霜，氰化物，马钱子，应有尽有。左边儿是即可见效，右边儿是慢性毒药。”

周九良放下手里的pad，无奈地看了他一眼，“暂时还用不着，你先准备点儿镇静剂，免得陈斐一会儿发疯。”

“哦。”尚九熙悻悻地合上箱子，还以为能干一把老本行呢。

“你别在我这儿呆着了，回去歇着吧，忙活一天了，九华下午去了趟诊所，刚回来不久。”周九良开始轰人，他得在饭前把这点事情处理好，暂时没时间和尚九熙耍嘴皮子。

“你个垃圾，用完就扔！我走了！”尚九熙拎上箱子，准备回去找何九华哭诉。

何九华有一个私人的心理咨询诊所，之前他被周九良搞去美国照顾孟鹤堂，就把诊所交给了助手，现在回来，他有空的时候就去坐诊。中午之前搞定了陈斐，他看没什么事儿了就过去了一趟。

 

回房之后就看何九华正盘着腿看银魂，电脑上插着他的珍藏版硬盘。尚九熙一屁股坐他边儿上捅咕他，“诶，你说那母子俩咋整。”

何九华瞥他一眼，“你说咋整，你不都带药回来了吗？”

一提这个尚九熙就来气，“是啊，我是带药回来了，可是九良不是不让我用嘛，他想干啥我也琢磨不明白了。”

“你管那个干嘛，又不当饭吃。”

尚九熙也一盘腿，“我好奇还不行么。”

“那就等着看呗，一会儿准能看见泼妇撒泼。”何九华道，完了伸个懒腰，“哎呀，估计还得我去安抚住他。”

尚九熙一脸懵逼，为什么这个家里谁都比他聪明的样子？

——这日子没法儿过了，要不我带上我的小企鹅离家出走吧。转念一想，算了，离家出走就没有工资了，我还是继续玩毒药吧，没准儿哪天就用上了呢。

 

到了晚饭时分，周九良也没亏待他们母子，孟鹤堂吩咐厨房做好了吃的，分别送到两人的房间，陈明明那里还是小关在照顾他吃饭。

饭后，周九良让人把陈斐带到这边客厅来。

陈斐经过了一下午的煎熬，整个人都呈现出一种萎靡之态，从他的坐姿上就能看出，这个人的心理防线已经被击溃了。

太弱了，周九良暗自摇头，甚至在心里有些好奇，陈斐背后到底是什么样的人，竟然把他搞出来当鱼饵。

 

客厅里，周九良与孟鹤堂坐在长沙发上，尚九熙与何九华坐在另一边的双人沙发，留了一个单人沙发给陈斐。他战战兢兢地坐下，也不敢坐实，只坐了一个边缘，在四个人的目光下如坐针毡。

客厅的时钟响了八下，陈斐觉得每一下钟声都敲在了他的心脏上，让他心惊肉跳。

一份文件在茶几上被尚九熙推过来，“这是亲子鉴定的检测结果报告。”

陈斐一把抢过来，攥在手里，他心跳如擂，虽然心中肯定儿子肯定就是周文的，可是他就是没来由的紧张。抖着手翻开文件，开头标题下的鉴定结果写的是【无血缘关系】。

“不可能！这不可能！”陈斐大喊，抖着手中的文件，“不可能！明明就是周文的儿子！我没有过其他Alpha！是不是弄错了？是不是你们弄错了？！”

见周九良没有开口的意思，尚九熙用毫无感情的声音陈述道，“这就是鉴定结果，完全正确，没有错误。”

“不可能，不可能，”他小声呢喃着，来回翻看鉴定结果，可惜上面全是他看不懂的医学术语，唯有【无血缘关系】五个大字能看懂。

他的神色慌张且逐渐癫狂，突然定住，像是想起了什么一样，挥舞着文件那两张薄薄的A4纸，指着四人，尖叫道，“你们！是你们！一定是你们不想认我儿子！我只是想要抚养费而已，你们这么有钱，难道连这一点小  
钱都不想出吗！”

“你！”他的指尖绷直，指向周九良，“是不是你！你不想认下私生子！就让人伪造了鉴定结果！”

“你们这些黑了心肝的人，”他神经质地说道，对面前四人挨个指过，瞬间泪流满面，情绪失控，“你们不想给我钱，还污蔑我！陈明明就是周文的儿子！我没有过别的男人！我没有！我只跟他上过床，陈明明怎么可能不是周文的儿子！”

他声泪俱下，原有几分与孟鹤堂相似的面孔因情绪失控而扭曲，再无半分孟鹤堂的影子。整个人显得无比颓唐与哀怨，又有绝望中的愤恨，仿佛受到了极大的羞辱。

也对，如果他真的只跟过周文的话，那这份【无血缘关系】的报告也着实称得上是羞辱。

 

然而这并不在周九良的考虑范围内，一个棋子的喜怒哀乐与他有何关系，连孟鹤堂对他都生不出怜悯之心。一个贪财又有些不太聪明的小聪明的Omega，有着与其智力不相配的野心与欲望，把自己坑死是再正常不过的事情。

周九良放下茶杯，杯底与实木雕花茶几上的玻璃板发出清脆的碰撞声，几个保镖不知道从哪里冲出来，一把按住了陈斐，将他按在沙发上坐好。

“放开我，你们放开我！”他用力挣扎，却丝毫无法挣开保镖的铁钳一般的手掌。

“陈先生，我建议你冷静一点。”周九良伸出右手，手心向下压了压，比了个停的手势，“鉴定报告没有问题，周家也不会回应你的任何要求。但是，既然陈明明与我并没有血缘关系，就是说他并不是我家老爷子的儿子。而你，口口声声地宣称他是，你说，我是否应该与你算一算，你给老爷子戴绿帽子的账？”

 

陈斐顿时呆若木鸡，他没想到周九良污蔑他不给他钱也就罢了，竟然还要倒打一耙找他算一算这莫须有的账！他一句话都说不上来，之前拼命挣扎的身体也不动了，老老实实的坐在沙发上，像是漏了气一般堆萎着，无力挣扎与反抗。他无话可说，他算不过周九良，打不过周九良，他带着陈明明作为唯一的筹码前来，现在周九良告诉他，你的筹码一文不值，甚至还会给你带来灾祸。

周九良已经明明白白的划下道了，要么滚，要么现在就死。当然，他不知道，前方等待他的命运除了死路，再无生门。

——人心是黑的。

——周九良的心更黑。

 

“既然陈先生没有什么要说的了，那就请回吧，”周九良好整以暇地掸掸袖子上不存在的灰土，声音没有起伏地说道，“我们是正派人家，天色已晚，不好让Omega孤身一人走夜路。陈先生依然可以在客房休息，明早再动身不迟。”

陈斐此时最后一丝精气神儿都被抽走了，根本全无反应，只是口中小声念念有词，“不可能，不可能，不可能……”

丑态毕露，显得面目有为可憎。

周九良挥挥手，保镖便压着陈斐走了，而他也全程并没有提到陈明明将会怎样。

 

“真是，”孟鹤堂顿了顿，一时竟寻不出一个合适的词来形容陈斐此人，只能无奈地对周九良摊手。

“哎，我的镇静剂都没用上。”尚九熙还有些惋惜地咂咂嘴，自己一点用武之地都没有，突然没有了存在感。

“走吧，回去睡觉了。”何九华站起来，拉着二二乎乎的尚九熙走了。

周九良与孟鹤堂也颇为无奈，孟鹤堂问，“明天让他带着陈明明一起走？”

“嗯。”周九良点头，“既然不是周家的种，那就没道理留下。你不要为这事操心劳神，多关心关心自己和我。”

周九良轻柔地摸摸他的肚子，“那些人不配让你费心。”

 

果不其然，不知道陈斐这一宿自己都琢磨了什么，第二天一早儿就嚷嚷着要走。此时还不到七点钟，根本不是孟鹤堂起床的时间，幸好周九良昨晚睡前吩咐了下去，陈斐要走就随他去，把陈明明给他送去，母子俩怎么来的就怎么走。当然，他暗中安排了人跟着。

夜色蒙蒙，陈斐踏着最后一抹月色走出孟家大宅，脚步虚浮无力，双眼无神放空。陈明明裹着自己脏兮兮的羽绒服，睡眼惺忪地跟在他身后，被路上的凸起绊倒摔了一跟头。他趴在地上，并没有哭，双手撑地自己站起来，也不管身上蹭到的土，继续跟着陈斐。而陈斐全程都没有回头，完全沉浸在自己的情绪中，顾不上陈明明半分。

也许有人会觉得陈明明可怜，可谁让他的存在就是个错误呢。对于周九良一家人来讲，他是一个潜在威胁，是不安定因素，像这样不可控的变量，就应该趁着他还弱小的时候及时扼杀，周九良没有任何养虎为患，给自己培养一个对手的兴趣。

这便是这个世界的规则，是他受到的教育，他也是这样教给绵绵的。

要怪，就怪陈斐和将他们母子推到周九良面前的人。

命歹怨不得天；人间无人纯善。

弱肉强食，各凭本事罢了。


	30. Chapter 30

天亮之后，周九良吩咐张九泰对外公布了消息，声称已证实陈斐的儿子陈明明与周家无任何血缘关系，周家不会承担任何责任。

消息一出，所有听到风声暗中观察周家会如何应对的人全部缩了回去。盯着陈斐的人传回消息，他在到家半天之后去了容家，没有带陈明明，然后当天晚上的，容家便悄悄松了一个裹尸袋出来。

陈明明也因煤气中毒意外身亡。

从此世上再无陈斐与陈明明。

 

容家，周九良转着手中的念珠，想起容家的三少容闵诚，他曾经追求过孟鹤堂一段时间，不过后来直截了当的被周九良截胡了。也不能说是截胡，孟鹤堂一直是周九良的，从未被别人截走过。不过这并不代表周九良不会对此耿耿于怀。

他还记得那天晚上，如果不是容闵诚的出现让他感到受到了威胁，他大概会手段更为温和一点，而不是急于捅破，逼得孟鹤堂想要远走逃离。

 

“想什么呢？”孟鹤堂在他的椅子扶手上坐下，看他的脸色晦暗不明，不由得出声询问。

“没什么。”周九良拉他坐到自己腿上，换着他的腰，将近四个月的肚子已经微微有些显怀，孟鹤堂开始穿一些更加柔软宽松的衣服。

孟鹤堂拿起他扔在桌子上的手机，“嗯？是容家？”他放下手机，双手捧住周九良的脸，“怎么？吃醋了？”

孟鹤堂何其聪慧，看到容家，自然会想到曾经的容闵诚，周九良这副样子他还有什么不明白的呢？

“你还好意思吃醋，不知道是谁骗我回来，还，还那样……”说着，他脸色微红地掐周九良一把，这个坏蛋，从小就知道骗他，占他便宜。

周九良抱住他，将头埋进他胸前，一口咬住他的乳尖，含糊不清地道，“反正你是我的，谁敢来抢我就弄死谁。”

“是是是，”孟鹤堂抱住他的头，哄他，揪住他头顶的头发，“诶，松嘴，疼了。”

周九良隔着衣服舔弄他的乳尖，手还从衣摆伸进衣服里抚摸他的腰窝，孟鹤堂一下子软了身子，歪在他怀里，“别闹，衣服都湿了……”

 

“你觉得容家是想干什么？”周九良抬起头，在孟鹤堂嘴角亲了一口后问道，“从他们收拾陈斐的手段来看，既不聪明，也不算死蠢。我听说，他们家最近正在忙着洗钱。”

“洗钱？”孟鹤堂环住周九良的脖子，“他家不是做正经生意的吗？”

“正经生意来钱多慢，”周九良冷哼，“当然还是见不得人的勾当来钱快，容老三也不光是个富贵闲人，他出国的那些年，没少弄些上不得台面的事儿，还和CIA勾勾搭搭的。”

“他叛国？”孟鹤堂惊道。

周九良发出一声意义不明的冷哼，“他对你还念念不忘，这些年都没有结婚，最近听说你回来了，我看他快要坐不住了。”

“瞎说什么，”孟鹤堂拍他肩膀一下，“我和他又没有过什么，只是吃了几次饭，看看演出而已。”

“你还想怎么样？”周九良颠了下腿，把孟鹤堂颠起来晃了一下，咬牙切齿地道，“人家吃吃饭看看演出，转头就可以商量订婚宴请多少桌了。”

难得见他这副吃醋的样子，孟鹤堂笑眯眯的重新捧住他的脸，在他高耸的鼻梁上亲吻，“周先生，我是周太太。”

 

陈斐的事情暂时告一段落，而容家还需要继续观察，获取更多的信息，周九良相信，沉不住气的人会先动手，只要容家动手，那么他们的目的也就顺理成章地暴露了。

还有一天就是平安夜，今年时局略有些微小的动荡，中央有风声吹出来，不鼓励过洋节，于是谢金与李鹤东应邀，过来过圣诞节，不需要在这个洋节里应付诸多应酬。尤其是李鹤东，他自从回来之后，那群黄土埋到人中的老家伙还是对他吹胡子瞪眼的，虽不能将他怎么样，却还是恶心人。最令他难以忍受的是他们竟然一直对李鸾珖灌输着一些不好的观点，幸好他儿子不傻，不然就要被这群傻子教成个智障。

之所以谢金还在忍耐，完全是出于权力过度要平缓的考虑，一下子都弄掉，会令人不安，不是万全之策。

 

这个圣诞节有些丑，因为外面的雪化了一半，留下了一半混合着泥水与车辙和脚印的脏雪，一点都不漂亮。

大客厅里摆着一棵很高的松树，是周九良专门让人运过来的。平日他们都在一楼另一个小一点客厅活动，这次谢金李鹤东要带着两个孩子一起来过圣诞节。孟鹤堂思量着，李鹤东过来，跟着他的那十几个佣兵也会一起来，所以他就打算把大宴会厅布置起来。

十二月二十四日，平安夜。

二十三号的傍晚，谢金李鹤东便带着人住进了孟家大宅，或者说是现在的周家。人不是特别多，只是李鹤东一家四口和孙九芳。

“其他人呢？Alex他们怎么没来？”孟鹤堂问道。

“他们早就出去撒欢儿了，一群皮小子，哪里有兴致参加这种温馨的家庭聚会。”李鹤东道，架着二郎腿半躺在沙发里，还非要枕着谢金的手臂。

他嘴里嚼着口香糖，来了三个小时都没有抽烟，看来是被师爷管住了。

 

那边孙九芳正抱着绵绵和李鸾玺李鸾珖一起装饰圣诞树，挂上了各种小星星小圆球小雪花和五颜六色的彩带，还有李鹤东出馊主意，友情提供的几把手枪和战术刀。

厨房里在准备午饭，还有腌制火鸡，其实火鸡肉硬烤不好还容易腥气，大家都不算很喜欢吃，不过过节嘛就是图个气氛，摆上只火鸡确实还挺好看的。

此时正是上午十点钟，谢金和周九良带着张九泰和刘筱亭去书房商量工作的事情，李鹤东躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡，刚刚起床就开始犯困。李鸾玺和李鸾珖也想去，却被李鹤东叫住让他们专心带绵绵玩。

他难得穿着一件米白色的高龄毛衣，显得整个人的气质都柔和了起来，年岁的增长并没有减少他的吸引力，只是眼角眉梢的冷锋被隐藏在圆润的弧度之下，更加平添一份魅力。

孟鹤堂正在看胡安·米罗的画册，有些意外自己有一天会对超现实主义着迷，明亮的颜色，荒诞的物体，多么像这个世界。

 

圣诞树周围，孙九芳终于换了发型，不是锡纸烫了之后头显得小了一些，不过依旧可爱。他学着周九良让绵绵坐在自己肩膀上，能让小姑娘将装饰物挂得高一点。

“哥哥，我要挂上那个！”绵绵一手抱着孙九芳的头一手指着李鸾珖手中的小鹿吊坠，毛茸茸胖乎乎的，很可爱。

李鸾珖将吊坠递给她，又顺手给她了一个红色的圆球，让她一起挂上去。三个少年人围着一个三岁的小姑娘，玩得异常和谐。尤其是孙九芳，他是个Omega，马上就要二十岁了，虽然还没有男朋友，但是对柔软的小孩子，已经开始不自觉地生出喜爱亲近之感。

他是李鹤东除了李鸾玺之外属意的继承人，他被李鹤东捡回来的时候才四、五岁，一直跟在他身边，认了谢金与李鹤东作养父母，和亲生儿子并没有什么分别。然而李鹤东不想搞继承制，他是首领，不代表他的儿子就会顺理成章地成为首领，未来的「逖」该被谁领导，自然还是能者居上。

 

接着抬手递东西的动作，李鸾珖偷偷瞄着孙九芳，又在他发现之前一开目光，好在孙九芳的心现在都在绵绵身上，并没有发现李鸾珖的一样。

每年只有半年时间的相聚，最近几年，谢金开始根据双胞胎的性格和优势着重培养他俩，李鸾珖已经被留在京城跟着父亲，许久没有到佣兵团了。他见不到孙九芳，少年人还没明了的爱恋直接转变成了思念。李鸾珖拿不准自己的心思，更不知道孙九芳的想法，只能裹足不前。

好在今年母亲带着九芳回来过年，他们有将近三个多月的时间相处，李鸾珖心中欢喜，少年人所求不多，至少能多看看心上的那个人也是很好的。

说实话，周九良和孟鹤堂给他信心，同样相差四五岁，李鸾珖觉得也许获得孙九芳的心，并没有他预想的那么难。

 

在绵绵的乱指挥下，圣诞树被挂的花枝招展的，上面乱七八糟什么都有，却意外的也很有些圣诞气息。小姑娘累了，回来找孟鹤堂，趴在妈妈的腿上吃橘子，一口一瓣，和怀孕的孟鹤堂一样，完全不怕酸。

“唔？给我一个。”李鹤东闻见橘子的酸味醒过来，找绵绵要了一瓣之后，坐起来从果盘里拿出一个开始吃起来。

孙九芳在削苹果，他惯用刀，各种小刀都玩的花样百出，极为灵活，苹果薄薄的果皮被他削下来，连成一整条，从头到尾都没有断。削好之后一分为二，递给双胞胎，之后又拿了一个削起来。

“你吃。”李鸾珖把自己的苹果塞进他嘴里，抢过孙九芳手里的苹果和小刀开始接替他削苹果。

孙九芳眨眨眼，咬下一口苹果，拿在手里，没有再找李鸾珖要回来。

李鸾珖找佣人要来一个大号的玻璃碗，苹果皮削好之后切成小块，然后将一整碗都递给孙九芳。

“你要用苹果撑死我呀。”孙九芳道，晃晃手里的半个，“这还有一半儿呢。”

“你吃新的。”李鸾珖握着他的手腕拿过被他啃过一口的半个苹果，面不改色地自己吃了。

 

李鸾玺早在他们俩打机锋的时候就叼着自己半个苹果溜了，这个地方不太正常，不适合他生存。

看着孙九芳和李鸾珖之间的互动，孟鹤堂恍惚回忆起他和周九良在那个年纪时的样子。那个时候大概是他们人生中最艰难的一段时光，他们同时失去了重要的亲人，而最后的亲人也病重垂危。当时周九良还在心中克制隐藏着对他的爱意，而他则混沌度日，能蒙混一天是一天。

 

“小公子，容家三爷登门拜访。”孙九香快步到孟鹤堂身边说道。

“谁？”孟鹤堂一愣，容家三爷这号人他从没听说过。

孙九香解释道，“就是容家三少，容闵诚。去年他们家老爷子去了，现在大爷当家，他也便升了一辈儿，大伙儿尊一声三爷。”

闻言，孟鹤堂心中一叹，难道真的被周九良说中了，“知道了，你去告诉先生，我不方便出面，让先生去处理吧。”

“呃……可是容三少指明了是来拜访您的。”

孟鹤堂皱起眉，“他还说什么了？”

“他说，圣诞节了，来给您送礼物。”孙九香道。

“知道了，你带他去会客厅稍等一下，我换个衣服，和先生一起去见他。”孟鹤堂道，让孙九香去找周九良。

谢金李鹤东一家不是外人，孟鹤堂穿的还是宽松的居家服，现在要见客人，自然是要换一身儿正式一点的衣服。

 

“谁啊？”李鹤东懒洋洋地问，抱住从孟鹤堂腿上下来，蹭到他身上的绵绵。

“容闵诚，曾经算是追过我一阵子。”

“哦，就是容家那个小儿子。”李鹤东回来这几个月也没闲着，虽然放假，但是该收集的情报都有，他只要抽空听一听就能了解个七八成，“他来找你干嘛？我听谢金说，之前那个带着孩子上门儿来的傻子，就是他们家捣鼓来的？”

“嗯，是他家，”孟鹤堂点头，“所以才打算见一见，看他要出什么招。”

“去吧去吧，”李鹤东又躺回去了，动动脚尖儿，“鸾玺跟着去，护着点儿你婶儿。”

“哦。”李鸾玺拍拍裤子从地上站起来，他刚才盘腿坐在地毯上正在拆一个机关，顺手把小零件收拾好放进随身的小包里，又从李鹤东裤腿里抽出一把枪，“借我用用，妈，我的挂圣诞树上了。”

李鹤东的这把M1911 A1他已经眼馋很久了，镀铬之后通体银色，特别酷。


	31. Chapter 31

正好谢金和周九良也说完事情了，两个人便一起回房换衣服。

“你说他是什么意思？”孟鹤堂问周九良，他坐在衣帽间的沙发上，从衣柜里挑出一件砖红色的毛衣，让周九良给他拿出来。

“估计没什么实际的，大约是容家想试探一下，”周九良递给他毛衣，又抽出一条浅蓝色的牛仔背带裤一起给他，孟鹤堂的肚子开始显怀了，不适合再穿卡腰的裤子，“利用一下他与你之前的交情。”

“哪有什么交情，根本就不熟。”孟鹤堂道，穿上毛衣之后周九良过来帮他挂上背带裤的带子。

“是是是，一点儿都不熟，你才看不上他。”周九良道，伸手给孟鹤堂，“走吧，周太太。”

孟鹤堂将自己的手放进他手心里，“走。”

 

会客室是一间在一楼相对独立的空间，单独留给这些世家来访的人会面用，其实之前孟鹤堂也应该在这里见陈斐的，不过他嫌这边不舒服，就改在了客厅里。

还是原来的装修，因为绵绵不来这边玩儿，周九良就没改。纯中式风格，摆了一整套海南黄花梨的家具，两把太师椅在左右主坐，下面是左昭右穆一共六把圈椅。小叶紫檀的插屏上是螺钿的花鸟图案，宣德炉中焚香袅袅，主座背后是一幅董其昌的字。

天青色的汝窑笔洗中飘飘荡荡着一朵白色的碗莲，当然不是真花，是孟鹤堂小的时候放上的，一直留到现在，每年都换一朵新的。

「雨过天晴云破出，这般颜色做将来。」

自孟鹤堂极幼小的时候，他便十分喜欢这个颜色，淡然，悠远，又难以描述。

 

中式家具在视觉上看起来端庄沉稳极有气派，然后对习惯了柔软舒适的现代家具的人们来说，并不是十分舒服的选择。尽管实木椅子上有刺绣坐垫，可是容闵诚依旧坐得很难受，让他有种童年去看望曾祖父时的感觉，那种阴郁的，充满压迫感的，令人难以呼吸的感觉，一时间慑住了他的心神。

博古架上摆着各种小件儿的古董，都是孟家几代人随手收来的一些喜欢的小玩意儿，摆出来自己看着高兴。其中一块羊脂玉的玉璧是周九良的外祖父专门拍来给他的，宋代的物件儿，玉质细腻白润，上面雕有龙凤纹，摆在架子上，即使没有灯光，也自有一派柔和光晕。

极品大红袍的茶香阵阵，武夷山祖树树尖儿上的那一丁点儿，寻常人家自己藏起来喝还不够，绝不会拿出来待客。然而这茶香，却让容闵诚心中忐忑，他自是带着家中的任务前来，可是周九良绝不是好打交道的人，所以他只好以孟鹤堂为突破口，企图试探他的态度。

 

这间会客室不算大，其中一切的装饰都给人一种压迫感，是专门营造出来的氛围，能够使人产生心理压力，从而容易被人主导话题。

容闵诚端着杯子抿了口茶汤，茶香在口中扩散，大红袍味道温润没有苦涩，入口极柔，唇齿留香。

等了约莫十几分钟，周九良与孟鹤堂联袂而来。容闵诚捏着手中的茶杯，一时之间脸色有些不好，他求见的是孟鹤堂，有些话要单独和他讲，如今当着周九良可还怎么说。

——莫非这就是孟鹤堂的态度？容闵诚暗忖，心中拿不定主意，面上便带出了一丝焦虑之色。

他本就是个不涉家族事务的纨绔，一心一意玩自己的，没想到却被大哥捉了壮丁来做着出头露脸不讨好的事。诚然，他心中未尝没有与孟鹤堂能再续前缘的想法，但是孟鹤堂有孕归来已经是人尽皆知的事情，他的心思也就淡了很多。

他不是没有想过孟鹤堂腹中之子的父亲是谁，只是苦于没有任何头绪，不过现下，当他看到周九良与孟鹤堂十指相扣地走进来，周九良极近温柔小心地扶着孟鹤堂坐在右边的太师椅上之后，自己才在左边坐落，俨然是一副伉俪待客的模样。

一瞬间的疑惑，之后容闵诚便悟了。

他本也不是个傻人，回想起当年他约孟鹤堂出去，而孟鹤堂却被周九良一个电话叫回家。那时候他就应该察觉出，这对舅甥之间不同寻常的感情。

 

周九良与孟鹤堂坐下后，佣人来上茶，孟鹤堂依旧是一杯热牛奶，不宜饮茶。容闵诚因为发现了这二人间禁忌的关系，神情呆愣说不出话来，只是瞧着孟鹤堂发傻。

李鸾玺跟着他们进来，便坐在容闵诚的对面，少年板着脸，眼神冰冷地打量了一番，确定容闵诚是个手无缚鸡之力的草包后便坐好喝茶，等着看戏。

耐着性子等了一会儿，见容闵诚还没有开口的打算，周九良作为主人家，便问道，“容三爷，稀客登门，不知所谓何事？”

容闵诚仍在怔忡，闻言才将目光回转到周九良身上，一时间大脑空空不知该开口说些什么，只剩下本能呢喃出一声，“周先生……”

 

周先生。

别看周九良年纪尚轻，比容闵诚还小上一辈儿，可他已经是周家大权在握的家主，就连他还是太子爷的时候，也是无人敢惹，谁不知道周文寻常只好美色不管事，从周九良十五六岁开始，周家上上下下的时候便都是由他掌眼。

而容闵诚，活到三十三、四，也没自己当家做过主，名下挂着一两个空壳公司，也不过是帮家里走账洗钱似的而已。表面上赞他一声青年俊彦，不过是被家族养着的纨绔与肉猪。有需要了就拉出去称称斤两，看看是联姻还是投诚，总之有他的用处。

周九良是周先生。

容闵诚还是容三爷。

这就是他们之间的云泥之别。

 

“我……”容闵诚强行稳住心神，脑子里乱糟糟的不知道要说什么，只能硬着头皮把先前准备好的台词说出来，“我是来拜访孟小公子的，送上圣诞节礼物。”

他的礼物是今年在苏富比拍卖中赚足噱头和目光的涂鸦大师Banksy的《拿起球的女孩》的残留物。这幅作品在最高喊价86万英镑，加上手续费最终以104.6万英镑成交之后，被隐藏在画框底部的粉碎机粉碎成布条，震惊了现场的所有人和整个艺术圈，成功成为当日震惊全球的头条，极具艺术家本人不拘一格的鬼才风格。

他的礼物也算得上投其所好，他并不了解艺术，也不知道孟鹤堂喜欢什么风格和哪位艺术家，但是买一幅珍贵且名声大噪的作品总是不会出错。

 

“多谢。”孟鹤堂礼貌地道谢。

他确实没有很关注Banksy，不过这个事情他知道，当时一笑置之，确实很有当代艺术的自我解嘲的风格。这幅作品本身的价值就体现在这一刻，对艺术市场的嘲讽与对拍卖艺术品的买家的讽刺，原原本本的通过这个行为传递了出来。而现在作品的残留物被拿来送给他，孟鹤堂并不觉得多么的欢喜。

一句话堵死了，你说是来送礼的，好，那送完礼是不是该走了？

 

“一别经年，小公子愈发的俊秀了，依旧是最美的月上珍珠。”容闵诚拼劲全身的力量勉强维持住自己风度翩翩的深情外表，然而在说出这句话的瞬间，就感觉到周九良冰凉的视线落在他身上，宛如看向一个死人。

说不清是容闵诚的自我心理暗示还是怎样，他就是觉得这一瞬间，周九良想弄死他。

他心中不知怎地，忽然就生出一股不服气来，孟鹤堂与他是舅甥，难道他们真的能结婚吗？他是追求过孟鹤堂的，可是他们二人如此大喇喇地出现在他面前，摆明了是不惮于被人发现。容闵诚内心踌躇，瞧了瞧孟鹤堂的霞姿月韵，与因怀孕而更加柔和的眉眼侧脸，他心中对孟鹤堂仍有一丝情谊与不舍。

回想起出门前兄长的话，容闵诚心中盘算，如果他们能一举扳倒周家，那到时候孟鹤堂一个Omega孤苦无依，他不介意以后照顾他，毕竟这样娇贵的人儿，是经不得风吹雨打的。

这想法要是让李鹤东听见，肯定要说一句：你真是瞎了心了。

他是吃了雄心豹子胆，完全不知道容家的一举一动都在周九良的眼皮子底下，套已经设好了，就等着他们自己钻进来了。

 

“您客气了。”孟鹤堂回道，并不想再与他说这些没味道的客套话。

“我对小公子自是一片真心，日月可鉴。”容闵诚顶着周九良的死亡视线表白道，似是一副情深似海的痴心模样，配上他那英俊不凡的脸，倒还有几分像模像样。

孟鹤堂却并不吃这一套，“容三爷，这话怕是不好再讲，我的情况相信您也清楚。”

“可是，”容闵诚瞥周九良一眼，壮着胆子说，“我愿意照顾您……”

“容三爷，”孟鹤堂伸出手掌示意他不要再说，“多谢您一片心意，但是我很好。”

此时周九良周身气压已经低得吓人，孟鹤堂给他一个眼神，才让他恢复了些许。

容闵诚进入了自己给自己套的人设，开始了深情表演，“您不必有心理负担，我对您的心总是不会变的，只要您需要我，我立刻就会来到您身边。”

 

可惜在座的另外三人没一个人吃他这套，孟鹤堂让他恶心得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，刚喝下去的两口牛奶在胃里翻腾着，差点闹起了妊娠反应。周九良更是一脸寒霜，当着他的面儿撬他的墙角，要不是他们说好了要借着容闵诚的嘴把他们俩的信儿透出去，他都不想让这个人活着从这儿走出去。

不过看他的表现，周九良也有些拿不准这个人是精明还是愚蠢，有没有看明白他与孟鹤堂之间的关系。如果他真是个傻子，那这事儿还有些麻烦。不过周九良相信，容家大爷容闵行不是个傻子。

当然，容闵诚不是个傻子，他只是演得入了戏。入戏也有好处，你瞧，这不是连周九良都开始拿不准他到底有没有智商了么。

李鸾玺年纪尚轻，还没见过这等人，更是没忍住“噗嗤”一声笑出来了，顿时弄得容闵诚十分尴尬。

“鸾玺，”周九良放下茶盏，板着脸明着是说李鸾玺，实则是纵容，“怎么没有礼貌。”

“对不起。”李鸾玺十分没有诚意地给容闵诚道歉，然后双腿并拢，双手放在膝盖上，乖巧地坐好。

 

这话容闵诚没法儿接，他不知道李鸾玺是谁，他也不敢问，想起自己还有任务在身，只好强行扭转话题，“听闻前些日子府上有一个小麻烦，家兄很是关心，后来您让人发了声明，这才松了一口气下来。”

“这个事儿啊，托容大爷的福，已经料理得了。”周九良似笑非笑地看着他，回了这么一句，目光锐利，容闵诚有一种被他看穿的感觉。

“咳，您客气了。家兄托我带话儿给您，若有需要，容家在所不辞。”容闵诚如坐针毡，实在待不下去了。

“那晚辈便多谢容大爷了，”周九良道，端起茶杯在手中把玩，“咱们都是一个圈子的人，以后还要赖大爷多多提携关照晚辈。”

话已说完，周九良端茶送客的态度已经很明显了，他回家有了交代，便道，“您真是客气了，料理好了就好，那我就告辞了，祝您圣诞快乐。”

他着实走得慌乱，场面话说完都顾不上再维持深情人设，与孟鹤堂单独告别，便快步走了。

 

“啧，真没意思。”李鸾玺嗤笑一声，觉得这人可真是个软骨头，偏偏还要装作一副绅士模样。

“鸾玺，我教你个词儿，”周九良笑道，“这叫沐猴而冠。”

“净瞎说，教孩子点儿好的。”孟鹤堂一手掩唇而笑，一手过去拧周九良的胳膊，“你这张嘴啊。”

李鸾玺对着周九良呲牙一笑，一大一小两个Alpha对了个眼神。

“我说的难道不对？”周九良冷哼一声反问道，“这样的东西，让他进门儿真是脏了咱们家的地，也脏了你我的眼。”

孟鹤堂无奈道，“我也是有点儿犯恶心了，之前还没发现他这么……”他也想不出个合适的词儿来形容容闵诚，竟觉得周九良“沐猴而冠”确实很是贴切。


	32. Chapter 32

回到大客厅，李鹤东又睡着了，他今天嗜睡得厉害，谢金坐在他身边儿看手机，被他枕在大腿上不能动弹。

孙九芳和李鸾珖不知道跑到哪儿去了，只有绵绵自己坐在地毯上玩玩具，小梅坐在她旁边儿陪她。尚九熙与何九华一个在摆弄电脑，一个在看不知道什么文献材料。到了饭点儿，李鹤东没有睡熟，就被自己饿醒了，正巧孟鹤堂和周九良回来，孙九香便过来说午饭已经好了，众人便起身移步餐厅。

途中撞见了从花园里回来的孙九芳，他的脸色不太对，浓密的粗眉都皱到一起去了，快步走回来，一言不发地在李鹤东身后站好。

李鹤东回头儿瞧瞧他，又和谢金对视一眼，两个无良爹妈电光石火间交换了想法，然后就见李鸾珖揣着兜儿顺着孙九芳刚才的路线进来。

寻常已经努力练就喜怒不形于色的少年此刻却破了功，盯着孙九芳看了一会儿，又恨恨地错开眼珠儿。

 

小辈儿间的机锋大人不予参与，分主次落座吃饭。绵绵在父母身边也有一个位置，小梅照顾她吃饭。

小梅是专门照顾绵绵的保姆，就像张妈照顾小时候的孟鹤堂一样，周九良小时候也有保姆，不过等他长到十来岁的时候就生病去世了，他那时候也不需要保姆照顾了，就没再安排人。

如无意外，小梅也会像张妈照顾孟鹤堂一样，一直照顾绵绵。

 

今天有新送来的鲈鱼，清蒸了端上来，不过孟鹤堂最近有些害喜，闻不得腥味，便放得离他远些，正巧在李鹤东面前。

清蒸鲈鱼的味道并不重，李鹤东正饿着也没顾得上，先吃了点儿别的垫垫胃口，今儿也不知道是怎么了，又困又饿的。这不是很正常，他出入战场，经常有食物短缺的时候，饿几顿对他来讲根本不算什么，可是今天就是觉得胃里空得像是有几只手挠他一样。

“吃点鱼。”谢金看他光扒拉饭也不吃别的，给他夹了块鱼肉放在碗里。

没成想，鲈鱼的鲜味到了李鹤东的鼻子里就变成了腥味，顿时恶心他想吐，刚吃下去的东西全在胃里翻腾。

“唔——”他放下碗，捂住嘴，难受得犯恶心干呕。

 

这种症状一出来，在场的除了几个孩子之外基本上全明白了，孙九芳瞬间扔了筷子蹿到李鹤东身后，谢金在另一边儿抱着李鹤东。

“妈——”李鸾珖和李鸾玺也急了，而且他俩不知道母亲是怎么了，还以为是生病了。

李鹤东干呕几声之后稳住了，没有真的吐出来却除了一身冷汗，鲈鱼已经被撤下去了，但是饭桌上气味儿杂，让他觉得受不了。

“扶我去那边儿坐会儿。”他对谢金说。

谢金二话不说直接把他抄起来打横抱到沙发上放好，孙九芳端了水去给他漱口，又喂他喝两口热水。

 

这时，尚九熙已经拿着便携检查仪回来了，刚才李鹤东一不舒服，身为医生的职业素养让尚九熙在第一时间冲回房间拿了检查仪过来。

众人都围过来，紧张地等待着检查结果，还因为围得太近了被尚九熙说，“都离远点儿，坐下坐下，都围着他不好呼吸了。”

几秒钟后，检查仪“嘀——”地响了一声，上面的LED面板上显示妊娠三十九天。

“恭喜。”尚九熙道，这是他查出的第二个孕夫了，第三次确诊怀孕了，他已经很淡定了。

 

“恭喜东哥，老树开花啊！”周九良特别招欠地道，惹得孟鹤堂又拧他腰侧，今天这人怎么嘴就这么损。

“卧槽！”李鹤东恼羞成怒地怒骂一声，谁他妈在三十五岁的时候又怀孕了，而且儿子都十五岁，长得都会拱白菜了，谁都要骂街。

谢金倒是高兴的很，李鹤东上一次怀双胞胎的经历过于惊心动魄，这次在家里，能安安稳稳地生下孩子就再好不过了。

双胞胎兄弟已经傻掉了，目瞪口呆，面面相觑，两个Alpha少年完全没想到他们身为世界顶尖的单兵作战专家、第一佣兵组织「逖」的首领的母亲竟然真的会怀孕，完全没想过自己是怎么来了。

孙九芳倒是很高兴，他越来越喜欢孩子了，最近就被绵绵腻乎的特别喜欢小姑娘，如果养母能再生一个小姑娘，他就能有自己的小妹妹了。

“都赖你！”见谢金笑得开心，李鹤东就气不打一处来，开始踹谢金，“我刀呢？我刀呢？快把我的刀拿过来！我今儿在这儿就给他剁了他那根儿多余的玩意儿！”

 

众人赶紧拦着李鹤东，谢金把他按进沙发里，“别闹，小心动了胎气。”

这个担心其实没错，李鹤东今年三十五岁，按照年龄来说已经算是大龄产夫，确实不比年轻的时候，还是完事小心为上。

李鹤东被气个仰倒，也不知道是被谢金气的还是被肚子里那个小豆芽气的，躺在沙发里，过了没两分钟肚子又响了，他气哼哼地说道，“饿。”

孙九芳赶紧跑去餐厅给李鹤东夹了几样菜到饭碗里，而且注意避开鱼虾等腥味重的食材，端过来给他吃。

李鹤东坐起来，端着碗吃了两口，咽下饭之后用筷子指指谢金和双胞胎爷仨，“瞧瞧，还是我芳芳贴心，要你们这仨倒霉玩意儿有什么用，一点眼力见儿都没有！”

父子三人被他骂的灰溜溜，谢金已经是滚刀肉习惯了无所谓，李鸾珖李鸾玺两兄弟还因为母亲有孕自己要又弟弟或妹妹的消息而震惊着不在状态，而且李鸾珖还因为孙九芳好像挺开心的，有种奇异的开心，仿佛看到了他长嫂如母的架势。

 

“东哥没事就好了，先回去吃饭吧。”周九良道，他主要是心疼孟鹤堂的还饿着。

“都去吧都去吧，别在这儿围着我！”李鹤东也挥挥手，暴躁地赶他们走。

众人便回去吃饭，只有孙九芳要留下照看李鹤东，却被他喊李鸾珖将之带走，“你去好好吃饭，别在我这添乱，我挺好的没事了。”

孙九芳这才乖乖地被李鸾珖牵走，直到回到餐厅坐下，才发现自己一直被牵着手，赶快抽回来，红着耳朵扒饭。

 

转天就是圣诞节。

一大早，孟鹤堂就跪在马桶前面晨吐，昨天李鹤东的孕吐反应反倒是把他的反应也勾起来了，这都快四个月了却吐得比之前还严重了些，吓得周九良赶紧把尚九熙拉起来。

等孟鹤堂吐完了回到床上躺平，尚九熙检查了一圈也没什么特殊原因，他仰头想了想，“难道是昨天让那个姓容的给恶心到了？”

昨晚吃饭的时候，李鸾玺给大伙儿学了学容闵诚说的话，他做不出来那副虚伪又油腻的样子，学得不像，但是容闵诚说的话倒是记得清清楚楚，说出来众人都能想象得到是什么场面。

周九良和孟鹤堂对视一眼，同时露出了一言难尽的表情，也许吧……

 

“你确定他能把话传出去？”孟鹤堂问道，他现在真的有点担心容闵诚的智商。

“你放心，”周九良给他拉拉被子，“你看他这么多年虽然顶着个纨绔名头，没有沾染他们家的权力核心，但同时也是明哲保身，就算他们家倒了，靠他自己的积蓄他也能过得很好。他没那么蠢，他反而很精明，装傻而已。”

“那好吧，今天就是圣诞节了，大概明天就会有风声了吧。”孟鹤堂道。

周九良点头，“差不多，他们最喜欢找个名目搞聚会，一群人凑在一起装样儿。”

 

“对了，”孟鹤堂坐起来靠在床头问周九良，“绵绵过年就三岁了，是不是该给她找个老师了？她平时也没有个玩伴，我怕她寂寞。”

他们家等闲是不送孩子去上幼儿园的，像周九良，从小到大都是高级家教授课，学习速度全凭自己，孟鹤堂去上大学也只是因为学习艺术不好闭门造车。

“这个我也想过，只是没有什么适合与她一起玩的同龄孩子。”周九良笑道，“不过东哥现在有了，倒是挺合适的。”

“不要总拿东哥开玩笑，”孟鹤堂也笑，还难得活泼地说了句俏皮话，“毕竟是长辈呢。”

周九良笑得更开心了，八颗牙都露了出来。

“诶，说正经的，”孟鹤堂推推他，“你打算什么时候给绵绵找个老师？”

“我找着呢，一时半会儿还没有合适的，”周九良揉揉眉心止住笑意，摸着孟鹤堂的肚子道，“她才三岁，等你生了再安排吧，现在家里不宜来新人，我看九华先带带她也挺好的。”

“好，你心里有成算就好，”孟鹤堂道，“多亏了九华，往后我身子越来越重，绵绵有他带一带我也好放心。”

 

在绵绵一无所知的情况下，父母两个商量好了暂时不给绵绵戴上学习的紧箍咒，她还不知道自己经历了一场风波，又幸运地逃过了。

起床之后照例一起吃早饭，因为家里现在有两个孕夫，厨房里给单独做了合适的饭菜，其他的人菜品也尽量没有刺激性的味道。

李鹤东今早起床也吐了一回，现在脸色还不太好。他虽然身子强健，但是早年太过拼命，身上有很多暗伤，而且当年生下双胞胎之后根本没时间坐月子的，产后恢复全凭强横的身体素质，以至于这次怀孕负担有些重。

 

谢金一早起来又接到紧急电话要处理问题，匆匆吃过早饭便将自己关进书房去忙了，还顺便带上了双胞胎兄弟，算是实践培训。只有孙九芳寸步不离地跟着李鹤东，被李鹤东一指头戳到脑门儿上，“你怎么跟只老母鸡似的跟着我？好端端的在家里我还能怎么着啊？去！跟绵绵玩儿去！”

他一指绵绵，绵绵正在跟孟鹤堂腻乎，听见有人叫她回头看去，小眼神儿十分懵懂，就看见伯伯一脸凶巴巴地说哥哥，“你说说你，过年就二十岁的人了，这么喜欢小孩子你怎么不谈恋爱呢，啊？妈怀孕了你这么激动啊，想要孩子自己生一个啊！”

他还忍着没说——给我生个孙子啊！

别说，他十九岁的时候就被谢金搞大了肚子，他觉得他儿子应该也没问题。

 

孙九芳让他数落得都懵了，不自觉地想起昨天上午在花园里，那个凶狠的、带着血腥气的吻和李鸾珖跟他说的话。那是他第一次见到李鸾珖如此气急败坏的表情，一向游刃有余、喜怒不形于色的谢家大少，竟然被他气得气喘吁吁，说不出话来。他觑着李鹤东的脸色，猜着母亲是不是发觉了什么。

而且他这是什么意思呢？难道是支持？

这也不是不可能，母亲一辈子都是一个逆天而行、离经叛道的人，养子与亲生儿子在一起，对于他来说好像真的不算什么，毕竟周九良和孟鹤堂之间还是他给点醒的。

“呃……”孙九芳张了张口，不知道该怎么反驳，也想不好要说什么。

“饿啊？饿去吃个橘子。”李鹤东恨铁不成钢地道，他养大的小兔崽子怎么这么呆！

“哦。”孙九芳呆呆地点头，缩到一边去吃橘子了。

李鹤东叫着傻孩子气了个仰倒，孙九芳倒好，剥好了橘子还递给他一半，问他，“妈你吃不吃？”

“不吃！”李鹤东道，“你不是饿吗？快自己吃！”

“哦。”孙九芳便乖乖地盘腿坐在地毯上吃橘子，自己吃一瓣再喂给绵绵一瓣。

 

李鹤东觉得自己被倒霉孩子气得肝儿疼，他气哼哼地起来往孟鹤堂身边儿一坐，小声对孟鹤堂说，“你瞅瞅这一个两个的，都不让我省心。”

“去和芳芳哥哥玩玩具吧。”孟鹤堂把绵绵放到地上，让她把孙九芳带走。

“哦，”绵绵去拉孙九芳的手，“哥哥我们去玩拼图吧。”

她最近新得了一个大拼图，但是她人小，图形记忆能力也没有发育完全，自己拼不好，正想逮一个人给她拼。

 

等两个小的走了之后，他才道，“消消气，你着什么急呢，鸾珖才十五，还小呢。”

“小什么？他爹十五都和我私定终身了。”李鹤东翻白眼儿。

“那能一样吗，不过我瞧着也快了。”孟鹤堂道，这个事儿吧，当局者迷，李鹤东这个跟着着急上火的人也迷。

“你觉得有戏？”

“昨天他们俩从外面回来的样子，我们都看到了，刚才芳芳的神色我也看到了，”孟鹤堂道，“你自己的儿子，你还不知道吗？你也说了师爷十五岁就和你私定终身了，鸾珖是你们亲生的，还差得了？”

李鹤东拿了个橘子抛着玩，哼道，“行吧，我看这臭小子能什么时候给我搞定。有话就痛痛快快地说，磨叽什么呢。”

“他怕吧，怕不成功会破坏他们之间的关系，至少不是爱人还是亲人。”这个事孟鹤堂有发言权，周九良当初就是因为这个原因生生从十四岁憋到了十八岁，最后憋得生出了执念。

有时候，亲情是拉进距离的关系，同时也是枷锁，使人产生畏惧，裹足不前。


	33. Chapter 33

这个圣诞节过得很热闹，从昨天上午就开始腌制的火鸡烤出来十分入味，而且肉质难得很嫩，连原本不爱吃火鸡的孟鹤堂都吃了好几块。

孩子们每个人都收到了礼物，其中绵绵收获颇丰，她人最小，大人们不讲究这个，一起玩了一晚上就回房睡了。

 

孙九芳喝了点酒有些晕，他酒量不行，在基地的时候寻常不敢和其他佣兵一起拼酒，只是今天过节家中又有喜事，才随大家一起喝了几杯。去花园里转了转，孙九芳双手挤脸，等脸上的热度稍稍降下去了一些才回房。  
进房间打开灯，孙九芳毫无防备地看到李鸾珖正坐在他房间里的小沙发上。李鸾珖和李鸾玺其实很好辨认，李鸾珖的神色永远的平静的、莫测的，带着一丝不易发现的倨傲与自持；而李鸾玺的气息则明快很多，是冷漠的、锐利的，有在战场上沾染的硝烟炮火的味道，甚至有些粗犷。

“你怎么在这？”孙九芳站在门口问道，他的手还没离开灯的开关，声音有些醉酒后的喑哑。

李鸾珖站起来，一步步地向他走来，直到走到他面前，才道，“你没回房，我来等你。”

十五岁的李鸾珖已经超过一米八五，比孙九芳几乎高出大半个头，此时两人几乎站得贴在一起，压迫感十足。李鸾珖从上向下俯视着孙九芳的发顶和他总是显得十分无辜的下垂眼，他的喉结动了动，右手在背后握拳，最终十分克制而小心地在孙九芳额头落下一个轻轻的吻，如同羽毛拂过。

“我走了，你早些睡，”李鸾珖说着，就要从孙九芳的身边错开出门，“圣诞快乐。”

“啪”灯黑了。

孙九芳在他的吻落下之后手一动，正好碰到大灯的开关，趁着黑暗，孙九芳鬼使神差地拉住李鸾珖的手

“圣诞快乐。”他说道。

李鸾珖反握住他的手，两个人就这样在黑暗中牵了一会儿手，手心的温度越来越高，出了汗黏在一起都没有放开。直到孙九芳又不小心碰开了大灯，房间一下子变亮，他才从李鸾珖的手中挣出来，慌乱地说，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”李鸾珖难得地露出真切的笑容，此时他的脸上是喜悦与得偿所愿的满足，“明天我来叫你起床。”

他的声音都轻快了起来，带着藏不住的笑意，孙九芳也笑了起来，下垂眼眯着，右手搓了搓左手掌心的汗液。

 

第二天一早起来又下雪了，李鸾珖果然说到做到来哄孙九芳起床。于是孙九芳睁开眼就看到了他那英俊逼人的大脸。有些窘迫地挠挠脸，孙九芳推开他，“你起来，我要起来。”

李鸾珖从善如流地起身，笑眯眯地看着孙九芳进了卫生间。

 

到了晚上，张九泰出去打听了一圈儿，经过一天一夜的发酵，周九良和孟鹤堂之间的关系的真相消息已经作为小道消息传得满天飞，这话当然是在容家的圣诞夜宴会上传出来的，在周家没有公布消息的时候，只能是小道消息。

但凡是这种带有禁忌、乱伦元素的极其香艳的桃色新闻，没有人不会不感兴趣，霎时间就传遍了。

然而大部分人是持有怀疑心态的，虽然大家族中脏污纳垢，各种污糟事屡见不鲜，但是真的鲜少有敢放到台面儿上，正大光明的摆出来。更多的则是各自婚配，与其他家族联姻，私下是否保持关系没有人会在意。

有人开始猜测，绵绵的生母究竟是谁，孟鹤堂出国两年究竟去做了什么。已经有手快的查到了学校没有孟鹤堂的入学注册记录，证明他那两年根本没有上学。一时间就有人把她和绵绵联系起来了，有见过绵绵的人跳出来信誓旦旦地说绵绵无孟鹤堂长得极为相似，几乎是如出一辙。

莫非周家大小姐的生母便是孟鹤堂？那现在孟鹤堂腹中之子的生父是谁便就呼之欲出，一目了然了。

 

周家在圈子里一直是最顶尖的层级，钟鸣鼎食，百年来保持长盛不衰，就算偶尔一代出现周文那样扶不上墙的人物，当时的家主也能像周九良的祖父一样及时培养子孙成才，直接架空纨绔。便是如同晋武帝司马炎，在仅剩的嫡子晋惠帝司马衷痴傻的情况下，坚持让他继承皇位，就是寄希望于孙子愍怀太子司马遹。如果没有贾南风，这条路其实是可行的。

而周家的幸运，就是在于没有娶一个像贾南风那样愚蠢的儿媳妇。母亲的智商对于子女的智商起着决定性作用。

同时，周家也是极其难以攀附，想攀高枝儿的人层出不穷，却没有一个能成功的。现在这些人盯上了周九良和孟鹤堂，认为这是个向其示好的千载难逢的好机会，只要他们出声支持，周九良一定会记住他们的好，将来从手指缝儿中稍微漏一点出来，就够他们吃几辈子不愁了。

所以这些小家族是极愿意为他们背书，替他们说话的。真是应了当初李鹤东那句话，只要你大权在握，有的是人替你找借口，没有一个人敢说一个不字。

 

旁人还都无所谓，只是苦了容家，简直是哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。容家大爷容闵行肠子悔青了，心也凉透了，怎么就鬼迷了心窍听了中东人的挑唆去撩拨周家。一切事情都是有迹可循的，只要周九良要查，就一定能查到陈斐的背后是他在出招。

可惜此时后悔已是晚矣，他也只能一不做二不休，舍得一身剐干把皇帝拉下马。容闵行知道周九良一贯的手段，他是没活路了，那就发狠豁出和周九良对着干，拼死也得让他不死也得脱层皮。

这两种人的心思转了八百个弯，可是周九良还没有正式的说辞，一切只是容闵诚的猜测，不管是与否，周九良总是要出来给孟鹤堂正一正名分，到时候一切自有分晓。是站队投诚，还是死扛到底，就都有了决断。

 

“外面传得挺热闹？”孟鹤堂挑眉问道。

张九泰忍笑道，“是，已经有胆子大的打听到咱们家下人那里了。”

“嗯？是谁？”周九良问道。

“是花园里专管养莲花的花匠，”张九泰道，“这不是冬天了，没他的活儿了，他就闲在了起来。”

周九良沉声道，“那就让他一直闲着吧。”

“是。”张九泰应道。

 

李鹤东拍拍手上的瓜子皮，“这么热闹，看来是要给个说辞喽，不然还当我们小孟儿见不得人呐。”

“东哥说的是，我这就去安排。”周九良道，随即握住孟鹤堂的手，两人四目相对，孟鹤堂微笑着，并无反对。

“你去做吧，只不过我现在不方便挪动，就不露面了。”孟鹤堂摸着肚子道。

“这是自然。”

“对，你可不能去，万一都小贱人要害你呢，那些人都坏得很！”李鹤东又道，一脸鄙夷，对谢金说，“我要喝水。”

谢金无奈地宠溺一笑，捻掉他手上又粘到的瓜子皮，道，“只能喝温水，不能喝冰水。”

李鹤东“哼”了一声，“知道了。”

 

谢金身量高，走起路来看着有些晃荡，却是极稳重，极懂李鹤东的心的，两人相伴超过二十年，就是李鹤东面无表情，他都能知道他是什么意思。这时候，李鹤东要喝水无非是要拐弯抹角地撒个娇，他便不假人手地亲自去给他端水来，正正好好入口的温度，除了只能喝白水以外，再没有什么让他不满了。

京中的老不死的还没有死透，谢金至今仍有掣肘，李鹤东虽然已经平反，却始终被那些老古板排斥，老贼们苟活不死，怕不就是憋着一口气也要给李鹤东再添一把堵。这是谢金欠下的债，他欠李鹤东的，他总有一天会还，会将李鹤东理应拥有的一切都给他。

这并不是补偿，这是他的一颗赤诚真心。

 

李鹤东歪着身子，就着谢金的手喝了半杯水，然后躺回去，问周九良，“你打算怎么办？难道要开新闻发布会？”

“当然不是了，”周九良道，“这种事，小范围摆个局吃顿饭，该透出去的就明白了，哪有这么浮夸。”

“那我们小孟儿多没排面儿，一点都不正式，”李鹤东怼他，又对孟鹤堂挑眉，“是不是？”

孟鹤堂掩口笑道，“好像是有点儿。”

周九良两边嘴角向下扁嘴，做了个鬼脸儿给孟鹤堂看。

此时是二十六日的晚上了，他们几个人在小客厅中无聊消遣，有两个孕夫在也没什么好玩的，只能拿这个事过过嘴瘾。

 

结果，过了几天，赶在元旦当天下午，周九良还真的开了个小规模的发布会，当场宣布他和孟鹤堂的婚讯，露出一脸被孟鹤堂称为被迫营业的职业假笑，邀请在座的各位届时来参加他和孟鹤堂的婚礼，具体婚期待定。

现场所有人，甭管是平常多精明、反应多快的人，都愣住了至少三秒钟，记者举着录音笔都觉得自己刚才其实幻听了。全场寂静到落针可闻，随后又犹如冷水砸入油锅，炸开了响。

霎时间七嘴八舌，说什么的都有，每个人的表情在这三秒钟之内都异常扭曲，随后才逐渐又恢复了一脸喜气，开始虚伪地说着吉利话。也有古板之人面露不虞，却不敢当面叫板，只好维持着一副慨叹世风日下的模样，屁股却在椅子上粘的牢牢的，并不敢就此拂袖而去。还有肚里藏奸的，隐匿与虚伪恭喜的人群中，不知心中在盘算什么。

众生百态，周九良坐于高台之上，冷眼望去，丑态比现，每一个人的样子他都看的真真切切。

 

回到家，周九良给孟鹤堂描绘了一下当时的场面，逗得孟鹤堂直笑，“你就这么直接把话扔出去了？欢迎大家届时来参加鄙人与孟鹤堂先生的婚礼？你可真行，就不怕把几个老头子吓得犯心脏病来。”

“怕什么？”周九良冷笑，“他们年轻时玩儿的还小吗？都是吃过见过的人，有什么可吓着的。”他捏住孟鹤堂的脸，“你也把他们想得太正人君子了。”

“我可没有，”孟鹤堂被他捏着脸颊，说话有点漏风，意外的十分可爱，“他们虽然干过污糟事，可是有哪个敢摆在台面上来，还专门开了发布会宣布婚讯。周先生，娶小舅为妻，你也是千古第一人了。”

“不是第一人我还不稀罕呢，”周九良赖在孟鹤堂腿上，“我只要你，不管你是什么身份。”

 

随后几天，便是想凑上来攀高枝儿的展示舞台，尤其是周九良还透了一个信儿，开年要给周家大小姐绵绵请家庭教师。按照周家多年来一贯的要求，经史子集要通，经济商业要懂，国际政治局势要明白，多国语言张口就来，君子六艺更要信手拈来，还有格斗枪械，哪一条都不能少。就算绵绵现在不学，也要开始留心人选，毕竟是教导孩子的教师，影响力大，不可不慎重。

所幸绵绵还不大，现在最需要的还仅仅是开蒙，等到她再稍微大一两岁的时候再开始正式学习。别说什么小学七岁入学，周家未来的继承人能与寻常孩童相比吗？周九良三岁就被安排跟着老师们学习，他这已经是心疼女儿，再多给她放两年假了。

 

“那你留心着吧，有了合适的人选来与我说一说，我得看着，不能进来乱人教坏了孩子。”孟鹤堂道，他记得周九良以前就有一个教他射箭的老师就心术不正，是别家送进来的探子，差点害得周九良出了一次意外，“你以前那个射箭老师就不好，差点出了事。”

“我知道，我自己吃过的亏，怎么会再让女儿受，”周九良躺好，给孟鹤堂拉高被子，“放心吧的，等有人选了一定先带来给你掌掌眼。”

“你知道就好，那个老师就是我揪出来的。”孟鹤堂道，语气中有一点小得意，当时他保护了周九良。

“是，多亏了你，”周九良吻他的唇角，舌尖滑过下唇，随后关上台灯，克制道，“睡吧。”


	34. Chapter 34

谢金与李鹤东一家是在元旦前一天回京的，圣诞节可以不在，元旦这种大日子就不能不露面了，谢金还有国宴晚会要参加，李鹤东作为他的伴侣理应一起去。不过今年他怀孕了，所以乐得多懒，在家里开着电视打瞌睡。

他的觉特别多，妊娠反应也重，吐得很厉害，吃不下东西，短短几天已经比之前瘦了好几斤。

急得谢金也沉稳不住了，抓了好几个国医圣手来给李鹤东诊脉，得出的结论也都只是单纯的害喜，年纪大了反应有些严重。没有什么有效的办法，只能挑些味道不重的食物，在他不恶心的时候尽量多吃一些保证营养。

这个说辞说服不了谢金，瞧着日渐消瘦的李鹤东，他恨不得想把这几位国医圣手关在家里，李鹤东好不了就谁都不许走。

结果被李鹤东踹了一脚，“你别给我添乱，还不都是因为你个倒霉玩意儿，要不是你管不住下半身，我能受这个罪？！”

 

李鹤东身子不好，谢金便心情不好，他心情不好就有人要倒霉。谢金正愁没有个现成的出气筒，容家就自己一头撞上来。正好容闵行与中东极端组织勾结和容闵诚在美国与CIA勾勾搭搭的证据一并被周九良送上了谢金的案头，他理所应当的便先办了这块鱼肉。

谁让容家不开眼，惹到周九良的头上来，尤其是他们还想利用孟鹤堂，拿他作伐子。对于周九良来说，惹他可以，但是碰孟鹤堂一下，就只有死。

容家的罪名很多，白粉这种暂且不说，他们家主要是做对外贸易的，这些通过进出口来来回回捣腾了多少东西，又用容闵诚名下的空壳公司洗了多少钱，更别说还有巨额偷税漏税。不过这些都是小事情，不至于死刑，但是与境外势力勾结，意图不明，态度暧昧，这一条就很值得玩味与发挥了。

谢金正是火气最旺的时候，但是暂时还不能轻举妄动，容家手中的这几条线都很新鲜，是他们之前没有掌握到的。此时正好顺藤摸瓜，摸到源头，抓几条大鱼。

尤其是中东那边，之前就与周九良结下仇怨，这次八成也是因为之前的事情才找上的容家，不然容家没什么值得他们看上的地方。打蛇不似反成仇，上次没打死，这次一定要打在七寸上，让它死得透透的，死得不能再死。

于是周九良又忙碌了起来，这次不同以往，绝大多数都是涉密工作，他还被国安局授予了一个武器专家的顾问头衔，拥有高级别权限，方便他随时协助谢金做一些事情。

 

转眼到了过年的时候，今年过年晚，大年三十是阳历二月十一。临近年关的时候，各政府部分都开始准备放假，谢金也不能不通人情，压着人连年都不让过。便都早早的安排好值班盯梢的人按计划轮岗，剩下的人都能放几春节假期。

周九良也能在腊月二十八回家喘口气儿，与妻女过个团圆年，这可是孟鹤堂回家，他们和好之后的第一个年，值得庆贺一番。

于是他一回家就安排孙九香带着佣人们把庄园布置起来，门前走廊挂上大红灯笼，门口春联门上吊钱儿，一片红红火火，端的是喜气洋洋。

此时，孟鹤堂的肚子已有六个多月，胎已坐稳，怀相很好，肚子尖尖的顶出来，和怀绵绵那会儿完全是两个形状。

 

“肯定是男孩！”尚九熙信誓旦旦地说。

“弟弟！”绵绵听明白了，跟着起哄。

孟鹤堂笑道，“你瞧，是不是男孩我倒是无所谓，不过把她给美坏了。”

“我就要弟弟。”绵绵趴在沙发上，翘着小腿晃悠小脚丫。她脚上穿着厚厚的羊毛袜子，红色的底儿上有绿色的圣诞树模样，是李鹤东给她的圣诞礼物之一。

“那如果满足你的愿望，给你个弟弟，等到开了年，你是不是能好好念书？”孟鹤堂握住她的一只小脚丫问她。

“妈妈，痒痒，”绵绵笑着爬到周九良的身上，站起来踩着他的大腿，抱着他的头看孟鹤堂，“什么念书？”

周九良扶着她的小身子，慢条斯理儿地道，“过了年你就三岁了，该上学了。别的小朋友这个年纪要去幼儿园，爸爸妈妈不送你去幼儿园，但是会请老师来家里教你。”

“教我什么？”绵绵外头问道。

“教你认字，算数，英文，你想学什么都有。”孟鹤堂道，“你跟妈妈说，你有什么想学的？”

“那我要学打枪，砰砰砰！还有打架！”绵绵用拇指和食指比了个手枪的样子，还像模像样地托着手腕眯起一只眼睛做出个瞄准的动作，不用问，肯定是之前跟双胞胎和孙九芳一起玩的时候跟他们学的，“哥哥们打架超帅！”

 

“不行。”孟鹤堂瞬间假装板起脸，抓住绵绵的小手枪，“之前妈妈说过了，你六岁之后才能学枪，现在你还太小。格斗也要等你到了五岁，现在骨头还没长好呢。”

他的肚子大了，向前弯腰有肚子挡着弯不下去，只好一手撑在沙发上向前倾身抓着绵绵，“好好再说一遍你想学什么？”

“哦……”绵绵有些不高兴地噘着嘴，小小声道，“那我学写字吧。”

“这样才乖，”孟鹤堂开了脸儿，对绵绵张开双臂，“过来，到妈妈这儿来。”

绵绵就蹬着周九良的腿转身抱住孟鹤堂的脖子，窝进他怀中。

周九良嘲笑她，“完了吧，非要挨训才能听话，怎么光记吃不记打呢？小笨猪。”

“我是小笨猪，你就是小笨猪的爸爸，大笨猪。”绵绵说道，还杵着鼻子做了个猪鼻子鬼脸儿给周九良。

 

“哈哈哈，老周你是大猪头。”尚九熙笑得超大声，拍着大腿，谁能想到周九良能有今天——被闺女指着说是大笨猪！

何九华捅他——快别笑了，小心一会儿又倒霉。

果不其然，周九良笑呵呵地抱着绵绵，对尚九熙道，“过了这么长时间，我有些担心你的接生技术退步了，过完年你就再去医院练练手儿吧。”

“嘎嘣”一声，尚九熙乐极生悲，裂了。

 

晚上，孟鹤堂扶着后腰，右手向后撑在床上，慢慢地坐下。他刚洗完澡，头发还湿湿的滴着水，睡衣的领口被洇湿一块，淡紫色的布料深下去。他一件一件地翻看着绵绵的旧衣服，有她的襁褓、婴儿连体衣、一岁多时的小褂子小裤子，还有一些零零碎碎的东西，只要是绵绵穿过用过的，都被周九良好生收了起来。

浴室里的水哗哗响着，是周九良在洗澡。他怕孟鹤堂长时间在浴室里呆着会缺氧，所以在帮他洗完澡之后就让他现出来，然后自己再洗。

孟鹤堂错过了绵绵的婴儿期，现在回想着实遗憾，摸着尖尖的肚子，还好他拥有第二次机会。

 

Omega孕中后期开始会有性需求，需要Alpha信息素的抚慰与支持使孩子能获得更好的发育。孟鹤堂如今已经六个多月，前期由于先兆流产一直小心翼翼的修养保胎，已经许久没有和周九良亲热了。寻常最多也只是亲吻而已，在周九良有需要的时候，孟鹤堂也只能用手口满足他。

孟鹤堂用嘴，一开始周九良是不同意的，他极爱重孟鹤堂，舍不得他受一丁点儿委屈，口交这种事，在他看来是折辱了孟鹤堂。

然而孟鹤堂却说，“我也爱你，我想让你舒服，用哪里又有什么关系呢？”

 

说罢，便错身到周九良下半身，含住他怒张的阴茎。孟鹤堂毫无经验，一开始只是用舌尖在龟头与柱身上滑动，柔软的嘴唇还会偶尔碰到柱身。湿滑冰凉的唾液与温热的舌头刺激得周九良小腹发紧，额角出汗。过了一会儿他就累了，抬起身来，微微低头，从下往上地瞧着周九良撒娇，“我不会……”

“你张嘴含住他。”周九良道，手插进孟鹤堂的发丝中摸他微卷的头发。

“唔。”孟鹤堂又重新低下头去，张开嘴勉强含住硕大的龟头，便已经被撑得老大。他含进去之后开始尽力上下吞吐套弄，却连一半也吃不进去，收不住牙齿，总是会磕到周九良。

可是就这样，周九良还是很快便射在他口中，心里上的快感和满足感要比生理快感强烈太多。他在濒临顶点让孟鹤堂起来，可是孟鹤堂就是不起来，越发努力地想吃进去更多，最后周九良射在他的嘴里，呛得他咳嗽连连。

孟鹤堂的学习能力很强，有了一次经验之后便找到了诀窍，进步得很快，后来已经能给周九良做一两次深喉了。不过周九良实在是舍不得，他坚持不用如此，便很少做了。

 

绵绵的小衣服上有些周九良的味道，刺激勾引着孟鹤堂的信息素，浴室的水声停了，半分钟后，周九良穿浴袍走进来，手上还拿着吹风机。

孟鹤堂的头发已经半干，周九良插上电源之后不管自己还在滴水的头发，先撩起孟鹤堂的发丝给他吹干头皮。

在吹风机嗡嗡作响的声音中，周九良的信息素成环绕式将孟鹤堂笼罩在其中，他的手指时轻时重地按压着孟鹤堂的头皮，在撩起他发尾的时候蹭过他敏感的腺体。

 

“唔……”孟鹤堂无意识地哼吟，他的腺体有些肿，却不像发情期时那般肿大，只是普通情动的反应。

周九良故意使坏，在他的腺体上掐一把，孟鹤堂立刻失声叫出来，同时软着腰倒进他怀里。

“讨厌……”他揉着自己的腺体，眼角泛着水光，想上飞周九良一眼，眼尾的绯色又浮现出来。瞧得周九良放在他后颈的手一下子用力按住了他肩头。

 

空气中信息素结合的味道越来越重，其中还夹杂着一丝若有似无的奶味。六个月，孟鹤堂的乳腺重新发育，开始为生产后的哺乳期做准备。同时他的胸部也长了尺寸，掐一把软绵绵的，却十分挺翘，硬起的乳珠如上好的南红玛瑙一般，在真丝睡衣上顶起一个小凸起。

冬天日冷，孟鹤堂的居家服是珊瑚绒，但睡觉的时候总不能穿那么厚，穿得还是轻薄的真丝睡衣。

 

周九良俯身吻他的鼻子，坐在他身边将吹风机递给他。

孟鹤堂给他吹着他头顶的小卷毛，突然笑了，“你看我们现在像不像猴子互相抓虱子？”

他今天下午陪绵绵看动物世界，正好看到这个，你给我抓、我给你抓，回想起来还真的有些像。

“那我是猴王，你就是我的王后。”周九良顺着他的话头儿打趣道。

“好啊，绵绵正好就是只小猴子，”孟鹤堂拽拽他的卷发，“总比小笨猪和大笨猪强。”

 

说完，两个都一起笑了。

吹干周九良的头发，吹风机便被扔到一边冷落，周九良揽着孟鹤堂倒在大床上，相拥亲吻。

孟鹤堂的手还在周九良的头顶，他无意识地抓着他的头发，随着周九良舌头的深入逐渐用力，直到喉头被舔舐到全身颤栗。

“唔……”他发出一声气竭的呜咽，在周九良放开之后大口地喘气，生理泪水夺眶而出，顺着眼角滑落在枕头上。

下身的娇花已经绽放，潺潺溪水涓涓流出，不过几秒便变得微凉。内裤的底边贴在上面，孟鹤堂小幅度地扭动腰肢，想摩擦花瓣与花核。

 

他一动，玉茎便蹭到周九良的怒张的阴茎。周九良扯下孟鹤堂的裤子与内裤，然后解开自己的睡袍，统统一起甩到一边。他握住自己和孟鹤堂，带着孟鹤堂的手一起上下撸动，同时还在花蕊入口处接从里面流出来淫水，涂在阴茎上面做润滑。

“嗯……啊……”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛皱眉，贝齿咬住殷红下唇拉扯着，前端被抚慰却依然不能填补他内壁的空虚，里面水声潺潺空谷回想，穴口翕动，肥厚的花瓣颤抖胀大，顶端的花核更是硬挺。

 

周九良退到下面，分开孟鹤堂的双腿，将两条又细又白的腿曲起，露出中间的花朵。孟鹤堂的腿十分白皙，他没有腿毛，全身的毛发都很稀少，虽不是天生白虎，却也只有零星几根阴毛，主要在前面，股间光滑得如同剥了皮的鸡蛋。

花朵与中间的穴口一同颤抖着，周九良低头含住花瓣，吮吸两下便使孟鹤堂不住地向上挺腰，口中发出甜腻的娇吟。分开花瓣，他的舌头长驱直入，滑进穴口中，前后进出，间或上下左右地挑弄穴口浅处的敏感点，刺激得孟鹤堂呜咽连连，咬住了自己手腕。

周九良的舌头很长，特别适合做口交这事，每次孟鹤堂都能被他舔到喷出水儿来，那种快感刺激与真正用性器插入不同，更加柔软灵活，能十分全面地照顾到孟鹤堂穴口的敏感点。

这次也是一样，过了没过久，在周九良抿住花核阴蒂轻捻几下之后，孟鹤堂便前后一起喷了出来。玉茎喷出的稀薄体液零星地溅在他身上完好的睡衣上衣上。

 

高潮的快感让孟鹤堂眼前一片亮白，他喘着气，胸脯高耸随着呼吸晃动。前襟有些湿，尤其是乳头的位置，已经湿成了两片。周九良隔着睡衣咬住吸了一口，“要涨奶了。”

“疼……”孟鹤堂带着哭腔鼻音娇娇弱弱地，他生绵绵的时候拒绝喂奶，后来导致回奶有些堵塞，现在乳腺发育便疼了起来，而且奶水也开始偶尔会涌出来一点点。

“吸出来就不疼了。”周九良心疼地吻吻他，解开他的睡衣扣子，含住乳珠吸起来，舌头还在上面画圈。

孟鹤堂又哼叫起来，小手握住周九良还硬着的阴茎撸动。

周九良暂时离开孟鹤堂软乎乎的胸脯，并拢他虽然细直，但与臀部相连的腿根依旧丰腴肉感的大腿，夹住自己的阴茎。他撑着上半身，小心地不压到孟鹤堂的肚子，阴茎在大腿内侧的嫩肉上来回抽插，上面在花瓣间滑过，又让孟鹤堂不住地流水儿。

下面蹭着，上面吸着，孟鹤堂觉得魂儿都要让他弄飞出来了，周九良弓着身子和他接吻，双唇若即若离地碰触，舌尖在空气中相遇。孟鹤堂发了个狠，双手勾住他的脖子，一下子将他拉下来，才亲了个结结实实。  
孟鹤堂大腿内侧的皮肤尤为娇嫩，没一会儿就被摩擦得红肿，硕大阴茎的冠状头部刮过腿根，蹭过阴唇穴口，每一下都又疼又痒。

 

周九良的手也没闲着，揉搓着孟鹤堂的腺体，终于在临界点的之后让他侧过头，一口咬上去。与此同时，孟鹤堂也一口咬在他布满汗水的光裸肩膀上，留下一个深紫色的咬痕。

等他射出来之后，白浊喷在穴口，乳白色精液与殷红发紫的花瓣显得十分淫糜。又一股淫水从穴口流出来，孟鹤堂的下体痉挛抽搐，花蕊剧烈收缩，过了几分钟才平复下来。

在高潮的余韵中，一直很乖的孩子突然胎动，在肚子里翻身，又杵出一只小手和一只小脚丫，让孟鹤堂弧度平滑的肚皮鼓起来两个小鼓包。

“乖乖的啊，妈妈累了。”周九良摸摸他的肚子，轻声哄孩子，还低头亲在凸起的地方。

孟鹤堂一边喘气一边揉肚子，“还不都是因为你，都是你把他闹醒了。”

“怪我，怪我。”周九良笑道。


	35. Chapter 35

过年总是走动亲戚、拉拢关系的最好时机，周家百年世家，家大业大，有不少房远近亲戚；孟家商贾传家，几代单传，人丁凋零，没几个亲戚，姓孟的就只有孟鹤堂一根独苗儿了，还嫁了周九良。

有自己上进，背靠大树好乘凉，过得好的；自然也有烂泥扶不上墙，过得差的。前些年周九良刚上位的时候，有为三叔公想趁着正房权力交替，浑水摸鱼，结果被周九良打得妈都不认识，一家子现在都不知道在哪儿眯着呢，打哪儿起，再没有人敢仗着自己辈儿大去跟周九良叫板。前车之鉴还历历在目，好良言劝不住那该死的鬼，但是让你真的去做鬼那一定没人愿意去。

于是乎，在周九良宣布要娶自己小舅舅之后，没有一个人敢说一个“不”字。这不，过年了，所有人都要来正房拜年，摸着口袋里年底分红的银行卡，再摸摸自己脖子，一个个的都装的人模人样。见到孟鹤堂挺着大肚子也面不改色，都恭敬得很，称呼都随着周九良走，没有一个人干跳出来说，你们这是有违伦常，是不对的。

可见周九良积威深重，无人再敢置喙。

 

亲戚上门，周九良与孟鹤堂便会根据来人的远近关系决定是否带着绵绵一同见客。几次之后便有聪明的品出味儿来，登门时也会带着自家的孩子，争取能入绵绵的眼，通过下一代与正房的关系更进一步。

不过绵绵也不是好糊弄呢，小孩子一般都有什么说什么存不住话，大人在家说过什么保不齐就被他们听了去，然后会学出来。

绵绵是个小人精，寻常有谁在她面前说过什么，她都能听懂记住，回来学说给父母，更别说现在这些上赶着来巴结她的小孩儿，她更要套点话出来。这是本能，与她同龄的还什么都不知道，比她大一些，五六岁的便会懵懵懂懂知道一些，而且还管不住嘴。几次之后绵绵还真的收集到了一些信息，回头跟周九良嘀嘀咕咕的，挨个儿点评了一遍。

 

“瞧瞧咱闺女，三岁看老，以后一准儿叫人骗不了。”周九良笑着跟孟鹤堂说，语气中有些骄傲之意。

孟鹤堂却有些担忧，“我不想她不要这么聪慧懂事，这么小就能看透人心那活着岂不是很累？说句不吉利的话，慧极必伤，我宁愿她傻乎乎的，快快乐乐的过一世。”

他在孕期，本就思虑重些，对孩子更是有越来越重的担忧，总是不想她小小年纪便这般劳心费神。

“你不必担心，她天性如此，你不让她这样做才是违背她的天性，让她反而难受，”周九良宽慰他道，又拿自己举例子，“你瞧我不是也好好的，别太担心了，咱们家的孩子，聪明总比傻的要强。”

“我不管，那是我的女儿，更是你的，你可要护住了她，”孟鹤堂道，“她有什么问题，我就为你是问。”

“我自己的闺女我还能撒手不管了不成？放心吧，她将来是要顶门立户的，这份家业交到她手上，她自己总要有本事拿得住才成。”周九良道。

像他们这样的人家，本就没有什么无忧无虑的生活。这世上世人不是在汲汲营营，便是在苟且度日，只不过他们家所汲的比旁人稍稍大了一些罢了。

 

大年初一到初三是串亲戚，到了初四初五便有别的人家来上门拜年了。容家也来了人，还是容闵诚，不过这次不光是他，还有容闵行的长子，这一代的容家大少，容栎镡。

这是个二十六七岁的年轻人，刚刚硕士毕业从国外归来，身上还带着一丝校园中的闲适与不谙世事，有一些天真到近乎愚蠢的单纯想法。

这边是周家坚持请家庭教师教导子孙，而不是送孩子去学校的原因，象牙塔会毁掉一个人对外界的敏感度，会让他们天真的认为校园中的一切便是这个社会与世界的真实，从而变得天真愚蠢。

容栎镡刚刚毕业，要适应节奏至少需要一年的时间，他按部就班规规矩矩地上学，等到他真正成熟到能当家作主，至少要到三十五岁左右。而周九良从七八岁开始就跟在祖父身边学习，十三四岁便在孟歆堂的协助下管理事务，到了十六岁开始全面接管周家，直接架空周文。在孟歆堂去世后更是接手孟家，二十岁前便大权独揽。

他的经验和手腕以及对家业的掌控，别说是容栎镡，便是他父亲容闵行都赶不上。毕竟容老爷子去世布满三年，容闵行这个苦熬多年的老太子，骤然当家，权柄一时也不能完全收上来，老话讲三年不改父道，处处都是掣肘。就算他想一朝天子一朝臣，也要把这段日子熬过去。哪里像周九良，当太子爷时便是监国太子，如今更是如臂使指，无所不从。

 

还是那间会客室，还是上次的位置，只不过这次在容闵诚对面的从李鸾玺换成了容栎镡。

人家是来拜年的，吉庆事，周九良并没有让他们等太久，他是自己一个人过来的，孟鹤堂没有出面。不管容闵诚对他是否真心，孟鹤堂都想避嫌，不愿再见到他，当然，周九良也不想再让容闵诚的眼睛落到孟鹤堂的身上。

“容三爷、容大少。”周九良缓步进来，想两人微微颔首，态度淡漠中带有一丝倨傲。

 

容家这个年过得还算不错，颇有些烈火烹油、鲜花着锦的意思，与中东和美国的几单生意都进行得很顺利，并且开始染指原油生意。靠着这些年在官场上的经营，送了几条谢金让人故意漏出去的消息给对方，年底收尾的时候，进账颇丰，不仅填补了容老爷子晚年时经营不善留下的亏空，还剩下一大半纯利。

容闵诚吃到甜头，利益当前，之前被周九良那一闷棍打出来的悔意与退意又被膨胀的内心吞吃，打定主意要一条道走到黑。

自家发展势头良好，容栎镡自然与有荣焉，他是名正言顺的继承人，从心底便已将容家视为囊中之物。他也称得上是青年俊彦，尤其名分当前，平时交际一般都是被捧得高高的，所听所见具是夸赞。如今，头一次见到周九良，传说中的周氏家主，却被如此轻慢，城府还不到家的年轻人忍不住，面上便露了出来。

坐在他对面儿的容闵诚看得真真儿的，可是他懒得管。他这个侄子比他小不了几岁，从小就是个鼻孔朝天的主儿，仗着自己是长子长孙便傲得可以，对他这个小叔叔丝毫都不尊重。如果他惹怒周九良倒了霉，容闵诚也能看一出好戏，顺便出出气。

 

可惜的是容栎镡还没蠢到家，脸色微变之后忍下一口气，依旧恭恭敬敬的与周九良打招呼，拜年的吉利话也说得漂亮。

“新春吉祥，周先生，在下久仰大名，今日才得一见。”容栎镡抢在容闵诚前面说道。

周九良端着盖碗茶杯拿着茶盖，正在撇茶叶，闻言他抬眼瞄了一眼容闵诚，见他面色如常，喝了一口茶才说道，“容大少客气，有贵客登门，周某人欣喜至极。容大少是归国高材生，容家后继有人。”

“周先生叫我栎镡便是。”容栎镡道，“后继有人不敢当，我刚从国外回来不久，要跟着父亲学的还有很多。”

说来他与周九良是同辈，年纪还比他大，却丝毫不敢在他面前托大，甚至他老子也只敢在家膨胀，当面见了周九良也要客客气气的。

 

容闵诚稳稳当当地坐着喝茶，仿佛就是来品茶的一样，没有一点插话的打算。今天他带着容栎镡来，就是起个中间人的作用，将他的好侄子引荐给周九良，混个眼熟。目的已经达到，他自然优哉游哉。

听着容栎镡干干巴巴的跟周九良说着些场面话，其中还不乏一些对自家的夸耀，容闵诚在心中盘算，大约是时候该留个后手了，真当中东人那么好打交道吗？

他们都不清楚周九良与中东人的仇怨，容栎镡此时简直就像是专门来给他送消息似的，大面儿说了一些让他参与的原油项目，想表现自己的能力。

 

“栎镡兄真是年轻有为，中东人这么不好打交道都能被令尊吃下来，看来容家势头越来越好了，恭喜恭喜。”周九良笑道。

“哪里，我不过是跟着父亲打打杂罢了，做些助理工作。”容栎镡被周九良捧了一句，心里舒坦不少，他认为自己非常优秀，却一直被比他年轻的周九良压制，心中难免有些不服。虽然理智上清楚他与周九良根本不在一个水平上作比较，可是感情上还是忍不住想要一较高下。

周九良又夸他几句，把大少爷夸得飘飘欲仙，不知不觉便被套出了不少消息。他虽然还没有接触到核心内容，但是因为语言好，被容闵行抓去当翻译，知道了不少事情。他们要谈机密事，普通翻译哪里能放心，就是容闵诚都不不能被完全信任，不过儿子就好用很多。

 

会面时间本来是半个小时，在周九良的默许纵容下延长到了一个小时，茶水续了五六次，容栎镡才恍然意识在自己说的好像有点太多了。

有些忐忑地觑一眼容闵诚，容闵诚对他温文一笑，说出了进门打招呼之后的第二句话，“时候不早了，我们叔侄二人多有叨扰，该告辞了。”

“哎呀，是我疏忽了，我与栎镡兄一见如故，聊得尽兴就忘了时间。”周九良佯装懊恼，摊摊手道，“既然如此，二位不如留下来吃顿便饭再走，算是给我招待不周一个赔礼的机会。”

 

此时才不到下午四点，周九良留饭，不是傻子都听得出来只是个客气话，容闵诚便站起来道，“您客气了，我们后面还有几户人家要不拜访，今日便不多留了。家兄来前有言，改日得空，请贤伉俪到家中一聚。”

周九良也起身，“既然容大爷相邀，那我一定回去，不过内子有孕在身，怕是不太方便。”

“不急，不急，待夫人生产后，正好一同庆贺二公子诞生。”容闵诚酸溜溜地道，想起这个他心中便还是一阵阵的难受。孟鹤堂那般冰清玉洁，高冷矜贵，竟给周九良生了一个女儿之后又怀上了第二个孩子。可上次见面，他在孕中还是那般光彩照人，秀美端丽，不可方物，令他忍不住心驰神往，神魂颠倒。

 

客套话说完，周九良让孙九香送客，自己缓步回到小客厅。

小客厅里只有小关在打扫，周九良问，“夫人和小姐呢？”

“先生，”小关停住手直起身，笑着说，“夫人和小姐在游戏室呢，小姐拉着尚医生何医生一起看动画片，夫人便一起去了，说是胎教。先生需要什么？”

周九良点点头，“你接着干活吧，不用管我。”

说完他先去了趟书房，将刚才容栎镡提到的线索整理出来发给谢金，让他的人根据线索去深入追查，然后才起身去游戏室找孟鹤堂。

 

游戏室里声音很大，仗着家里房子的隔音好外面才听不见，周九良一推开门，便被里面动画片的声音和游戏的声音轰了耳朵。孟鹤堂正在陪绵绵看《魔卡少女樱》，是最近出的新版；尚九熙与何九华占了另一个屏幕在打游戏，周九良没玩过，不过最近有听说挺有名的，叫《塞尔达传说》。

室内四人一齐转头看他，沉迷游戏的两位冲他点点头便又回去奋战了，绵绵倒是很欢快，“爸爸！”她午睡起来没见到周九良，还有些想念。

周九良坐下把她抱到腿上，孟鹤堂递给他一杯水，“怎么样？”

“不喝了，刚才坐着光喝水了。”周九良接过水杯放在一边，“还行，容闵行这个儿子有些傻，上钩上的挺快。我瞧着容闵诚像是自己有盘算的样子，跟家里不是一条心。”

“唔，他有说什么？”孟鹤堂好奇地问道。

“就是什么都没说，”周九良点点桌子，“我套他侄子的话，他一句都没拦，而且我瞧着他们俩还有些别苗头不对付的样子。”

“那是挺有意思的。”

 

“不对付！”绵绵突然道，“他们家是傻子！”

“嗯？你听明白了？”周九良奇道，他们俩有时候说事情并不太避讳绵绵，也算是一种启蒙，她现在说出这句话，周九良便追问一声，看看她是不是真的有点想法。

“他们家关系不好，要自己打架。”绵绵道，“要完蛋。”

周九良爽朗地大笑两声，“你还真是个明白人儿。”

孟鹤堂无奈，这个小东西，看着动画片都能分出一只耳朵来听他们说这些事，还听得大差不差要发表意见，看来是真的应了周九良的那句话，天性如此，你不让她想，她反而要难受。

儿孙自有儿孙福，孟鹤堂也只能盲目相信周九良，绵绵一定能平安顺遂。


	36. Chapter 36

大厦倾颓，只在一夕之间。

烈火烹油、鲜花着锦眯眼人，可是比富贵繁华更有力量的，是权势。

这就是为什么周九良要跟着谢金，宁愿亲自涉险也要走一趟中东。是周家还不够富贵吗？是周九良还嫌钱赚的少吗？

——是他想要权力。

周家操控军火业已有近百年历史，经过前几代人充满血腥的资本累积，到了周九良新一代已经彻底洗白。是时候要开始光明正大的涉足政治权力，站上更高的平台，成为制定规则的人，才能永保家族昌盛不衰。

可惜容家人并不懂。

 

开年之后，工作又忙碌起来，时间过得飞快，转眼又到了四月柳絮纷飞的时节。孟鹤堂的孕期进入第八个月，肚子挺得高高的，走起路来看不到脚尖，只能晃晃悠悠地迈着八字步，由寸步不离地跟着他的刘筱亭扶着。

周九良给绵绵找来了一位启蒙家教，是位年长的女性Beta，有多年从业经验，之前在一家贵族幼儿园做院长，去年退休之后便被周九良挖了来。她姓王，叫王敏，是位四十五岁的中年女性，染黑的头发梳得齐整，穿着一身套装，笑容温和亲切，声音轻柔有礼。

孟鹤堂专门让人在绵绵的游戏室旁边收拾出来一间房给她做教室，上学的第一天，孟鹤堂牵着她的手亲自将她送到门口，交到王老师手中，然后对绵绵说，“一会儿上课要乖乖听老师的话，不许调皮走神儿，下课的时候妈妈再来接你。”

“我知道了。”绵绵鼓着脸颇为认真严肃地应道。

孟鹤堂放下心，转而与王老师寒暄，“绵绵我交给您了，您多费心，她性情可能与其他同龄小朋友有些许不同，有任何问题请您与我交流。”

“周夫人客气了，周小姐天资聪颖，我定会用心教导的。”王敏老师回道，她上任之前张九泰已经给她垫过话儿了，绵绵是什么性格，周家是什么家，以及全家上下大概只有夫人性情慈悲好说话，但也不要妄想夫人好说话就蹬鼻子上脸。

“她小名儿叫绵绵，还小呢，您叫她绵绵就好。”孟鹤堂笑道，对绵绵挥挥手，“你乖乖的啊，妈妈走了。”

“妈妈白白。”绵绵趴在椅子背儿上跟孟鹤堂挥手。

绵绵的启蒙教师就位，算是了了孟鹤堂一桩心事，自从月份大了之后，尤其是进到八个月，他愈发得觉得身子笨重，不想动弹，而且精神头儿也越来越短，经常能睡一整个下午。这样一来，他陪伴绵绵的时间就越来越短，再过一两个月他又要生产，然后坐月子，至少有三四个月不能全心全意地教导绵绵。现在她有了老师，孟鹤堂也算是放下心来，至少不会耽误女儿启蒙。

 

北方的初春乍暖还寒，家里的地暖还在烧，周九良小心翼翼胆战心惊，生怕这一会儿一个样儿的天气让孟鹤堂感冒发烧，到了这个节骨眼儿上，可不好生病。

花草树木始得生发，花园里的山茶花开得正好，甚至敢与牡丹争艳。孟鹤堂叫人剪下来几朵放在碗中，像是之前放莲花一样，看它层层叠叠，在水波中飘飘荡荡。

就在四月中旬这样平平无奇的寻常一天，周九良的风衣中兜着冷风进门，同时随他进门的，还有容家上下凡是在公司里担任职务的，全部被秘密拘捕的消息。前脚儿过年的时候还满面春光、志得意满的，甚至觉得生出了能把周家拉下马的自信心；后脚儿就全被逮进了国安局，没人告诉他们原因，没人多说一个字，反正证据已经在桌面儿上了，进去再慢慢审。

国安审讯，还怕有人不张口吗？

 

听到消息，孟鹤堂放下手中茶匙，纯银的细小茶匙磕在骨瓷杯子鎏金的边沿，震得杯中的草莓牛奶一圈一圈地荡漾开去。

“所有人都进去了？”他问道。

“自然不是，”周九良道，“剩下的人只是控制起来罢了，毕竟他们家的罪名不小，要控制他们与外界联络。”

他就着孟鹤堂端起杯子的手抿了一口奶，在上唇留下一圈稀薄的牛奶胡子，舌头转一圈舔过，他继续道，“容闵诚就没进去，他打了个擦边球，挂着个顾问名头但是没有薪资，要不要抓还在商讨。”

孟鹤堂点头。

 

周九良交代完这个事儿，画风一转道，“马上就要到你的生日，到那时候容家的事情大概就能出结果了，咱们自家人过一过，也好乐一乐，你有没有想请的人？”

孟鹤堂沉吟片刻道，“我的朋友就那么几个，四哥前阵子说要回来一趟，是不是请上他们夫妇与师爷一家？”

“好，”周九良道，“我去叫人写请柬。”

“我自己来吧，两封请柬还能累着我吗？都是亲近的朋友，叫别人写不郑重。”孟鹤堂拦住他道。

最近宝宝发育得很快，就是有些懒，不喜欢动弹，只有孟鹤堂晚上连起衣服用光照他的时候，他才会跟着光源动一动，倒像是个性格安静的孩子。他的肚皮绷得紧紧的，不过没有什么妊娠纹，只是孕肚正中间有一条线，像是要把他的肚子分成两半似的。

 

虽然入春，可是近期的形势正处于多事之秋。一周之后，容闵行的罪名确立为偷税漏税、走私贩毒、泄露国家重要信息、背叛国家等等数十条，与他一同宣判的还有他的兄弟子侄数十人，连刚刚回国不久的容栎镡都因为当了翻译接触到不少核心人物没被落下，却唯独少了容闵诚。

因为证据确凿，法院走程序走得很快，同时从容家的关系里拔出萝卜带出泥，查出了许多政界大老虎。谢金借力打力，将最难搞下来的最后一派政敌击垮，霎时间政局动荡，数位高层纷纷落马被双规，人民法院与军事法院同时加班加点地查办此案。

一时间时政新闻和小道八卦满天飞，各种真的假的豪门轶事被编的有模有样，还有人专门弄了一个上流豪门名录，其中周家位居榜首。发到网上不超过一个小时就被疯狂转发，然后便突然消失链接打开之后显示404了。随后很快，所有涉及周孟两家胡乱编造的假消息全部被删除，周家在大众眼中更加神秘了。

 

“留着容闵诚是怎么回事？”孟鹤堂有些奇怪，容家所有的涉案人员都已经被拘捕定罪等待执行，只有容闵诚还在外面，不知道在做些什么。

周九良手里转着念珠道，“他与CIA联系密切，之前一段时间私底下小动作很多，而且中东那边到现在还没有动静，师爷打算留着他等一等，最后再网一波大的。”

“拖久了他会不会逃跑？”孟鹤堂担忧。

周九良沉默，拧着眉头似是在犹豫，眉心挤出一道深刻的痕迹。他起身从酒柜里拿了一瓶威士忌，远远望着小客厅的佣人立刻端来了水晶酒杯和冰块。

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂问他，“有什么不好说的？”

周九良很少无缘无故地喝酒，只有在应酬和高兴的时候才会小酌几杯，像现在这样皱着眉头喝酒的情况真的很少见。

“不是，”看着杯中摇晃的琥珀色酒液，他接口道，又沉吟一息，斟酌着道，“师爷与我商量着，想将容闵诚关到咱们家。”

“怎么说？”

“中东人对不是我穷追猛打，欲除之而后快嘛，”周九良道，“容闵行进去之后，容闵诚是他们在这边唯一能抓住的一条线，如果这条线断了，他们前期的投入可就白费了。”

“沉没成本。”孟鹤堂沉声道。

“不错，”周九良抚摸孟鹤堂终于圆润了一些的脸颊道，“所以我打算再做一次饵，最后一次把他们处理掉。不然他们总是如跗骨之俎，在侧虎视眈眈，令我寝食难安。只有 一点，”他愧疚道，“他们很可能会在你的生日当天动手，今年你的生日过不好了，先前还说事情解决了可以聚一聚开心一下。但是该请的人还要请，不能让他们看出来我们早有准备。”

“会不会有危险？”孟鹤堂问道。

周九良捏他的耳钉，“不好说，东哥会布置好火力，只是我们得留活口，比全歼的难度要大，怕吗？”

“不怕，”孟鹤堂笑道，对周九良俏皮地眨眨眼，“你有把握就好，舍不得孩子套不着狼，我等着看你大杀四方。”

“哈哈！”周九良大笑，“大杀四方我可不是专业的，还是让专业的人来吧。”

“你只要记得，”孟鹤堂拉着他的手放在肚子上，正巧这时候孩子在里面翻了个身，“我和孩子们总是在等着你的。”

“放心。”周九良俯身在他高高隆起的肚子上落下一吻。

 

四月中旬，容闵诚被秘密关押到了已经人去楼空的周家大宅的的客房小楼，里外八个保镖，都是「逖」组织的人，二人一组按时轮岗。整栋小楼只进不出，每日三餐由孙九香专门送到门口。容闵诚被蒙着眼睛关进来，而周九良却故意在外围不着痕迹地留下一丝线索，保证中东人能发现并且找上门来。

他们打算来个瓮中捉鳖。

 

周九良又带着人搬回了周家大宅，孟鹤堂的生日宴会在这边办。周九良和孟鹤堂都不喜欢这里，这里有着太多他们艰难与不愉快的岁月，左右以后不会在这边住了，到时候与中东人交火都炸没了也不心疼。

在孟鹤堂生日的前两天，曹鹤阳与烧饼来了，他们在美国和家人过完年就到国内来了，之前一直在曹鹤阳老家那边走亲戚，本来就说来看孟鹤堂，前一段时间太忙，现在正巧赶上他的生日。

周九良派人去机场接他们，孟鹤堂不方便出门，只好在家里等。这几天绵绵的课也停了，孟鹤堂抱不了她了，只能将她放在自己身边儿，“一会儿四舅舅和朱叔叔就来了，绵绵还记得吗？”

“记得！”绵绵兴奋地道，“四舅舅四漂亮！朱叔叔是烧饼！”

孟鹤堂被她逗笑，但是还要点着她的小鼻头儿，“好好叫人，那是长辈，不许没有礼貌。”

“我知道，妈妈。”绵绵两只小手贴在孟鹤堂的肚子两边撒娇，还揉了揉，里面的弟弟踹了她一脚，“妈妈，弟弟跟我打招呼。”

“那你再摸摸他。”

 

曹鹤阳和烧饼跟着孙九香进门的时候，就看见孟鹤堂正挺着一个大肚子，一手牵着绵绵，站在门口等他。

顾不上惊讶周家的庄园如何，他快走几步扶住孟鹤堂，嘴上还是一如既往地叨叨着，“哎呀你这么大的肚子怎么还出来了？跟我见外是不是啊？我用得着你到门口迎接我了？快进去快进去，别累着我外甥。”

孟鹤堂最怕他念叨，低头给绵绵一个眼神儿，派小棉袄出场。

“四舅舅~”绵绵过去抱住曹鹤阳的大腿，声音甜丝丝的，让曹鹤阳立马忘了数落孟鹤堂，把绵绵抱起来稀罕。

 

看着绵绵把曹鹤阳拐走，孟鹤堂才腾出空来和烧饼打招呼，一段时间不见，看他们二人都气色红润，精神很好，孟鹤堂才放下心来。

“饼哥好久不见，进来坐吧。”

“诶，你多注意，慢点儿走。”烧饼跟着孟鹤堂走进小客厅。

因为孟鹤堂走不快，等他们进入小客厅的时候绵绵都已经和曹鹤阳玩上了。和在美国时差不多，曹鹤阳上门儿带了一堆的东西，给绵绵的、给孟鹤堂的、给还没出世的孩子，还有给周九良的。前面的礼物都是曹鹤阳亲自选的，而给周九良的是烧饼选的，用他的话讲就是——你们Alpha比较了解Alpha一般都喜欢什么。

 

“你快坐下，哎哟你这个肚子，看的我都害怕。”曹鹤阳看着孟鹤堂颤颤巍巍地走过来，反手撑着后腰坐下，刘筱亭还跟在他身后扶着他，唏嘘道。

“没事，八个多月了都是这样。”孟鹤堂道，“你别那么紧张。”

“你这八个月，我看着感觉跟十个月也差不多。”曹鹤阳嘟囔道。

小关过来上茶，给每个人准备的饮品都不一样，是按照不同的喜好和需要来的。

“你放心好了，不会有事的。”孟鹤堂笑，“一会儿让九香带你们去客房安置一下，等九良回来就可以开饭了。”

“行，我们既然来了就都听你的安排，”曹鹤阳抱着绵绵给她拆礼物，“剩下的东西都在那边儿了，我也没买别的，就是些你平时能用得上的，你可不许推。”

“好，你给我什么我就收下什么。”孟鹤堂心里高兴，经过他的不告而别曹鹤阳待他还一如往昔，没有生出嫌隙，有这样一个朋友，真是件值得欣喜的事情。


	37. Chapter 37

第二天一早，双胞胎和孙九芳带着人到了周家，到了之后人先解散休息，周九良和他们三个人在书房里对着周家大宅庄园的地形图开始布置兵力。孙九芳和Alex上钟楼做狙击手控场，李鸾珖和周九良指挥，李鸾玺冲锋。剩下的人主要分成三队，一队攻击，一队防守，一队掩护。

由于身体原因，李鹤东没有来，他让李鸾玺替他捎了话来，中东人已经从他们留的口子入境，他们这次出动的兵力跟战场上比起来不算多，但是也不算少。可是他还是希望能够尽量抓活口，毕竟每抓到的一个都是将来他们谈判的资本，至少是有力的证据。

 

一切都在暗中进行，表面上还是一片风平浪静，歌舞升平，甚至说为了孟鹤堂的生日，全家上下都还带着些喜气洋洋。周家主母生辰，自然是值得庆贺的一天，周九良没有请其他人家，所以挨家挨户都只送了礼物上门，没有人敢不请自来凑这个热闹。周家已经摆出了冷屁股，有自知之明的最好还是不要把热脸凑上去，小心被揭下来一层皮。

庄园内外装饰一新，孙九香看着这里里外外重新洒扫干净，又装点得漂漂亮亮的大宅，一想到马上就可能被炮轰、被打得满墙都是子弹孔，就心疼的慌。

地下室的防空洞也准备好了，等到交火的时候，不参战的人就一起躲进去，等结束再出来。其实也就是烧饼曹鹤阳夫妇、孟鹤堂、绵绵、何九华尚九熙两口子，还有家中的佣人。至于容闵诚，就放在客楼里，等待他的命运便是在交火混乱中意外不幸身亡。

 

当天上午，孟鹤堂将事情告知烧饼与曹鹤阳，十分愧疚地道歉，“抱歉将你们扯进这么危险的事情里来，不过我保证一定不会有危险的。”

“嗨，说这个干什么，”烧饼大大咧咧地一摆手，“我高曾祖混纽约中国城的时候什么没见过，虽然咱们家现在是旁支的旁支，家族的事情没沾过，但是从小到大枪没少打，事没少见。你放心，哥哥们不是怕事的人，而且自保也是绰绰有余的。”

“就是就是，”曹鹤阳拉着孟鹤堂的手，还反过来安慰他，“你别想太多，我跟你好，甭管什么事我都愿意来给你过生日。而且这是涉及国家安全的大事，我们虽然移民海外，但心里也是实实在在盼着国家好的。你别有心理负担，想做什么就去做。”

他们这一番话让孟鹤堂安下心来，反手握住曹鹤阳的手道，“谢谢四哥饼哥，你们待我好，我都知道的。”

“我呢，就不要脸的托个大，孟儿啊，你要是不嫌弃，你就当我们是你亲哥哥，啊，”曹鹤阳给他把碎发别到耳后，又摸摸他的头发，“一家人，不说那个客气话。”

 

曹鹤阳的这番话差点让孟鹤堂落下泪来，他眼眶鼻尖一酸，抬手抹抹眼角的泪珠，略带哽咽道，“诶，四哥，”忽而又破涕为笑，扑到曹鹤阳怀里，“我有哥哥了。”

“诶诶，好孟儿，不哭啊。”曹鹤阳抱着孟鹤堂拍他的后背哄他，“还怀着身子呢，哭了对孩子不好，可不能委屈了我大外甥。”

“就是就是，”烧饼也凑过来，蹲在他们俩跟前儿道，“往后我们两口子就是你的娘家人啦，小孟儿也有人给撑腰了。”

 

这回孟鹤堂是真的笑了，抽了手帕出来仰头盖在脸上，笑起来手帕都被一下一下地吹起来。

“那往后周九良欺负我，你们可得帮我出气。”孟鹤堂道，拉着曹鹤阳撒娇，“骂他！”

“好！四哥一准儿帮你骂他，还敢欺负我们孟儿了！这么好的媳妇儿还不得供起来！”曹鹤阳作势就往上撸袖子，一副要跟人叫板的模样儿。

正巧这时候绵绵跑过来，听见这句话，小姑娘跑过来扑到曹鹤阳腿上，“四舅舅不要骂爸爸，不要骂爸爸。”

把几人都逗得哈哈大笑，气氛放松下来。

 

晚饭照常是孟鹤堂的生日宴，一张团圆八仙桌，周九良孟鹤堂带着绵绵坐主座，烧饼曹鹤阳是主客，李鸾珖李鸾玺孙九芳、尚九熙何九华和张九泰刘筱亭分别坐在两边。有意思的是，李鸾珖旁边儿坐的是孙九芳，并不与自己的胞弟邻座。在座的都明白，他这是和孙九芳挑明说开了，年轻人刚刚热恋，正如胶似漆。这一桌都是一对儿一对儿的，衬得隔壁的李鸾玺十分突兀可怜。

瞅瞅主座，再瞅瞅两边，李鸾玺抓着筷子大口吃饭，打算吃的饱一点，储备好体能，晚上好干仗。

 

众人先一起祝过孟鹤堂生日快乐，然后关上灯吹蜡烛。今年是孟鹤堂的二十六岁生日，自从二十二岁那年之后，这还是时隔多年后他第一次与周九良一起过生日。

而周九良也没有令人失望，菜吃到差不多的时候，他起身单膝跪地，从上衣内袋中掏出一个不算小的天鹅绒首饰盒，托在手上打开面向孟鹤堂。只见里面是一枚圆形的祖母绿宝石戒指，戒托是两圈钻石与零星小颗的祖母绿宝石交错，极度纯净的木佐绿，足足有二十六克拉，暗喻着孟鹤堂的二十六岁生日。它在灯光下内敛地闪着华光，不刺眼，却如同孟鹤堂一般，散发着幽绿沉静的光晕。

 

一时间餐厅鸦雀无声，所有人都在等着周九良说话。他托着戒指盒到孟鹤堂眼前，略有些紧张地清清嗓子，刚要开口说话，孟鹤堂却直接将手伸给他，同时道，“我愿意。”

众人都全部吃惊地看向孟鹤堂，这实在是出乎意料，周九良还没有说出求婚词，孟鹤堂就答应了。

只有周九良笑了，他拿出戒指，一手握住孟鹤堂的手，将这颗硕大的绿宝石戴到孟鹤堂的左手无名指上，倾身吻住他的手背，“上次求婚太过匆忙，没有准备戒指，现在我给你戴上了。”

孟鹤堂撑着座椅，隔着肚子艰难地回吻他的鼻梁，“我很喜欢。”

 

大伙儿纷纷鼓掌，尚九熙和烧饼带头吹口哨起哄，孙九香还带着佣人们拿着彩带拉花，嘭嘭嘭地打在周九良和孟鹤堂头顶，彩带与花瓣一齐飘下来，落在两人的头顶与肩头。

周九良和孟鹤堂头碰头，相视而笑。

气氛难得的好，一扫站前的克制与冷静，众人都抛下了即将到来的山雨欲来，全心全意地为他们二人祝福。

 

开心过后还是要回到正事上来，饭后周九良与双胞胎孙九芳三人又对了一遍计划，张九泰刘筱亭去各处检查准备情况。随后，周九良郑重地对烧饼与曹鹤阳道，“到时候便辛苦二位哥哥，如有危险请当机立断，一切后果都由我承担，”说着将一个箱子交给烧饼，“这里面东西我相信饼哥都会使，只是以防万一，希望不会用到。”

烧饼接过箱子，一手拍在周九良肩膀上，“兄弟放心，我们一定护好小孟儿和孩子。”

周九良点点头，“那我也不与哥哥们客气了。”

然后又转头对尚九熙一笑，“战后就靠你了。”

“都尽量少给我添点儿麻烦。”尚九熙难得严肃地道，“我可不想看见一群断手断脚，生活不能自理的人。”

何九华在旁边儿捂他的嘴，“你念点儿好！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”尚九熙张牙舞爪地挣扎着从何九华掌下出来，咬牙切齿地对周九良道，“放心吧！只要没死我都能给你救回来！”

 

有他这一插科打诨，临战的紧张倒也消散了不少。准备好临时要用到的物资，周九良抱着绵绵，牵着孟鹤堂，亲自带着众人到地下室安置好。

这处防空洞是百年前，周九良高祖修建的，当时国家受外敌侵扰，四处战乱炮火不休。周氏男子一部分在外运转物资支持军队，一部分留在家中保护家人。当初敌人打入城门之后，全家老弱妇孺皆藏于此处才幸免于难，护住血脉，保全周氏一门。

如今重新修缮，加了十米厚的钢板，足以抵挡任何炮火。打开灯，里面有备用电源和几张沙发和两张床，贴着墙壁摆着。周九良甚至让人准备了足够支撑三天的食物和水。一个大开间中间分隔成两边，一边是孟鹤堂他们，另一边是孙九香带着佣人们。

 

“注意安全，”孟鹤堂抚着蹲在他面前的周九良的脸，“我等你来开门。”

“爸爸，”绵绵坐在旁边，向前一跳扑到周九良怀里，“你是最棒的！”

周九良将她和孟鹤堂抱紧，“放心。”

说完，一撩衣摆，带着人走了。

 

此时还是晚上九点，周九良负手立在大门口，望向门前的喷泉，远处天际昏暗。暮春谷雨时节，天气回暖，树木生发一毕，院中树龄逾百的树木粗壮，郁郁葱葱。周九良在衬衫外披着件黑色的风衣，腰间别着两把手枪，唇间叼着烟却不点，眯着眼睛瞧了瞧周家百年基业，今日就要毁在他的手中了。

心中痛快。

周九良从不喜欢这个冰冷的、毫无人气的大宅，这里有太多周文存在过的身影、也有太多他曾经弱小、怯懦无助的样子、更有孟鹤堂人生中最仓皇无措的时光。

他要毁了这里，将过去的一切掩埋在炮火之下，将周家的血与泪葬送。

从今往后，由周九良重新定义一个周家。

这个周家，另一位主人叫做孟鹤堂。

 

时间还早，周九良吩咐众人先各自归位去养精蓄锐。孙九芳已经抱着枪和Alex上了钟楼，临走前李鸾珖拉着他嘱咐了良久，反而被他一句话噎回去，“你还不会爬的时候我就在战场上跟着妈摸爬滚打了，现在这个小场面还用你来担心我。”

说完见李鸾珖脸色微沉，又反过来哄他，“你别担心我，我在上面清场，对方没有另外的制高点可以布置狙击手打我，我很安全的。倒是你，要指挥战场，我们所有人都听你的调遣，身家性命可都靠你了。”

闻言，李鸾珖本就严肃的神情更加凛然，他对孙九芳一点头，应声道，“放心。”

 

看着他们俩腻歪，李鸾玺已经扛着枪溜达到厨房又拿了几块点心吃，他一会儿要冲锋，刚才饭没吃完被周九良求婚打断了，现在还得再吃点儿。几块点心下肚，再喝被热茶顺顺气，李鸾玺坐到周九良身旁，“小叔，他们几点来啊？”

周九良在谢金他们师门这一辈儿中排行最小，李鸾玺称呼他为小叔也不为过。

“他们已经在海边码头上岸了，再有一个多小时就该到了。”周九良看着战术电脑上的定位系统，手机上也有守在码头的人传回来的消息，时隔百年，这次中东人走的竟然是与当年八国联军一模一样的路线。

 

防空洞中，孟鹤堂靠在床头哼着儿歌哄绵绵睡觉，可是小姑娘的眼睛睁的大大的，精神亢奋一点儿都不想睡，拉着孟鹤堂一个劲儿地问，“爸爸是去打坏人吗？坏人什么时候来？他们已经开始打仗了吗？”

一迭声问得孟鹤堂头大，几巴掌掴在绵绵的小屁股上，孟鹤堂严肃道，“小孩子不许问，已经九点了，快点闭上眼睛睡觉。”

“我睡不着……”绵绵像扭股糖一样缠着孟鹤堂扭来扭去，一副不告诉她不罢休的样子。

孟鹤堂揉揉额角，孩子太聪明了也是愁人，只好对她说，“对，爸爸去打坏人，现在坏人还没有来，现在还没有开始打仗。”

“是上次打伤爸爸的坏人吗？”绵绵忽闪着大眼睛继续追问。

孟鹤堂点点头。

“打死他们！”小姑娘从床上蹦起来的，跪坐在床上，挥舞着小拳头打床铺。

 

防空洞里的大人都被她都笑了，一直照顾绵绵的小梅过来，“夫人，我来哄小姐吧，您歇一歇。”

“没事，”孟鹤堂摆摆手，让小梅回去，“我来哄她，你看不住。”

这种时候他是不会让女儿离开自己的视线的，不是信不过小梅，而是防止任何意外发生。

“好了，都告诉你了，剩下的妈妈也不知道，”孟鹤堂将绵绵重新按回床上躺好，给她盖好被子，“现在乖乖的睡觉。”

 

“你也躺下吧，我来哄她睡。”曹鹤阳过来在床的另一边坐下，他瞧孟鹤堂有些不太舒服的样子，怕他担心周九良精神不好。

“来。”孟鹤堂听劝，自己躺下，让绵绵凑到他怀里来。

闻到妈妈身上的味道，绵绵攥着他的衣服安静了下来，闭上眼睛逐渐睡着了。

防空洞的另一边，尚九熙正在何九华帮助下准备医疗器械和救援物资。他们将家里所有的医用设备都挪到这里了，以防一会打起来被毁坏。现将简单包扎用的纱布药水准备好，再有其他材料，都归纳好，等着结束之后能直接用起来。

 

十点零九分，大厅的落地钟刚刚敲过十下，周九良坐在沙发上，听到了远处越野车轰鸣而来的声音。

变故只在一瞬之间。

轰——！

一声迫击炮响，轰开了周家大宅的庄园大门。


	38. Chapter 38

一声炮响之后，所有人都精神一振，众人看向李鸾珖，他是战场指挥，如何应敌都听他的安排。

接收到众人的目光，李鸾珖稳住心神，拿出从小耳濡目染和之前在战场上的经验，“鸾玺带人出去，所有人在自己的位置上，按照我们的计划行动。”

“是！”李鸾玺带头站直，作训靴鞋跟磕在另一只脚上，右手双指并拢在额前敬礼，“走！”

 

李鸾玺带着自己的一队人奔出门去之后，周九良对李鸾珖一点头，与他一起带人来到门口。

三百米开外庄园的铁艺雕花大门已经被一炮轰破，连带两边的围墙都倒了一片，门口的草坪被轰得焦黑，远处残存的绿草上火光星星点点，一整支裹得严严实实的人马从门口突入，进来后瞬间分成几队，企图从不同角度包抄。

结果还没分散开，便被李鸾玺带着人直接扛着加特林扫射，冲散了队伍。少年人动作轻巧灵动，脚步微动左右躲闪掉对面的攻击，侧身藏入草坪上被砸过来的乱石后，开始带人定点攻击。

一波打击过后，李鸾玺连续抛出三四个手榴弹，直接炸穿正面对冲多来的队伍，四处分散过来，血肉横飞，哀嚎遍地。又有中东人继续冲进来，李鸾玺助跑三步，一脚蹬在门前塌了一半的墙体上，纵身一跃，跳上了其中一人的肩头，大腿夹住他的头，用力一拧强迫他随着自己的力道调转方向。李鸾玺在那人肩上举枪扫射一圈，然后大腿夹紧一绞，颈椎断裂的清脆声响起。随后他凌空拧身，在空中转了三百八十度，直接一脚上百公斤的力量，将脖颈断裂的死尸踢回中东人中，撞翻一片。

他反手扛枪，一脚踩在石头上，毫不在意脸上被砸出的好几道血印，夜视镜被撸到额头上，额头短短的刘海支棱出来，露出一双冰冷嗜血的眼眸。血脉中的天性被激发，火光中，炮火声与枪声都是他的伴奏。李鸾玺举枪瞄准，一枪射穿两名中东人的肩胛骨，他嫌弃的“啧”了一声——这他妈叫得也太难听了。

 

然而炮轰没有停止，连续两炮，一炮落在客楼边上，直接将客楼打了个对穿；另一枚离得更近，从窗户中打入了周家大宅，瞬间打掉了一整面墙。玻璃破碎与墙体倒塌的碎片瞬时炸得漫天飞舞，里面的沙发与地毯上冒着黑烟着火，巨大的水晶吊灯掉下来被摔得支离破碎。

闻着空气中硝烟的味道，周九良在跑动躲避中笑了，侧身躲过一枚子弹，在他脸颊上留下一道血痕。瞥一眼身后墙壁上冒着烟的弹孔，周九良的舌尖顶起右腮，大拇指抹掉脸上的血迹，抬手拉开保险栓，从墙后闪出点掉两个中东人，然后重新躲回墙后。

望着墙外源源不断地被扔进来的手榴弹，周九良沉声对跟着他的张九泰道，“你，带着人出去，把他们的老巢给端了。所有人都给我弄进来，老子要关门打狗，一个都不许漏出去。”

“是！”张九泰给刘筱亭一个眼色，让他留在这里，自己带着人跑远了。

“筱亭你去跟鸾珖说一声，”周九良起身继续点射，头也不回地吩咐刘筱亭，“让他派些人带上家伙去支援九泰，那边的火力强，九泰的家伙事儿不够使的。”

“我这就去！”刘筱亭撒腿就跑，幸好李鸾珖要统筹大局没有进入混乱的战场，刘筱亭跑了没多远就找到了他，传达了周九良意思，李鸾珖立刻让Chris带着重型火力前去支援。

将身边儿的人都支走，周九良反手脱掉风衣扔出去吸引到一波弹雨，然后抄起两把冲锋枪，就地一滚，从墙后转移到一块巨大的碎石后充当暂时的防御工事。扛起火箭筒架在肩上，眯着眼睛瞄准敌人聚集的地方就是一炮，顿时轰得对面人仰马翻，脑浆子淌了一地。

 

另一边李鸾玺也带着人冲出包围圈开始顺边儿围剿，中东人显然没想到周九良早有准备。本以为能打他个措手不及，觉得他寻常在家中不可能有什么火力储备可以还击，用迫击炮轰门并不是因为周家的门不好开，其实是想起一个威慑作用。可是没想到，威慑是没有威慑到，反而将自己送进了周九良早就张好的口袋中。

钟楼之上，孙九芳正眯着眼睛寻找目标，一枪一个小朋友的时候，对讲机里突然传来李鸾珖的声音，“九点钟方向那个胳膊上带红色袖箍的人看见了没有？”

孙九芳立刻看向九点钟方向，果然看到一个极其壮硕的大汉正端着机枪扫射，右手大臂上绑着一个红色的袖箍。他的身边有五个人围着他，枪口向外，一看就是在保护此人。

“这是这个组织的副首领，”李鸾珖道，透过对讲机沙沙的电流声，他的声音中透出一种无机质的冷硬，“杀了他。”

 

“知道了。”孙九芳懒洋洋地应声，立刻和Alex掉转枪口。

此时孙九芳与那个副首领之间的射程已经超过六百米，他眯着一双看起来十分无辜的下垂眼，透过巴特雷M82上装在的热传感器在黑暗中瞄准那人。孙九芳的手很稳，他从五岁开始杀人，跟着李鹤东从尸身火海中一步一步地爬出来。杀人已经是他深入骨髓的职业，他更加不会对敌人手下留情。

砰——

狙击子弹高速旋转着出膛，经过风力阻力射程距离的精确计算，这枚子弹在一眨眼的时间后从那名还在疯狂扫射的中东人的后脑穿脑而过，穿透坚硬的颅骨，从额头正中间冲出，带出一丝血线。几秒之后，在Alex的口哨声中，才有红黄交加的血液与脑浆从那个一圈焦黑的圆形洞口处缓缓流出，滑过眉心，被他高耸的鼻梁分成两边。

擒贼先擒王，首领一死，剩下的战士顿时乱成一团。庄园外力量越野车上的炮手也失了主意，被埋伏在树林中的张九泰带着人直接一锅端。

 

倒了一大半的客楼废墟下，一只手从碎石中伸出来，用力扣住一块，石块松动滚落到一旁，容闵诚满身血污地从砖头碎瓦中费力地爬出来。刚才那一炮轰过来的时候他正躲好在房间的角落，只是被砸在下面，侥幸大难不死。原本还盼望这中东人打进来能够顺便将他救出去，没想到他们直接一炮过来，是要送他上西天。

容闵诚托着被砸伤的大腿走了几步，趁乱跑到主宅被炸毁的一侧躲好，他头上的伤口还在汩汩地流血，浑身上下到处都是擦伤。他神色阴森，中东人放弃了他，为今之计只能逃到美国去。但是现在他已经是一个被销户的人，按照正常程序肯定不能出国，说不定跑出周家大门就会被到处都是摄像头拍到，然后被重新抓回来。

望向正在四处清场的雇佣兵，容闵诚咬紧后槽牙，终于下了这辈子最狠的一次心。他还年轻，他不想死，只要他劫持了孟鹤堂，周九良就一定会放他走。

外面打得热火朝天，以周九良的性格，必定将孟鹤堂藏在一个安全的地方，容闵诚不傻，看着塌了一大半的宅子，猜测周家地下肯定有一个防空洞式的避难所，只有藏在那里才不会被战火波及。

 

地下，在第二枚炮火轰塌主宅的时候，身处防空洞的众人都被震得摇晃了起来，炮火声隔着钢板闷闷地传来，孟鹤堂在第一时间就捂住了绵绵的耳朵。年轻的佣人们害怕得忍不住尖叫起来，被孙九香呵斥，“噤声！”  
孟鹤堂忍不住向上望去，却只能看到防空洞的钢板天花板。大灯在忽闪忽灭几下后终于熄灭，女佣们又小声叫了几声，随后嘻嘻索索地抱作一团。

“没事，有备用电源。”何九华道，打开手机上的手电照明，连上里备用电源。

室内重获光明，内心惴惴不安的众人被白炽灯的亮度安抚，重新平静下来。

 

上面枪炮轰鸣，下面其实除了最开始的几声迫击炮太响以外别的都听不见，孟鹤堂抱着绵绵轻轻地拍着，一双大眼睛一眨不眨地望着上面，就算什么都看不着也要一直看着。右手无意识地摸索着左手无名指上新戴上的戒指，心里想着，周九良啊，你可不能让我刚戴上戒指就当寡妇。

随后又在心里呸呸呸了三声，默默念佛，刚才那句是胡说八道的，不作数，不作数。

 

终于到了凌晨十二点多，外面像是彻底的安静了下来，防空洞内静悄悄的，没有人说话，只有粗重的呼吸声。

在极度的安静下，人们逐渐不自觉地屏住呼吸。终于，门外像是传来的脚步声，门开了。

外部的电力系统已经被毁坏，只有室内是亮着的，光照出去，孟鹤堂看到是李鸾玺一手捂着还在冒血的手臂倚在门口，脸上有好几处擦伤，衣服上全是泥水与黑灰，好几处都破了口子，布料变成了破布条子。

“婶儿，”李鸾玺气喘吁吁地道，“我来接你们上去。”

 

见来人不是周九良，孟鹤堂的心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿，“怎么是你来了？九良呢？”

李鸾玺捂着嘴咳嗽两声，反手用手背蹭掉咳出来的血沫，“小叔腿伤了暂时动不了，我哥让赶紧把尚医生带上去。”

孟鹤堂一听就坐不住了，尚九熙也跳起来，让众人赶紧帮忙把医用材料都搬上去，上面肯定有很多伤员等着救治。

 

一路上去，孟鹤堂心惊肉跳的，抓着李鸾玺问周九良究竟伤到哪里了。

“其实没有大事儿，”李鸾玺挠挠头，他觉得根本不是大伤，就是一时有些不能动，“就是小腿骨裂，房子塌了，正好有一块碎石头从小叔侧面滚过来，就撞到来。”

听说不是枪伤，只是轻微骨裂，一时不能走路，孟鹤堂的心放下了一大半。

众人上楼，备用电力系统启动，除了被砸坏的灯之外，剩下完好的都亮了起来。

孟鹤堂脚步匆忙，抱着自己已经很大的肚子，想走得再快一点儿，可肚子却开始不争气地疼了起来。他双手抚摸着肚皮，感觉肚子突然变得硬硬的，孩子在里面不安分。又走了两步，孟鹤堂额头开始冒汗，疼了一下之后又不疼了。

想要喊人说自己肚子疼，可孟鹤堂又担心周九良，感觉可能是因为自己太过紧张才会肚子疼，摸摸肚子在心里哄儿子，乖宝宝不要怕，妈妈见到爸爸就好了。众人一齐往前走，大部分已经跟着尚九熙抬着东西上去了，孟鹤堂肚子大走的慢，坠在最后面。

正巧经过一段被砸烂的走廊，孟鹤堂扶着墙打算站几秒钟缓一缓再走，他觉得心中有些没来由的不安，孩子在肚子里翻身，疼得差点儿喊出来。黑暗中的走廊，前方的光只能照进来一小半，曹鹤阳察觉到孟鹤堂没跟上，转身回去想要喊他，就看到从走廊倒塌的墙壁乱石后面伸出一只手，捂住了孟鹤堂的口鼻，另一只手拿着一把匕首抵在孟鹤堂白皙的脖颈间。

 

“孟儿——”曹鹤阳眼看着孟鹤堂被劫持，登时瞠目欲裂，声音喊出来都劈了。

众人立刻回头，李鸾玺跳上前来拿枪指着对面，厉声喝道，“放开他！你要干什么？！”

“呵呵呵……”黑暗中，满身血污的人看不清面目，他的声音沙哑干裂，宛如地狱恶鬼。

李鸾玺端着枪眉头一皱，这个声音有一丝熟悉，他好像在哪里听过，又一时对不上号。

 

孟鹤堂本来就肚子疼，被容闵诚捂住口鼻之后更是被血腥气熏得眼前一黑。李鸾玺没有听出这人是容闵诚，但是孟鹤堂听出来了，毕竟打交道的次数多了，就算此时他不再装腔作势、拿捏着强调说话，孟鹤堂也从他人不人鬼不鬼音调中判断出是他。

他连忙给曹鹤阳使眼色，让他带着张妈和绵绵快走，绵绵被张妈抱在怀里，出变故的时候遮住了她的眼睛，不让他看。曹鹤阳立刻会意，趁对方没有注意，护送张妈在黑暗中走出去，从另一条路回到大厅，与众人回合。

 

“别动——”容闵诚将匕首抵得离孟鹤堂颈间的嫩肉更近，在他耳边威胁的，“孟小公子身娇肉贵，这刀子快得很，小心伤着您。”

“是你！”李鸾玺听到他说这句话，脑海中灵光一闪想起来的当初那个“沐猴而冠”，“你是容闵诚！你要干什么？！放开他！”

“我要干什么？”容闵诚扯起嘴角露出一个极其扭曲的、称不上是笑容的笑容，显得十分错乱癫狂，“我要见周九良！走！”

他将孟鹤堂挡在身前，威胁众人不敢靠近，一步一步地向前走，最终走到大厅，来到一片璀璨灯光之下。


	39. Chapter 39

大厅吊顶极高的天花板上几个稍小的水晶吊灯已经掉下来，摔碎在花岗岩地面上，唯有一个最大的还在苟延残喘地工作着。地面上布满各种家具与玻璃碎片，右边被轰塌，左边虽然外部结构没塌，可是里面也没好多少。

周九良正坐在沙发垫子上让尚九熙给他上夹板，他的小腿迎面骨骨裂，一时半会儿没办法走路。正想问孟鹤堂怎么还没来，就看见一群人倒退着慢慢走进来。

“怎么回事？！”周九良大喝问道。

已经清场完毕，一部分佣兵去关押俘虏，剩下的一小半都在大厅里，见势不对，立刻全部举枪瞄准。

 

“容——闵——诚——”周九良让尚九熙扶他站起来，一字一句从唇缝中挤出这三个字，一双眼睛死死地盯着来者，鹰视狼顾，凶性毕露。

“呵，周先生，”容闵诚现在如亡命之徒，生死攸关之际，胆量膨胀，又有孟鹤堂在手，他笃定周九良必定束手束脚不敢拿他如何，一时之间竟然也不怕他了，“晚上好啊。”

周九良面沉似水，捏紧手中的枪，“你还活着。”

容闵诚吹了生口哨，“啊哈，是啊，我也没想到我还能活着，可能是祸害遗千年吧。”

他笑嘻嘻地道，“当时那枚炮打过来的时候，轰的一声，整个小楼炸了一半，可是我偏偏在另一半上，”他说着说着冷下脸来，道，“你说我是不是命很大，命不该绝啊，嗯？”

 

“唔——”孟鹤堂被他捂住口鼻不能说话，连呼吸都有些困难，奋力摇头挣扎，一口咬在容闵诚的虎口上。他这一口咬得狠，一下就见了血。

“啊——！”容闵诚痛呼一声，松开孟鹤堂，同时匕首移动，划破了孟鹤堂脖子上的皮肤，出现一道清浅的血痕。

“孟儿！”周九良急道，“容闵诚！你想要什么！放开他！”

“你们都把枪放下，扔到地上！”容闵诚舔着虎口上的伤口道，他伸着舌头舔过一口，又舔一口，神色扭曲而狰狞，眼神中露出一丝淫邪，笑道，“孟小公子咬出来的口子都比一般的要香。”

 

孟鹤堂被恶心得胃里一阵翻涌，肚子里折腾的动静更大了，他眼前一阵阵的发黑，双手攥拳用指甲用力掐自己的掌心保持清醒。

周九良盯着容闵诚，见他背部靠在墙上，又将孟鹤堂挡在身前，只好挥挥手让所有人放下枪。李鸾珖点头，带头将手上的枪全都扔到地上。

可是容闵诚还不满意，用到刀尖儿指着众人，“我知道你们身上都不止一把枪，别想糊弄我，都扔出来！”

于是又有数十把各种各样的枪被扔到地上，容闵诚这才满意道，“给我准备钱和身份，送我安全到美国去，否则——”他将刀子又放回孟鹤堂脖颈侧面的大动脉上，“我一刀下去，可就是一尸两命了……”

 

周九良一手扶着倒着立起来的茶几，力道大得几乎要在实木板上捏出指印，“好！我答应你，你先放了他！”

容闵诚冷笑一声，“你当我是傻子吗？你先放我走！等我上了飞机再给你人！”

“上飞机不可能，你没有身份不能出境也不能入境了！”周九良阴沉着脸色道，容闵诚的社会身份已经被注销——俗称销户——他的身份证、护照，一切能证明身份的证件全部能被销毁，这个世界上，已经没有容闵诚这个活人了。

“那我坐船走！”容闵诚咬牙道，指着周九良，“我知道你有港口有船，让我上你的货船，我要去旧金山！”

“你先放人，我立刻安排人送你走。”周九良对李鸾珖使了个眼色让他配合自己。

 

“对，只要你放人，一切都好商量。”李鸾珖按耐住情绪，按照周九良的意思安抚容闵诚。

容闵诚神色癫狂，他露出一抹邪笑，“你们不让放我走，我就杀了孟鹤堂然后在自杀！黄泉路上有孟小公子陪我一起上路，也算是牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。”

周九良沉着脸，阴鹜地盯着他，神色冷峻，他厉声道，“不可能！要么放人，要么你就别走了！”

隔着大厅与人潮，周九良望向孟鹤堂，见孟鹤堂缓慢地向他眨了三下眼睛，忽然改了口风，一口咬死让容闵诚先放人，不然就走不了。

实际上，孙九芳已经悄悄摸到二楼共享空间的楼梯上，找好角度之后趴好身体，随时准备收到信号就开枪。

 

谁知容闵诚刚要说话，突然一阵胸闷气短，想要说话却发不出声音，五脏六腑感觉烧灼起来，同时脸色涨得发紫，他一下子失了力气，手松开了匕首，当啷一声落在地上。他抓着自己的大腿，恍惚间是觉得腿上有什么地方疼得十分厉害，左手成爪在两条腿上撕挠。

一切都发生在电光火石之间。

“嗬嗬——”容闵诚后退两步，垮了身子依靠在墙上，扼住自己的喉咙发出两段气声，便双目暴突、七窍流血地倒在地上，死不瞑目了。

容闵诚，终于在汲汲营营一辈子的最后一步，还是死在了周家大宅的厅堂中，被一个他认为柔弱可欺，最不可能动手杀人的人杀死了。

随着容闵诚倒地不起，孟鹤堂也失去支撑，他托着肚子，腿一软就要倒在地上。

 

全场所有人都被这一变故惊呆了，完全不知道容闵诚怎么突然就暴毙而亡了，只有周九良不顾伤腿冲过去，抱住站立不稳要摔倒的孟鹤堂。尚九熙紧随其后，追着过去就跪在孟鹤堂身前给他检查。

此时孟鹤堂已经疼得满身大汗淋漓，他面色苍白，肚子一阵一阵地收缩，强撑着对尚九熙说，“在，在右边大腿上……”

尚九熙点点头，在容闵诚的大腿上仔细看了一圈，随后带上手套，从上面一个被划破的伤口上，小心翼翼地摘下那枚黑钻耳钉。

 

就是圣诞节的时候，周九良临时用来求婚的耳钉，孟鹤堂刚才趁乱摘了下来藏在手中。终于在容闵诚与周九良对峙，自己被暂时忽略的时候，打开耳钉的机关，将耳针插进他是伤口中，流出毒药，瞬间融在血液中，见血封喉。

谁能想到，孟鹤堂随身的一个小首饰，周九良大张旗鼓用天价拍回来的黑钻耳钉，竟然被装上了毒药。关键时刻，孟鹤堂用它亲手杀了容闵诚。

 

“呃——”孟鹤堂痛呼着蜷起身子，抓住周九良的手，“九良……孩子……”

“九熙！”周九良反握住孟鹤堂的手，让他靠在自己怀中，急忙喊尚九熙。

众人终于从突如其来的变故中反应过来，一股脑儿地围上来。尚九熙赶紧把耳钉装进小盒子里，交给何九华保管好，然后在孟鹤堂的肚子上摸了摸，“开始宫缩，要早产了。”

“羊……嗯……羊水……”孟鹤堂突然觉得下身一阵湿意，心中一慌——是羊水破了。

 

“怎么办？”尚九熙头上也冒了汗，他看向周九良征求意见，这里房子已经塌了一般，还有这么多人， 没有准备好的产房和一系列用品，毕竟谁也没能料到孟鹤堂会八个月早产。

周九良急声问道，“他还能坚持多久？”

尚九熙又摸了摸肚子，“宫缩刚刚开始，应该还会疼几个小时才生，但是羊水已经开始破了，等不了太久了。”

环顾一圈，周九良当机立断决定带孟鹤堂回家生产，他对李鸾珖道，“这边就交给你了，孟儿等不了了，我带他回孟家。”

李鸾珖点头，“您放心，交给我好了。”

“将人都关在防空洞里，联系师爷，等待指示。”周九良道。

 

外面车子已经准备好了，烧饼上来替周九良抱起孟鹤堂，周九良自己腿上还打着夹板，也需要人扶着才能走。刚才他不顾一切冲过来，已经让裂了的骨头伤上加伤，此时再也站不起来，只能坐在轮椅上被推走。

一路疾驰回到孟家，尚九熙跟着跑进早已准备好的产房，在路上的时候从家里的医院调来两个助产护士，同时也让急诊科医生带着护士们去周家那边处理伤员。

 

周九良坐在产房门口被专门跑过来的骨科主任按住，用便携X光片仪拍片，然后重新打夹板。他眼睛盯着产房的大门，眼珠一动不动，竟比当初生绵绵的时候还紧张几分。

“爸爸，”绵绵从张妈怀里扑进周九良怀里，坐在他的腿上，抬头望着他，“妈妈在生弟弟吗？”

她一直在跟张妈闹着要和爸爸妈妈在一起，张妈实在哄不住她，只好抱她过来。

“是啊。”周九良放下腿抱住绵绵，让她躺在自己腿上，“很晚了，你该睡觉了。”

“不要，我要等弟弟。”绵绵道，她先前睡过一觉，现在不困了，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着周九良，“爸爸，你把坏人打跑了吗？”

“没有啊，”周九良用食指搔搔她的小脸蛋儿，“爸爸把他们都抓起来了。”

“哇，”绵绵张着小嘴，一脸我爸爸好厉害的表情，“爸爸好棒，下次也带我一起打坏人！”

“好，等你再长大一点。”周九良道，“爸爸一定带上你。”

 

哄好绵绵，周九良和女儿一起等待着孟鹤堂生产，只是此刻产房里的情况却不太好。

孟鹤堂突然早产，已经八个月了孩子的头却还是朝上的，尚九熙盯着彩超图，对在阵痛间歇期，意识尚还清醒的孟鹤堂道，“孩子头朝上，而且脐带绕颈，需要剖腹产。”

他不是在询问孟鹤堂的意见，而是作为医生，在给他的患者最佳的治疗方案。

“好，”孟鹤堂躺在产床上，手拽着床边的栏杆，“你去通知九良，我同意了。”

 

尚九熙让护士去外面通知周九良，周九良一听就坐不住了，将绵绵递给张妈，张妈哄不住又托付给曹鹤阳，“四哥你帮我看着绵绵，我得进去陪着孟儿。”

曹鹤阳抱好了绵绵，对周九良道，“孩子交给我你放心，你快进去陪他吧，我们都在外头等着。”

产房里，等周九良撑着拐杖，消毒好换好衣服进去的时候，尚九熙已经给孟鹤堂的腰椎里注射了麻药，等麻药起效，就可以开始进行剖腹产手术。

 

“你怎么进来了？”孟鹤堂惊讶道。

周九良撑着拐杖一瘸一拐地走过来，坐在产床边上护士新搬过来的椅子上，“我来陪着你，我担心你害怕。”

“我不怕，”孟鹤堂伸手擦掉他额角蹭到的灰土，又摸摸他现在脏兮兮的小卷毛，“一会儿就能见到宝宝了，我很期待。”

周九良握住他的手，贴在自己的唇上，哽咽道，“谢谢你。”

“说的什么傻话，”孟鹤堂捏住他的嘴唇，“我又不是在给你一个人生孩子，这也是我的孩子。”

“是，你说的是。”

 

手术的过程很顺利，尚九熙很快将孩子从孟鹤堂的肚子里取出来，是个Omega男孩，交给护士去一旁清洁，他给孟鹤堂缝合伤口。产房里还是很安静，孟鹤堂因为麻药的效力有些晕，就算是局麻也有些影响，而周九良过了两分钟突然反应过来，“孩子怎么没哭——？！”

尚九熙唬了一跳，连忙过去检查孩子，八个月早产的孩子皮肤还有些透明，尚未来得及长肉的身子小小的，蜷缩在一起，半透明的皮肤红皱皱的，隐约能看到皮肤下面的血管。

检查一番之后，尚九熙从孩子口中抠出一团东西，又倒过来拍了两下后背，孩子终于哭了起来，只是声音十分微弱，像小奶猫似的，闭着还只是一条缝的眼睛，哭了一会儿之后喘起气来，不哭了。

 

“快放进保温箱里！”尚九熙对护士说，“赶紧再叫两个产科和儿科的大夫过来！快去！”

他回来继续给孟鹤堂缝合，手脚麻利地给孟鹤堂小腹上横切的伤口缝好。周九良追问他，“孩子怎么了？”

尚九熙擦掉脑门上的汗道，“孩子早产虚弱，需要再做些检查，先在保温箱里观察。”

“没有什么大问题吧？”周九良担心地问道。

“应该是没有，可能只是因为惊吓过度，早产导致的先天体弱。”尚九熙道，“别担心，等医生来了我们一块会诊，你先带孟哥去休息吧。”

 

孟鹤堂毕竟还醒着，他坚持要等孩子的消息，并且要求把保温箱放在他房间里。尚九熙拗不过他，更拗不过周九良，只好同意了。大人和孩子一起转移到主卧，曹鹤阳等人也抱着绵绵进去了，看着保温箱里呼吸微弱的孩子，所有人都屏住呼吸，生怕吓到了他。

产科和儿科的专家来的很快，检查过后得出结论，孩子没有别的主要病症，和尚九熙判断的一样，因为先天不足有些过于虚弱，需要现在保温箱里待一到三个月，具体多长时间需要根据日后孩子的发育情况判断。

年长的儿科专家道，“这个孩子的体质太弱，将来可能有些风吹日晒就会容易生病，一定要精心护养，不能马虎，否则……”老专家沉痛地说，“不知道他能不能活到十二岁，只要他活过十二岁，身子骨渐渐长得硬朗了，就不会再有危险了。应该能与常人无异，只是体质稍弱，容易染病，多加注意便好。”

 

孟鹤堂心中一紧，同时攥住周九良手，眼泪唰的一下就落了下来，一瞬间愧疚与心疼充满了他的脑海，他恨自己怎么没有给孩子一个健康的身体。周九良知他所思所想，快慰他道，“别乱想，孩子身体不好是因为受惊早产。不是你的错，是我不好，非要将它们引到家里来，害你担惊受怕。”

孟鹤堂哭着摇头，穿透泪水望向保温箱里那小小的一团，周九良给他擦掉眼泪，“医生不是说了吗？只要我们好好照顾，孩子长到十二岁就没事了。来，你来给孩子起个小名吧，大名我已经想好了，就叫周蕴林，希望他能像小树一样茁壮成长，长成一片茂密的森林。”

“好，”孟鹤堂靠在周九良怀里，低头想了想，轻声道，“小名儿就叫长生吧……长生长生，平安长生。”

 

长生。

父母至亲别无所愿，只求你长生不息，不要弃我们而去。


	40. Chapter 40

这边等孟鹤堂生产完，已经是二十七日的凌晨，安顿好大人和孩子，周九良又趁着夜色赶回被毁掉一大半的周氏大宅处理那些俘虏。

黑暗中，这座经历过百年风霜，承载着数代人曾经生活过的痕迹的巍峨庄园，如今已是残垣断壁。树影婆娑间，尚未熄灭的火星还在燃烧，遍地弹壳滚动，还有火箭筒与手榴弹炸出的深坑。庄园大门的围墙被迫击炮砸穿，露出了方形的空洞，大门与主宅之间的车道、石雕、喷泉悉数被毁，周九良带着人开着越野车停在门口，深一脚浅一脚地走过这遍体鳞伤的三百米路。

——何其畅快！

深深吸入一口烟到肺部，在里面打了个来回再吐出来，周九良在烟圈中望向他的生命中最无助的黑暗，他终于将其摧毁，再也不见天日。

 

“人都在这里了，车子已经来了，可以直接装车带走。”李鸾珖带人出来迎接周九良，交代完正事之后又小心翼翼地问，“婶儿还好吗？”

周九良取下烟头，哑着嗓子道，“母子平安。”

“那就好，恭喜小叔。”李鸾珖点点头，指着另一边的几辆军用卡车，“既然如此，我们就直接押人进京了。”

“我和你们一起去。”周九良道，把这些人都交给李鸾珖带走他还是有些不放心，说到底李鸾珖才十五岁，而且没有正式的职位，只是谢金长子而已。

“可是……”他犹豫道，觉得孟鹤堂刚刚生产，这时候周九良离开怕是有些不太合适。

“废话少说，天亮之前打个来回足够了，”周九良对他摆摆手，示意不要再说，“我跟你把人送到，后面的事儿我就不管了。老子拼死拼活调出来大鱼，让你爸好好炖盘菜出来。”

话都说到这个份儿上了，李鸾珖便不再多言，招呼手下的人将俘虏以此押上车，死尸也不放过，全部装进裹尸袋里堆在车斗中，容闵诚的尸体也在其中。

 

星夜兼程，一路赶向京城，到了军区与早早等候在那里的谢金交接完之后，周九良便让秦霄贤开车往回赶。太阳已经升起，橙黄色的光逐渐驱散黑暗，将漆黑如墨变成烟蓝、浅蓝、淡蓝，直至天蓝。

天亮了。

周九良在车上睡了一会儿，没有赶上日出的美景。一整夜的高强度体力输出加上精神紧张，就算是铁打的人也要熬不住。他睡得有些深沉，耳朵却还能听到四周围的动静，在似睡非睡间，车子行驶过高速与山坡，在九点钟之前，停在了家的大门口。

 

暖亮色调的室内洋溢着温馨与快乐，虽然长生先天不足身体虚弱，可是每个人在张妈的呵斥下都不许露出愁容，老太太的想法很简单，小少爷身子弱，要多念念好才能长得好，谁敢不乐呵呵的就等着一顿削。她虽然上了年纪，身体还尚未强健，岁数大了经得见得多了，昨晚的阵仗也没吓到她，如今已经起来在厨房里给孟鹤堂炖补汤了。

孟鹤堂还没有醒，周九良回到主卧之后先去洗了澡，他一瘸一拐的，坐在浴缸里洗头发。按理说他一身伤口不能碰水，可是孟鹤堂还没醒，没人敢来管他。

收拾干净自己，周九良去找尚九熙重新处理了伤口，然后又是人模人样的一条好汉，带着一身药味儿回去陪媳妇儿。

 

正好张妈从厨房里出来，端了一碗鸡汤和几样点心小菜，捉住了周九良，“少爷，这是新炖好的鸡汤，你快喝了，一晚上到现在都没吃饭呢。”

从小照顾孟鹤堂长大的老太太不是一般人儿，周九良只好老老实实地坐下吃饭，边吃边问，“绵绵呢？吃饭了吗？”

“小姐还睡着呢，您走了之后她闹着要看弟弟，曹先生哄了好半天才好，才睡下不太久。”张妈道，又让小关端出来一份儿吃的，“这是给小公子的，一会儿醒了正好给他吃。”

周九良点头，“我一会儿带过去。”

三两口吃完饭，在张妈叫他慢点儿吃的唠叨声中，周九良让小关推着餐车跟他回主卧。

 

长生的保温箱已经被送到了他的儿童房里，与绵绵的挨着，分别在周九良和孟鹤堂的主卧的一左一右。孟鹤堂还在睡着，麻药的劲儿还没过，就算是下半身局麻，可是麻药打进腰椎里，整个人都在劲儿里。

周九良让小关出去，他坐在床边看着孟鹤堂的睡颜，嘴唇的颜色白白的，没有往常的红润，头发也乱糟糟的。去卫生间拿了湿毛巾，周九良回来给孟鹤堂擦赶紧了手脸和脖颈。他这么爱干净，一定不能忍受自己身上黏着汗水。

等了一会儿孟鹤堂还在睡，周九良便去隔壁看长生。小小的婴儿已经被包在小包袱里，放在保温箱里睡得正香，只露出一个小脑袋在外面，呼吸清浅几乎看不出什么起伏。

八个月早产的孩子比寻常足月出生的婴儿都要小几圈儿，老话儿讲活七活八不活，八个月早产本就难成活，周九良从心底生出一片酸胀，甚至真的开始反思自己是不是杀伐过重，才压了儿子的命道。

这话如果说出来只怕孟鹤堂又要骂他脑子不清醒了，凑近了看长生的眉眼，小红猴子一般还看不太出来，眼睛都是一条缝还没睁开，都不知道是大是小。周九良围着保温箱转了几圈儿，只求儿子是个随孟鹤堂的大眼睛，绵绵就特别会长，专挑父母的优点长。

 

“长生情况怎么样？”周九良问守着长生的儿科医生。

“目前很平稳，小少爷没什么问题，照这个样子，也许比之前我们预测的情况要好。”年长的主任说道，本来按照长生刚出生时的状态，他已经做好了要抢救的准备了，不过现在竟然平稳了下来。

“那就好，小心观察。”周九良松了一口气，这样就好，这样就好。

 

回到主卧，孟鹤堂醒了，麻药劲儿过去之后刀口有些疼，他蜷在被子里不敢动，见周九良回来了才委委屈屈地向他深处一只手，“九良……”

周九良赶紧抓住，顺着他的手臂上床躺好抱着他，“诶，我在呢。”

“嘶——”孟鹤堂想靠进他怀里，却不小心扯到了伤口。

“小心，别乱动。”周九良按住他，“你想要什么跟我说，我去给你拿。”

“长生怎么样了？”孟鹤堂问道，他睁开眼睛没看见儿子，心里霎时就慌了，心脏跳得咚咚响。

“长生很好，保温箱放在他的房间里了，医生都看着他呢，你放心，”周九良道，“我刚去看过他了，主任说现在情况已经很平稳了，不会有问题的。”

“哦，嗯，那就好。”孟鹤堂充愣着又红了眼圈，有些语无伦次的不知道说什么才好。

周九良给他擦眼泪，“别哭，月子里哭了对眼睛不好，咱们儿子命硬，一定能长命百岁。”

 

长生果然是命硬的，出生时小小的一个，可是能吃能睡，到了二个半月出保温箱时，已经是正常婴儿的大小。两个儿科专家加上一个尚九熙每天轮番儿盯着他一个，目前还是没病没灾的，平平安安的吃饱就睡。

伤筋动骨一百天，周九良的骨裂在三个月后彻底长好。已经是七月底了，天气炎热起来，孟鹤堂偶尔会趁不太热的时候带着绵绵抱着长生去院子里晒晒太阳。绵绵自从知道弟弟先天不足身体娇弱，而且还如她所愿是个Omega之后就变成了弟控，每天除了上学就是瞧长生，连周九良都要退让三分，比不得长生在绵绵那里得宠，当然，在绵绵心中孟鹤堂还是排名第一的。

 

中东人的事情在长生满月的时候就出了结果，谢金用手里的俘虏和副首领的实体狠狠敲了一大笔，而那个极端宗教组织也很快覆灭。当政府军、反政府军和雇佣兵团集体集火打击一个团体的时候，任何组织都扛不住，他们再也不能来找周九良的麻烦了。

因为之前给周九良的那个国安局顾问职位，谢金以此加了个谋害国家官员的罪名给容家和中东以及美国，顺势把暗中的反对派拉出来鞭尸，一个不剩。那一整个月，京城的天都是红的，人人噤若寒蝉，生怕一不留神这把火就烧到自己身上。黄土埋半截的老骨头们也不敢出声了，从此以后谢金大权独揽，他这一派的首领坐稳了江山，在没有人敢在谢金和李鹤东面前有任何脸色。

而容闵诚的尸体也有他的妙用，法医在他的胃里发现了一个U盘，里面是他和CIA来往的全部记录，其中还包括容家和美国之间的一些证据，是之前搜查容家时一直没有找到的。有了这份资料，容闵行父子的叛国罪更加证据确凿，无可辩驳，只等着执行枪决。

这些事情周九良得到结果之后跟孟鹤堂提了一嘴之后，夫妇俩又转移注意力去照顾孩子了。事情就是这样了，结果大差不差，他们都不是很在意，过好自己的生活才是最重要的。

 

黑钻耳钉被回收回来，现在已经重新戴在孟鹤堂的耳朵上，与他手上的祖母绿戒指相映成趣的，熠熠生辉。黑钻里面还是填着毒药，以备不时之需，有一个出其不意的暗器防身，周九良能更加放心一些。尚九熙很是兴奋，给里面重新填装了他最新开发出来的最新型毒药，替换了之前的那一块，毒发速度更快。

“只要挨上就死，连让他灵魂出窍，上天翱翔的机会都没有。”他信誓旦旦地道，两条手臂还上下摆动，做了个大雁飞翔扑腾翅膀的动作。

“不会碰到我也毒死我吧？”孟鹤堂被他逗得忍俊不禁，故意唱反调问他。

“那不能！你不碰那个机关根本出不来，放心好了。”尚九熙一摆手，“相信我的专业水平！”

 

到了十月，长生五个月多一点了，张开了之后白白嫩嫩，不比一般五个月的孩子胖，却也圆润可爱。他和绵绵一样，长得像孟鹤堂的多，眼睛大而亮，却随了周九良是个单眼皮，丹凤眼的眼尾的形状很好看。虽然形似周九良，可是在Omega男孩的脸上线条更加顺滑，不似周九良那般硬朗。

秋高气爽，周九良和孟鹤堂的婚礼就定在十月上旬。

因为之前开发布会时周九良随口说的那句话，他们的婚礼便办的很是盛大。因为请的人里有不少外人，所以专门包下来最高级的酒店，而不是在孟家庄园里举办。当天客似云来，只要是能走得动道的基本上都来了，就算老得实在走不动、出不得门的，也叫自家晚辈专门带了话来，几乎极其了整个上流商圈与官场的所有权贵。

主婚人是谢金，他和李鹤东拖家带口的来，除了三个大的，李鹤东还抱着一个小的，是他刚出生没几个月的小女儿，谢琼。这是个Omega小姑娘，李鹤东稀罕的很。本来就是老蚌生珠，还是个香香软软的女儿，可给这个阳盛甚至没有阴的家庭平衡了一下属性。

 

草坪婚礼，双胞胎和孙九芳都被打扮一新，和何九华，曹鹤阳，烧饼一起做傧相，穿着剪裁合体的西装一边儿三个分别站在周九良和孟鹤堂身后。而尚九熙被派去和绵绵一起做花童。

婚礼的时间还没到，孟鹤堂坐在化妆室里坐着被化妆师造型师围起来打扮，他天生丽质并不需要过多雕琢，如今稍作修饰便更加光彩照人，端的是巧笑倩兮的，美目盼兮。

他有些紧张，抓着曹鹤阳的手，手心儿里有点冒汗，“四哥，我好像有一点紧张。”

“正常，我跟你饼哥结婚的时候我也紧张。”曹鹤阳拍拍他的手，转移话题道，“我跟你说个事儿。”

“什么事儿？”

“我怀了，三个月了。”曹鹤阳道。

“真的呀，之前你怎么不告诉我？”孟鹤堂惊讶道，从造型师手下跑出来去摸曹鹤阳的肚子，果然忘记了自己还在婚前紧张。

“咳咳，”曹鹤阳尴尬地咳嗽两声，“我也没留神，本来不想要的。”

孟鹤堂睁大眼睛看他，“啊？”

“嗨，后来我一想，来都来了就留下吧，”曹鹤阳拍大腿，“跟长生结个娃娃亲吧！”

何九华和孙九芳坐着吃零食，都说，“这个主意不错啊。”

 

另一边，烧饼也在和周九良说这个事儿，“兄弟，哥哥要是生个Alpha儿子，和长生结个娃娃亲怎么样？”

“哇——”双胞胎在旁边跟着起哄，“长生才五个月就要嫁人了。”

然后一人挨了周九良一下打。

“娃娃亲好啊，等孩子大了一块儿玩，让他们自己去培养感情吧，我都同意。”周九良笑道。

烧饼和曹鹤阳当亲家的话周九良是一百个放心，尤其是长生的身体状况他们很清楚，但是还能主动提出来，足以证明这份心意是赤诚的。

 

“那你可要长带孩子来玩，让他们一起长大，这样竹马竹马，多好。”孟鹤堂也是这样说，他明白曹鹤阳的心，待他好，待他的孩子也好。

“那感情好，干脆我就直接搬回国内，以后天天上你们家来蹭饭，张妈做的饭可太好吃了。”曹鹤阳道，还夸张地吸溜口水。

“好啊。”

 

草坪上已经座无虚席，李鹤东翘着二郎腿抱着穿着粉色婴儿连体衣的阿琼坐在第一排，脸上还架着一副墨镜。他难得地穿了一身正装，与谢金同款的白色西装，习惯了黑色作训服的他觉得浑身上下都别扭的不行，却只能忍耐。他身边儿的是抱着长生的张妈，张妈穿着一身儿秋香色的长款旗袍，老太太头发盘得紧紧的，和李鹤东画风分裂的宛如精神分裂。

周九良站在红毯的这头等着孟鹤堂从另一边出来，周九良是一身藏蓝色西装，只有领子是黑色，别着一枚纯金流苏的胸针。孟鹤堂的西装则是黑色的，比周九良更加贴身收腰的剪裁，衬得他的细腰不盈一握，衬衫前襟的百褶很好的修饰了他的前胸。周九良的领结是黑色白条纹的菱形格子，孟鹤堂的则是藏蓝色带红色小波点。

 

下午四点，阳光正好。

孟鹤堂一步一步地向周九良走来，将自己的手交到他的手中，绵绵跟在他后面和尚九熙一起给他们撒花。各色的花瓣漫天飞舞，带着天然的花香飘散在空中，落在周九良和孟鹤堂的肩头。

 

他们的婚礼不需要神父，周九良不信耶稣上帝，不信天地人鬼神，他的信仰是孟鹤堂。

谢金站在他们面前，扶好自己的金边眼镜，拿着他们的婚书，清清嗓子问道，“孟鹤堂先生，请问你愿意成为周九良先生的Omega，从今天开始，永远爱他，和他一起下地狱吗？”

此问一出，在场所有来观礼的客人都忍不住开始交头接耳，小声说话，场面骚动起来，只有第一排传来一声悠长俏皮的口哨声——是李鹤东。

孟鹤堂揶揄地瞧一眼周九良，见他一脸的理所应当，便忍笑道，“我愿意。”

谢金继续问道，“周九良先生，请问你愿意成为孟鹤堂先生的Alpha，从今天开始，永远爱他，和他一起下地狱吗？”

“我愿意。”周九良一本正经地回答道。

“你们可以交换戒指了。”谢金合上婚书道。

何九华上前一步把戒指盒打开放到他们两人面前，里面是两枚家族徽章戒指，一枚是周家的，一枚是孟家的。

周九良给孟鹤堂戴上周家的戒指，孟鹤堂将孟家的戒指戴到他的无名指上。从此以后，孟周合为一家。然后不等谢金说可以亲吻了，周九良便自己直接搂着孟鹤堂的腰吻住他的唇。

 

黑莲盛开，佛前梵音缭绕，与君此生永不相负。

冥府路上，终有黑莲香为伴。

 

END


	41. 番外1·这个师姑不一般（上）

大约是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，李鸾珖在十八岁的时候一发入魂搞大了孙九芳的肚子，成功地让李鹤东在四十岁之前抱上了孙子，端的是春风得意，人生赢家。看看正抱着马桶孕吐的孙九芳，李鹤东心情大好，一高兴就接了单生意，飞去南美灭掉了一个大毒枭的老巢，用硝烟和炮火给未出世的孙子发来庆贺的伴奏。顺理成章的，年轻的孕夫和幼女谢琼就全被扔到了周家，拜托孟鹤堂代为照顾。

周家简直快变成了幼儿园。

绵绵今年六岁了，周九良终于狠下心来给她请了老师来教学，高老师负责经史子集，曲老师负责四门外语，原本应该负责商业管理的陈老师，因为绵绵还小，现在暂时教数学物理等理科知识，还有一个从佣兵团退休来当保镖队长的Chris来训练体术。总而言之，六岁的绵绵姐姐被上了弦，开始认真读书了。

她上学了，不应该再叫她绵绵了，应该称呼周大小姐为周蕴茗。

 

周蕴茗当了姐姐，正式上学，不过王老师却没有退休，长生三岁了，家里又来了谢琼，正好让王老师继续带起来。

谢琼又名李鸾瑧，一人双名是他们家的传统，小名叫琴琴。不过她小人家儿从小长在京城，寻常只用谢琼之名，因为人小，便官称琴琴，名字是真的大家闺秀，而且是个柏林少女枪炮玫瑰味的Omega。身为谢家掌珠，年仅三岁便无人敢惹，又天生性子霸道，把李鹤东像了个十成十，说她是个Omega，脾气上来比Alpha还凶悍。真的随李鹤东，她小人家儿只要不高兴，一言不合就要动手，谁都劝不住，得亏了是还小，要是大了，指不定得多有杀伤力。

现在这位小姑奶奶被送到了周家，和面白心黑的周蕴茗凑成一对，开始祸害目所能及的一切看不顺眼的人。

 

琴琴比长生小几个月，长得却比长生要健壮，都是Omega，却比是男孩子的长生活泼许多。她的到来让长生产生了一些危机感——有人来抢姐姐了。

不过危机感产生没过三秒，长生就被琴琴的社会大姐头气息折服；而琴琴看长生身体这么弱，顿时心生怜爱，把长生划到自己麾下，跟绵绵一样，成为了守护长生小分队的副队长。没办法，琴琴各方面都随她妈，身为Omega但是的身体健壮得能打死牛，才三岁就已经显示出了她天生得天独厚的蛮横身体素质和生命力，假以时日必是个不亚于李鹤东的A爆的奇迹Omega。

长生长得像孟鹤堂，但是寻常冷淡的神情又很像周九良，可能是他经常觉得身体不舒服，嘴角总是向下的，抿着的时候露出两朵梨涡，略微圆圆的脸却下巴尖尖，惹人怜爱。

这种甜美与冷淡相互矛盾的特质在他身上结合，小小年纪便很有性格，不像他姐姐那样惯会用一张甜蜜蜜的笑脸迷惑人。他总是高高在上的，仿佛分给你一片眼角都是大发慈悲的施舍，冷漠，不动声色，有周九良的高傲与孟鹤堂的矜贵。

 

不过说到底还是小孩子，心里的弯弯绕少，熟悉了之后便玩到了一处，好得不得了。

“这是我大嫂。”琴琴拉着孙九芳的手跟长生说。

“我知道，”长生坐在沙发上摆弄着手里的积木，“芳芳哥哥。”

“哦，那你还知道要喊我什么？”琴琴挤到长生身边儿挨着他坐下，拿他的积木在手里玩。

长生骤然没抢走的玩具也没有什么特殊的反应，只是瞥她一眼，看见一双圆圆的杏眼，他自己粉雕玉琢的小脸上嘟一嘟三月桃花色的唇，只有淡淡的一丝血色，“不知道。”

琴琴忍不住戳戳长生的小脸，肉不多，轻轻嗓子板起脸来说，“你应该叫我姑奶奶。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爸爸是师爷！”琴琴认真道，“他们都说我妈给自己生了两个师叔之后又生了个师姑，”伸出小胖手指指自己，“就是我。”

 

“噗——”孙九芳坐在旁边儿实在没忍住笑出声儿了，“找这么说，我该叫你什么啊？好像也是姑奶奶？哎呀咱家这辈儿可真乱啊。”

“哎呀大嫂，你不要打岔。”琴琴蹬着腿儿跟孙九芳撒娇，因为大哥的压力所以有一丢丢怕大嫂。

“我哪有打岔？难道不是你在糊弄长生？”孙九芳笑，“哦，还没糊弄过去，面子挂不住了？”

“才没有才没有！”琴琴被说得真的挂不住了，三岁的小人儿知道面子比天大，扑过来抱着孙九芳的大腿撒娇。

 

孙九芳和琴琴就这样在周家住下了，跟着长生蹭课，每天让王老师哄着学规矩。养移体居移气，大家子弟的规矩都是从小一点一点浸润出来的，从小就这样生活，举止规矩都养成习惯刻在骨子里了，比后来那些临时抱佛脚学上一学的要强上百倍。

除开日常的课程与长生一样，琴琴要更加精力无限，跟着六岁的绵绵上体术课。孙九芳也是没溜儿，他怀孕了没办法剧烈运动，就教两个小女孩射击，袖珍手枪的后坐力也不算小，她们俩暂时拿不动真枪就用假枪，先把准头练好。

孟鹤堂日防夜防，不想让绵绵这么早学枪，结果没防住一个孙九芳。

 

在打完南美这一单后，李鹤东正式宣布退休，被谢金安置在国安特殊部队当教官，而「逖」组织也成为了受聘于国安局的对外组织，相当于和平诏安。李鸾玺正式接管「逖」组织，愿意留下的跟着他，还想继续做自由佣兵的可以去别的组织，将来战场上兵戎相见，那就不会再讲兄弟情分。

李鹤东回来一看，琴琴在周家挺好，周家师资力量强，教学质量好，能和长生一起上课，还有绵绵能管着她，简直是一举多得，就把琴琴扔在这边上学了。

 

琴琴自打生下来，除了怕爹妈怕大哥，再有就是怕绵绵。爹妈大哥是天生的血缘加无力压制，怕绵绵纯粹是因为绵绵精明似鬼。说白了琴琴其实也有点怕周九良，只不过周九良是大人，比较宠着她，但是绵绵就不会惯着她。

小姐妹晚上有时候一起睡觉，要说人都有一怕，琴琴别的不怕就是有点怕黑，每次都要钻进绵绵怀里让姐姐搂着睡。

 

三岁看老，琴琴天生就和李鹤东一样，长到十二三岁破坏力更胜一层楼，不过她从小跟着绵绵长大，也学到了一点迷惑别人的假象，利用自己的Omega身份。和长生一起装得柔弱可欺，等那真的不长眼的欺上门儿，再撕开假面，露出獠牙，揍得他妈都不认识。

比如说十二岁那年，几个小朋友一起去美国参加夏令营。

说是去夏令营，其实是临时起意，原本他们是去找烧麦玩的。

烧麦是烧饼和曹鹤阳的儿子，大名朱杞，还没出生就与长生定了娃娃亲，是长生的小未婚夫。不过孩子们都小，这个事他们还不知道，只是寻常发小一起玩。

 

本来每年夏天曹鹤阳都会带着烧麦回国过暑假，不过今年曹鹤阳跟烧饼打算彻底回到国内发展，有很多东西要收拾准备，就没时间回国了。烧麦就和同学一起参加了一个夏令营，都是上得起贵族学校的小姐少爷们，去的夏令营却有些出乎意料。

结果真的出乎意料，夏令营的活动是带他们去山上的小农场体验生活，主要活动是——养牛。

养牛包括喂饲料、挤牛奶、清理粪便。

琴琴和长生面面相觑，绵绵因为年纪大了不参加活动，只是来看着弟妹注意安全，而琴琴长生和烧麦是正式报名的，必须要参加劳动。长生的体质大家都知道，他的部分只能由烧麦和琴琴一起分担。

 

因为是Omega，琴琴和长生受到了特殊照顾，让他们去挤牛奶。娇生惯养小姑娘和小少爷面色发青，站在奶牛面前下不去手。长生坐在唯一的一个小板凳上，神色恹恹完全不想动手，望向正在牛圈里铲屎的烧麦，他撇撇嘴，早知道不跟这个傻帽儿来参加这种无聊又愚蠢的集体活动了。

在场的谁不是娇生惯养长大的，美国各路富豪家的孩子，总有一些脑子不好或者眼神不好的人。已经是这个年代了，但是白种人刻在骨子里的优越感和对其他人种的歧视依旧存在，也许成年人还知道政治正确会掩饰一二，但是正值中二期的青少年就很直白。

长生和琴琴两个人生得精致漂亮、眉目如画，身为Omega又身材娇小瘦弱。尤其是长生，身体不好，还没有比他小半岁的琴琴高。绵绵去别的地方逛了，烧麦又在勤勤恳恳的铲屎，剩下他们两个人落单，一看就很好欺负。

 

“起来，我要坐这里。”

不出五分钟，挑事儿的就来了，长生恹恹地撩起半张眼皮扫一眼，是个金发碧眼的女孩子，一时看不出她的ABO性别，不过已经发育的很好了，胸大屁股翘，看起来像十六七岁。欧美人普遍发育的早，这个夏令营只招收十到十四岁的青少年，这个女孩子不会超过十四岁。

长生没有理会她，依然坐着靠在墙上闭目养神，他懒得和这种到处汪汪叫的人讲话，他妈说了，这种人最没有脑子，和她计较会拉低自己的智商。

 

“嘿！我说让你起来，你听到了没有！”金发女孩对长生又吼了一声，得不到回应便想伸手去推他。

结果还没碰到长生，正在挤牛奶的琴琴就闪过来一把抓住金发女孩的手腕，眯着眼睛，从牙缝里挤出声音问她，“你碰他一下试试？”

“啊！”金发妹尖叫一声，手腕被琴琴捏住，看似很轻，实际上却疼得要命，她觉得手腕快被捏断了，“放开我！Bitch！Fuck off！”

琴琴一听这话，小暴脾气立刻就上来了，柳眉倒竖，空着的另一只手直接抡圆了一巴掌上去，“啪”的一声打上了她的脸颊！

她刚才在给奶牛挤奶，手上还带着橡胶手套，手套有些大，扇上去其实没有完全打到金发女孩的脸，只是被手套空着的位置划过，更多的是吓人。

 

“Jessica！”另一边正在喂牛的一个高大男生看到金发女孩被打，怒吼着冲过来就要打琴琴。刚才说了，欧美人发育的早，普遍也早熟，十二三岁开始谈恋爱在国内都不算少见，更别说国外了。这个男孩正是金发女孩Jessica的男朋友。

“Max！她打我！快帮我打回去！”Jessica捂着脸边哭边吼，然后又转手指向长生，“把那个小子也给我打死！我要坐那个凳子！”

现在已经不是单纯的抢凳子了，而是事关尊严，一定要把这两个小Omega打服才能显出她的厉害！

Max是个高瘦的男孩子，在这个年龄段，男孩子还没有足够的肌肉显得很壮。他见到女朋友被一个亚洲人长相的小女孩打了，便要冲上来教训琴琴。而琴琴还一手钳制住Jessica，一脸冷漠地等着Ron自己送上门来。就在他挥舞着手臂靠近的时候，琴琴抬腿侧踢，直接一脚将他踢进牛圈中，摔进刚刚堆在一起还没有铲走的牛粪堆里。

琴琴继承了李鹤东强横到得天独厚的体质，又从小经受专业训练，别看才十二岁，一脚踢出去已经能达到几十公斤的力量，如果一下子被踹到墙上，墙都要塌。


	42. 番外·这个师姑不一般（下）

这一切发生得很快，等到Max傻愣愣地抱着肚子躺在粪堆里的时候，别人才反映过开，开始尖叫嘲笑。也有Max和Jessica的朋友要上来帮忙。场面一度十分混乱。

烧麦在Max冲上来的时候便明智地从牛圈里跳出来，跑到长生身边护着他。长生还稳稳地坐着，余了一个眼角分给那边的闹剧，剩下的精力一半在休息，一半放在的烧麦身上。

“你身上好臭。”长生嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，“离我远一点。”

他话是这样说的，可是却没有动手推开烧麦。烧麦抬手搔搔后脑勺，又闻自己的身上，他现在是久在鲍肆不闻其臭，根本闻不到自己身上的味道，“臭吗？”

长生翻他白眼，“臭死了，”然后又恢复了一贯的冷淡，眉头微蹙，声音稍稍大了一点喊琴琴，“吵死了，琴琴。”

 

那边一群人围着琴琴，Max倒在粪堆里没有人上前去扶他，琴琴正在纠结是自己动手还是交给保镖。这时长生凉丝丝的声音传来，正好这时夏令营的老师和各家被派来跟着小主人的随从保镖都来了，琴琴懒得再动手，向长生走去。

她一动，原本围着她的人群纷纷不自觉地给她让出一条路，只有Jessica托着自己的手腕，满眼怨毒地瞪着她，“Son of Bitch！You mother fucker！”

琴琴正走到一半，闻言两步冲上去拽住她的头发将她抡起来掼到地上，砸出一圈尘土。她左手反手从后腰抽出袖珍手枪，顶在Jessica的太阳穴上，语气阴恻恻的，“你再说一遍试试……Try me……”她的手微动，枪口  
从太阳穴来到了Jessica的嘴唇上，顶开她的牙关塞进了一小截。

 

“唔——唔唔唔……”Jessica瞪大眼珠，满脸惊恐，拼命想向后退躲开手枪，可脑后就是地面根本动不了。冷汗瞬间就布满了她的额头脸颊，眼泪不住地往下来，精心画好的妆容被晕开，睫毛膏和眼线混在眼泪中一起留下来，丑态百出。

“说啊，你怎么不说啊？”琴琴继续问，枪口又往里面送了一点，“啊？说啊！”

围观的人都吓呆了，夏令营的老师也僵在人群之外不敢动，只能把几个在外围的孩子揽到自己身后护住。

周家和谢家跟着几人出来的保镖过来了，为首的是Chris的儿子，名叫Evan，刚刚二十出头，目前的主要职责就是保护下一代的小孩子们。他父亲是李鹤东的旧部，同时为周家服务多年，从小在周家长大，是再忠心不二的人选。

 

同时过来的还有绵绵，已经十五岁的绵绵身材修长高挑，身为Alpha自带遗传自周九良的不怒自威的气势，而且还跟她老子一模一样的护短。

Jessica和Max同样有保镖跟随，见状便想上前拉琴琴，绵绵一个眼神扫过去，Evan会意带人拦住那些保镖。

“琴琴，放开她，不要随便碰脏东西。”绵绵温声道，可是说出来的话却半分温柔都没有。

“啧。”琴琴冷哼一声，放开Jessica站起来，随意地拍拍衣服上的土，转身的时候突然开枪，子弹贴着Jessica的脸颊打进土地里，吓得她立时失禁，同时涕泗横流。

走到姐姐身前站好，绵绵瞧瞧她，给她捋一捋散落在耳边的碎发，放到耳后拢好。随后伸手，一直跟着她的保镖递上一方手帕，她接过来给琴琴擦枪口，“瞧瞧，那是什么脏东西就把枪往里面塞，擦干净了都让人膈应。”

她的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛在轻声细语地说着什么温柔缱绻的情话。

 

“好了，”绵绵擦好了枪，还给琴琴，又随手松开用过的手帕扔进垃圾桶中，“伯伯给你的好枪，不要弄脏了。”

“知道了。”琴琴甜甜一笑，乖巧的挽住她的手臂，俨然又是一个乖巧柔弱的小淑女了，完全看不见刚才凶残得要杀人的模样。

她们经过长生，绵绵顺手将长身从板凳上拉起来，“你还坐着不起来？坐的真稳当啊。”

“不然呢？”长生反问，顺着姐姐的力道起来，坐了半天腿有点麻，顺势趴在绵绵身上撒娇，“姐姐，腿麻。”

绵绵扶着他，“站一站就好了，你们两个怎么都要挂在我身上？烧麦，扶着长生。”

她将长生推给烧麦，真是恨铁不成钢，一点儿眼力见儿都没有，自己的媳妇儿都不知道照顾好。

 

“哦哦哦。”烧麦赶紧扶住长生的手臂，又因为身上太臭被长生嫌弃地推开，举着两只手无所适从。

 

他们这边姐弟四人温馨和谐，其他人就是满脸惊恐了。除了老师是成年人以外，别的人都在十四岁以下，就算在家骄纵也鲜有见过真枪的，Jessica被打就算了，最后还拿枪威胁，一群中二期的美国小孩也被吓得嗷嗷乱叫，四散奔逃。家里有保镖跟着的就躲到了保镖身后，没有的全都跑到夏令营老师身后，还有稍微胆子大一点的，喊着“报警！报警！”

却没有人敢拿出手机拨打911。

 

“太吵了，想回去。”如此嘈杂的环境让长生感觉很不舒服，他一向不喜欢欧美人情绪情感外放大吼大叫的样子，天生身体病弱的他没有那么多力气，连听别人大声讲话都觉得是在消耗他的精气神。

绵绵瞧瞧他苍白的小脸儿和粉白的嘴唇，拍拍手上不存在的灰，“好了，回家了。”

夏令营是没法儿继续了，留下两个保镖在这里处理后续事物，Evan打电话叫司机开车上山，姐弟四人跟没事儿人一样的走了，挥挥袖子不带走一片云彩。

 

这个事情很快就被Evan汇报回国，当天晚上，国内的早上，琴琴就收到了来自刚起床的亲妈的问候。

“小琴琴，妈妈听说你今天很威风啊？”李鹤东刚洗完澡，一头短发湿漉漉的都来不及擦，就给琴琴打来视频兴师问罪。

谢金站在他身后拿毛巾给他擦头发，还被他嫌弃，“哎你别弄我，我这儿说话呢。”

“都是水，擦干了再说，一会儿感冒了。”谢金手上不停，毛巾裹着李鹤东的头呼噜，抽空跟琴琴说话，“闺女，你怎么还动枪了？”

李鹤东跟着拍桌子，暴脾气上来拍得咣咣响，“就是！我给你枪是让你吓唬普通小孩儿的吗？”

“谁让她骂我！”琴琴撇嘴，双手抱胸一脸不服气，“又没真打着她。”

 

“哟哟哟，没打着你还就有理啦？你知道你在哪儿吗有事儿没事儿就掏枪？”李鹤东推开谢金，回神儿骂他，“你瞅瞅你闺女！都叫你宠坏了！无法无天！”

谢金无辜又被老婆骂，要说琴琴无法无天还真不知道是天生随李鹤东还是后来谢金宠的，至少谢金本人觉得这个事儿他们两个口子应该各占百分之五十的责任。

“是她先要欺负长生的！”琴琴气鼓鼓地道，正好长生就坐在她身边儿，“长生你说是不是！”

长生被生气的琴琴推得晃了一下，重新坐直了才点点头，“是，”见琴琴拼命给他使眼色，勉为其难的给她求情，“伯伯不要骂琴琴，琴琴都是为了保护我。”说着还露出了委屈的表情，“那个Jessica要推我的。”

 

长生是全家老少的重点呵护对象，一听Jessica的目标其实是长生，李鹤东瞬间就改了口风，“那个挨千刀的死丫头！竟然敢碰长生，琴琴，你怎么不直接弄死她？！”

琴琴跟谢金做鬼脸——她妈现在又不是刚才兴师问罪的她妈了。

 

这个事儿算是揭过去了，不过既然琴琴这么暴躁好动，李鹤东便做主让她进到自己手下跟着训练，又跟着孙九芳练狙击，等到十七岁的时候便大脚一开，送去中东给李鸾玺打下手。

穿着迷彩服的短发少女抱着枪趴在一栋被炸掉一小半的破楼中，耳机里响着李鸾玺的指挥声，在沙土漫天视线被阻挡的情况下，凭借之前计算好的距离和角度，扣动扳机，子弹飞速旋转，穿过对方的防御工事，取对方首级于千米之外。一枪结束，李鸾瑧又重新卧回到她的位置上，等待下一次指令。已经混迹战场两年的少女十分老练，得孙九芳真传的狙击技术一流，眼睛中有与李鹤东相似的亮光，锐利逼人。

硝烟的味道呛人，又奇异地融合在李鸾瑧的信息素中，增强了玫瑰味中的硝烟味，使她的气息变得更加浓烈炽热，像是爆炸过后的炮火。

 

“琴琴，回来。”李鸾玺的声音在耳机中响起。

战斗已经结束，他们的人开始清扫战场，李鸾瑧从破楼没有玻璃窗的窗口跳出来，手搭凉棚放在额头上，极目远眺。残阳似血，高温下的夕阳依旧散发着热力，远处橙红的天际有光打在她的脸上。她白皙的小脸儿上涂  
着乱七八糟的油彩，还有蹭上去的灰，短发被风吹得凌乱。跑过两条街，李鸾瑧吹着口哨扛着枪，快跑两步追上从她身边儿路过的吉普车跳上去，一路回到营地。

营地里一片欢腾，壮汉佣兵们抬着几个伤患去军医那里包扎，余下轻伤的都是自己随便冲一冲完事，有的已经打开了啤酒开始畅饮。炊事兵正在做饭，烤肉的味道飘出来，引得李鸾瑧的肚子都响了起来，她把手中的巴特雷放回房间，随便洗了一把脸之后便去医务室。

 

医务室里躺了三个病号，伤的比较重，两个腿上中枪，一个背部中枪。一半佣兵一半正规军的大汉们对这点儿伤满不在乎，挖出子弹缠好绷带就又是一条好汉，下地就能继续喝酒吃肉，都不耽误晚上的划拳比赛。

军医正在手术中，李鸾瑧反手一撑坐上桌子，晃着两条小腿，打开抽屉从里面扒拉出来一包软糖，拆开包装吃起来。

“阿瑧，给我也吃一颗啊？”躺在病床上等着手术取子弹的Hank逗李鸾瑧玩。

“不给，要吃自己去买。”

“哈哈哈，那是苏医生留给阿瑧的，她才不会给你吃咧。”隔壁床上的Ben嘲笑道。

李鸾瑧皱皱好看的小鼻子冲他们做鬼脸儿，“你们俩再多说一句，我就让阿裴不给你们打麻药。”

 

“不给谁打麻药？”军医苏裴变摘口罩边从里面的手术室出来，两个男护士跟着他出来，把刚刚做好手术的John推出来，再把Hank的病床推进去。

“喏，”李鸾瑧扬起下巴，点点正呲牙咧嘴求饶的Hank道，“不就是他咯。”

苏裴笑着靠在桌边，从李鸾瑧手里的包装袋里拿出一颗放进嘴里，“他又怎么招惹你了？”

“他要吃我的糖。”

“哦，那确实不能给打麻药。”苏裴笑道，摸摸李鸾瑧乱糟糟的头发，“我这还要一会儿，你饿了就先去吃饭。”

李鸾瑧摆手，“不用，我等等你，我有糖吃。”

苏裴点头，又进去做手术了。

围观了全程的Ben躺在床上不敢吱声，假装自己是个巨型蘑菇，生怕惹到这位姑奶奶，回头指使苏医生利用职务之便折磨他们。

 

苏裴是现任「逖」组织的军医，跟随李鸾玺一同上任，军部医学院毕业的高材生，在组织被诏安后与一部分军人一通入职。军人，男性Alpha，二十八岁，李鸾瑧的男朋友。

李鸾瑧两年前来了基地，就成了整个基地的小姑奶奶，混世魔王，她妈李鹤东和李鸾珖不在，她连李鸾玺都不怕。本身又是和李鹤东一样的奇迹Omega，是写实意义上的无人敢惹。

只有一个人，就是苏裴，苏医生。

 

其实也不是苏裴主动惹她，是李鸾瑧自己瞧上人家了，颠儿颠儿的跑过看他给受伤的病号包扎伤口，觉得他穿的白大褂和自己身上脏兮兮的迷彩服一点都不一样，显得特别干净，特别好看。

苏医生也是人，这么一个明眸善睐、娇俏可人的俏皮小姑娘跟他笑得甜丝丝的，他理所应当的沦陷了。一切都很顺理成章，苏裴是个斯文人，又比李鸾瑧大九岁，几乎是像照顾女儿一般宠溺他。又不同于李鸾瑧的亲爹妈，谢金对琴琴是毫无原则的宠溺，只要不出大问题，什么事儿爸爸都能给你兜住；李鹤东就更别提了，他兴致上来的时候还带着琴琴一起胡闹。

还好李鸾瑧小时候被教的好，多亏了王老师，小时候养成的规律没有坏，三观也很正，就算是这样宠也没有宠坏。

身世显赫的大小姐，和高材生军医，在一起之后总算是有人能管住她了，李鸾瑧脾气爆，有苏裴看着她就能好很多，不然跟李鸾玺都不行糊。苏医生一人行善，众人享福，只盼他不入地狱谁入地狱，看着这位小姑奶奶，能让她收了神通吧！

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
